Me and You
by xgleekx4lyfx09x
Summary: Follow these characters has they tackle - Love, Adoption, Hate, Fame and more! COMPLETED!
1. 5 Years Later

5 Years Later

5 years ago Troy Bolton left Albuquerque and moved to LA; leaving behind his family and the person he loved Gabriella Montez, he left because he broke her heart by breaking up with her when he was drunk.

* * *

_Flashback_

_17 year old Troy Bolton, Using his fake id, walked into 'Vibe' Club, depressed because he lost an Important basketball game that had scoots watching._

"_What can I get you?" the bar tender asked._

"_A Beer" He said showing him the fake id and he handed him the beer._

_6 beers later Troy was drunk and his phone started ringing_

_"Hellooooo"_

"_**Troy?"**__ His Girlfriend for 2 years Gabriella said on the other line._

"_Hey Sexy" Drunken Troy had taken over him._

"_**Are you drunk?"**_

"_Maybe" he smirked even though she couldn't see him._

"_**Troy, you're under age" Gabriella said.**_

"_It's called Fake ID, Sexy"_

"_**Where are you?"**_

"_Why do you care?" He snapped_

"_**Because you're my boyfriend"**_

"_Not anymore"_

"_**What!?"**_

"_It's over for good" then he hung up._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

He lost his best friend, got kicked off the team because Gabriella's older brother was the coach and he was the most hated person in school, he left before graduation.

A lot has changed since he moved:

- He's a teacher at Lake Side Elementary School, for the past 3 years

- He dropped Basketball fully; he never played it or even watched it

- He also adopted a little girl 2 years ago called Cadie, she's 10 years old

* * *

"Cadie, Breakfast!" Troy shouted up the stair.

Cadie ran down the stair, into the kitchen and sat at the table "Morning Dad" Ever since she came she called him that but he doesn't mind

"Morning Sweetie" He kissed the top of head, placed the plate of pancakes in the middle of the table and sat down himself "Eat up because you need to get ready and we were off to school"

"Okay" She grabbed 2 pancakes and put them on her plate "mmm"

Troy Chuckled "We've got Syrup, Strawberries, lemon juice or sugar"

"I don't know"

"What did you have yesterday?"

"Strawberries, so I'll have Syrup" She grabbed the bottle and poured it over her pancakes.

"What lessons do you have to today?"

"Erm … English and Maths with you" She giggled "Then I've got P.E with Miss Knight" She rolled her eyes.

"What's wrong with P.E?"

"We're doing basketball today, I hate it"

"You'll have fun" He said eating the last of his pancakes "Finished?"

"Yep" Cadie jumped out of her chair and disappeared upstairs.

Troy cleared the table, went upstairs and got ready himself.

* * *

"Cadie, C'mon!" Troy shouted, looking in the mirror, he had on dark blue jeans, blue buttoned short sleeved-shirt with black sneakers, he also had his Class Ring and Promise ring on a chain around his neck, he never took it off because it's the last memory of Gabriella.

"I'm here" Cadie came down the stairs in her School uniform, Blue checked pleaded skirt up to her knee, a white polo-shirt with the school logo on and black dolly-shoes.

"Hey cutie" He picked her up and spun around

"Dad!" She giggled "Put me down!"

He put her down "What you having your hair like?"

"Ponytail"

"Okay" Troy brushed her long brown curly hair into a neat ponytail and finished it with a ribbon matching her school skirt.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, you ready?" He said grabbing his car keys and file for the day.

Cadie grabbed her pink 'Ripcurl' backpack and put it over her shoulders "Ready" She opened the front door and ran towards Troy's Black Range Rover Sport.

Troy Pressed a button on his keys "Its open Cadie" He locked the front door, walked down the driveway and got into the car.

"I'm glad you changed your car, this is awesome" Cadie giggled putting her bag on the floor near her feet "Where's your iPod?"

Troy pulled out his new iPod Touch and passed it to her "What you doing?" he turned on the car and drove off

"Looking for a good song" She said scrolling through all the song, then Squealed.

"Oww!" He rubbed his ear "What was that for?" Troy said as drove down the street for the half an hour drive to school.

"You have Ashley Tisdale on here" she looked at him.

"Yeah because I know she's your favourite singer, also Taylor Swift and Hannah Montana"

"Yay!" She giggled and placed the iPod on the dock and pressed play and sung along to Hannah Montana 'You'll Always Find Your Way Back Home' and dancing along to the chorus

"_**You can change your hair, You can change your clothes, You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes, You can say goodbye, You can say hello, But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, You can change your jeans, You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams, You can laugh and cry but everybody knows, You'll always find you way back home**__"_

Troy Smiled listening to her sing, for a 10 year old, she has a powerful voice.

"I love that song"

"You have a beautiful voice" He smiled at her.

"That's what Miss Cole said; she said I could be a professional when I'm older"

"We'll have to see won't we" He said as he pulled into Lake Side Elementary school "But, promise to never stop singing"

"Promise"

He smiled "Pinkie Promise?" Holding up his right little finger.

She giggled and wrapped her left little finger around his "Pinkie Promise"

"Good" He got out the car, grabbed his stuff from the back seat, went around the other side and opened the door

"Thank you" Cadie jump out of the car, grabbed her bag and closed the door

"Cadie!" A girl ran over

"Sammy!" Cadie hugged her, they both dropped their bags and did their crazy handshake **(If you've watched Parent Trap that handshake)**

"Morning Mr. Bolton" Sammy smiled at her teacher.

"Morning Sammy" Troy said locking up the car

"Can Sammy come over tonight, please?" Cadie looked at him with puppy eyes

He smiled at her cuteness "Sure, I'll phone her mum later"

"Thanks"

"I'll see you both in class"

"Bye Dad"

"Bye Mr. Bolton" then they both ran off into the playground.

Troy walked into the school and into the Staff room where most the teachers were.

"Morning Troy" Katie (Miss Cole) Said drinking her coffee.

"Morning Katie" He said going over to the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"How's Cadie this morning?" ever since Troy adopted Cadie, all the teachers were supportive and helping him out when he needs it.

"She's good" He closed the fridge "Singing along to the songs on my iPod like every morning" He chuckled.

"She has an amazing voice; she joined the choir last week"

"Yeah, she told me, well more like jumping around shouting it"

She laughed and got up "Well, I better get to class, see you later" then she walked out.

* * *

"Morning Class" Troy said as his class as they sat down.

"Good Morning Mr. Bolton" the class echoed.

"Today, we'll do Maths first and then English in our class this afternoon" The class groaned "C'mon guys, it'll be fun, is any of my classes boring?"

"No" they all said.

"Okay" He sat on the edge of his desk "So we'll start with a warm up of timetables, 4x4?" the whole class raised their hands "Matt"

"16" Matt said.

"Well done, Erm … we'll go a bit harder 6x6?" a most of the class raised their hands "Lily"

"36?" She asked

He smiled "Very good, Erm … okay if you get this one right, I'll get you 3 stars to against your name" They all nodded "12x12?" couple of them raised their hands "Conner"

"124?" he asked

"Close, but good try" He looked around the class "Sammy"

"144" she said

"Well done, come get your stars" He said taking the roll of stickers off his desk.

"Okay" She smiled, got up from her deck and walked to the front

"Here you go" Handing her a strip that had on 3 stars

"Thank you" She skipped to the back of the class, finding her name on the board and placing the stars next to it then went back to her seat.

"So" Troy said taking some work sheets off his desk "Today we'll continue on factions" placing the worksheet on each desk "These are a bit more difficult, if you need help just raise your hand and I'll go and help you" He said sitting in his chair and watched everyone start their work.

* * *

It's the last lesson of day and Troy had the same class he had this morning which included Cadie.

"Okay, we have 5 minutes till the end of class" The classes cheered "Since its English class, we'll do a quiz, Okay?"

"Okay" The Class said

"What's a Noun?" The whole class raised their hand "Cadie"

"It's the name of a Person, Place or Thing"

"Could anyone give me an example of each one?" the whole class raised their hands again "Danny"

"Name of a person is Alex, a Place is England and a Thing is Chair"

"Well done" the bell rang "Okay kids, pack up and line up near the door" Everyone got up except Cadie and Sammy who was chatting.

The class lined up ready to go

"I'll see everyone tomorrow" Troy said opening the door and everyone ran out. Closing the door, he let out a big sigh, went to his desk and sat down.

Cadie looked over at her dad "You okay Dad?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

_**I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over**_

Troy Picked his iPhone from his deck, looked at it and answered it smiling "Hey Hannah"

"_Hey Troy, how you doing?" Hannah asked, Troy's younger sister by 4 years_

"I'm good, just finished school"

"_Oh yeah, how's Cadie been?"_

"She'd good; she takes after you with the singing and dancing" Troy said looking at Cadie and Sammy laughing at eachother "How are you?"

"_I'm good, missing my big brother"_

"We're coming for Christmas remember"

"_I know" She sighed "Oh, you wouldn't guess who I bumped into this morning?"_

"Who?"

"_Chad and Gabriella"_


	2. People From The Past

Episode 2 – People from the past

Troy froze in his seat, the two names that made his heart break more - **_Chad and Gabriella_**

"_Troy, you there?"_

"Y-yeah" His shaking voice came over him "W-what h-happened?"

"_Nothing, Gabi's changed, but Chad still the same afro guy he used to be, before he left for college"_

He sat up in his chair "What do you mean Gabi's changed?"

"_Bitchy, beating up people ---"_

Troy cut her off "Did she touch you?"

"_No, I had body guards' everyday at school" She giggled_

He chuckled "Who?"

"_Nate, Luc and Craig"_

"Remind me to thank them"

"_You're so funny"_

"I gotta go, Speak to you later"

"_Later bro"_

"Bye Hannah" then he hung up.

"Hannah, as in your sister Hannah?" Cadie smiled.

"Yeah, we'll see her during Christmas break"

"Can we go home now?"

"Sure, C'mon" He got up, collecting his stuff and left the room with Cadie and Sammy.

* * *

"Race you upstairs" Cadie said as her and Sammy dropped their bags and ran upstairs.

"Dinner in a hour" Troy shouted up and walked into kitchen after pressing the play button on the answer machine

"**Hey Troy, its your mother, miss you sweetie, can't wait to see you and Cadie, love you" **Beeps.

Troy shaked his head and chuckled

"**Hey Troy, remember me, I hope you didn't forget me, well I'm just saying I asked your little sister where you live and I'll be there 6pm tonight, toodles" **beeps.

Troy eyes went wide "WHAT!?" he couldn't believe that one of his old mates Sharpay Evans was coming here, to LA, he looked at the clock – 4:45, god this will be a long night.

Cadie ran into the kitchen after hearing Troy scream "What happened?"

"Nothing Cadie, what you do want for dinner?"

"Sausage and Mash" She giggled.

"Okay, you go back upstairs and make sure you two do your homework"

"Yes Dad" then she ran upstairs.

* * *

"Cadie, Sammy, Dinner!" Troy shouted, he dished up their dinner and places them on the table.

Both girl came in giggling, sat down and started eating.

"This is lovely Mr. Bolton" Sammy commented.

"Sammy, what did I tell you, out of school its Troy"

She giggled "Sorry"

"Why you not eating Dad?" Cadie asked confused and then the door bell rang.

"Because someone is coming over who I haven't seen in awhile" He said leaving the kitchen and opening the front door.

"Superstar!" Sharpay Squealed using his nickname; ran up and hugged him tight.

"Hey Shar" He hugged her and looked behind her "Zeke?"

"Hey Man" Zeke, One of Troy best friends.

"What you guy doing here?" Troy asked and he opened the door wider

They walked in and closed the door "We just wanted to see how you were doing because you left without telling anyone" Sharpay explained.

"Well, I just wanted to get away because the whole school hated me and Chad hates me" He said truthfully

"Not everyone hated you" Zeke said "There was me, Shar, Ry and Kels who didn't hate you"

"Dad" Cadie said behind them.

He looked down at her "Yeah cutie?"

She giggled and rolled her eyes "Me and Sammy are going back upstairs"

"Have you put your dishes on the top?"

"Yes"

"Okay, Sammy, your mum's picking you up in half an hour"

"Thanks Mr. Bolton" Sammy said as both of them ran upstairs.

"Dad?" Sharpay asked confused.

"Mr. Bolton?" Zeke asked

They walked into the livingroom and sat down "I adopted Cadie 2 years ago and 3 years ago, I became a teacher"

"Wow" Sharpay giggled "Who would ever thought you would be a teacher and looking after a kid"

Troy glared at her "What's that suppose to mean?"

"I mean you was wasn't the brightest in School"

"When I moved here, education was the most important thing and I dropped the whole basketball guy thing"

"Woah, you don't play basketball anymore?" Zeke asked Shocked

"What was the point" Troy said and the door bell rang "I'll be right back" he got up and went to open the door "Hi Alex"

"Hi Troy" Sammy Dad said "How was Sammy?"

"She was great, hanging out with Cadie upstairs" He said and shouted upstairs "Sammy, your Dad is here"

The both girl ran down the stairs, laughing

"Hey Dad" Sammy said and hugged him

"Hey, get your stuff and say thank you to Troy"

She turned around and smiled "Thank you for having me over Troy"

"No problem" Troy smiled back

She went over to Cadie "See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Cadie smiled, hugging her and then doing there crazy handshake.

Sammy giggled "Bye Troy" She said, grabbing her bad and left with her Dad.

"Bye Sammy" Troy closed the door and turned towards Cadie "You two need to stop watching Parent Trap"

"We love it" Cadie giggled.

"I know you do" Troy chuckled and picked her up, for a 10 year old; she's so small and light.

"Put me down" She giggled.

"Nope" He said, walking into the livingroom with a giggling Cadie in his arms and sat down on the sofa

"You're a meanie" Cadie said laying down resting her head on his knee

He chuckled and looked at his friends "Sweetie, you wanna introduce yourself to our guest"

Cadie sat up and smiled "I'm Cadie Marie Bolton, I'm 10 years old; Troy adopted me 2 years ago"

"Hey Cadie, I'm Sharpay"

"And I'm Zeke"

"Sharpay is obsessed with the colour pink and Zeke is an amazing cook" Troy said

"Hey I'm not obsessed with Pink, it's my favourite colour" Sharpay argued

"What colour was your locker Pay?" he said raisin his eyebrow

"Pink" She smiled.

"My Point" He chuckled

Cadie looked at him "Is Zeke a better cook than you, coz your Crème Brulees are amazing"

Zeke glared at Troy "You stole my recipe"

"Maybe" Troy grinned

"Hang on" Cadie said and looked at Sharpay "You locker was pink?"

Sharpay giggled "Yep and in senior year I had one with double doors"

"Cool" She giggled and lay back down resting her head back on Troy's knee

"What's been happening since I left?" Troy looked at his friends.

"Nothing much, Kyle from West High started at East High about a week after you left" Zeke said.

"Properly got hit by the head cheerleader and decided to move" Troy chuckled.

"The funniest thing though the school gave him your locker" Zeke chuckled.

"Why did you leave Troy?" Sharpay asked

"It was too much for me there, Gabriella hating me, loosing the championship game and getting kicked off the team all in a week, I just wanted to get away" Troy confessed

"Are you ever gonna back?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, me and Cadie are visiting my parents over Christmas, it'll be hard but I need to do it sometime and also they're excited to see Cadie" He said looking down at a sleeping Cadie.

"You know" Sharpay said "Even though she's adopted, she looks like you"

"You're not the only one who thinks that, all the teachers at school said the same" he said taking Cadie's hair out of the ponytail, letting it fall over her shoulders.

"She's a little cutie" Zeke said.

"Even though my eyes are closed, I can still here you" Cadie spoke making everyone jump.

Troy looked down at her "I thought you was asleep"

"Nope" she giggled and sat up "You're just really comfy" She said cuddling up to him.

Troy puts his arm around her and kisses her head "I think someone needs to go to bed"

"I'm not" she yawned "tired"

"You're not a good liar Cadie Marie"

"Fine" She got up "I'm going to bed" She kissed his cheek "Night Dad"

"Night Sweetie, I'll be up in a bit"

"Okay" She walked out of the room and went upstairs.

"Where you guys staying?" Troy asked.

"We're gonna go to a hotel, we go back tomorrow" Zeke answered.

"I've got a guest room; you guys can stay here for the night"

"We can't Troy" Sharpay said.

"Yes, you can" Troy said "You two are my best friends and I haven't seen you in 5 years"

"Thanks" Sharpay said "Zeke go and get our bags from the car"

"Sure" Zeke got up and left.

"Still bossing him about?" Troy chuckled.

"No, I love him" She smiled and mumbled something

"What?"

Sharpay looked down and mumbled again.

"Shar, I seriously can't hear you, lift your head up and tell me"

She looked at him "I'm not a Evans anymore"

Troy's eyes went wide "You mean?"

She nodded and smiled big "I am now Sharpay Faith Baylor"

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you"

"Who you happy for?" Zeke said coming with 2 bags and put them on the floor

"Shar just told me the good news"

Zeke sat down next to Shar "About Maddie?"

"Maddie?" Troy asked confused "She told about you guys are married but who is Maddie?"

"No one" Shar glared at her husband "I'm going to bed" she got up "Night Guys" She picked up her bad and went upstairs.

"Me too, I'm really tired" Zeke said getting up.

"Night Dude"

"See you in the morning" he said then went upstairs.

* * *

Troy walked up the stairs and into Cadie's room to see she's still up reading her favourite book 'Magic Kitten'.

"You still reading that book" He said, sitting on her bed.

"Yeah, i'm up to the 5th book" She said not taking her eyes out of the book.

"Cadie" He said taking the book off her

She groaned "Dad" she tried to get to the book back.

"No" He put the book on the table next to her bed "You have school tomorrow"

"Okay" She crawled under her covers and resting her head on her pillows "When are we going to see your mum and dad?"

"As soon as we finish school for Christmas which is in 2 weeks" he said tucking her in "What did you think of Zeke and Sharpay?"

"They're really cool, Sharpay is really pretty" She giggled and yawned.

He chuckled and kissed the side of her head "Night Sweetie"

She yawned again "Night Dad" then she drifted off to sleep.

Troy smiled; he never thought his life would be perfect just by moving and learning responsible for a little girl.


	3. Christmas Break and Surprises

Episode 3 – Christmas break and Surprises

The Next Morning

Troy got up, had a shower and got ready for work wearing a pair of black dress pants, white short-sleeved shirt with a black waist-coat and black dress shoe.

He walked down the stair, smelling something delicious.

"Zeke, if you're cooking in my kitchen, you are dead" Troy walked into the kitchen.

"Sorry Dude, you know me" Zeke chuckled

"Morning Troy" Shar said drinking her coffee.

"Morning Shar"

"Dad!" Cadie shouted from upstairs.

"Yes Cadie?" Troy shouted back.

"Is wear your own clothes today?"

"No"

"Okay"

* * *

Cadie walked into the kitchen with her school uniform on, seeing Zeke and Troy arguing over a stupid thing and Sharpay trying to stop them.

"Zeke; just let me cook" Troy argued for the 10th time.

"Nope" Zeke simply said turning over the bacon.

"Troy; just shut up" Shar joined in

"No, it's my House and my Kitchen"

Zeke turned to him "Who's the better cook?" and smirked

Troy groaned "Fine, you win this one but next time you visit you're not stepping foot in this kitchen"

"Deal"

"Finally, you two were giving me a headache" Shar said and looked at the door "Hey Cadie, you look cute in that"

"It's just my boring school uniform, I hate it" Cadie said sitting next to Troy.

"You look cute in it" Troy said kissing the side of her head.

She rolled her eyes "You always say that"

"That's because it's true"

She giggled "What's for breakfast Zeke?"

"Well little Cadie" Zeke said bringing out some plates and placing in the middle of the table "We have Sausages, bacon, eggs, hashbrowns, baked beans and toast"

"Yummy"

* * *

"I'll see you in 2 weeks" Shar hugged Troy outside near the cars.

"Yeah, you will" he said pulling back.

"Bye Shar" Cadie hugged her

"See you soon, okay?"

"Okay"

"Have fun at school; make sure your dad doesn't work you little kids too much"

"I'll try" she giggled "Bye Zeke" then she ran into Troy's Car "Dad!"

Troy got his keys out and pressed the button to open the car "There you go"

"We better go" Zeke said "Later Dude" he got in the car

Shar got in too "Call us when you arrive at your parents"

"I will" Troy said closing the door "Be careful"

"We will" Zeke said and drove off to the airport.

Troy went over, got in his car and drove off.

"You okay Dad?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"I'm glad to you happy" She smiled

* * *

2 weeks later

"Who's ready for Christmas?" Troy said to his class on the last day of school, the whole class cheered except a little brown haired girl who was looking out of the window nervous about what coming up during Christmas; Troy looked at Cadie, he realized he's not the only one nervous about the up-coming events.

"Okay, today we're going to be writing poems" He got up, grabbed a pile of paper and handed them out "You can write about whatever you want and over Christmas, I'll mark them"

"Can it be anything?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, anything you want" He smiled and sat down at his desk.

* * *

The final bell rang, the kids packed up their stuff and lined up near the door.

"Have a wonderful Christmas guys and I'll see on your first day back" Troy said opening the door

"You too Mr. Bolton" the kids said and ran out.

"Cadie, can you help me collect everyone's poems" He said closing the door.

"Already done Dad" Cadie said handing him a pile of paper.

"Thank you, why don't we go home, finish packing and I'll go McDonalds on the way home"

"Sure" She said packing up her stuff and putting it over her shoulders "Ready?"

Troy collected his stuff "Ready"

Cadie walked out of school "It'll be 3 years on Christmas Eve that I came and lived with you"

"Yeah, it will" He said walking towards his car and looked at her "You okay, you seem to be distracted in class"

"Erm … yeah I'm fine" She forced a smile.

He opened the car "Cadie"

"Okay, I'm nervous" she said getting in the car

He got in "About what?"

"Meeting your family, what if they hate me"

"They wont hate you" he drove off "What do you want from McDonalds?"

"Chicken nuggets and chips with--"

"Strawberry Milkshake" Troy finished her sentence.

She giggled "You know it"

* * *

Next day on the plane.

"How long till we're there?" Cadie asked

"6 hours, why don't you have some sleep because we was up earlier than normal"

"Okay" she got her pillow out and drifted off to sleep.

Troy got out the poems that his class today and a red pen

**Mr Bolton is the best**

**Mr Bolton is the best and he doesn't even know it**

**He is kindest and funniest teacher ever **

**He makes every lesson a blast**

**He treats us all the same and doesn't leave anyone out**

**I learned so much from Mr Bolton and he'll be missed if he ever leaves **

**By Lily Stuarts**

Troy smiled and wrote a comment at the bottom and carried on reading them.

**No-body should be treated like that**

**My eyes were swollen I couldn't see**

**I must be stupid **

**I must be bad **

**What else could made my daddy so mad?**

**I wish I were better **

**I wish I weren't ugly, **

**Then maybe my mommy would still want to hug me.**

**I can't speak at all **

**I can't do something wrong or else I'm locked up All the day long**

**When I awake I'm all alone the house is dark my parents aren't home.**

**When my mommy does come back, I can't talk or I'll get a whipping tonight**

**I heard a car my daddy is back from the pub.**

**I hear him scream my name; I back away and pressed myself against the wall.**

**I tried to hide from his evil eyes, **

**I'm so afraid, I started to cry.**

**He found me weeping He shouted and said it's my fault that he suffered at work.**

**He slapped me, hit me and yelled at me more, I finally got free and I ran for the door.**

**He already locked it and I start to cry harder, He took me and throws me against the hard wall.**

**I fell to the floor crying more but my daddy continued with the beating**

**The hurt and the pain all over again, I wish I could get out of this mess**

**But thank god someone came to save me**

Troy froze, he was shocked that one of his students was getting beat up at home and then he glanced at the name at the bottom.

**By Cadie Marie Bolton**

Troy looked at the little girl sleeping next to him, he couldn't believe it, no wonder she was scared to death of him when he visited the foster home.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_It's been 3 years since Troy left; he is now a qualified teacher and works at Lake Side __Elementary School._

_He had a meeting at the Corner house Foster home to see if he can adopt. He walked through the doors in his dark blue jeans and grey t-shirt with white sneakers and his sunglasses._

"_Hi Mr Bolton" the social worker said_

_Troy took his glassed "Hi" Shaking her hand "You can call me Troy"_

"_I'm Lisa, I'll be helping you through the adoption, just to make sure everything is finalized, are you working?"_

"_Yeah, I'm a teacher at Lake Side Elementary School"_

"_That's good; these kids are friendly because we have people coming in and out all the time, usually couples, you in a relationship?"_

"_No"_

_Lisa opened the door to a big room full of kids running around "Children!" she shouted and they all stopped "This is Troy, so be nice" they nodded their heads and starting playing nicely._

_Troy walked around talking to the kids, then he saw a little brown haired girl in a corner with her arms wrapped around her knees and her head buried in them. Troy walked over and bent down in front her_

"_Hi" He softly said_

_She looked up with her hazel eyes and looked back down, shaking her head_

"_You okay?" he reacted forward to touch her arm but she flinched _

"_That's Cadie, she's been here for 2 years; she's really scared of people" Lisa said and walked away._

"_Oh right" Troy looked at the little girl; he didn't know what to do._

_End of flashback _

* * *

He still couldn't believe that someone would hurt someone like her.

He put the poems back in his bag, lay back and drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Dad" Cadie said shaking Troy

Troy opened his eyes and looked at her "What wrong sweetie?"

"Nothing" She giggled "But we're landing soon"

"Okay" He yawned "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yeah, but your snoring woke me up" She giggled.

"I don't snore"

"Whatever"

* * *

"You Ready?" Troy said as they stood outside his parents' house.

"Yeah" She smiled.

"Okay" He walked up to the door, took a deep breath and knock on the door.

Someone opened the door "Troy!" Hannah squealed and jumped on him

"Woah, knock me over next time" He chuckled

"I missed you Bro"

"Me too Sis" Then he looked at Cadie who smiled at him "Sis, I want you to someone"

She pulled back "Who?"

He went over and stood behind Cadie "Sweetie, this is my little sister Hannah … Sis; this is my foster daughter Cadie"

"Hi, Nice to meet you" Cadie smiled.

"You too Cadie" Hannah smiled "C'mon in, Mum and Dad will be so happy you're here"

Troy picked up his and Cadie's suitcases and went inside behind Hannah

"Mum, Dad!" Hannah shouted.

"Sweetie, calm down I'm …" Their Mum (Lucy) froze when she saw Troy standing there.

"Hi Mum" Troy smiled

"Oh my god" She smiled and hugged him "I missed you so much sweetie"

"I missed you too mum" he said then pulled back

His mum looked at the little girl next to him "Is that?"

Troy smiled and nodded his head "This is Cadie"

"Hi" Cadie smiled holding out her hand.

"Sweetie, I don't do shake peoples hand, so come here and give me a hug" Lucy said opening her arms

"Okay" She smiled and hugged her

Troy smiled "Mum, where's Dad?"

"In the back with your brother"

"I'll go and say hi then" He looked at Cadie "You wanna come or stay in here?"

"Stay in here" She smiled.

"Okay, I'll be back soon" he kissed the top of her head; then walked through the house and into the back garden to find his dad and his 6 year old brother Dylan playing basketball

"You haven't changed one bit" Troy chuckled

His Dad (Jack) dropped the ball and turned around "Troy?"

"Hey Dad" He said walking towards the court.

"Troy!" Dylan shouted and ran towards him.

Troy picked him up "Now, who are you?"

"It's me"

"You can't be my little brother Dylan because he isn't this big"

"It is Dylan"

"Okay" He chuckled and puts him down then Dylan ran inside.

"How have you been?" Jack asked.

"Good"

"Still playing basketball?"

"No, I dropped it totally"

"Oh, what do you do instead?"

"I'm an English and Maths Teacher; I have been for the past 3 years"

"I'm glad you did something you enjoy" He smiled "So, where's this daughter of yours?"

"Foster Daughter Dad and she's inside" He said and walked inside with his dad.

"Dad" Cadie said and hugged him "Auntie Hannah is going to help with my singing"

"Did you just say Auntie?"

"It's fine Troy, She's part of the family" Hannah said.

"Okay" He picked up Cadie and put her on the counter

Cadie Giggled "You're so stupid"

"You've just realized that Cadie" Hannah giggled.

Troy glared at her "Shut up"

"No you"

"Alright Kids, little people in the room so you two need to grow up" Lucy shouted.

"But he started it" Hannah shouted

"I started it, you started it by calling me stupid" Troy argued.

"KIDS!" Jack shouted making everyone go quite "Thank you"

* * *

Later - The door bell rang

"Troy, go get that" Lucy said.

"Sure" He got up from the sofa, went into the hall and opened the door to be faced with his old best friend.

"Troy?"

"Chad" Troy said coldly "What the hell you doing here?"

"Your mum invited me but I didn't know you was back"

"Erm … yeah I'm here for Christmas"

Cadie ran out of the livingroom "Dad!" she looked at the door "OMG! there's a poodle at the door" She giggled.

Hannah ran out "Chad"

"Hey Hannah"

Troy turned to them "Can you guys go back into the livingroom please?"

"Sure, C'mon Cadie"

"Okay" She said running back into the livingroom.

Troy turned back towards Chad "Listen …"

"I'm sorry" They both said and looked at eachother

"Why are you sorry?" Troy asked confused

"Because we were my best friend since we were born and I shouldn't of flipped at you like I did"

"And I'm sorry for asking you to choose between us, I know it was wrong"

"Friends?"

Troy Smiled "More like brothers" then manly hugged him.

"So" Chad pulled back "Who's the little girl?"

"Cadie, I adopted her 2 years ago well 3 years ago now."

"She called me a poodle"

"That's because of your hair" He chuckled and went inside the livingroom with Chad following.

"So, you two are mates again?" Hannah said.

They both looked at eachother "Yeah"

"Dad, who's the poodle" Cadie giggled.

"Cadie, this is Chad, Chad this is Cadie"

"Hey Cadie"

"Hey Poodle"

"Cadie Marie" Troy looked at her

"Sorry, nice to meet you Chad"

Troy smiled, he had his best mate back and he couldn't be any happier.

* * *

Flashback


	4. Maddie ?

Episode 4 – Maddie?

2 Days later

Troy walked down the stairs and into the livingroom to see Hannah and Cadie sitting on the sofa in their Pjs chatting and laughing.

"Hey you two" Troy said and sat down on the other sofa.

"Hey Bro"

"Hey Dad" Cadie said "What we doing today?"

"I thought I would take you out and show you around"

"Cool, I'll go and get ready" She got up and ran upstairs.

"Where are Mum and Dad?"

"They went out with Dylan" Hannah said "So, I'll have the whole house to myself"

"No parties" He chuckled "I remember last time Mum and Dad left you in the house on your own"

"I think it was you who threw that party not me"

"Whatever Sis" He said getting up "I'm going to get ready" and then he went upstairs.

* * *

"Where we going first?" Cadie asked as they walked down the street.

"Do you wanna go and see where I went to School?"

"Sure"

"It's just around the corner"

"Okay"

They walked a bit further "And here we are, East High"

"Wow, it's big"

"Yeah, C'mon" He said walking down the path way.

"Dad" She ran after him "Where you going?"

"No-where, see that fountain in the middle"

"Yeah" She ran over to the fountain

He walked after her "This is where the Wildcats Basketball team always went in the mornings and at lunch"

Cadie jumped up onto the fountain wall "Was you on the basketball team?" she said walking around a little bit

"Yeah, I was Captain"

"Oh right" She looked around "Dad, the door just opened"

He looked over to see Ms Darbus walk out "Oh god"

"What?"

"That's my old Homeroom and drama teacher" He watched her walk out of the school "Thank god she's gone"

"You didn't like her?"

"Everyone hated her" He chuckled

She giggled "It's so nice here"

"Yeah it is; you wanna go to the park?"

"Sure"

He turned around "Jump on"

She giggled and jumps on his back "Thanks for showing where you went to school"

"No problem, there's a big drama theatre too"

"Really?"

"Yeah, erm … I actually performed there a couple of times"

"You never told me"

"I know, I'm sorry"

She hugged him around the neck "Its okay" She kissed his cheek "I love you Dad"

"I love you too Sweetie"

"So, will you sing for me sometime?"

"I'll think about"

* * *

"You can't catch me" Cadie giggled running away from Troy

"C'mon Cadie" Troy shouted chasing after her.

"No way" She said, then she bumped into someone "oh my god, I'm so sorry"

"It's fine" the women said

Troy came up behind Cadie and picked her up "Got'cha little missy"

"Dad, put me down" She giggled.

"Troy?"

Troy recognized the voice and looked at the women "Gabriella?"

"Erm … Hi" Gabriella looked at him and smiled.

He put Cadie down "Sweetie, go and play, I'll be over soon"

"Okay" She smiled and ran off.

"Is she yours?"

"No, I adopted her"

"Oh … What you doing here? I thought you left for good"

"I'm visiting my parents for Christmas"

"Mummy!" a little girl came running over; she had brown curly hair with crystal blue eyes

Gabriella bent down and picked her up "I'm sorry Maddie"

_Maddie? _Troy thought, _is this the Maddie, Zeke was talking about?_

"It's okay"

She put her down "Go and play"

"Okay" The she ran off

"She's yours?" Troy asked

"Yeah"

"Oh right" Troy said … _Why is it so easy to talk to her, I broke up with her, shouldn't she be mad, _He thought.

"What happened Troy? After the game?" She looked at him

"Can we sit down first?"

"Sure" She sat down on a bench near the playground "Well?"

He sat next to her "I don't know, I was depressed that we lost the championship game, I got drunk and I took my anger out of you, which was wrong"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I tried but you slammed the door in my face, ignored all my calls and your brother didn't help"

"What?"

"Erm … I gotta go" He got up and went over to Cadie

"This is so much fun" She giggled

"C'mon, we're going"

"Can't we stay?"

"No, C'mon" He starts walking away.

"Troy" Gabriella said running over "What did Matt do?"

"If you really wanted to know, ask him" Then he walked away "Cadie, C'mon!"

"Coming!" Then she ran after him "Where we going?"

"You wanna go and see Chad?"

"Mr Poodle head?"

"What did I tell you about calling him that?"

"Sorry but have you seen his hair"

"Yeah I have, it's grown a bit since I left"

"When did you leave?"

"5 Years ago"

"So, before you adopted me, you was in LA for 2 years"

"Yeah"

* * *

"Wow!" Cadie said awhile later "Is this Chad's House?"

Troy Chuckled "Yeah, C'mon" He walked up to the door.

"I'm knocking" She ran up after him and knocked on the door

Chad opened the Door with his mouth full "Hey" he opened the door wider

Troy walked inside with Cadie beside him "You are still the grossest person I've ever know"

"But you love me" He grinned.

"Whatever"

"Hey little Cadie"

"Hey Chad" Cadie Smiled.

"Go into the livingroom, my little brother is there, his name is Cole and he's 11"

"Cool" she giggled and went into the livingroom.

They went into the kitchen "So, what's up?"

Troy sat down on the stool "Erm … I just saw Gabriella at the park"

"Oh right" He opened the fridge and got 2 two bottles of water

"With a little girl"

Chad froze and looked at him "What?"

"She has a daughter, did you know?"

"Erm …" He placed the bottles on the counter.

"Chad"

"I know she has a daughter but nothing else"

"Chad you're not a good liar"

"Troy, I'm telling you the truth"

"Okay, how's it been?"

"Good, my Mum keeps dumping Cole on me all the time, so I have to take him to practise"

"Oh yeah, you got on the Red Hawks, Zeke told me, Dream come true"

"Yeah, but I missed training with my best friend"

"Well, I don't play or do anything to do with Basketball"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I'm a teacher, which I enjoy"

"Chad!" Cole ran in, he's a smaller version on Chad, bushing hair and brown eyes.

"Hey little bro"

"Hey Troy"

"Hey buddy; where's Cadie?" he asked.

"I'm here" Cadie giggled

"What were you guys doing into the livingroom?"

"Cole wanted to play Basketball but I don't play, well I can't play"

"You wanna learn?" Chad asked.

"Nope, I have enough of it in school"

"What about you Dude, one on one like old times?"

"Chad, I haven't played in 5 years, so I've properly lost it"

"C'mon Hoops?" Chad said using his old nickname.

Troy groaned "Fine" He got up and grabbed his bottle of water "But if I win, you tell me what you're hiding"

"Fine" They walked outside.

"I bet my brother will win" Cole said.

"My Dad was captain in High School, so I think he will"

"Okay, if my brother wins, you have to learn how to play"

"If my Dad wins, you have to stop bugging me about it"

"Deal"

"Deal" Then they both ran outside to watch the game

* * *

"C'mon Chad, you're not even trying" Tory chuckled.

"What's the score?" Cadie and Cole asked at the same time.

"24-16 to him" Chad groaned.

"Yes!" Cadie cheered and looked at Cole "Looks like my Dad will win"

"There's still time yet"

"What you two talking about?" Chad asked

"Nothing" They both answered

* * *

"I've still got it" Troy said after winning 38-36

"Yeah you have and you thought you lost it" Chad chuckled.

"Shut it Dude" He said then his phone rang

"I got it" Cadie picked up his phone "Hello … Hey Hannah … we'll be there soon … bye" Cadie hung up "We should get home Dad, it's getting late"

"Okay" He turned to Chad "You still need to tell me what you're hiding"

"I know"

"Dad, C'mon"

"We'll talk later Chad" He said going over to Cadie "You wanna go on my back again?"

"Yeah"

He bent down "C'mon then"

"Later Cole" She said and jumped on Troy's back.

"Later Cadie"

"Bye guys" Troy said and left.

* * *

"Hey, we're back" Troy said as he walked to his parents' house

"Hey, how was the day out?" Hannah asked

"Good, we went to Chad's for awhile"

"It looks like someone's tired" She said pointing to a sleeping Cadie on his back.

"I'll take her upstairs" He walked upstairs to his old room and lay Cadie on the bed.

"Dad"

"Shhh, go back to sleep" He kissed her forehead, grabbed his laptop and went downstairs.

"She still asleep?" Hannah asked

"Yeah" He sat down and opened his laptop.

"You're not doing work, are you?"

"I'm a Teacher Hannah, I need to mark some work and do my lesson plans"

"It's Christmas Troy"

"I know, but I need to do it" He said checking his e-mails "Katie"

She smirked "Who's Katie?"

"Cadie's Music Teacher" He looked at the e-mail "There are auditions after Christmas, she wants Cadie to audition"

"For what?"

He went wide "A Broadway Musical"

"So, it's not in school?"

"No, this is a proper musical on live stage; she wants me to e-mail her with our answer"

"What you going to say?"

"I can't say anything until I asked Cadie" He said and clicked on the other e-mail

_**You're the Dad**_

"What the heck?"

"What is it?"

"Nothing" He scrolled down and saw a picture of Gabriella holding a baby

_**Madison Leigh Bolton**_

_**Born on the 19**__**th**__** October 2000**_

_**Daughter of Gabriella Faith Montez and Troy Alexander Bolton**_

_So, that's what Chad was hiding _Troy thought _But why didn't Gabriella say anything._


	5. Old Mates

Episode 5 – Old Mates

Christmas Day

It's been 5 days since Troy got the e-mail about him being Maddie's Dad but something confused him, it never said who sent it.

"Dad, Wake up" Cadie squealed and jumped on top of Troy.

He groaned "Cadie, I'm sleeping"

She groaned "Dad, its Christmas day"

He sat up; rubbing his eyes "I'm up, is everyone else up?"

"Yeah"

"Alright" He got up, Put a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on, then picked up Cadie and ran downstairs

"Dad" She giggled "Put me down"

"Nope, you woke me up so you have to suffer" He chuckled.

"Troy Bolton put her down" Lucy shouted.

"Okay" He put Cadie down "You're lucky my mum came"

She giggled "Thank you Lucy"

"No problem Cadie" Lucy smiled "Now, C'mon everyone is the livingroom waiting for you two"

* * *

"Oh my god, Troy they are beautiful" Hannah said after opening her present off Troy which was a Gold pendant necklace with 'Best Sister' and Gold loop earrings.

"Well, you did send me an e-mail with a picture of those earrings and then I saw the necklace"

She got up and hugged him "Thank you"

"No problem"

Troy got his mum Gold pendant necklace with 'Best Mum', his dad a new basketball and a couple of DVDs and Dylan …

"Here Dyl" He passed him a parcel

"Thanks Troy" He opened it to find a basketball jersey with 'Bolton' and the Number 14 on the back.

"Do you know whose number that is on?"

"Yours" Dylan smiled and hugged him "Thank you" he pulled back and put the jersey on.

"Looks good on you" He smiled.

"Why did you put your number on the back?" Jack asked.

"I think someone else should have it, so I gave it to Dylan" Troy explained.

"Now, for the biggest part, Cadie's presents" Hannah squealed and handed her a parcel.

"Thanks" Cadie said opening it and squealed "Oh my god Grease on dvd" she got up and hugged Hannah "Thank you"

She giggled "No problem"

Cadie sat next to Troy "I was gonna buy this but I kept forgetting"

"Now you have to" Hannah giggled

"This is off all of us" Lucy said passing over a box to Troy

"There you go" Troy placed it on her knees.

"Thanks" She said opening it "Oh my god, the newest Blackberry phone" She looked at Troy's parents "I can't take this"

"Yes you can, this is your first Christmas with us and we wanted to give you something special" Jack smiled.

She jumped up, went over and hugged them "Thank you"

"You're welcome"

"You want mine or not" Troy asked

"Yes" She said sitting next him

"I've got you 1 big presents and couple small ones, which ones first?"

"Little ones" She giggled.

"Okay" He picked up the little parcels and passes them to her

"Thanks" She opened them to find a Diamond 'C' pendant Necklace, an iPod Nano and a Bracelet with 'Daughter' on it

Troy looked at her; she had tears in her eyes still looking at the Bracelet "Cadie"

She hugged him tight "Thank you so much"

"You're Welcome" He smiled "You want my last present?"

"Yes" then she pulled back with a big smile on her face.

"Since you're starting Middle School after summer, I thought you deserve this" he said getting a big box from the side of the sofa.

"Troy, what did you get her?" Hannah asked.

He put the box in front of Cadie "Now that would spoil the surprise before she opens it"

"Can I open it now?" Cadie asked.

"Yes, you can" Troy chuckled

Cadie ripped off the paper to reveal a Pink Apple Laptop

Her eyes went wide and looked at Troy "Are you serious?"

"Yes, you deserve it"

She hugs him "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He kissed her head "Oh before I forget, Miss Cole; you're favourite teacher e-mailed me"

"What about?"

"There's Auditions for a Broadway Musical"

"You mean a live musical on stage?"

"Yep and she wants you to audition"

"What's the musical?"

"I don't know; so what do you say?"

She smiled big "Yeah, I will"

* * *

2 Day Later

Troy walked up to Zeke's and Sharpay's house and knock on the door.

Sharpay opened the door "Hey" She hugged him

"Hey, Can I come in; I need to talk to you and Zeke"

"Sure, Chad, Kelsi and Ryan are here too" She said walking inside and into the livingroom "Look who I found" she moved out of the way and Troy walked in.

"Its like old times" Troy chuckled

"Oh my god Troy" Kelsi squealed, got up and hugged him "I missed you"

He chuckled again "I missed you too Kels"

"What you doing here?" Ryan (Sharpay's Twin) Asked.

"I'm visiting my family, so I thought I would come and see everyone else" He said; then his phone rang, he got his iPhone out.

"Woah, you got the iPhone" Chad said shocked.

"Yeah" He Looked at the name on the screen **Cadie**; he smiled and answered "Showing off now, are we little missy?"

_She giggled "Maybe, what you doing, you just left the house without saying anything"_

"I'm at Zeke's and Sharpay's with Chad and two of my other mates"

"_Mr Poodle Head is there"_

"Yes, Mr Poodle Head is here" He chuckled and looked at Chad "I'm going to put you on loud speaker, okay?"

"_Sure"_

He sat down, put her on loud speaker and put his phone on the table "You still there?"

"_Yeah" She giggled_

"Hey little Cadie" Chad said

"_Hey Poodle Head"_

"Hey Sweetie, How was your Christmas?" Sharpay asked.

"_The best, I'm auditioning for a Broadway musical after Christmas" _

"Seriously?"

"_Yep, Miss Cole, my music teacher e-mailed Dad" _

"Cadie, I want you to meet my other mates Kelsi and Ryan … Ryan is Sharpay's Twin and Kelsi loves to write music, I think she still like it" He chuckles.

"Yes, I still write music" Kelsi giggles

"Ryan, Kelsi … Cadie is my foster Daughter"

"Oh … Nice to meet you Cadie" Kelsi and Ryan both said.

"_You too, well speak to you" She giggled._

"Cadie, you know remember Cole" Chad said.

"_Your little brother" She said_

"Yeah, he's been talking about you, ALOT" Chad chuckled.

"_Whatever Poodle, I gotta go, bye everyone"_

"Bye Cadie" They all said.

"Bye Sweetie" Troy said and hung up.

"Anything else we need to know?" Ryan asked raising his eyebrow.

He got up and looked at them "I don't know but maybe you'll know"

"What you talking about Troy?" Kelsi asked.

"Oh you know, Gabriella has a Kid"

Everyone looked shocked except Chad.

"How do you know?" Sharpay spoke first.

"I saw her at the park with a little girl" Troy said.

"Oh" They all said.

"And that I'M THE DAD" Troy yelled the last part which made everyone in the room jump and shocked … _how did Troy know about it? Who told him? _That's what everyone thinking but one of them knew.


	6. New Year Surprise

Episode 6 – New Year Surprise

The room was silent, nobody talked but there was a lot of thinking

'_How did he find out?'_

'_Who told him?'_

'_God I'm gonna be in so much trouble'_

'_I can't believe he knows'_

'_What am I gonna have for dinner tonight? Maybe Pancakes'_

"Did you all know about me being the dad to Gabriella's kid?" Troy asked breaking the silence

"We're sorry Troy, but we promised Gabi we wouldn't tell you" Zeke said "But how did you find out?"

"I got an e-mail from someone, saying 'You are the Dad' with Madison Leigh BOLTON, daughter of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton"

"Who sent it?" Chad Asked.

"I have no idea" Troy said

"I'm Sorry Troy" Sharpay spoke up.

"It was you?"

"I'm sorry"

"YOU CAME TO MY HOUSE AND LIED TO MY FACE" he yelled

"Dude, Calm Down" Zeke said.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM DOWN, YOU LIED TO ME TOO"

"Troy, I'm sorry … but you left, you broke up with her before she told you, so she said you'll never come back and you didn't need to know" Sharpay said quietly.

"I didn't need to know, SHE'S MY DAUGHETR" Troy took a deep breath "You all knew where I was because my mum told me, but none of you decided to visit in 5 years until a couple of weeks ago"

"We know" Kelsi said.

"Where does Gabriella live?" He asked.

"Why?" Chad asked.

"I need to talk to her"

"She lives just round the corner from us, second house" Zeke said.

"Thanks" he said and ran out of the house.

* * *

Troy stood outside Gabriella house, nerves building up; He walked up to the door and knocked on.

"Maddie, stop it NOW!" Gabriella Shouted before opening the door and froze when she saw Troy standing there.

"Hi" Troy said.

"What you doing here?" Gabriella said coldly.

"To talk to you and to see my daughter" He looked at her

Gabriella sighed and opened the door wider "Come in"

He walked in and closed the door "Thanks"

"Do you want a drink or anything?" she asked and walked into the kitchen

He followed her "No thanks"

She sat down at the table "You gonna stand all day?"

Troy sat down opposite her and didn't say anything.

"Who told you about Maddie?"

"I got it in an e-mail saying all the information with her full name, date of birth and the names of the parents" He looked at her "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you broke up with me" She said crossing her arms

"I'm sorry I did, it was a mistake because I loved you and I still do" He smiled slightly.

"Troy, I love you too but you hurt me too much and I can't go back there again"

"What about Maddie?"

"Nothing, she hasn't had you since she was born and when she older, she'll know you as the jerk that broke her mum's heart"

"Everyone was right, you've changed in a bad way" He got up "You know shouting at your kids is the start of abuse"

She glared at him "How do you know that?"

"Maybe because I'm a teacher and also because I went through questionnaires and interviews when I adopted Cadie"

"So you think I abuse my child"

"I didn't say that, but you shouldn't shout at her" Then he left and walked back to his parents.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Lucy asked as Troy walked through the door.

"Not now Mum" He walked past her "Cadie, c'mon"

She came out of the Livingroom "Where we going?"

"Back home, go pack your stuff"

"I thought we were staying until New Year"

"Cadie Don't start, go and pack your stuff"

"Yes Dad" The she ran upstairs.

"What's wrong Troy?" Hannah asked.

"Everything, my best mates lied to me, I found out Gabriella has a kid and I'm the Dad and --"

"Gabriella has a Kid?" Lucy asked.

"Yep, she didn't tell me but she told everyone else" He sighed "And to top it off she won't let me see my own daughter, Gabriella said when she's older; she'll know me as the jerk that broke her mum's heart"

"That is the truth though Troy" Hannah said.

"Thanks Sis" He said and looked at his Mum "I'm sorry Mum, but I wish I never came back, it was a huge mistake, I'm really sorry" Then he ran upstairs and into his room to see Cadie crying on his bed.

"Cadie" He said quietly, she looked up at him.

He went over and sat next to her "Come here Sweetie"

She cuddled upto him and started crying again.

He pulled her onto his knee and rubbed her back softly "What's the matter?"

"I don't want to go back yet, I like it here"

"I know you do, but something has happened and I can't stay here anymore"

She looks at him "Is it about Gabriella?"

"How did you know?" He said wiping her tears with his thumb

"I heard you downstairs; you really have a daughter?"

"Yeah, but I have 2 daughters"

"Huh?"

"One named Madison Leigh Bolton who is 5 years old and one named Cadie Marie Bolton who is 10 years old" He smiled.

"But I'm your actual daughter, she is"

"Cadie, you've been with me for 3 years now, so you are my daughter"

She hugs him "I love you Dad"

He kissed her forehead "I love you too Sweetie"

"Can we stay until New Year, please?"

"Okay, only for you"

* * *

New Years Eve

Everyone was at the Bolton's House: Troy, Cadie, Hannah, Lucy, Jack, Dylan, Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan, Kelsi, Chad, Cole (Chad's Brother), Lucas, Nathan, Karla and Craig (Hannah's Mates).

"Guys" Troy said and hugged Craig, Nathan and Lucas.

"Troy, when did you come back" Craig said.

"2 weeks ago" He chuckled.

"Cool, you back for good?" Nathan asked.

"No, I have a job in LA and also Cadie goes to school there"

"Oh yeah, we saw Cadie before dancing with Karla and Hannah" Lucas Chuckled.

"I'll see you later guys" Troy said and walked over to the gang "Hey Guys"

"Hey" they all said

"I remember the last New Year we had together" Kelsi said.

"Oh yeah, the one when Chad and Troy were totally drunk and decided to climb the tree outside" Sharpay giggled.

"Hey!" Troy and Chad shouted

"I wasn't as drunk as Mr 'I can handle 6 beers' Bolton" Chad grinned.

"But at least I remember everything that night, you passed out" Troy smirked at him.

"Whatever Dude"

"Dad!" Cadie ran over, grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him up "You're coming to Dance"

"Cadie, I don't dance"

"Yes you do, Shar showed me a video of you dancing at her party" Cadie grinned.

Troy glared at Sharpay "You said you deleted it"

"Opps, I forgot" She giggled.

"C'mon Dad, please" She using her cute face and puppy eyes.

"Cadie Marie, don't use that face with me" He looked around and then saw someone towards them "Hey Cole"

"What's up Troy?"

"Cadie wants you to dance with her"

"Sure, C'mon little Cadie"

"I'm not little"

"Yes you are, you're smaller than me and younger than me, I bet you can't even Dance" Cole smirked.

Then Cadie got an idea and smirked "You wanna bet?"

"Yeah"

"Then c'mon on, show me what you got" Then she walked away.

Cole chuckled "Too easy" then followed her.

"Does she remind you of someone" Chad asked and everyone looked at Sharpay.

Shar looked up and saw everyone looking at her "Shut up"

* * *

"10 … 9 … 8 … 7 … 6 … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1" Everyone shouted "HAPPY NEW YEAR" then everyone cheered.

Troy had Cadie in his arms "Happy New Year Cadie" and kissed her forehead.

"Happy New Year Dad" Cadie said and hugged him "It'll be best year ever, I know it" she smiled

The gang ran over and hugged Troy and Cadie "Happy New Year Guys" Chad said.

"Happy New Year" They echoed.

"Okay, Quiet Everyone" Jack shouted and turned the music off

Hannah groaned "C'mon Dad"

"It'll be back in a second" Jack said "I just want to say Troy, we're glad you back and I'm glad you're happy and also little Cadie, you are the cutest person we've ever seen and we're happy you're part of this family" he smiled and everyone cheered "Have a great year everyone" and the music came back on.

* * *

Someone knocked on the door. Troy put Cadie down and walked over to his mum.

"Mum, Look after Cadie, I'll see whos at the door"

"Okay, Be Careful"

"I will" He chuckled, went into the hall and opened the Door to find Gabriella with Maddie in her arms and a suitcase.

"Gabriella, what you doing here?"

"I'm Sorry" Gabriella said, handing Maddie over to Troy and ran off.

Troy walked outside "Gabriella!" he shouted but she disappeared, he looked down at the little girl in his arms.

She looked up at him and started crying "Mummy"

"Shhh, its okay" He whispered picking up the suitcase and walked back inside

Lucy came out of the livingroom and looked Shocked "Troy? Who's this?"

"Mum, this is Madison"

"What's she doing here?"

"Gabriella just came, gave her to me and ran off"

"What you going to do, you can't look after two kids"

"What do you want me to do Mum? Put her in a foster home, I don't think so"

"Are you sure?"

"She's my daughter mum and so is Cadie, I can't give either of them up"

"As long as you're sure"

"I want the best for my daughter" He said and kissed the top of Maddie's head and looked up and saw Cadie "Come Here Sweetie, I want you to meet someone"

Cadie came over "Who is it?"

Troy bends down and rested Maddie on one of his knees "Cadie, this is Madison"

"Hey Cutie, I'm Cadie"

"C-ay" Maddie giggled.

"Maddie will be coming home with us, are you okay with that?" Troy looked at her

"Sure, I'm a big sister" Cadie giggled and sat on his other knee.

"You sure are" He kissed her forehead and then Maddie's "My two girls"


	7. Back Home and The Letter

Episode 7 – Back home and The Letter

2 Day Later

Troy walked downstairs "Everything is packed and ready to go" He put down the suitcases near the door.

"Are you sure you're gonna be okay?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sure, Mum" he said and hugged her.

"You better come and visit soon" Hannah said holding Maddie.

"I will as long as you come and visit us"

"I wouldn't miss seeing my favourite nieces and my favourite brother"

"Hey! What about me?" Dylan said.

"Don't worry Dyl" Troy said picking him up "You're my favourite"

"Yay!" He giggled

Troy put him down "Cadie, say your goodbyes and then get in the car with grandpa" He smiled, ever since Christmas Day, Cadie called them Nana and Grandpa.

"Bye Nana" She said hugging Lucy.

"Bye sweetie, help your Dad look after Maddie" She said and kissed her head.

"I will" She pulled back and looked at Dylan "Later Little Man"

"Bye Cadie" He hugged her and ran upstairs.

Hannah Passed Maddie to Troy "Come here little miss"

Cadie giggled and hugged her "See you soon Auntie Hannah"

"Good luck in your audition and phone me straight away"

"Thanks for helping me" She pulled back and ran out to the car.

"Bye Maddie" Lucy said tickling her stomach, making her giggle like crazy.

"Mum, stop it or she'll fall" Troy said

"Okay, bye sweetie" She kissed her Head.

"Bye, bye Nana" Maddie giggled.

"Bye Cutie" Hannah said kissing her cheek

"Bye Han-Han" she giggled again

"She'll get it soon"

"Sure she will" Troy said rolling his eyes.

Jack came in "Troy you ready?"

"Yeah Dad"

"Okay, I'll take the suitcases then" He picked the three suitcases up and went outside.

"See you soon" Troy said and left the house "Ready to go sweetie?"

"Ya!" Maddie giggles

"Looks like someone is excited?" Jack chuckled.

"Yeah she is" Troy chuckled and got in the car with Maddie on his knee.

* * *

On the plane

Cadie pulled her new iPod out and put her one of her earphones in "Dad?"

He looked at her "Yeah?"

"Thanks for the best Christmas ever"

"You're Welcome"

"I got the best present ever"

"What was that?"

"A baby sister" She smiled and looked at Maddie asleep on Troy's knee.

"Are you happy about this?"

"Yeah, but what you going to do about School?"

"I don't know yet"

"Okay" She put her other earphone in, cuddled up to him and fell asleep.

* * *

Troy got the suitcases out the boot of the Cab, got Cadie and Maddie out; then paid the man "Thanks"

"It's so good to be home" Cadie Giggled.

"It sure is" Troy put Maddie down "Welcome Home Maddie" He said and passed the keys to Cadie "Go and open up"

"Sure" She ran up the driveway and unlocked the door.

"Can I go?" Maddie said looking up at Troy.

He chuckled "Go on"

"Yay!" She giggled and ran into the house.

"Maddie, be careful" He shouted, then pick up the suitcases and went inside.

"Maddie, calm down" Cadie said trying to hold her still.

"Having fun Sweetie?" Troy chuckled.

She glared at him "Not funny, she is very hyper"

"She's just happy, now let go of her"

"But--"

"No Buts Cadie Marie"

"Okay" She said letting go of Maddie

"Now, take your stuff upstairs and unpack"

"Sure, anything to get away from the hyper monkey" Cadie giggled, picked up her stuff and went upstairs.

"I'm not a Monkey" Maddie said crossing her arms and looked at Troy.

He chuckled and picked her up "You wanna go and see your room?"

"Yay!" She giggled

Troy walked up the stairs "That is Daddy's room" Pointing to a door "And this is your room" Opening the door across from his room and put her down.

Maddie giggled, ran over and jumped on the bed "Yay!" she squealed and started jumping on the bed.

"Okay Missy, no jumping on the bed" Troy Chuckled.

"Okay Daddy" she said and sat down in the middle on her bed.

Then Troy's phone rang, he pulled it out, looked at the screen **Shar**, then he answers it "Do you have a machine or something telling you where I am?"

"_No, why are you back in LA?" Sharpay asked on the other line._

He chuckled "Yeah, we just got home about 10 minutes ago"

"_Oh, how's Maddie?" _

"She's very hyper" He said looking at jumping on the bed _**again**_ "Madison Leigh, what did I tell you"

"Sorry Daddy" She giggled

He went back on the phone "Sorry about that"

"_Do you always use their full names?"_

"Only when they don't listen" He chuckled.

"_Okay, how's Cadie?"_

"She's Fine" He said walking out of Maddie's Room and down the stairs "How's everyone there?"

"_Good, everyone misses you"_

"You saw me yesterday"

"_I know, but it was like old time except with Cadie and then Maddie"_

"Shar, I'll always be the same Troy Bolton you've known since Kindergarten"

"_Oh, I know that" She giggled "I've still got that picture of me, you, Ryan and Chad in Chad's backgarden"_

"When you were actually nice to me" He chuckled.

"_Hey, I've always been nice"_

"Whatever you say Ice Princess"

"_You are very mean Bolton"_

He chuckled "I gotta go and unpack; I'll speak to you later"

"_Sure, toodles"_

He chuckled again "Bye Shar" then hung up.

He grabbed the suitcases and took them upstairs to his room.

* * *

Cadie ran into Troy's room "Dad"

"Yeah Sweetie" He said opening Maddie's suitcase.

"Why is Maddie jumping on her bed, you always tell me off"

"Cadie, she's just getting used to being here"

"Okay"

"Have you finished unpacking?"

"Nearly finished"

"Okay, I need to do this and you go and finish, then I'll make us dinner"

"Sure thing" the she left.

* * *

Troy was downstairs making dinner, he kept looking at the letter he found in Maddie's suitcase addressed to him; he knew exacting who sent it, he knew their handwriting from anywhere … **Gabriella**.

"Girls, Dinner" Troy shouted, the Girls ran in and sat down.

"What's for Dinner" Cadie asked.

He walked out of the kitchen "Chicken Nuggets and Chips" and set the plates in front of Cadie and Maddie "Be careful, it's hot"

"Okay" Maddie said and started eating

Troy smiled "I'll be in livingroom, if you need me" He picked up the letter, went into livingroom and sat down.

He started opening the envelope when he phone rang; he looked at it and sighed "What Chad?"

"_Someone is in a bad mood" Chad chuckled._

"I'm not Chad, what did you want?"

"_I just wanted to talk to my best friend, is that a crime?"_

"At this moment in time yes it is"

"_What's up?"_

"I found a letter in Maddie's suitcase for me"

"_Who is it from?"_

"I'm guessing Gabriella"

"_What does it say?"_

"I don't know because you phoned" He chuckled.

"_Sorry, I'll speak to you later Dude"_

"Later Dude" then he hung up.

He opened the envelope, got the letter out and read it.

_**Troy,**_

_**I'm giving Madison to you for good.**_

_**You were right, I've changed in a bad way and I'm going to something about it. **_

_**Madison needs a family who can look after her, when I saw you with your foster daughter, I knew she was having a great time with you and I knew Maddie would too.**_

_**I'm sorry for everything that happened 5 years ago, I wish I could go back to when you asked me to forgive you and actually taking you back, but I listened to my brother and started hating you.**_

_**Look after Maddie.**_

_**You're a great Dad Troy.**_

_**I love you forever Wildcat**_

_**Gabriella x**_

Troy smiled when she used his nickname she gave him and whispered "I love you too Ella"


	8. Shockers!

**Sorry for the long wait on this story so i'm giving you a long chapter, hope you enjoy it, review please !!!**

* * *

Episode 8 – Shockers

2 Weeks Later

"Good morning Class" Troy said.

"Morning Mr Bolton" The class echoed.

"Tomorrow, I'm not here in the morning, I have an important meeting but I'll be back for Drama and our class" last week Troy became the drama teacher because the old one quit, he has his class and a couple of other classes "What do you want to do first Maths or English?"

"English" They all said.

"Okay" He got up and got their English books "Today you are writing about your best memory" He said handing out the books "Write about how you felt and the people around you"

"How do we start it?" Cole asked

"Should I write a starter for you?" He said walking back to his desk and grabbed a marker

"Yes, please"

"Okay" He went to the white board behind his desk and wrote _'My Best Memory was …'_ He turned around and everyone's heads were down writing.

Troy sat back in his chair; he smiled seeing everyone working and not talking.

"Mr Bolton?"

"Yeah Lily" He smiled

"How long is this supposed to be?"

"As long as you want"

"Okay" Lily said and started writing again.

The bell rang signalling break.

"Okay Class, close your books and put them on my desk, I'll see you after break" Troy said.

The whole class got up and put their books on Troy's desk and went out the door.

* * *

Troy was to go in the staff room when his phone rang; He pulled it out and answered it "Hello?"

"_Hey" The whole gang echoed._

"Hey, what's up?"

"_You know, same as always" Chad chuckled._

"_We got a surprise for you" Kelsi said._

"What is it?"

"_Go outside of the school and you'll find out" Sharpay giggled._

"Okay" Troy walked along the hallways.

"Hi Sir" a kid said walking past him.

"Hey, see you later in Drama"

"Of course, I won't miss that, laters Sir" Then he ran off.

"_When did you become the Drama Teacher?" Ryan asked._

Troy chuckled "Last Week"

"_Where are you?" Zeke asked._

"I'm about to open the doors to the entrance" He heard the call end; he put his phone in his pocket; then opened the doors, he looked up and stood shocked.

"Troy!" Kelsi and Sharpay screamed, ran forward and hugged him.

"What you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to see where you work and live" Chad said

"Well, I can't show you around, my class starts as soon as the bell goes which is in 5 minutes"

"Oh right" Ryan said.

Troy got his keys out and took his house key off then threw it to Zeke "Make yourself at home but don't eat all the food" He glared at Chad.

"I promise" Chad said.

"I'll be home about 4"

"Bye Troy" they all got in the rented car and drove off.

* * *

"How come you were in a good mood after break?" Cadie asked on the way home.

"I'm always in a good mood" Troy smiled looking in his rear-view mirror watching Maddie learning her ABC.

"a … b …" Maddie said then started thinking "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"What after b?" Maddie asked looking at him.

"C" Cadie said turning in her seat to look at Maddie "When we get home I'll teach you, okay?"

"Okay" Maddie giggled.

"You're a good big sister" Troy smiled as he pulled up into the driveway.

"I know" She giggled and got out of the car.

Troy got out, went around and opened the back door "C'mon Mads"

Maddie jumped out of car.

"Who's this that car Dad?" Cadie said putting to the other car parked in the driveway.

"I---" He got cut off by screaming inside the house.

"CHAD!" Sharpay screamed.

Chad ran out of the house with a wet Sharpay running after him.

"I said I was sorry" Chad said turning towards her.

"You threw me in the pool" Shar screamed again.

"Woah, you walked through my house WET!" Troy shouted.

They both looked at him "Hi"

"What are you guys doing here?" Cadie asked crossing her arms.

"We wanted to surprise you and also because you have that big audition" Sharpay smiled.

"I would hug you but you're wet" Cadie giggled.

"Good point" Shar giggled "I'm going to get changed" She said going back inside.

* * *

Later that night, everyone's in the livingroom chatting and laughing, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Chad and Cadie were on the sofas, while Zeke was on the floor messing about with Maddie.

"How was school?"

"Boring as usual" Cadie said laying her head on Troy's knee "Except the lessons with Dad"

"You have 6 lessons a day, you had me twice" Troy said looking down at her.

"I know, but two of the lessons I had P.E, I'm certain Miss Knight hates me"

"Why?" Chad asked.

Cadie looked at him "Because for the next 2 months, we're playing basketball, I hate it and also I can't play it"

"Cadie, you've got the best basketball player as a Dad, he could teach you; he taught me" Ryan said.

"Or I could teach you" Chad said

"I think I'll pass Poodle Head" Cadie giggled

"Oww!" Zeke said rubbing his head.

"Sorry!" Maddie said getting up and ran out of the room.

"Madison Leigh Bolton, get back here now!" Troy shouted.

Maddie walked back in "But Zeke going to hurt me"

"Maddie, I'm not going to hurt you" Zeke said getting up, went over and picked her up.

"What did she do?" Kelsi asked.

"We were messing about and she kicked me on the head" Zeke said sitting on the sofa with Maddie on his knee.

* * *

Troy looked at the clock and looked at Maddie who just yawned "Girls, time for bed"

"I'll take Maddie up" Shar said getting up.

"Yay!" Maddie jumped on Zeke's knee and ran up the stairs with Sharpay following.

"Night Maddie" Troy shouted up.

"Night Daddy" Maddie shouted back.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Cadie asked sitting up.

"Yes, it's 10pm, way past your bed time and you've got school tomorrow"

"Fine" she hugged him "Night Dad"

He kissed her forehead "Night sweetie"

She got up "Night everyone" then she went upstairs.

* * *

"Maddie is fast asleep" Sharpay said coming in the livingroom and flopped on the sofa next to Troy.

"How did you do that so quickly?" Troy asked.

"Easy, I sang to her then she fell asleep"

"Thanks" He said "Could one of you take them to school tomorrow, I have a meeting"

"Sure" Kelsi said "We'll sort it out in the morning"

"Thanks Guys" He said getting up "You need showing the guest rooms"

"No, Shar and Zeke showed us before" Chad said.

"I'm going to bed; I need to be up early"

"Night Troy" They all echoed.

"Night Guys" he said and went up to him room.

* * *

Troy got up earlier than usual; he had a shower and got dressed in his dark grey suit with a black shirt and black shoes.

He walked out of the house, into his car and drove off; he couldn't be bothered with this meeting, 4 hours sitting in a chair listening to someone telling you how to improve your lessons and then he has a another meeting with the social worker on his monthly review on how things are going with Cadie and also they want to talk to about the situation with Maddie.

* * *

Cadie walked down the stairs in her school uniform and her hair done in two Platts with ribbon matching her skirt; then went into the kitchen "Morning"

"Morning Cadie" Zeke said flipping some pancakes.

"Where's Dad?" She asked looking around

"He went to his meetings" Sharpay said sitting at the table.

"I forgot" She giggled and sat down at the breakfast bar.

"NO!" Maddie screamed.

"Maddie, Calm down" Chad said coming into the kitchen with a crying Maddie in his arms.

"Me want Daddy" Maddie screamed and started hitting Chad.

"Madison Leigh Bolton, Stop it" Cadie shouted and made everyone look at her shocked.

Maddie looked at her with tears falling down her face "But--"

"What did Daddy say about saying But"

"Buts Bite" She said.

"That's right, now say sorry to Mr Poodle and come sit next to me"

"Sorry Mr Poodle" Maddie said and hugged Chad.

"It's fine Mads" Chad said putting her down and sat down next to Kelsi.

Cadie jumped off the stool, picked Maddie up and sat her on the other stool "What do you want for breakfast?" She asked wiping her tears.

"Same as you" Maddie giggled.

"Zeke, are the pancakes ready?" Cadie asked getting on the stool then looked at him.

"Yup" Zeke said and putting two pancakes on their plates "Eat up"

"Thank you" Maddie said and started eating.

"So, Poodle" Cadie giggled and looked at Chad.

"Didn't your Dad tell you not call me that?"

"He did, but then he thought it was funny and I'm allowed to call it you" She said eating a bit of her pancakes "What did you do Maddie that made her scream?"

"Well, I went in her room and I woke her up"

"How?" Sharpay said raising her eyebrow.

"He jumped on my bed" Maddie said finishing her breakfast "I'm going to get ready" She got off the stool then went upstairs.

"Chad, are you crazy? One of Troy's Rules is when you wake up Maddie, you have to do it gently and don't jump on the bed; it freaks her out" Kelsi said

"I didn't know" Chad said.

"And also don't pick her up when she's waking up, that freaks her out more" Cadie said getting off the stool, picking the plates up and put them in the dishwasher.

"How do you know all this and where did you learn to shout like that?" Ryan asked her.

"I know this because the first day she was her, Dad woke her up, picked her up and carried her down stairs; then she started screaming" She explained.

"But, where did that come from when you shouted" Kelsi asked.

Cadie sighed "Can I talk about it later, because we'll be late for school" She said going into the hall "Maddie, Come on"

Maddie came skipping down the stairs on her school uniform matching Cadie "I'm here"

Cadie giggled "Come here cutie while I do your hair"

"Okay" She stood with her back to her "I want the same as you"

"Okay" Cadie got the brush and brushed her hair into two Platts with matching ribbon "There you go"

"Thank you"

Cadie looked at the Gang who was standing there "Who's taking us?"

"I am" Ryan said grabbing the car keys.

"Bye Guys" Cadie said getting her bag and ran out with Maddie following.

"Later Guys" Ryan said and left the house, he pressed the button on the keys to open the car "It's open"

Both Girls got in the car, Ryan got in the drivers side and drove off to school.

* * *

Troy's meeting were finally over, he's so tired but I needed to go to school to teach his lessons. He blasted his music and started sing along to his favourite song **'Love Drunk by Boys like girls'**.

"I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, forever is over  
We used to kiss all night, now it's just a bar fight  
So don't call me crying  
Say hello to goodbye  
Cause just one sip would make me sick  
I used to be love drunk, but now I'm hung over  
I'll love you forever, but now it's over" Troy chuckled

He turned a corner and froze then he saw a truck coming towards him going out of control "Crap!" Troy tried to turn the car around but it was too late

* * *

Cadie and the rest of the class where waiting in the classroom for Troy to come, he's never late for any of his lesson, even when he a meeting.

"Cadie, where's your Dad?" Sammy said to her best friend

"I don't know" Cadie said looking out the window.

"_Could Cadie Bolton come to principal's office and bring her belonging with her" a voice came through the speakers._

Cadie looked at Sammy who just shrugged; she packed her bag up, left the room and walked towards the principal's office.

She went to the office and the women at the desk said to go straight in, she walked in and saw Chad standing there next to the Principal "Chad?"

"Hi Cadie" Mr Scott said.

"Hi Mr Scott, what's going on?" Cadie asked sitting down and looked at both Chad and Mr Scott.

"Cadie" Chad said bending down in front of her "It's about your Dad"

"What's happened?" Tears started forming in her eyes.

"He was in a car accident"

"What? Is he okay?" Tears started falling down her face.

"We don't know, that's why I'm here to pick you up"

"Okay" She said.

Chad got up and picked Cadie up, then her bag "Thanks again Mr Scott"

"No problem Chad" Mr Scott smiled.

Chad walked out of the office and down the hall with Cadie still on his arms

Cadie wrapped her arms around Chad's neck and rested her head on his shoulder "Where we going?" she whispered.

"Picking up Maddie"

"Leave her till the end of the day, I don't want her to see me like this" she said quietly, she couldn't find her voice; she was so scared, she might loose the most important person in her life.

"Okay" Chad said going out the school and towards the car.

* * *

"Sharpay!" Cadie shouted running towards Sharpay and hugged her "Is Dad okay?"

"Sweetie, we don't know anything yet" Sharpay said rubbing her back.

"I just wish he is okay" Cadie started crying again.

"Cadie" Ryan said and she looked at him "Your Dad went into hospital so many times when he was younger, from falling down the stairs to getting his appendix removed"

"Yeah, we nicknamed him 'Danger TB', he did random things, he wanted to a stunt man, but everytime he did something, he either just hurt himself or end up in hospital" Zeke said.

"But this is different, he just hit by a truck, not many people survive from accidents like that" Cadie said sitting down with Chad.

"He'll be fine we promise" Kelsi said softly.

* * *

"Bolton?" The doctor came into the waiting room 6 hours later.

They all stood up except Ryan who had a sleeping Maddie on his knee.

"How is he?" Kelsi asked.

"There's good news and bad news" The doctor said softly.


	9. The Unknown

Episode 9 – The Unknown

"What's the matter?" Sharpay asked.

"Troy isn't in a good state, from all the bashing and the car flipped over, he's got put in a coma" The Doctor said

"Is he going to make it?" Cadie asked shaking.

"We're not sure yet" He said softly.

"Can we go and see him?" Zeke asked.

"Only Family"

"He doesn't have any family here except his daughters, who are 5 and 10" Kelsi said.

"Only one of you can go in with them" the Doctor said "He's in Room 112" then he left.

"Chad?" Cadie looked at him shaking

Chad bent down in front of her "Yeah?"

"Can you come with me?"

He smiled softly "Sure" He got back up "You guys take Maddie home, I don't think Troy would like her to see him like this, we'll be home later"

"Are you sure?" Ryan asked getting up holding Maddie in his arms.

"I'm sure"

"We'll see you at home then" Sharpay said and left with everyone.

"Are you sure want to see him?" Chad asked Cadie.

She nodded "Yeah" she said quietly.

"Come here" he picked her up and hugged her tight "He's going to be okay"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "I hope so" she mumbled.

* * *

Chad stood in front of the door where his best friend was in with Cadie still in his arms, he was so scared to let her go, he didn't want to see her like this, it hurt him more because his best friend/brother was nearly dying, but he had to stay strong not only for Troy but for Cadie.

"Don't be scared Uncle Chad" Cadie whispered which made Chad smile softly.

"You ready?" he asked rubbing her back softly.

"Yeah" she got down and opened the door.

Chad stood in shock when he saw Troy laying there not moving, wires everywhere, bruised and cuts all over his face and body, it broke his heart, Chad was never the one to break down but when it came to Troy, he would go through fire to save him, He regrets doing all that stuff to him, not believing him and not sticking by his side when he needed it the most.

Cadie went over to the bed "Daddy" she started crying and took his hand, his normally warm soft hands were now hard and cold, she never saw anyone like this, it broke her in two. The person she loves to pieces in laying there with million wires around him and different machines to help him breathe, she already lost one Dad who she hated but she didn't want to lose this one, he's the best thing that ever happened in her life, if it wasn't for Troy, she would still be in the foster home, watching all of the other kids going to new homes, nobody wanted her, but Troy through she was Unique and he had faith in her, she couldn't be happier with anyone else, this is her family.

Chad came behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders "Don't cry, you wouldn't want your dad to see you like this"

"What if he doesn't make it?"

"He will, I promise" He said hugging her "I'll stay here until he does"

"You'll have to learn how to handle Maddie first" Cadie giggled lightly.

"True" Chad chuckled "He's very strong Cadie, he'll be fine"

"He's going to miss my audition which is next week"

"Me and the gang will be there, it won't be the same but we'll be there supporting you"

"Thanks" She looked up at him "Can we go home, I'm tired"

"Sure" He said walking to the door.

"Bye Dad" She leaned over and kissed his cheek "I'll be back tomorrow" she whispered and went over to Chad then they left the hospital.

* * *

"Chad, the house is that way" Cadie said as Chad was driving in a different direction.

"I Know but I'm treating you to dinner, your dad told me you love this diner that just down here, I think its called Mandy's"

"Yeah, it is" She giggled.

"Here we are" he pulled up in the car park, got out and went around the other side to open Cadie's door.

She jumped out "Thanks" then she walked toward the doors

Chad locked up the car and followed her inside.

"Cadie!" Sammy said running over and hugged her

"Hey Sammy" Cadie giggled.

Sammy looked at Chad "You must be Mr Poodle Head; Wow your hair is crazy"

"Thanks but its Chad, you must Cadie's best friend Sammy"

"That's me" Sammy giggled "Your usual table is empty"

"Thanks Sammy" Cadie smiled and walked off with Chad behind her.

"Usual Table?" He looked at her confused.

"Sammy's Auntie known's the place, me and Dad come once or maybe twice a week and we always sit at the same table" She said sitting down at the table and looked at the window "We like this table because you can see the beach and the sunset, its amazing"

Chad looked out the window to see the sun setting "I can see why your dad likes it here because it's amazing"

"Hey Cadie" A younger women came over

"Hey Mandy" She smiled.

"Usual?" Mandy smiled.

"You know me" Cadie giggled "Mandy, this is my Dad best friend Chad"

"Wow, you do have crazy hair" Mandy giggled and so did Cadie.

"Yeah" Chad chuckled.

"What can I get you?"

"Erm… Double Cheese Burger and Fries with a glass of Coke, please"

"Coming right up" Mandy smiled and walked away

"Does everyone know about me?" Chad asked.

"Yup" Cadie giggled "They only know you because Dad never stops talking about your crazy hair"

"I think I'll cut it"

"Don't because you won't be Chad anymore" She giggled.

"Here we go" Mandy came over with two tables and put them on the table "Sammy told me about your Dad Cadie, I'm sorry"

"Its fine, he'll pull through" She smiled at Chad "He's strong"

"You're welcome here any day"

"Thanks Mandy"

"No problem Sweetie" then she walked away.

* * *

"So, tell me what Dad was like when he was little" Cadie asked when they got in the car.

"He was a goofy looking kid, a gap between his first teeth" Chad chuckled and drove off "But he had every girl at his feet when we was in middle school"

"What happened in High School?"

"High School changed us all; Sharpay, Ryan and Kelsi became part of the Drama club from day one. Me, Troy and Zeke were on the basketball team; then came sophomore year Christmas break, Troy went away with his family to a ski lodge where he met Gabriella, they sang together and became friends, but then everyone at school hated them being friends at first because they auditioned for the school musical, Me and Sharpay was annoyed the most, so we planned to split them up, because at East high Jocks and Geeks didn't mix"

"Gabriella was a geek, she's so beautiful"

"Yeah, that's why Troy liked her, so then we split them up, everything went wrong, Troy messed up in basketball and Gabriella was hiding in the Library, so we got them back together just in time for the call backs and Championship game"

"So, is he a good singer?"

"Good? Try amazing, especially when he sang with Gabriella, but he did sing with Sharpay at her parent's country club during summer before senior year"

"Seriously?"

"Yup, he looked so funny, his voice went high everytime he sang" He chuckled and pulled up into the Bolton's drive way.

"I wish I could of seen it" She giggled getting out the car and went up to the house.

Chad came after her "You can, Shar has it on her laptop with all the ones of Troy and Gabriella"

"Cool" She walked into the house "Hello"

"Oh my god" Sharpay ran out of the livingroom "Where the hell have you two been?"

"We went to my favourite diner for dinner" Cadie said taking off her coat and putting it on the hook "Where's Maddie?"

"In bed"

"I'll go and see her, Night Guys" She said running up the stairs and into Maddie's room to see her asleep, she smiled turning off the light and closed the door.

Cadie went into her room and changed into her Pjs, she left her room and went to Troy's Bedroom, tears started forming knowing for a while she won't see him come out of there with a smile on his face. She opened the door and closed it bit; she went over to his nicely made bed to find his favourite t-shirt there, she picked it up and smiled when she could smell his favourite after shave on it.

"I miss you Dad" she whispered and put the t-shirt over her Pjs and giggled because it was too big.

She climbed under the covers, snuggling into them and fell sleep.

* * *

Sharpay walked up the stairs with the gang heading to bed, but she noticed Troy's bedroom door open "Erm … Guys, did any of you go into Troy's Room?"

"No, Why?" Zeke asked.

"Because the door's open and it was closed this morning" She said walking over to Troy's room.

"Shar, Troy hates people going into his room" Chad said.

"Shut it Chad" Sharpay snapped at him and opened the door "Oh my god, guys come here"

"What?" They came over and looked inside, the light from the hall lit up Troy's room and in the middle of his pillows, they all saw Cadie fast asleep wrapped up in the covers and her head lay on the pillows.

"She taking this hard" Ryan said closing the door.

"Yeah, She is, all she's worried about is if he doesn't make it, she and Maddie will end up in a foster home, she doesn't want that to happen" Chad said.

"No matter what happens, we'll be here for her and also Maddie" Kelsi said.

* * *

It's been 4 days since the accident, the gang decided to keep Cadie off School for awhile, so today was her first back in.

Everyone in her classes noticed Cadie's mood changed when it came to English and Maths, she usually raises her hand to answer questions, but she kept her head down.

* * *

The final bell rang, Cadie was glad it was over; she just wanted to go to the hospital and be with her Dad.

She packed up her stuff; then ran out the class and out the school to see Chad leaning against the car with Maddie sitting on the front of the car, giggling.

She ran over "Hey" Then she jump on the car next to Maddie.

"Hey, how was school?" Chad asked

"Not the same without Dad"

"Chad?" Someone shouted.

Chad turned around and noticed someone "Gabriella, What the hell are you doing here?"

"Hanging out with some of my mates from College, what you doing here and with my daughter?"

"She's Troy's Daughter too, I'm visiting Troy; so I came to pick them up from school"

"Chad, C'mon, I want to go to the hospital to see Dad" Cadie said getting off the car and helped Maddie down.

"Can I see Daddy?" Maddie asked looking at Cadie.

"Not tonight, come on get in the car" she said

"But--"

"No buts Maddie" Chad said "Just get in the car"

"Fine" Maddie got in the car and so did Cadie.

"What happened to Troy?" Gabriella asked.

"Why would you care, you dumped Maddie on him, then ran away and leaving nothing but a letter in her suitcase" Chad said "Leave Troy alone, he's better off without you" Chad said, got in the car and drove off.


	10. Memories, Shopping and The Audition

**HEY, everyone proberly wondering what happened to Cadie, well this chapter will tell you everything, Hope you enjoy it**

**Please Check out my new story called 'World's Next Top Model' and also my other story 'Two World Collide' **

* * *

Episode 10 – Memories, Shopping and the Audition

Today is a big day for Cadie, the day as finally come, her audition, she was so nervous, Not having Troy there made it even worse, she needed her rock there, without him, she was nothing.

Cadie climbed out of Troy's bed were she's been sleeping for the past week; she walked out the room to face Sharpay.

"Morning" Sharpay smiled.

"Erm… I was just--" Cadie looked around.

"Its fine Cadie, we know you've been sleeping in there"

"Oh" Cadie sighed "I need to tell you and the gang something"

"Okay, well everyone's downstairs, Maddie's at school"

"What time is it?"

"10, we wanted you to sleep in because of the audition"

"Thanks, I'll be down in second" She said walking toward her room.

"Okay" Sharpay said and walked downstairs.

* * *

"You asked me how I could shout like that at Maddie next week" Cadie said standing in front of the gang who sitting on the sofas.

"Yeah" Zeke said.

"Before Dad adopted me, I was in the foster home for 2 years because I left my old house at the age of 5" Tears started forming.

"What happened?" Kelsi asked.

"My real Dad beat me up everyday, he was always drunk, blaming me for everything, my real mum didn't know about it because he only did it when she wasn't home, but when she was, I was locked up in my room, I was never allowed to come out" Tears started falling down her face.

Everyone was shocked; they couldn't believe someone like Cadie would have a life of hell before coming to what she would call heaven.

"Cadie, you don't need to tell us anymore" Ryan said softly.

"I want to" She took a deep breath "One night, they went out, it was my birthday, they never celebrated it…" As Cadie was telling them, the memories were coming back.

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_5 year old Cadie was looking out of the window watching her parents drive down the drive way and out of her sight. She ran over to the door and tried to open her bedroom door, she smiled weakly when the door opened. _

_She put her sneakers on and ran downstairs. She found an open window and climbed through it, looking around seeing if she could see her parents coming back, everywhere was empty._

_This is her escape from Hell, she ran down the street, she was in so much pain but she had to get away from this place._

_It felt like hours Cadie had been running, she stopped to read the towns sign._

**Welcome to LA**

_Cadie ran down the big hill towards the town, she looked around and saw a big house across the road with a name lit up with lights _

**Corner House**

**Foster Home**

_She looked both ways before running across the road and into the house._

"_Hello" Cadie said shaking_

_A woman came out of the office and looked at her "Oh my god"_

_She shaked her head "Help me"_

"_Where are your parents?"_

"_I don't have any" She lied, well she really didn't have parents that loved her._

"_Come with me sweetie" The woman walked back into the office and Cadie followed "Sit down"_

_Cadie sat on the soft chair and looked around._

"_What's your name sweetie?" the woman said sitting at her desk and got papers out_

"_Cadie Marie Jones" she said_

"_How old are you Cadie?"_

"_5"_

"_Do you know when your birthday is?"_

"_Today" Tears started falling down her face._

"_Okay Cadie, we'll take you to a room where all the other children are, okay?"_

"_Okay" She got off the chair and followed her out of the office._

_End of Flashback_

* * *

"… And then 2 years later Troy came, I was so scared of him, I thought he was going to hurt me like my real Dad did, but he came back about 2 weeks later…"

_

* * *

Flashback_

_All the kids were stood in a line in front of a tall man, they met him before; he looked at them all and smiled._

"_Children, Say hello to Troy, you remember him" The social worker said._

"_Hi Troy" The kids echoed and smiled._

"_Hey" Troy smiled back._

"_Troy is picking one of you today" all the kids cheered explain Cadie, who knows the drill like the back of her hand, she's watched people come in, they look at her and pick someone else._

"_Yes, I am" Troy smiled and looked at Cadie "You" then pointed at her _

_Her eyes went wide "Me?"_

_He walked over to her and bent down to her level "Yes, I'm picking you, what's your name?"_

"_Cadie Marie" She smiled brightly._

"_Well, why don't we take both you and Cadie to my office and sort out the paper work" The Social worker said and walked out._

_Cadie smiled and walked out with Troy behind her._

_End of flashback._

* * *

"And that's it" Cadie wiped her face and looked at the gang, they were still shocked.

"We're Sorry Cadie" Sharpay said wiping the tears from her face.

"Its fine, I've never been this happy before until I came here"

"How about me and Kelsi take you shopping for a new outfit for your audition" Shar said smiling.

"Sure" Cadie smiled big.

* * *

"So, what you singing for your audition?" Kelsi asked while looking through some racks.

"The Climb or Butterfly Fly Away" Cadie smiled.

"Butterfly Fly Away, The Climb is not you" Sharpay said.

"True, but I know both of them off by heart, I drive Dad up the wall when I put on Hannah Montana the Movie; then sing and dance along to the songs" She giggled.

"If you put Grease on, he would sing along to it, he loves that movie" Kelsi said.

"I know, Hannah got it me for Christmas and he never stops watching it, I bet if you press the eject button on the DVD player, that would it in" Cadie giggled.

"True" Shar and Kelsi said.

* * *

The gang and a nervous Cadie walked through the door and saw millions of people

"Wow" Chad said "It's packed"

"Thank you Chad" Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to sign in" Cadie said walking over to the desk "Hi"

"Name?" The man said.

"Cadie Bolton"

The man passed her a sticker with a number on "They'll shout you, when it's your turn"

"Thanks" She smiled and ran over to the gang.

"What number are you?" Ryan asked.

"134" Cadie smiled and looked around.

* * *

"134!" Someone shouted 2 hours later.

"Ready?" Zeke asked Cadie.

"Yeah" She got up and walked towards the door with the gang behind her.

"Cadie" Chad said

Cadie looked at him "What?"

He got something out of pocket "I think your Dad would like you to have this"

She looked at it "Dad's Class ring, he never took it off"

"It was at the table next his bed, I though you could wear it, so you know he's with you" He smiled.

Cadie took the chain out of his hand and put it around her neck "Thanks"

"Good luck, we'll be waiting here for you" Ryan said as they hugged her.

"See you soon" Cadie walked through the doors and stood in front of the director and so other people.

She looked at them "Hi, I'm Cadie"

"Hi Cadie, I'm Adam, the director of Hairspray the film, what you singing for us today?"

She walked over to them and handed them a CD "The backing track to the song"

"Thank you" another man said and putting the CD in the player

"When you're ready Cadie" Adam smiled.

Cadie closed her eyes and held the necklace in her hand; she opened her eyes again and nodded for the music to start.

She took a deep breath and started singing.

'_You tuck me in,  
Turn out the light  
keep me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that_

Brush my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a live, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scare things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you mine  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away

Catch your wing now you cant stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away  
We been waiting for this day  
All along and know just what to do  
Butterfly,Butterfly,Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away

Butterfly Fly Away'

Adam and the others clapped for her and then she heard another clap behind her, she turned her head to be faced with her favorite actor.

"Zac" Adam said shocked.

"Hi, I'm not late, am I?" Zac Efron was standing there right in front of Cadie, she always wanted to meet him in person but now she has, she was screaming on the inside.

"No, we were just about to the dancing part" Adam smiled.

"Okay" Zac smiled going over and sat next to Adam, then he looked at Cadie "What's your name cutie?"

"Cadie" She smiled brightly

"You have an amazing voice, you ready for the dancing part?" Zac asked.

"Yeah, its track 2" She smiled.

"Okay" one of the man said and pressed play.

She smiled when the music started **(I Believe by Yolanda Adame from the Movie 'Honey')**

Cadie practiced the dance million of time and she got every move right and to the beat of the music.

When she finished, she took a deep breath and looked at them.

"You are amazing Cadie" Adam smiled at her

"How old are you?" Zac asked

"11" Cadie smiled.

"Well, I got to say for an 11 year old, you are very talented" He smiled.

"Thanks"

"Cadie" Adam said and she looked at him "You got through to the next round"

"Thank you so much" Cadie smiled big, got her CD and ran out to meet the gang.

"Well?" They said.

"I GOT THROUGH!" Cadie squealed and jumped around.

they all hugged her "Welcome Done"

"Cadie?" They all looked up and Zac Efron standing there.

"Oh my god, you're Zac Efron" Sharpay squealed.

"Hi" He chuckled then looked at Cadie, he bend down to her level and gave her something "Good luck in the next round" he got up and left.

Cadie looked at the piece a paper and read it.

_**To Cadie**_

_**Hope to see you in Set of Hairspray**_

_**Zac Efron **_

"I got Zac Efron's Autograph" She squealed.

"I thought it was a Broadway Show?" Ryan asked leaving the building

"No, it's a film" Cadie smiled "Knowing Dad, he read the e-mail wrong"

"Speaking of your dad, you wanna go see him?" Chad asked.

"Yeah, but doesn't Maddie come out in an hour"

"Yeah, we're going to pick her up while you and Chad go to the hospital" Kelsi smiled.

Chad looked at Cadie "Wanna get on my back?"

"Sure" She jumped on the wall and got on his back

"See you later guys" Chad said walking away and toward the hospital.

"Why are we walking?" Cadie asked.

"Because it's not far from here"

"Okay"

"What was it like performing in front of your favorite actor?"

"He was behind me when I finished singing and then I got nervous because I had to Dance in front of him"

"Well, he has faith in you that you'll get through to the final auditions"

"Yeah, I guess"

* * *

Chad and Cadie walked into the hospital and towards Troy's room when some doctors came out

"Excuse Me, what's happened?" Chad asked.

* * *

**I know it's another cliffy, What's happened? is it Good or Bad ? Find out in the next chapter**


	11. DAD!

Episode 11 – DAD!

The doctor smiled "Why don't you go in and find out" then she walked away.

Cadie looked at Chad confused "What is she talking about?"

"I don't know but let go find out" Chad opened the door to Troy's room and stood shocked at the image in front of him.

"DAD!" Cadie smiled big and ran over, got on the bed and hugged him.

"Hey sweetie" Troy smiled and kissed her head.

"I missed you" She mumbled hugging him.

"I missed you too" He smiled "How was the audition?"

She sat up facing him and smiled big "Great, I got through to the next round"

"Well Done"

"Did you know this is a film not a Broadway Show?"

"No, the e-mail said a Broadway show"

"Nope, but she did great, according to someone" Chad winked at Cadie.

"What was that for?" Troy asked looking at Chad and then at Cadie.

"Zac Efron was at the auditions" She smiled.

"Oh, the guy you're obsessed with" He smirked at her.

"I am not obsessed"

"Okay, what did he say?"

"He said for an 11 year old I'm very talented and I got his autograph" She smiled big.

"I'm happy for you" He smiled; then he saw his necklace around her neck "Where did you get that from?"

"Chad gave it to me, it was on the table next the bed, he thought would help me through the audition, which it did"

"Oh right"

Chad sat down on the chair next to the bed "Do you remember what happened?"

"All I remember was turning a corner then a truck was coming towards me out of control, after that it went black" He said.

"You was in a coma" Cadie said

"I know, I heard anything that everyone was saying" Troy looked at Chad "What happened with Maddie?"

"He didn't read the rules about waking Maddie, so she screamed and started hitting him" Cadie said

"Hey, I didn't know about the rules until Kelsi told me" Chad said crossing his arms

"Where is Maddie?" Troy asked.

"She's properly at home now" Cadie said "How are you?"

"I got a few broken ribs and a broken wrist" He smiled slightly "How's School been?"

"Not the same without you, we had Miss Gold as our sub-teacher, she is so boring, you know Matt?"

"Yeah?" Troy said looking her; he knew Matt was one of the trouble makings in his class.

"He actually fell asleep on his desk" She giggled "And Miss Gold didn't even see him"

"I'll have a word with him, when I'm back"

"When are getting out of this place?" Chad asked.

"In a couple of days" The doctor said coming in "We just want to see if everything is fine before he leaves" He looked up "How you feeling Troy?"

"Sore" Troy said

"Is pain getting worse or it is going away?" He asked walking towards the bed.

"There going away, except my wrist"

"We'll get a cast on that as soon as possible" He said writing on the clipboard "How's the headache?"

"Its gone" He smiled

"That's good; I'll be back later to check on you" The Doctor Smiled and left.

* * *

4 days later

Troy was ready to leave the hospital, he misses his girls, Cadie has been there everyday; he thought it the best if Maddie didn't see him in hospital.

Chad walked in with a big smile on his face "Ready to go Bro?"

Troy chuckled "Yeah" he stood up and winced in pain "Okay that hurt"

"You okay?"

"Yeah, just my ribs but I'm fine"

Chad grabbed his bag "Take it easy" He said opening the door.

"I know" He said walking out

"I already signed you out"

"How?"

"I said I was your brother, they looked at me weird, so I said I'm adopted" Chad smiled and walked out the hospital.

Troy shaked his head "You'll get in trouble one day"

"I know" He chuckled and unlocked the car

"Have they phoned about my car?" Troy asked getting in the car.

Chad got in "Not yet" then he drove off

"I can't wait to get home" He said closing his eyes.

"Don't fall asleep on me Bolton" Chad snapped.

"Shut it Chad, I haven't had any sleep in 4 days, I had Doctors coming in every 15 minutes to check my blood pressure, sticking needles in my arm and to see if I'm still alive, so leave me alone" He rested his head against the headrest and closed his eyes.

"You know, when you come out of hospital, you're always moody"

"Whatever Chad" He mumbled.

* * *

"Yo Bolton, wake up" Chad said as he pulled into the Bolton driveway, he turned the car off and looked at Troy "Dude, wake up" Still nothing, he sighed "Troy Alexander Bolton you better wake up NOW!" He shouted.

Troy jumped and opened his eyes "Did you need to shout?" He said rubbing his ear.

"When it comes to waking you up, yes" He said getting out.

Troy got out "You sounded so much like my Dad when he used to wake me up for practise"

"Thanks Dude" Chad rolled his eyes walking upto the door and opened it.

"I bet as soon as I step inside Maddie will run up and ask for me to pick her up" he said walking inside

"Daddy" Maddie ran out of the livingroom

"Hey Sweetie" Troy smiled.

Chad picked her up "Hey Monkey"

"Daddy" She reached out for Troy to take her.

"Maddie, Daddy can't carry you" Chad said

"Why?" She looked at Troy.

"Daddy hurt himself really bad" Troy said pointing to his whist.

"Okay" She got down and ran upstairs.

Troy and Chad walked into the Livingroom "Hey"

"How you feeling Troy?" Ryan asked

"Sore" He said sitting on the sofa "and also tired, thanks to someone waking me up" He glared at Chad.

"Hey, I told you not to go to sleep but you fell asleep anyway" Chad snapped.

"It's not my fault Doctors wanted to check me very 5 seconds" Troy snapped back.

"Okay Guys" Zeke shouted "Troy just came out of hospital, so we don't want him stressed"

"Where are Cadie, Shar and Kels?" Troy asked.

"Gone shopping, We got a call saying Cadie's next audition is in 2 weeks, so Shar is treating her to a shopping spree" Ryan said rolling his eyes.

"Shar hasn't changed one bit" Troy chuckled.

"You're not funny Bolton" Sharpay said coming into the livingroom.

"I thought I was" He grinned.

"I would hit you but I'll hurt you too much" She smirked and sat down next to Zeke "Ry, you and Zeke go and get the bags out of the car"

"Sure Sis" Ryan said and left with Zeke.

"Dad!" Cadie ran through the door and into the livingroom "You're home"

"Yeah, but you'll have to be careful, that means No jumping on me"

"I know Dad" She said sitting next to him "You know, if you came to school with the cast on, you could get the whole class to sign it"

"I'll see because I'm off for the next 6 weeks and I don't get this cast off for another 3 months"

She groaned "So we have to have Miss Gold for the next 6 weeks"

"She can't be that bad" Sharpay said.

"She is so boring, I'm usually awake in those lessons, but when she teaches you, you feel like throwing yourself out of the window, I was glad when we didn't have her this year for Geography, we have cool Mr James"

"Do you guys do any work in the lesson?" Troy said raising his eyebrow.

"Of course, we're not that stupid not to do work"

"Good" He smiled.

* * *

"Where are theses MILLION bags going?" Zeke said standing near the door 10 minutes later.

"In our room" Sharpay smiled.

Zeke groaned "Great, more clothes" he mumbled and walked up the stairs with Ryan following.

"Oh, by the way" She said looking at Troy "We're staying until you fully recovered"

"Shar, you don't need to" Troy said.

"Of course we do, you haven't got a car and a broken wrist, so you need someone to take the girls to school and pick them after"

"Thanks, it means a lot" He smiled.


	12. Final Round

Episode 12 – Final Round

2 Months Later

With all the call backs and rehearsals, its time for the final round for Cadie in the Hairspray Auditions.

Cadie jumped of bed and ran into Troy's room.

"Dad, wake up!" she said getting on the bed.

Troy groaned and turned over "Go back to bed Cadie"

"Dad, you have work today and also it's my final auditions today"

Troy went back to School last week, he's still sore but not as bad, the doctors said to take it easy because he's still got the cast on his wrist.

"What time is it?" He mumbled in his pillow.

"7am" She giggled "I thought you was the one who was wide awake in morning and you had to wake us up, not the other way around"

He turned to face her "Maddie was up during the night screaming, so I had get her back to sleep and I took 3 hours to calm her down"

"Okay" She got off the bed "Now, get up and get ready, lazy butt" She giggled running out and downstairs.

"Morning Cadie" Zeke said getting a pan out

"Morning Zeke, how come you're up early?" She asked getting on the stool.

"I'm driving your Dad and Maddie to school, then taking you to your final audition" He smiled.

"Adam said that Zac will be there again, I can't wait" She squealed.

"It's too early for that Cadie" Troy said coming into the kitchen; he wore dark blue jeans, checked shirt with a dark green t-shirt underneath and white converse and a beanie. **(If you've seen the latest Photoshoot of Zac Efron, its that outfit)**

"Morning Dude" Zeke said cracking eggs.

"Morning, what you cooking today?" He said sitting at the table.

"I'm making Cadie's favourite breakfast for her and everyone else is getting Pancakes"

"Your famous Omelette?" Cadie smiled

"Yep" Zeke smiled putting it on a plate and put it infront of her.

"Can I smell Zeke's famous Omelette?" Chad grinned.

"Yep and its all mine" Cadie grinned and started eating.

"Anymore Zeke?" Chad said sitting next to Troy.

"Nope, you're having Pancakes" Zeke smirked.

"Dude, you should stop spoiling my daughters" Troy said looking at him.

"Hey" Cadie said looking at him "He's not spoiling me" She got off the stool and put her plate in the dishwasher "Thanks Uncle Zeke" She hugged him and went upstairs.

"When did she start calling you Uncle?" Troy asked.

"A while ago" Zeke said coming out of the kitchen and putting the plate of pancakes on the table.

Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan walked in and sat at the table "Morning"

"Who's getting Maddie up?" Chad asked eating.

"Not you" Troy glared at him.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't trust you waking her"

"Dude, it's been 2 months"

"I don't care, she's my daughter" Troy snapped at him.

"Fine" Chad snapped back.

* * *

Cadie walked into Maddie room to see she's up and ready "Hey Mads"

"Hey Cadie" Maddie said jumping off the bed.

"Who woke you up?"

"Me" She smiled.

Cadie giggled "Go downstairs, Zeke made pancakes"

"Okay" Maddie ran out and downstairs

* * *

Cadie walked down the stairs in her white skirt up to her knee, pink strappy t-shirt and white sandals.

"Love the outfit Cadie" Sharpay smiled.

"Thanks" Cadie giggled.

"Ready?" Zeke asked grabbing the keys

"Yeah, Lets go" Troy said grabbing his laptop bag.

"Good luck Cadie" Ryan said.

"Thanks" Cadie said running out with Maddie behind her.

* * *

Zeke pulled up in the School's Car park and everyone got out.

"Cadie!" Sammy shouted.

Cadie turned around and smiled at her friends then waved.

"Go and see your friends, we would be early for the audition" Zeke said leaning against the car.

"Okay" Cadie said and looked at Troy "See you tonight Dad" then she ran over to her friends "Hey"

"Where are you going?" Matt asked crossing his arms.

"My Final Audition" Cadie smiled.

"It's unfair; you get to be out of school for a whole day" Conner said crossing his arms and stood next to Matt.

Cadie giggled "You two are so weird"

Sammy giggled "I agree, I'm certain they're brothers"

"We're nothing alike" Matt said.

Cadie giggled and rolled her eyes "Whatever Matt"

"Cadie!" Zeke shouted.

"I better go" Cadie said.

"Good luck" Sammy said and they did their handshake.

"Yeah, Good luck" Matt smiled.

"Thanks" Cadie smiled and did their handshake **(The one from Princess Protection Programme between Carter and her dad)**

"You still remember it?" Matt asked shocked.

"Yeah" Cadie giggled "Later Loser" the she ran off and got in the car.

* * *

Cadie walked into the audition room and looked around; there weren't as many people when it first started. She sat down, got her phone out of her bag and texted her friends.

* * *

Troy was teaching his class when 3 beeps went off; he looked up to see 3 students texting.

"Sammy, Matt and Conner, Phones on my Desk, you'll get them back at the end of the day" Troy said pointing his desk.

"You should tell Cadie to not text us" Conner said walking up to the desk and put his phone on it.

"She gets out of School and we get in trouble" Matt said doing the same thing.

"You two are only mad because Cadie has the full day off" Sammy said putting her phone on the desk.

"Shut up Sammy!" Conner and Matt said.

"Oh right, go back to your seats and be quiet" Troy said

"Yes Sir" all 3 said and sat back down.

* * *

Cadie came out of the building with a big smile on her face, she had fun, it wasn't like any other audition, there were other kids Cadie's age, so she didn't feel alone, they were in a room with Zac Efron, which was fun; they danced, sang and played random games.

"Cadie!" a girl shouted behind her.

Cadie turned around "Hey Jen"

"How cool was it today, Meeting Zac Efron" Jen smiled.

"I met him in my first audition, but it was cool seeing him again"

"He was there for your audition?"

"Yeah"

"I gotta go" Jen said.

"Good luck" Cadie smiled.

"You too" Then she ran off.

Cadie looked around and spotted Zeke and Troy chatted while leaning against the car.

She ran over "Hey"

"Hey Superstar" Zeke said.

"You took Shar's nickname for Dad" Cadie said

"Not cool Dude, Shar will kill you" Troy smirked and shaked his head.

"She wont if she doesn't find out" Zeke said.

"Whatever" Troy chucked "So, how was it today?" He asked looking at Cadie.

"Good, Zac was there, he was leading the auditions for the role I'm going for" Cadie smiled and got in the car

"That's cool" Troy said getting in the car.

"When do you find out?" Zeke asked getting in and drove off.

"Adam said that he'll phone telling you if you got it or not in about 2 weeks" Cadie said.

* * *

"I can't believe you know Zac Efron" Sammy said 2 weeks later walking into class.

"Well Believe it because I do" Cadie smiled.

"Here we go again" Matt rolled his eyes and Conner laughed.

"Okay, smartie" Cadie turned to look at Matt "Who's your favourite Actress?"

"Easy … Vanessa Hudgens" Matt grinned

"He doesn't learn does he?" She mumbled to Sammy and they both started laughing.

"What did we miss?" Conner asked confused.

"Vanessa is Zac's Girlfriend" Sammy rolled her eyes.

Matt grinned at Cadie and put his arm over her shoulder "You know that you're my best friend ever"

Cadie took his arm off her "Before you ask, No I won't" She giggled sitting down and put her phone on the desk.

"Morning Class" Troy said walking in and sat down at his desk.

"Good Morning Mr Bolton" The whole class echoed.

"Sir" Cadie said putting her hand up.

"Yes Cadie?" Troy said looking at her a bit confused.

"Can I leave my phone on loud because I'm waiting for an important phone call?" She smiled.

"Sure" Troy said getting some sheets "But you can hand theses sheets out" He smiled.

Cadie got up and went to his desk "You suck" She mumbled taking the papers and handed them out.

"Okay, today we're going to be --" He gets cut off by

_**You can change your hair, You can change your clothes, You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes, You can say goodbye, You can say hello, But you'll always find your way back home  
You can change your style, You can change your jeans, You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams, You can laugh and cry but everybody knows, You'll always find you way back home**_

Cadie picked up her phone and answered it "Hello?"

"_Hey Cadie__" Zac said on the other line._

"Hey Zac" She smiled, everyone went quiet in the class, Troy looked at Cadie, smiled and crossed his fingers.

"_I just rang to tell you…" _

* * *

**I KNOW I KNOW, YOU HATE MY CLIFFIES, but will Cadie get the part or not ? **


	13. The Part

Episode 13 – The Part

"_I just rang to tell you that you got the part" Zac said._

"Seriously?" Cadie was speechless.

"_Yes" He chuckled "We'll see you in 4 weeks at LAX Airport"_

"Okay, see you there, bye" then she hung up and squealed.

"Well?" Matt said smiling.

"I got the part" Cadie smiled big, everyone cheered then bell rang.

"Okay guys, Leave your stuff where it is and I'll see you after break" Troy said and everyone left.

"Dad" Cadie got up.

Troy smiled "Come here" and opened his arms.

Cadie ran up, jumped in his arms and hugged him "I got the part" she smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, but when you become famous, don't forget where you came from or who I am" He chuckled.

"I'll never forget you Dad, you believed in me"

He put her down "Now, go out and talk with your mates, we'll talk more when we get home"

"Okay" She ran out and went over to Matt and Sammy "Where's Conner?"

"Boo!" Conner shouted.

Cadie jumped "Conner!" She turned around and crossed her arms walking towards him "You're so gonna get it"

"Oh no" Conner backed away "Cadie Don't"

"Dude, you never learn" Matt laughed.

"You know, when I become famous, you'll be able to meet celebrities and maybe what's her name, Sam?" Cadie said looking at Sammy.

"Was it Ashley Tisdale?" Sammy said.

"Shut up" Conner said "You'll meet her"

"Properly … Yeah" Cadie giggled.

Conner hugged her "You are now the bestest friend ever"

"Oh right, Get your sticky arm pits away from me" She giggled and pushed him away.

"I don't smell" He snapped then the bell rang

Sammy giggled "Whatever Stinky" then ran in inside with Cadie and Matt.

* * *

After School

"Dad, can I go to Mandy's with Matt, Sammy and Conner?" Cadie said as she walked up to his Desk.

"Sure, don't be home too late" Troy said packing his stuff.

"Okay, see you later" then she walked out class.

"Well?" Conner asked.

Cadie giggled and jumped on Matt's back "Let's go"

"Do you always have to do that?" Matt said.

"Yes, we do" Sammy giggled and jumping on Conner's back.

* * *

At Mandy's

"Hey Mandy" the four echoed.

"Hey kids" Mandy said coming over "What you doing here?"

"We're Celebrating" Matt smiled.

"Celebrating what?"

"Cadie got the part in Hairspray" Conner smiled.

"Well Done Cadie" Mandy hugged her.

"Thanks" Cadie giggled.

"Your table is free and have anything you want, it's on the house"

"Thanks" they echoed and went over to their table.

"When do you start?" Sammy asked.

"4 weeks" Cadie said.

"So, when you come back, there's only a week left of school" Conner said.

"Actually, I come back when school is finished" Cadie said

"So, you'll miss the dance?" Sammy said.

"Sammy, the school dances are always lame, it doesn't mean this year will be different" Cadie giggled.

"She's Right" Matt chuckled "and also we have the whole summer to hang out"

"Here we go Kids" Mandy said placing an ice-cream sundae in the middle with 4 spoons.

"Thanks Mandy" they said and picking a spoon each.

"Enjoy" She smiled and walked away.

"Here to Cadie" Conner smiled.

"To Cadie" they all echoed, then started eating and laughing.

"Guys" Sammy whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Matt chuckled.

"Look who's just walked in" She pointed to the door.

They looked towards the door to see Zac and Vanessa walking in.

"Oh My God, Vanessa Hudgens!" Matt said smiling.

Cadie rolled her eyes "You're so annoying"

"Am not" Matt snapped.

"Are too" Cadie snapped back.

"Not!"

"Are!"

"NOT!" Matt shouted and the diner went quiet "Sorry" He smiled

Conner, Sammy and Cadie burst out laughing

"Guys, you are not funny" Matt crossed his arms.

* * *

Cadie walked in the house and walked into the livingroom to see everyone there "Hey"

"Here she is" Chad got up and picked her up "We're so proud of you"

"Thanks" She giggled as Chad put her down and then she heard barking "What was that?"

"Stupid dog, get back here" Ryan shouted.

"I knew it was a bad idea asking Ryan to watch it" Troy rolled his eyes.

Cadie turned around to see a white toy poodle run in "Awww!" she bent down and stroked its fur.

Ryan ran in "Sorry, she was going mental outside"

"It's Fine Ry" Troy chuckled.

"She is so cute, who is it?" Cadie asked looking at them.

"Yours" Zeke smiled.

Cadie looked at them "What?" She stood up.

"It's a present off all of us because we're proud of you" Sharpay smiled.

"Thank you" Cadie squealed and hugged them.

"What you gonna call her?" Troy looked at her.

Cadie picked the puppy "Snowflake" She giggled.

"It's a cute name" Kelsi said.

"Where's Maddie?" Cadie put her puppy down and looked around.

"She's gone to one her friend's house to sleep since it's the weekend" Ryan said.

"Can I invite Matt, Conner and Sammy over for a sleepover?" Cadie looked at Troy.

"I don't know" he said.

"Please Daddy?" Cadie did the puppy eye look and smiled sweetly.

"Don't do that to me" He looked at her and sighed "Fine"

"Yes" She pulled out her phone and dialled a number "Sammy get Conner on the phone" Then she dialled other number "Hey … Do you guys wanna come over for a big sleepover … Now … See you soon, bye" She giggled and hung up "Thanks Dad" She hugged him "I'm going to change" then she ran upstairs.

"I hate it when she does that" Troy groaned.

"She has you wrapped around her little finger" Chad chuckled.

"No, she doesn't" Troy said "I just can't stand that face, Maddie's started doing it too"

"Maddie is cute when she does it, she fools anyone" Ryan said.

"See, you can't say no to that face" Troy said.

"I know what you mean" Zeke chuckled.

* * *

Cadie ran down the stair in her Pjs and fluffy slipper when the door bell rang "I got it" Snowflake barked running round in circles "Snowflake stop it" Cadie giggled and opened the door "Hey Guys, Sorry it was last minute"

"Last Minute" Matt groaned and walked in "You phoned us an hour ago to tell us sleepover tonight"

"Grow up Matt" Sammy rolled her eyes.

"We heard a Dog barking, we didn't know you had a dog" Conner raised his eyebrow.

"I didn't, but then Dad and the gang bought me one" they walked into the livingroom "Dad! Why is Snowy curled up to you?" Cadie crossed her arms.

"I thought her name was Snowflake not Snowy?" Chad asked confused.

"I have, Snowy is a nickname for her" Cadie smiled and took Snowflake off Troy.

"Aww, she's cute" Sammy giggled and ruffled with her fur.

"Where are the others?" Cadie asked.

"Gone out" Troy said standing up "We'll stay out of your way, C'mon Chad" the he walked out.

"But the Game" Chad whined.

"CHAD!" Troy shouted from the kitchen.

"Fine!" Chad shouted back and walked out.

Matt jumped on the sofa "What we doing?"

"I'll go get popcorn and drinks" Cadie giggled and went into the kitchen "Hey" she went over to the cupboard and opened the doors "Where's the popcorn?"

"We haven't got any" Troy said sitting on the counter.

She groaned "Fine" She grabbed the packets of sweets and went to the fridge.

"Excited about filming with your favourite actor?" Chad chuckled.

"Yeah" she said getting a big bottle of pop.

Troy opened the cupboard near him and got 4 glasses out "Make sure you don't spill it"

"Yes Dad" She put everything on the counter "Yo Matt!"

Matt ran in "What?"

"Carry this stuff in" She smiled.

He groaned "Why me and Not Conner?"

"Because Conner won't do it"

He picked up the bottle and sweets, then glared at her "I hate you" then he went into the livingroom.

"I know you do" she giggled, picked up the glasses and went into the livingroom.

"She so reminds me of Sharpay" Chad chuckled.

"I heard that" Cadie shouted from the Livingroom.


	14. Hairspray

**Couple things i need to say:**

**Sorry for this being not late, i had some trouble getting it right.**

**Please Read my new story World's Next Top Model, next episode out soon.**

**Can you please stop telling me how do to my story, i already know when Gabriella's gonna come back and how it'll end**

**if i have any more reviews like that i'll stop this story because i had enough of it **

**So, ENJOY and Review NICELY !!!**

* * *

Episode 14 – Hairspray

4 weeks later

It was 6am and Cadie was in her room packing

Troy walked in "Need help?"

"No, I'm fine" She smiled and walked into her walk-in closet.

"Nervous?" He asked sitting on her bed.

"I've never been this nervous" She giggled and walked out with some clothes.

"You're gonna do great" He smiled.

"Thanks" She smiled and zipped up her suitcase "Can I take my laptop?"

Troy raised his eyebrow "Why?"

"So I can keep in contact with everyone"

"Sure, but make sure you be careful with it"

"Okay"

"And I'll be sending you school work so you don't fall behind"

"Dad!"

"I'm serious; you'll be missing everything, so you need to be on track"

"Fine" She went over to her desk and picked up her laptop and bag.

"Don't forget your charger" he smiled.

"I won't" She giggled, unplugged her charger and packed in her bag "I'm glad the gang decided to move here"

"Yeah, me too" he smiled.

The gang decided to move closer to them, Chad and Zeke got places on the LA Lakers basketball team, Ryan got a job as the drama/music teacher at Lakeside High School, Sharpay is designing her own clothes and Kelsi got a job a Music teacher at Lakeside Middle School.

* * *

"Troy! Cadie!" Sharpay shouted an hour later downstairs.

"You go down, I'll carry your stuff" Troy said picking up the suitcase.

"Okay" Cadie picked up her laptop bag and went downstairs "Hey Shar"

"Hey Cadie" Shar smiled and hugged her "Excited?"

"Duh!" Cadie giggled

"I have a surprise for you" Shar smiled

Cadie putted her bag down and smiled "What is it?"

"Be right back" Shar said and ran out of the house

"Where's Shar gone?" Troy asked walking the stairs.

"Gone outside for my surprise" Cadie smiled.

Shar walked in with a box "Here we go" She passed it to Cadie "I hope you like it"

Cadie giggled and opened it to find a lilac hoodie with the initials in pink writing **SE** "Oh my god" She looked at Shar "You did this?"

"Yes, look at the back" Shar smiled

Cadie turned it around and on the back was in black writing **Cadie 'Superstar' Bolton **"Thanks Shar" she smiled and hugged her.

"No problem sweetie" Shar pulled back and smiled "You are the first person to wear 'SE' design"

Cadie squealed "Yay!" then she put the hoodie on "It's nice and soft" she giggled.

Maddie ran down the stairs in her school uniform "Auntie Shar"

Shar picked her up "Hey Cutie"

"Shar, why have you put my nickname on Cadie's jumper?" Troy asked confused.

"Because I've put a different one on yours" Shar giggled "You're all gonna have one but in different colours"

"What colours mine?" Maddie looked at Shar

"Now that's a surprise" Shar smiled and put her down.

"Okay" Maddie said

"We better go" Troy said opening the door and walked out to the car.

"See you soon Mads" Cadie said and hugged her.

"Bye Cadie" Maddie smiled and went into the livingroom

"Have fun and get me some autographs" Shar giggled.

"You're the 4th person to ask me that" Cadie giggled.

"Cadie come on" Troy shouted from the car.

"You got everything?" Shar asked passing her the laptop bag.

"I think so" Cadie said opening the bag.

"Phone?"

"Check"

"iPod?"

"Check"

"Passport and ticket?"

"Yup"

"Okay, you've got everything" Shar smiled.

"Cadie Marie!" Troy shouted.

"She coming, chill Bolton!" Shar shouted back.

"Bye Shar" Cadie giggled and walked to the car.

"Cadie!"

She turned around "Conner, what you doing here and not on your way to school?"

"Don't worry I'm my way" Conner rolled his eyes "I just came to give you this" the passed her a small box.

"Thanks Conner" she looked at him confused

"Before you ask, it's a wireless headset … Me, Sammy and Matt have one, so we can keep in contact and also on webcam chats"

Cadie hugged him "Thanks, See you soon"

"See you soon Cadie" He said then ran off.

* * *

Cadie and Troy walked through the airport after checking in and toward the gate.

"Hey Cadie" Zac said walking towards them.

"Hey Zac" Cadie smiled "Zac, this is my Dad Troy, Dad, this is Zac"

"Nice to meet you" Zac smiled and put out his hand.

"You too" Troy smiled and shaked his hand.

* * *

"_Flight 2102 to Canada is now boarding, thank you" the flight assistant said an hour later_

"That's us, You Ready?" Zac smiled at Cadie

"Yeah" Cadie looked at Troy "See you soon" then hugged him.

"See you soon sweetie" Troy kissed her head "I'll be sending you school work everyday"

"Fine" She groaned "Love you"

"Love you too" he smiled.

"Bye" then she walked toward the desk with Zac, passed her ticket over, turned to look at Troy and Waved.

Troy waved back and watched her go through the gate before leaving.

* * *

Cadie sat down in a first class seat next to Zac "I've never been in first class before" she giggled.

Zac chuckled "You'll get used to it"

"I sure will"

"What does your dad do?"

"He's a teacher at Lakeside elementary school, that's why he said he'll be sending my work because he's my teacher"

"Oh right, do you have any siblings?"

"Yeah, a little sister called Madison, she 6, what about you?" she smiled at him.

"I have a little brother called Dylan, he's 14"

"Cool" She giggled

* * *

With Troy

Troy walked into his class "Morning Class" he said and sat out his desk.

"Morning Mr Bolton" they echoed.

"Sir" Lily put her hand up

"Yeas Lily?" Troy asked

"Where's Cadie?"

"Cadie has gone to Canada to film Hairspray" He smiled.

"When will she be back?" Dan asked.

"By the time she comes back it'll be the summer holidays" Sammy said

"Lucky for some" Matt mumbled.

"Thanks Sammy" Troy smiled.

* * *

2 Months later with Cadie

Cadie walked into the rehearsal hall at 5am, she had on her hoodie that Sharpay gave her with denim shorts.

"Hey Cadie" Amanda Smiled.

"Hey" Cadie smiled and sat next to her "What dance is it today?"

"Different ones" Brittany said "Where did you hoodie from?"

"My Dad's best friend made it" Cadie smiled.

"It's so cool" Amanda said.

"Cadie!" Zac shouted.

"See you later" Cadie jumped up and went over to Zac and Adam "Hey"

"Hi Cadie" Adam smiled "Lets finish the dance with Zac"

"Okay" Cadie giggled.

"What's funny?" Zac looked at her.

"Nothing, it's just you can't dance" Cadie giggled.

"I can dance"

"Okay, you two" Adam chuckled "Lets get started"

"Okay" Cadie said and took off her hoodie and went over into a space with Zac.

* * *

"You're really good Cadie" Zac said 2 hours later

"Thanks" Cadie smiled "You too, I guess" She giggled.

"Have 10 minute break and we'll start again" Adam said and walked off.

Cadie went over to her bag and got her headset out and a bottle of water.

"Chatting with your mates?" Brittany asked.

"Yeah" Cadie giggled and placed the headset on her ear then pressed a button to connect

Cadie,** Matt, **_**Sammy, **__**Conner**_

"_Hey Cadie" They echoed_

"Hey, how are things?"

**"Your Dad is mean" Matt groaned.**

Cadie giggled "What's he done now?"

**"**_**Why did you say it like that?"** _

"Because ever since I came here and talked to you guys, you two are always complaining about my dad"

**"Yeah but you're not sitting in his class" **

**"_Grow up Matt" Sammy snapped._**

"Okay Guys, What did my Dad do?" She rolled her eyes.

**"_Don't roll your eyes at me Cadie Marie, even through I cant see you, I know you too well" _**

"Oh sorry, I didn't realize I was talking to my Dad" Cadie giggle and so did Sammy.

**"Okay, your dad is being mean; we have a test today, which is totally not cool" **

Cadie giggled "Guys, I'm back in rehearsals I gotta go"

**"_Stay on the chat, please?" _**

"I can't, sorry guys"

"_Its fine, bye Cadie" they echoed_

"Bye guys" Cadie took the headset off, put in her bag and went over to Zac.

* * *

In LA at School

"I wish I was Cadie" Matt said closing his locker.

"Don't we all" Conner said walking to class.

"Cheer up guys" Sammy giggled and walked into the classroom.

"She seemed to having fun" Conner sat down on his desk.

"Yeah, I mean she's with Zac Efron and John Travolta, the best actors ever" Sammy said then the bell rang and everyone came in.

"Morning Class, Conner off the table" Troy said walking upto his desk.

"Sorry Sir" Conner jumped off and sat down at his desk.

"Okay, before we do the test, since its English lets have a warm up game, spellings" Troy said leaning against the front of his desk.

Matt smiled when he thought of a great idea, he still had his headset on from this morning; he reached up and pressed the button.

"_What Matt?" Cadie snapped._

"Help Me" Matt whispered.

_Cadie groaned "What with?"_

"Spelling"

"_Fine"_

"How do you spell Successful?" Troy asked and Matt put his hand up "Matt?" He looked at him surprised.

Matt smiled and said what Cadie told him "S-u-c-c-e-s-s-f-u-l"

"Well done"

Sammy looked at Matt and saw the headset on his ear, she remembered she had hers on; she pressed the button to connect to Conner.

Conner whispered "What?"

"Matt's talking to Cadie" Sammy whispered.

Conner looked at Matt and sees him whispering and pressed a button; he pressed the button to connect to Matt and gritted his teeth "Stop Cheating"

Matt looked at him confused "What?"

Sammy rolled her eyes and whispered "Stop talking to Cadie"

"I'm not" Matt rolled his eyes.

"Conner, Sammy and Matt, stop talking" Troy said looking at the three.

"Sorry Mr Bolton" they echoed.

* * *

Later with Cadie

Cadie walked to her hotel room, threw her bag on floor and flopped on the bed, she was so tired after the whole day of rehearsals but she's happy because tomorrow they start filming.

She about to close her eyes then her phone went off, she groaned sitting and answered it

"Hello?"

"_Hey little miss superstar" Shar giggled._

"Hey Shar" Cadie yawned.

"_Did I wake you up?" _

"No, I just got back from Rehearsals"

"_Sorry" _

"No, its fine"

"_How are rehearsals going?"_

"Good, I was in the recording studio yesterday, it was awesome" Cadie giggled.

"_I'm glad you're having fun"_

"Yeah, I'm going to go, I'm up early"

"_Okay sweetie, see you soon"_

"Bye Shar" then she hung up, put her phone on the table, changed into her Pjs, climbed into bed and fell asleep.


	15. World Came Crashing Down

Episode 15 – World Came Crashing Down

2 Moths Later

Maddie ran into Troy's room and jumped on his bed "Daddy, wake up!"

Troy was already awake; he hid under the covers pretending to be asleep.

"Daddy" Maddie said crawling to the top of the bed "Daddy, wake up" she pulled the cover down.

"Got'cha" Troy grabbed Maddie and tickled her.

"DADDY!" Maddie screamed and started laughing "Stop it"

"Okay" Troy sat up and chuckled

Maddie cuddled upto him "When's Cadie coming back?"

"1 more month Sweetie" Troy said rubbing her back "You wanna come with me when I pick her up?"

"Yeah, I miss her"

"I miss her too" He kissed her head and looked at the time "Okay, you need to go and get ready for school"

"Okay" She smiled, jumped off the bed and ran out.

Troy smiled, over the past 4 months he got to be a proper Dad to Maddie, he was always busy with getting thing ready for Cadie or the gang getting in the way; it's just been him and Maddie.

* * *

Troy walked down the stairs and into the kitchen to see Maddie sitting on the stool in her full uniform.

"What do you want for breakfast sweetie?"

"Coco Pops" Maddie giggled and got a bowl

"Coco Pops it is" he got the box and poured it into the bowl "There you go"

"Daddy, you forgot the milk" she giggled.

"Right" He went over the fridge and got the milk "Silly Daddy" he chuckled and poured some milk in the bowl.

"Yes, Silly Daddy" She giggled and started eating her breakfast.

* * *

"Morning Maddie" Marie said when they walked through the door for kindergarten.

"Hi Marie" Maddie smiled taking off her coat and put it on the hook.

Troy bend down infront of Maddie "Where you meeting me tonight?"

"Your Classroom" She rolled her eyes

"Don't roll your eyes missy" he chuckled.

"Sorry" She smiled and hugged him "Love you"

"Love you too" He kissed her head and stood up.

"Bye Daddy" Then she ran off into the room.

* * *

Troy walked into his classroom earlier than normal and sat his desk waiting for the bell to ring; then he phone rang

"Hello"

"_Dad" Cadie said on the other line._

"Hey Sweetie" Troy smiled.

"_I miss you so much" _

"I miss you too, how's filming?"

"_Great, I've just done my dancing screen with Zac"_

"That's great sweetie; did you get me John Travolta's autograph?"

"_You're such a big kid Dad" She giggled "But yes, I did get his autograph"_

"I am not a big kid, I'm just a fan of grease" He chuckled and then the bell rang "Cadie, I have to go, school's starting"

"_Okay, love you"_

"Love you too" then he hung up as his class came in

Sammy walked over to his desk with Matt "Have you heard from Cadie?"

"Yeah, she just rang me" He raised his eyebrow "Why?"

"She hasn't phoned us in a month, we just wanted to know if she's okay" Matt said.

"She's great, just filmed some of her parts" Troy smiled.

"Okay, Thanks Sir" Matt and Sammy said then walked to their seats.

"Morning Class" Troy smiled at his class

"Morning Mr Bolton" the class echoed.

"Whos ready for summer?" he asked and the whole class cheered.

"Sir, will you miss us when we leave in 3 weeks?" Megan asked.

"You guys have been my class for 3 years, so I will miss you" He smiled.

"We'll miss you too Mr Bolton" Lily smiled.

"Okay, so today, we'll be doing…."

* * *

With Cadie

"Places everyone" Adam shouted as everyone got in their places

"Ready Little Miss Cadie?" Zac chuckled.

Cadie rolled her eyes "Just go and get on stage Big Head" She smirked and walked to her place next to Elijah.

"What up with you?" Elijah said.

"Nothing" She giggled

"Okay, then" he chuckled.

"Okay, Zac you ready?" Adam shouted behind the camera crew.

"Yeah" Zac said as he stood on the stage ready to sing.

"Take 1 of 'Ladies Choice'" a guy said "ACTION"

The backing track of 'Ladies Choice' came on and everyone started dancing. Cadie looked at the stage while dancing and watched Zac sing, she couldn't help but giggle at some of the stuff he did.

* * *

"CUT" Adam shouted when it finished and smiled "Great job guy"

"Okay" Zac smiled walking over to Cadie "What were you giggling about during that then?"

"I've told you before, you can't dance" She giggled.

"Whatever you say"

"Cadie" Adam shouted.

Cadie ran over to him "Hey"

"You've done all your scenes now" He smiled

"Really?"

"Yes and I'm letting you go home early"

"Okay, thanks"

"I'll ask Zac to phone you when the premieres are and other things"

"Okay, see you soon" She smiled and ran over to Zac and the others "Bye guys"

"Where you going?" Brittany asked.

"Home, Adam said since I finished my scenes, I can go home early" She smiled big.

"Well, we'll see you soon" Zac hugged her.

"See you soon" Then she ran out and towards the hotel.

Cadie sat on the plane in First class; she pulled out her iPod, put her ear-phones in and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

With Troy (Troy's POV)

I sat at my desk watching everyone do their work, I looked at the empty desk that Cadie usually sits, my mind started drifting of about how she is doing? I miss her so much; I can't wait to have her back in my arms.

"Sir?" I looked up to see Matt with his hand up.

"Yes Matt?" I smiled.

"Your phone's ringing" He chuckled.

I heard a faint tune from my favourite song, Love Drunk "Thanks" I looked at desk full of papers, I moved them out of the way when I found phone, I saw it was my mum

I picked it up "Mum, can I phone you back, I'm teaching"

"_Troy, you need to get the Hilton Hospital, Now" _

"Mum, why are you there?" Why is my mum in LA and at the hospital

"_It's Cadie"_

My heart stopped, I couldn't breathe, tears formed in my eyes.

"I'll be there in 5 minutes" I hung up, jumped out of my seat and grabbed my stuff, I pressed a button on the wall to connect to the other classrooms "I need someone to take over my class, it's important" My voice and whole body was shaking.

All of sudden the door opened and Katie ran in

"I'm here" She said out of breath.

"Thanks" I looked at the class "Just finish the work and start reading your book"

"Yes Mr Bolton" the class echoed.

"Thanks Again" I smiled at Katie, then ran out class and out of the school; I got my phone and dialled a number.

"_Dude, don't worry, get to the hospital and I'll pick up Maddie" Zeke said on the other line_

"Thanks Zeke"

"_No problem, Chad's already there with your mum, Dad and Hannah"_

"What about Dylan?"

"_He's with us, don't worry about us; just worry about Cadie"_

"Thanks Zeke" then I hung up and drove to the hospital as fast as I could.

* * *

I ran into the hospital and saw my Mum, Dad, Hannah and Chad sitting there.

"Troy" Hannah jumped up and hugged me "Thank god you're here"

"What happened and why is Cadie back here?"

"There was a message at your house saying she finished early and she on her way home" Chad said shaking and looking at the floor.

"What happened?" I was starting to shake again.

"Troy" my Dad looked at me "Sit down"

"No, tell me what the hell happened to my Daughter?"

Hannah sighed and sat down "Her plane crashed"

New tears fell down my face; I couldn't believe this, her dream ended in a nightmare.

* * *

"Bolton?" The doctor walked in 5 hours later, I still couldn't speak.

"How's Cadie?" Chad asked still shaking; he's been so close to Cadie, it'll hurt him like it'll hurt me.

The Doctor looked at us and didn't say anything for awhile … This isn't good.


	16. This Can't Be Happening

Episode 16 – This Can't Be Happening

"Can you please tell me what happened to my Daughter?" Troy looked at the Doctor.

"Cadie is in a very bad way" He sighed "We had to take her into surgery"

"What?" Troy looked shocked like everyone else

"She broken her leg very badly and we need to fix by placing metal in her leg"

"Is she okay now?" Chad asked.

"I can't tell you that" He looked at Troy "Can I have a word privately?"

"Sure" Troy stood up, followed the Doctor out of the room and down the hall.

They walked into his office and sat down.

"Have you noticed anything different about Cadie in the last couple of months?"

"She hasn't been home for 4 months; she's been in Canada filming, that why she was on the plane"

"Okay" is all he said.

"What's wrong with her?"

"It seems Cadie has leukemia"

**

* * *

**

Troy's POV

I froze in my seat, I couldn't believe what I heard; my little girl has Cancer "W-what?"

"We found a bruise on her back and then we found a tumor"

"Tumor?"

"We removed it but it could come back but worse"

"What gonna happen now?" I was shaking once again.

"We'll set her up for treatment straight away; there will be side-effects towards this"

"Side-effects?"

"She may bruise or bleed easily, and may feel very weak and tired, hair loss, mouth and lip sores, nausea and vomiting" He said, I trying to take everything in, I couldn't believe it.

"Is she awake?"

"Not yet, but she will be soon, if you would like, you could properly break it down to tell her about what will be happening" He smiled softly.

"That would be better, thanks Doc"

"No problem and its room 14"

"Thanks" I walked of the room and down the hall, I completely shaking, how can you tell an 11 year old girl that she has cancer and won't be able to do anything.

"Troy" Chad stood up as I walked past; I ignored him and carried on walking.

"Troy?" this time was my mum

I turned towards them with my eyes blood-shocked and tears falling down my face "W-hat?" they all looked shocked.

"Is Cadie okay?" Hannah asked.

"She will be, I'm going to see her" New tears started falling down my face.

"You want me to come?" Chad said.

"No, I need to do this alone" I walked towards Cadie's room, I can't do this, how can I tell her that her life might be over.

I took a deep breath opening the door, I looked at the bed and my heart broke even more, Cadie was laying there with cuts and bruises all over her, wires connected to machines and drips.

**

* * *

**

No POV

Troy went over to her bed and kisses her head softly.

Cadie slowly opened her eyes to see Troy standing there "Daddy?"

He smiled softly "Hey baby girl"

"What happened?" She tried to sit up but winced "Oww!" Tears fell down her face "Why does everything hurt?"

Troy sat next to her on the bed softly "Sweetie, you have to be careful"

Cadie cuddled up to him "What happened?"

"The plane crashed and you broke your leg badly" He said rubbing her arm "why didn't you tell me you were on your home early?"

"I wanted to surprise you but I guess it ended badly" She sighed.

He kissed her head "I just glad … you're … okay" He got off the bed and sat on the chair, looking down, tears started building up in his eyes.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Cadie looked at her dad, he didn't move, she knew something was bad.

Troy looked at her with tears in his eyes "Have to tell you something important baby girl" he held her hand and rubbed it softly.

She saw the tears in his eyes "Is it bad?" Now tear started forming in her eyes, she was started to get scared.

Troy held back his tears trying to be strong but it was getting harder for him "When you was in surgery they found a tumour, sweetie"

"Tumour? Dad I don't understand"

"Cadie" He took a deep breath "You have leukemia"

"Cancer?" Cadie looked at Troy who just nodded, now she was getting scared "am I gonna die?"

Troy's heart stopped, he didn't know what to say, there's no answer to the question, it was a 50/50 chance but he couldn't tell her.

"Daddy, please" tears started to fall.

Troy stood up and sat next to her again bringing her into his arms "I don't know sweetie" He kissed her head "But we'll go through together, you wont be alone"

Cadie started crying "I don't wanna die"

"I know sweetie but if you have this treatment, it'll make you better, I promise" He wiped her tears away.

She smiled weakly and lifted up her left hand showing her little finger "Pinkie promise?"

He smiled and wrapped his right little finger around hers "Pinkie promise"

* * *

Troy was sat next to Cadie's bed watching her sleep, he hasn't moved for the past 4 hours, he was scared to leave her, he hasn't left to tell his parents, Hannah and Chad what's happened, he couldn't face them.

All of a sudden the door opened "Hi" Chad said quietly.

"Hi" Troy whispered.

"How is she?" Chad walked over to him.

"She's fine" Troy didn't look at him.

"What did the doctors say?"

"I rather not talk about it Chad"

"Troy, whatever it is, I'll help you and will everyone else"

Troy sighed and looked at Cadie sleeping "She's got Cancer"

Chad stood shocked "Troy, I'm so sorry"

"Its fine, she's being stronger than I am"

Chad went around the other side and sat down "Troy, you are not alone anymore; I'm here for you and the girls, especially Cadie"

"Thanks I really need it" He smiled "Is my mum and dad still here?"

"No, they went to your house"

"Can you watch her while I phone them?"

"Sure" Chad smiled.

"I'll be 5 minutes" Troy got up and left the room.

* * *

At the Bolton's House

Maddie was laying on Zeke's knee "Where's Daddy?"

"He'll be home soon sweetie" Zeke said rubbing her back.

"Okay" she yawned and cuddled up to him

Then the phone rang

"I'll get it" Lucy quickly got up, walked into the hall and answered it "Hello"

"_Hi Mum" Troy said._

"Oh god Troy, is everything okay?"

_He sighed "Everything's fine Mum"_

"You're not a good liar Troy Bolton"

"_I'll tell you when I'm home, okay?"_

"Okay, when will you be home, Maddie keeps asking"

"_I don't know, can you put Maddie on?"_

"Sure" Lucy walked into the livingroom "Mads, Daddy's on the phone"

Maddie jumped up and grabbed the phone "Daddy"

"_Hey Cutie, are you being good?"_

"Yes Daddy, when are you coming home?"

"_Soon sweetie, I promise"_

"Okay" she yawned

"_I think you should go to bed"_

"Okay, love you Daddy"

"_Love you too sweetness, night"_

"Night" then she past the phone back to Lucy and ran up the stairs

Lucy put the phone to her ear "Troy, you still there?"

"_Yeah, but I gotta go, make sure Cadie's okay" _

"Okay, speak to you later"

"_Speak to you later Mum" then he hung up._

"Is he okay?" Sharpay asked.

"I don't know, he seems very worried about something" Lucy sighed sitting down.

"He's properly just worried about Cadie, I mean she's was in a plane accident" Ryan said.

* * *

At the Hospital

Troy walked back to Cadie's room and sat on the chair "Hey"

"Hey" Chad said "How's things at home?"

"Good, I talked to Maddie"

"Did you tell them about Cadie?"

"No, I couldn't tell them over the phone, I waiting till I get home"

Cadie turned her head opening her eyes to see Chad and groaned "Who let the poodle in?"

Chad rolled his eyes "You know in 4 months, nobody has called me Poodle"

Troy sighed "Shut it Chad" he looked at Cadie "How you feeling?"

"My leg is hurting"

"It will get better" He stood up and sat next to her.

She cuddled upto him "When can I go home?"

"I don't know, they need to start the treatment first"

"Does he know?" she pointed to Chad.

"Yes, I do and I'm here for you" Chad smiled

"Thanks, as long as Matt, Sammy and Conner doesn't know, I'm good"

"You'll have to tell them" Troy rubbed her arm.

"I know but not yet" She closed her eyes.

* * *

Troy looked at Chad who was falling asleep "Dude, go home"

"No, I'm fine" Chad yawned.

"Chad, go home and come back in the morning"

"Phone me if anything happens" he got up.

"I will" Troy smiled.

Chad kissed Cadie's head "See you in the morning" then he left.

Troy sat back in the chair, he is so tired, he looked at Cadie; he couldn't believe she's handling this better than he is but Troy knows this is only the beginning.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	17. Lost Little Girl

**Here's the next one guys**

**In this epi theres alot of Father/Daughter moments between Troy and Cadie**

**Hope you enjoy !!!**

* * *

Episode 17 – Lost Little Girl

4 Months Later

**Cadie's POV**

I sat on my bed with Snowflake lay next to me; I got out my dairy and started writing in it …

_Dear Dairy …_

_It's been 4 months since I found out I have cancer, the treatment is going well and I've lost all my hair._

_Dad is a little over-protected, even if he doesn't say it, I know he's taking it hard._

_Sammy, Matt and Conner know about me having cancer, I haven't seen them much because I'm always in and out of the hospital._

_Grandpa, Nana, Hannah and Dylan have moved to LA, they have been supportive and help Dad when he needs it._

_I started Middle school 2 months ago, but now Dad's home-schooling me, he said it'll be easier for me and I agree with him, he's still a teacher but now he does it part time._

_Shar took my hoodie to fix because it got ruined in the plane accident and Dad got me a new laptop._

_Cadie xox_

I closed my dairy and put it back on the table next to my bed, when someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I shouted as I put on my Dad's baseball cap

"Hey Sweetie" Shar smiled.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I fixed your hoodie" She passed it to me

"Thanks Shar" I got off the bed and put it on "I've missed this, it's my favourite hoodie"

"I know you do" Shar giggled.

"Is Dad back yet?"

"Hello! I'm Home" I heard Dad shout downstairs.

"I guessing he is" Shar smiled.

I grabbed my phone; then ran out of my room with Snowy following and down the stairs "Daddy" I smiled and jumped in his arms.

"Hi Baby Girl" He kissed my head "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine" I hugged him tight "I missed you"

"I missed you too" He walked into the kitchen with me still in his arms and put me on the counter.

"Hey Troy" Shar walked in.

"Hey Shar, thanks for today" Dad smiled.

"No problem, I gotta go, there are two boxes in the livingroom; one for you and the other for Maddie" Shar smiled "See you guys tomorrow" then she left.

"Do you know what theses boxes are?" Dad looked at me.

"Maybe" I giggled then my phone rang; I got it out my pocket and answered it "Hello?"

"_Hey Cadie, its Zac" _

"Hi Zac" I looked at Dad; I knew what was he about to say and so did Dad.

"_I was just letting you know that the premiere is in 2 weeks in LA"_

"2 weeks?" I closed my eyes stopping me from crying, I felt someone take the phone out of my hand; I opened my eyes to see Dad standing infront of me.

He put the phone on the counter next to me and put it on loud speaker "Hi Zac, its Troy, Cadie's Dad"

"_Oh hey Troy; is Cadie okay?" he sounds worried._

"Yeah, she's fine, you can still talk to her; you're on loud speaker"

"_Okay, as I was saying, the premiere is in 2 weeks, would you be able to make it?"_

I sighed "I don't know Zac, could I get back to you on it"

"_Sure, speak to you soon"_

"Bye" then I hung up.

"You okay?" Dad asked rubbing my arm.

I jumped off the counter "Yeah" I put my phone back in my pocket and grabbed Snowy lead "Snowflake!"

Snowy ran in and started barking.

I bent down and put her lead in "Good girl" I stood up

"Where you going?" Dad asked.

"Out" I ran to the door with Snowy.

"Cadie!" Dad shouted and came after me.

"I need to be alone Dad" then I left the house, I put my hood up and walked down the street.

* * *

I walked toward the park and sat on the bench crossing my legs, snowy jumped up and rest her head on my knee.

"What I am gonna do?" I ran my fingers through her fur

"Cadie?" I looked up and saw Matt.

"Matt, what you doing here?"

He sat next to me "I was walking through when I saw you; I haven't spoken to you since you told us about you having Cancer"

"I know I'm sorry" I looked down

"Sammy told us you lost all your hair, let's have a look"

I giggled and looked at him "You never change do you"

"Nope" he chuckled

"Fine" I put my hood down "Ready for this?"

"Only if you're sure"

"I'm sure but don't freak out, I'm still Cadie"

"I wont I promise" He smiled

"Okay" I closed my eyes and took the cap off.

"Wow" I opened my eyes to see him smiling "That is awesome, the sun is making it shiny"

I giggled and put the cap back on "You're so weird"

"So, what you doing here and not at home resting?"

"I got a call from Zac"

"Zac Efron?"

"Yeah, the premiere for Hairspray is in 2 weeks and I don't know what to do"

"That's for you decide, nobody elses"

"If I go, would you come with me?" I looked at him and smiled.

"What about Sammy and Conner?"

"I've known you longer and they'll understand"

"I forgot about that"

I giggled "You're very forgetful"

"I know but I'll come with you" He smiled "We miss you at school, it's not the same"

"I miss you guys too, but Dad thinks its better that I'm homeschooled because of the treatment"

"We understand" He got up "I better go"

I stood up and hugged him "I'll phone if I'm going or not"

"Sure, but just think about it me and you on the red carpet meeting celebrities"

I giggled "I'll think about it"

"I'll see you soon" He kissed my cheek and left.

I touched my cheek and smiled, then Snowy barked "Come on then" I put my hood up and grabbed her lead.

Snowy barked jumping down and walked next to me.

* * *

I walked into the house, took Snowy's lead off and went into the livingroom to see Dad standing there.

"Hi"

"Where did you go?"

I put my hood down "The Park, I just needed to think, I'm sorry Dad"

He walked over and picked me up "Its fine sweetie, I was just worried about you"

I hugged him "I love you Daddy"

"I love you too baby girl" he kissed my forehead and sat on the sofa with me on his knee.

I cuddled upto him "Where's Maddie?"

"She's staying at Nana's and Grandpa's" he rubbed my back.

"What's in the box?" I looked at the box that was on the coffee table.

"I don't know"

I got up, grabbed the box with his name on and sat up back on his knee "Well open it"

"Okay" He smiled and opened the box "My Hoodie"

I got off his knee and sat next to him "Try it on"

He got up and put it on "Well?"

"Its Cool" I giggled, it's the same as mine but blue "What's the nickname on the back"

"I don't know" He turned around so I could see the name; in black writing it said **Troy 'Daddy' Bolton**.

I giggled again "It's a good name, it suits you"

He looked at me "What has she put?"

"Troy 'Daddy' Bolton" I smiled.

"I thought she put something stupid" He sat down "You wanna watch a movie?"

"Yeah" I got up, went over to the DVD player and put a DVD in.

"What we watching?" Dad asked.

"Grease" I smiled and sat on his knee.

"I'll be singing along" He put his arms around me as I cuddled up to him.

"I don't mind" I smiled as the movie started.

* * *

All the way through Dad was singing to every song, I didn't mind, everyone was right he does have a great voice and this is what I like just me and him sitting on the sofa, watching our favourite movie.

For a moment I found about everything that happened in the past 4 months, I think I'll show everyone I'm not scared and go to that premiere with Matt and have fun.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE !!!**


	18. Premiere, Nightmare and Cute Moment

**I'm soooo Sorry its late**

**I want to thank my best friend/twin for helping me with this episode**

**Hope you enjoy !!!**

* * *

Episode 18 – Premiere, Nightmare and Cute Moment

**Cadie's POV**

_Dear Diary …_

_Tonight is the premiere of Hairspray, Matt's coming with me; he wouldn't stop asking me; so I finally decided to go. Zac knows about the cancer, Dad told him._

_The gang and My Dad are planning something because every time I walk into the room, they go quiet and also Dad is the worse liar ever._

_Gotta go, Dad's shouting me again._

_Cadie xox_

I closed my dairy and put on the table.

"Cadie Marie!" Dad shouted again … I hate when he does that.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back putting my baseball cap and Hoodie on, then left my room with Snowy by my side.

I ran down the stairs and into the kitchen where everyone was "Hey" I went over and sat on Dad's knee, who was wearing his hoodie.

"How you feeling Cadie?" Chad asked … I love his hair; that why I always call him Poodle and it gets on his nerves, which is funny.

"Tired" I yawned and cuddled up to Dad.

"You sure you wanna go tonight?" Zeke asked.

"I'm sure" I smiled.

"Where you going Cadie?" Maddie asked … she's a little cutie, I love her … Her hoodie is pink with **Maddie 'Cutie' Bolton **on the back.

"A big party"

She smiled big "Can I come?"

"No" Dad said.

"But Daddy" She crossed her arms.

"I said No"

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked changing the subject.

"Actually, we wanna show you something" Kelsi smiled.

"What?" I smiled.

"It's upstairs" Dad said he stood up bringing me with him.

"So you could of left me upstairs" I rested my head on his shoulder as he walked up the stairs.

"Yeah" Chad chuckled.

"Not funny poodle" I looked up to see Ryan and Shar coming out of my room "What were you two doing in my room?"

"This is the surprise" Shar walked back in my room.

I looked at Dad "What is she talking about?"

"It's a surprise" Dad smiled walking into my room and into my walk-in closet.

I got down and looked around … it's bigger than I remember, I haven't been in here for 8 months … so that's why Dad moved my clothes and told me not to come in here.

"What have you done?"

"We made your closet bigger" Ryan smiled.

"So we could put this in" Shar smiled and clapped her hands.

All of a sudden some lights lit up the back of the closet that was dark to show double doors with glittery **CB **on them.

"Wow" I was about to walk over but someone stopped me; I looked up "Dad!"

"There's more" Dad smiled and handed me a remote.

"What's this?"

"Press number 4" Kelsi said.

"Okay" I pressed **4 **on the remote when a wall moved to reveal a Mirror with lights around it "That is cool"

"Press number 1" Chad said.

I pressed **1 **and the doubles doors open to reveal a studio with a comfy chair "Wow" I walked over and looked inside, there were Necklaces, Bracelets and other accessories on one side, on the other side was make-up and in the middle a big mirror.

"If you press 2, that's our second surprise" Zeke said.

I pressed **2 **and out of the walls in the room came out different manikins with wigs on them.

I turned around and looked at them "When did you do this?"

"While you were away filming" Ryan smiled

"But don't look at us, it was all Shar's and your Dad's idea, we just helped out" Chad said.

I ran over and hugged Dad and Shar "Thank you so much"

Dad picked me up "You're welcome" He kissed my head.

"Tonight you'll have a full make-over by me and Kels" Shar smiled.

"Cool" I yawned.

"You wanna go to bed Sweetie?" Dad rubbed my back.

I closed my eyes and rested my head on his shoulder "mmm" I must of fell asleep because I didn't hear anything after that.

* * *

"Cadie" I slowly opened my eyes to see Shar "Finally you're awake"

I sat up and rubbed my eyes "What time is it?"

"Time to get you ready" Kelsi smiled.

I looked at the clock "But its 4 o'clock, premieres not until 7, I don't need 3 hours to get ready"

"When it come to me, you do" Shar giggled and got up "Come on" then she walked into my walk-in closet.

I looked at Kels "Is she always like this?"

"When it fashion and make-over are in the sentence … yes" Kels giggled and got up.

I got out of bed and took my hoodie off that I still had on

"Cadie! Kelsi!" Shar shouted.

"We're coming!" Kelsi shouted back and went into my closet.

I grabbed the remote and walked in "What's first?"

"Clothing" Shar smiled "Press 8"

"Okay" I pressed **8** and 2 doors opened to reveal all different kinds of dresses "Oh my god"

"Like?" Shar smiled.

"I love them" I looked at her "You designed all these?"

"Yep"

"Lets get started" Kelsi smiled and grabbed some of the dresses.

* * *

"Cadie?" Dad shouted from my room 2 hours later.

"Go away Bolton!" Kels shouted back while doing my make-up.

"I was looking for my daughter who I left sleeping, then I came in and found her missing" I saw him standing in the door way of my closet.

"She's fine Bolton, she's getting ready" Shar shouted.

"Dad, just go downstairs, Matt should be here soon" I giggled.

"He's already here" He smiled.

"Thank you, now go!" Shar giggled.

"I'm going; I know when I'm not wanted"

* * *

"Shar, is Cadie ready?" Dad shouted upstairs.

"Yeah" Shar shouted back, then looked at me and smiled "You look amazing"

I looked in the mirror, tears started building up in my eyes "I've got my hair back" I had on a light blue dress up to my knees, sliver sandals with a little heel, my 'C' Necklace that Dad gave me last Christmas and glittery bracelets, then my wig is dark-brown and curly.

"Don't you start crying Missy" Kelsi giggled "Ready?"

I smiled and looked into the mirror again "Let's go"

Kelsi and Shar walked out and downstairs with me behind them

"Where's Cadie?" Dad asked standing with Maddie, Chad, Ryan and Zeke.

I saw Matt standing there in a white shirt and black pants with a blue tie and his jet-black hair spiked but he couldn't see me … yet.

"Oh my god Matt, you look handsome" Shar smiled.

"Thanks Sharpay" He smiled.

"Where's Cadie?" Dad asked again, which made me giggle.

"Everyone we would you to meet Cadie Marie Bolton" Kelsi smiled, then moved out the way and so did Shar.

I walked down the last 2 steps and spun around smiling.

"Wow, Cadie you look amazing" Ryan smiled.

"Thanks Uncle Ryan" I smiled and looked at Matt "Hey Loser"

"I can see Cadie is back" He chuckled and we did our crazy handshake.

"I was never gone" I giggled then someone knocked on the door.

Dad went over and opened the Door "Hi?"

"Hi, I'm here to pick up a Miss Cadie Bolton for the Premiere" I looked at the door to see a man dressed up in a black suit and a hat.

"Oh yeah" Dad turned around and looked at me smiling "We got you a surprise"

"What?"

"Go outside"

I walked to the door to see a black limo "Oh my god" I turned around hugged Dad "Thank you"

"You're Welcome" He smiled "Go and have fun"

"I will" I giggled and looked at Matt "Ready Loser?"

"Yeah" He smiled

"Bye guys" I walked out with Matt behind me and got in the limo.

"Wow" Matt said sitting down "This is awesome"

"Tell me about it" I smiled "Ready to see Celebrities?"

"Yeah" he smiled big "Who's gonna be there?"

"I know Zac is, I think he said Vanessa and Ashley will be there too"

"Conner will be jealous" He chuckled.

"Totally!" I giggled.

**

* * *

**

With the Gang

"Troy hurry up" Sharpay shouted in the livingroom.

"I'm coming!" Troy shouted from the kitchen.

"You said that 10 minutes ago!" Kelsi shouted.

Troy walked into the livingroom and put the food on the coffee table "Sorry" he sat down "What channel is the premiere on?"

"E!" Ryan said

"Hello!" Hannah shouted from the front door.

"Livingroom Sis" Troy shouted back.

Hannah walked in and sat next to Troy "Hey"

"What you doing here?" Troy looked at her.

"I wanted to watch the premiere with you guys" She smiled.

"Why not at home?"

"Dylan's took over the TV and I wanted to get away for a bit" She giggled

"Okay" He chuckled.

"Guys, quiet" Sharpay hissed.

"Sorry" Troy and Hannah said and looked at the scene

**

* * *

**

"_Welcome to E! News; tonight is the premiere of Hairspray" The presenter said "Many stars will be there including some new faces, let's go to the red carpet in LA to see"_

**Interviewer: I'm here at the Hairspray premiere in LA and here is leading guy Zac Efron.**

_Zac: (Smiles) Hey_

**I: What was it like filming Hairspray?**

_Z: It was really fun, we had a laugh while filming and everyone became good friends._

**I: There was new actors in this film, tell me about them.**

_Z: They were awesome, I got along way with one of them; she was the youngest of us all, she would always say I couldn't dance._

**I: Can you Dance?**

_Z: I don't know (Chuckles) but you'll have to ask my co-stars to get the real answer._

**I: Thanks Zac**

_Z: No problem (Smiles and walks away)_

* * *

"Only Cadie could say something like that" Chad chuckled.

"True" They all laughed and looked at the screen.

"Oh my god, they look so cute together" Shar squealed as she saw Cadie and Matt getting picture took.

Ryan looked at Troy "Ever since Cadie got back, she's been attached to you"

"I agree on that" Kelsi said.

"She's my daughter" Troy said.

"Maddie is also but she's not joint to your hip" Zeke pointed out.

"And you carry her everywhere" Chad said.

"Okay" Troy glared at him "If you had a daughter or a son who's been in and out hospital, always tired, wouldn't you carry them around and the thing about Cadie being joint to my hip, she's always been like that and more now because she doesn't want me to leave her"

"Sorry" Chad said

**

* * *

**

I: I am now with the youngest and talented girl of cast Cadie Bolton.

_Cadie: Hey!_

**I: So tell us what you're wearing?**

_C: I am wearing an original Sharpay Evans Dress._

**I: Are you enjoying yourself?**

_C: Yes! This is awesome, I brought my best friend with me, but I've lost him (Giggles)_

**I: What was filming Hairspray like?**

_C: Amazing, the whole cast were fun to work with and me being the only kid there; they were like a second family._

**I: Who were you closest to?**

_C: Amanda and Brittany were amazing; they reminded me of my Dad's best friends, caring and fun to be with._

**I: Someone said Zac Efron can't dance, is it true?**

_C: It was actually me who said (Giggles) but he is an amazing actor and dancer._

**I: Thank you Cadie enjoy the rest of the premiere.**

_C: I will (Smiles and walks away)_

* * *

"Looks like she's having fun" Hannah smiled.

"Yeah" Troy smiled and looked down at Maddie who's asleep "C'mon Princess, up to bed" He rubbed her back.

"No" Maddie turned away from him.

"Maddie" He got up and picked her up.

"No" Maddie Screamed and started hitting him.

"Madison Leigh Bolton, Stop it" Troy said sternly and walked upstairs.

"Daddy, No" She cried and hit him more

Troy walked into Maddie's room and put her on the bed "Maddie stop it right now" He looked at her, she was shaking, eyes closed tightly with tears rolling down her face "Maddie"

"Don't hurt me!" Maddie curled up in a ball.

"Mads, I'm not gonna hurt me" Troy sat next to her and rubbed her back.

Maddie opened her eyes and looked up at Troy "Daddy, you're okay" Tears fell down her face and hugged him tight.

"Sweetie, did you have a bad dream?"

She nodded "Bad man … Mummy … killed you"

"I'm not going anywhere" he kissed her head.

"But … but … the man"

"It was just a dream"

"Okay" She crawled under her covers and lay down.

"If you have another bad dream, come into my room, okay?"

"I will, love you Daddy" She yawned and closed her eyes.

Troy kissed her forehead "Love you too Princess" he turned on her night-light and left the room.

**

* * *

**

With Cadie (Cadie's POV)

_I was having the best time of my life; since I found out I had cancer I haven't had the best of days. But this definitely was the best of the bestest; because I got to share it with someone special… Matt. I'm so glad he was determined to change my mind about going. I was surprised I hadn't fallen over yet with all the flashes. I loved how they called out my name wanting me to pose. I could definitely get used to this._

**

* * *

**

(No POV)

Cadie smiled towards the cameras and so did Matt. Cadie looked at Matt for a moment; his smile was actually dazzling. She saw him in a light she'd never known before.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly as they made their way further down the red carpet.

"You having fun?" he whispered into her ear.

She giggled and grinned "So much, how about you?" She whispered back.

He chuckled and nodded "I'm glad you invited me."

Cadie squeezed his hand gently "I'm glad you accepted the invite."

"CADIE!" the paparazzi shouted.

They both turned and posed smiling. Matt put his arm around Cadie's waist, then whispered in her ear "You look amazing"

She looked up at him and smiled "Thank you"

They walked down to the red carpet and into the building.

"Now, I know how Celebrities feel" Matt chuckled.

"Don't worry Dude, you'll get used to it" Zac said walking over.

"Zac, this is my best friend Matt" Cadie smiled.

"Nice to finally meet you Matt" Zac put out his hand.

"You too" Matt smiled and shaked his hand then he froze "Oh god" He mumbled.

"Matt, you okay?" Cadie asked then looked next to Zac "Oh" She giggled "Hey Vanessa"

"Hi Cadie, nice to see you again" Vanessa smiled and looked at Matt "Who is this?"

"This is Matt" Cadie hit him in the stomac.

Matt snapped out and glared at Cadie "Oww"

"Sorry" She giggled.

"Nice you to meet you Matt" Vanessa smiled.

"You too" Matt smiled back.

"Let's go and take our seats" Zac said walking down to the front.

* * *

"You were amazing" Matt said walking out of the theatre.

"Shut up" Cadie nudged him.

"I'm telling you the truth" He put his arm over her shoulder.

"I hate that you're taller than me" She rested her head on his shoulder.

"You love it really" he chuckled and opened the door to the limo.

"Thanks" Cadie said and got in.

Matt got in and closed the door "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just a little tired" She yawned "You want dropping off at your house?"

"No, I only live 3 doors away from you and it's still light out"

"Okay" She rested her head on his shoulder "Thanks again for coming with me"

"No problem, I had fun and I met loads of celebrities including Vanessa" He smiled.

"You're so full of yourself" she rolled her eyes.

"So, you wasn't like that when you met Zac"

"Nope, I acted professional because he came when I auditioned, if you remember"

"I forgot that part"

"You're so forgetful" Cadie giggled.

"I know" Matt chuckled.


	19. Clear and Secrets

Episode 19 – Clear and Secrets

**3 years later**

**Cadie's POV**

_Dear diary,_

_Okay, well, let's just say I'm starting High School, I'm so excited … and I HAVE NO MORE CANCER !!! I got the all clear last year and I have my hair back, Dad was literally crying when they told us which was funny … _

_Dad finally said I could go back to school with a lot of help from the gang plus Matt and Conner … Sammy moved 4 months ago, I miss her so much, High School won't be the same without her but I'll have my crazy and annoying best friends with me … _

_I'm loving my life so far, since Hairspray came out, I've had paparazzi following me everywhere and fans coming up to me asking for autographs, its more crazier when Matt is with me, especially with the fans._

_Gotta go, toodles_

_Cadie xox_

I closed my diary and place in its original place when my door opened.

"Hi" Maddie walked in and straight into my closet, she's 10 now and she's still very cheeky.

"Morning Monkey" I giggled getting up and walked after her "What you after?"

"Nothing" She smiled sweetly.

"Whatever Mads, just don't take my new necklace" I walked out

"Thanks Sis" Maddie shouted.

"You're welcome" I shouted back and Snowy barked "Morning Snowy" We ran down the hall toward Dad's room, looked in to see him still sleeping … lazy butt.

I walked over to the curtain and opened them.

"Close the curtains" Dad groaned and pulled the cover over his head … he is so lazy.

"Dad, you've got work" I grabbed a pillow and hit him.

"Leave me alone"

"Fine" I sighed "Maddie … Daddy won't get up"

Maddie came into the room and jumped on the bed "DADDY!"

"Maddie, get off me" Dad groaned and rolled over.

"You asked for it" I smirked and walked into his bathroom

"Cadie, what you doing?" Maddie asked.

I walked back out with a jug with freezing cold water "Dad?"

"What?" Dad groaned again.

"Are you gonna get up?"

"No" He pulled the cover over him.

"Okay" I poured the water over him.

Dad jumped up "Cadie"

"Dad got wet" Maddie giggled.

Dad looked at me "You're gonna get it"

"Oh no" I ran out of his room and downstairs

The front door opened and Zeke walked in "Morning Cadie"

"Morning Zeke" I ran behind him "Hide me"

"Why?"

"Cadie" Dad ran down the stairs very wet.

"Oh god, she got you again" Zeke chuckled.

"Yes she did, where is she?"

"You're not gonna get me Dad, Not when Uncle Zeke is here"

"I just want a hug" He smiled … he does this all the time, the water thing happens every morning, he doesn't learn.

I stood next to Zeke and crossed my arms "No way, Auntie Shar will be mad at you if you get my outfit wet that she bought me"

"Fine" Dad groaned and walked up the stairs.

"What time is it?" I looked at Zeke.

"7:45"

"I gotta go" I grabbed my bag "Dad! I'm going!" I shouted up stairs.

"Okay, have a good day" He shouted back.

"Bye Zeke" I ran outside and toward the limo

"Good Morning Miss Bolton" My driver said opening the door.

"Morning Tom" I smiled and got in.

He closed the door and got in "Where first Miss Bolton?"

"Starbucks please" I smiled when my phone rang.

I got my LG cookie pink out and answered "Hello"

"_Good Morning Cadie" Vanessa said_, yes Vanessa Hudgens, we are really good friends.

"Morning Ness, what's up?"

"_Plans after School?" _

"1 Second" I got out my planner "I have an interview on the Ellen Show"

"_You wanna go shopping after?" _

"Sure"

"Miss Bolton, we're here" Tom said.

"Ness, I gotta go, see you later"

"_Okay, B_ye Cadie"

"Bye Ness" then I hung up and got out of the limo "Thanks Tom"

"No problem" He smiled.

"I won't be long" I smiled walking in and up to the counter.

"You're usual Carmel Frappuccino, Miss Bolton" The women smiled and handed it to me.

"Thanks" I handed her the money "Keep the change" I smiled and walked out.

"Quicker than usual" Tom looked at his watch and opened the limo door.

"No queue and they already it ready" I smiled and got in.

"Very well" He closed the door, got in and drove off "Lake Side High School?"

"Yeah, Thank you Tom" I smiled and started drinking my drink … Tom has been my driver for the past 3 years, he was the same one who drove me and Matt to the premiere, he's part of the family because he drives Maddie, Dad and sometimes the gang around when they too lazy to drive themselves.

* * *

Tom opened the door when we arrived at School.

I got out and picked up my bag "Thanks again Tom"

"No problem, it's my job, pick you up at 2 for your interview"

"Yes, then shopping with Vanessa" I smiled.

"Okay, have a good day Miss Bolton" He smiled and got in then drove off.

"Hey Superstar" Matt and Conner ran over and hugged me.

"Hey Guys" I giggled.

"How are you little miss?" Conner asked as we walked inside.

"I'm good" I smiled "How about my crazy best buds?"

"I'm good" Conner smiled.

"I'm excited" Matt smiled.

"Why?" I looked at him confused.

"You forgot didn't you?" he looked at me.

"Remind me?"

"Nevermind" Then he walked into Homeroom.

"What's up with him?" I looked at Conner.

"I don't know"

I walked in class with him behind "I'll find out"

He sat down and chuckled "When you find out, tell me"

I sat down next to him "Isn't this crazy, we're in all the same class again"

"I know, have you heard from Sam?"

"Not today, why someone still crushing on Sammy?" I looked at him smirking.

"You still crushing on Matt?" He looked at me and smirked.

"Stop changing the subject"

"I'll stop when you do"

"Good Morning Class" Ryan walked in … I have Ryan for my homeroom teacher plus my drama/music teacher.

"Morning Mr Evans" The whole class

* * *

It's now lunch, I walking down the halls looking for Matt and Conner.

"Hey Cadie" Katie, she's a junior, so annoying.

I rolled my eyes "What do you want Katie?"

"I heard you gonna be on the Ellen Show, tonight"

"Yeah, now please move" I walked past her and down the hall.

I walked down the hall, when I heard someone singing …

_Tell me what you did to me  
Just air beneath my feet  
Didn't even notice we were miles above the ground  
I'm not afraid of heights  
We crashed into the sky  
Didn't know that I could feel the way that I do now  
I'm not asking for an explanation  
All I know is that you take me away  
And you show me how to fly__ …_

I walked over to the doors to the music room to see Ryan playing the piano and then I saw Matt standing there singing, He has an amazing voice.

_Nothing brings me down  
When you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears  
When you're here  
It's zero gravity  
When things get messed up  
I lift my head up  
And I get lost in the clouds  
There's no sense of time with you and I  
It's zero gravity__ …_

Ohhh  
Ohhh no no no  
Hey ooohhh

The ages fade away  
Till there's no more shades of gray  
You only have to whisper anything at all  
You opened up my eyes  
You turn my lows to high  
And that's the only way that I know how to fall  
Not gonna analyze or try to fight it  
Don't even care if it makes no sense at all  
'Cause with you I can fly

I slowly opened the doors to hear him better …

_Nothing brings me down  
When you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears  
When you're here  
It's zero gravity  
When things get messed up  
I lift my head up  
And I get lost in the clouds  
There's no sense of time with you and I  
It's zero gravity_

You make it  
So easy  
To just drift away  
I can't  
Imagine  
Being without you

Nothing brings me down  
When you're around  
It's like zero gravity  
The world just disappears  
When you're here  
It's zero gravity  
When things get messed up  
I lift my head up  
And I get lost in the clouds  
There's no sense of time with you and I  
It's zero gravity

"Well?" Matt smiled.

"You have an amazing voice" Ryan said

"Thanks" Matt said putting his bag over his shoulder.

"If you need any help, you know where I am"

"Thanks Sir" He smiled and walked towards the door … Oh no, I quickly walked around the corner and bumped into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I looked up to see Conner smirking "Conner, You idiot"

"Who were you running from?" He held out his hand.

I grabbed it and pulled me up "No-one, I was looking for Matt"

"Did you find him?"

"Find who?" I turned around to see Matt.

"We was looking for you" Conner said

"Well you found me" Matt said and walked off

"Matt!" I shouted.

"Leave me alone Cadie!" He shouted back the disappeared around the corner.

What is wrong with him, what is he hiding from me … I'll find out.


	20. Flash From The Past

Episode 20 – Flash from the past

Troy walked out of his class at the end of the day, he was happy that it was over.

"Daddy!" Maddie shouted and ran over

He smiled and picked her up "Hey Princess"

"Guess what?" She smiled.

"What happened this time?"

"Why did you say it like that?" She crossed her arms.

He chuckled and put her down "Because you're a little monkey"

"Cadie always calls me that"

"What did you want to tell me?" Troy asked walking out of school and walked down the steps.

Maddie stayed at the top "Can I join the girls basketball team?"

Troy stopped, turn to her "Why would you want to do that?"

"Miss Knight says I'm really good"

"The answer is No, Maddie" Then he walked towards his car.

Maddie jumped down the steps and ran infront of him "You don't need to help me, I'll ask Uncle Chad or Uncle Zeke or even Grandpa"

"I said No"

"Please Daddy?"

"What she after?" Jack chuckled walking over with Dylan.

"Daddy won't let me join the basketball team" Maddie crossed her arms.

"I thought you already tried-out?" Dylan asked looking at her.

Troy looked at Maddie "Car, now" then un-locked the car

"Yes Dad" then she walked over and got in.

"Why won't you let her?" Jack asked.

"I don't want her to end up like me" Troy sighed.

"It's up to you Troy but give her a chance" then he walked away.

"Bye Bro" Dylan said and ran after Jack.

* * *

"Maddie" Troy got out the car when they pulled up into the driveway.

"Leave me alone" Maddie shouted and ran in the house

"Madison, get back here"

"You know shouting at your kids is the start of abuse" a voice said behind him.

Troy sighed and turned around "Leave me alone Gabriella"

"I saw Cadie today, shopping with two girls"

"So?"

"She was skipping school"

"She wasn't" He sighed "Why do I need to explain myself to you; I think it's you who needs to explain why you just left a letter in Maddie's suitcase and nothing else"

"I was scared; I wasn't ready to be a mum"

"You think I was ready to raise two kids on my own, No but I had to, I couldn't send Maddie to a Foster home because that were Cadie was and I didn't want her to go through the pain of her parents leaving her"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Be the old Gabriella Montez who I fell in love with in High School"

"Daddy!" Maddie shouted from the door "Phone!"

"I'm Coming Sweetie" He looked at Gabi "Bye Gabriella" then he walked into the house.

"Who's on the phone?"

"I don't know" She passed the phone to him and ran off into the livingroom.

Troy closed the door and put the phone to his ear "Hello?"

"_Troy, its Lisa from Corner House Foster Home"_

"Oh, Hey, I've not missed a meeting have I?"

"_No, would you like to foster another child?"_

"What age?"

"_He's 14, same age as Cadie"_

"I'll come down tomorrow"

"_Thank you so much Troy"_

"No problem, see you tomorrow"

"_Bye Troy" then she hung up._

Troy sighed as the door opened.

"Hey Dad" Cadie smiled and put her bags down.

"Hey, how was the interview and shopping?"

"Interview was great, talking about Cancer, what I've been doing and other stuff, shopping with Vanessa and Ashley was awesome"

"Buy anything for me?" He grinned.

She giggled "Maybe, but you'll have to wait for your birthday for that" She walked into the livingroom "Hey Monkey" She sat next to Maddie.

"Hi" She looked down.

"What's the matter Mads?"

"Why not ask Dad" She looked at Troy when he walked in.

Cadie looked at Troy "What happened?"

"She wants to join the basketball team" Troy said sitting down "And I told her no"

"Dad, wasn't you the one to tell me to follow my dreams, that's how I got here"

"I know but she can do anything but Basketball"

"This is not fair, all I wanna do is to see if I like it, if I don't I'll do something else"

"But you went to try-outs"

"No, Dylan just said that to get me in trouble"

"Come here" He smiled and opened his arms.

Maddie got up, went over and hugged him "I love you Daddy"

He looked at Cadie "Come here Sweetie"

Cadie got up and sat next to him, then hugged him "I love you Dad"

"I love you girls too"

Cadie and Maddie looked at eachother then at Troy "We love you more"

Troy chuckled "That's not even possible" he looked at both of them "I need to tell you two something important"

"What is it?" Cadie asked.

"You know Corner House Foster Home?"

"Where you adopted Cadie?" Maddie said.

"Yeah, they want me to adopted someone else"

"Who?" Cadie asked

"All I know he's 14, I'm going tomorrow to see but I wanted to ask you two first"

"I'm okay with it" Cadie smiled.

"Me too" Maddie smiled.

* * *

Cadie sat in her room on her laptop when her phone buzzed.

She picked it up and read the text

**I'm Sorry – Matt x**

She giggled and put her phone down "He is so crazy" She mumbled and looked at the screen again.

"Hey" Troy popped his head in.

"Hey Dad" She looked up "What's up?"

"Nothing, just making sure you're okay"

"I'm fine" She giggled.

"I'm downstairs if you need me" Then he left the room.

She scrolled down **Just Jared **to find the latest gossip about celebrities when she heard someone knocking on her balcony window.

Cadie put her laptop down, got up and opened her balcony door.

"Matt?"

"Hey" Matt smiled and walked in.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm sorry for ignoring you at school and snapping at you"

She giggled and hugged him "You're forgiven"

"Thanks"

"By the way, you have an amazing voice"

Matt looked at her shocked "You heard me?"

She walked over and sat on her bed "Kinda"

He sat infront of her "Sorry I didn't tell you"

"Its fine but listen to Ry, you shouldn't keep it hidden for people"

"You've seen me try and do something in front of an audition, I faint"

"Oh yeah" She giggled "When Mr Scott ask you to come on stage for an award"

"Don't remind me"

* * *

Troy walked up the stair with a sleepy Maddie in his arms.

"Daddy?" Maddie mumbled.

"Yeah sweetie?" He walked into her room and lay her down.

"I'm sorry" She rested her head on her pillows.

He kissed her forehead "You're forgiven" He smiled and tucked her in.

"Love you" She closed her eyes.

"Love you too" he turned off the light and walked out of her room.

Troy walked down the hall when he heard laughing in Cadie's Room; he walked over and opened the door quietly to see her and Matt lay on her bed laughing, he smiled remembering how he used to sneak out to see Gabriella ……

_

* * *

_

Flashback

_16 year old Troy sneaked into a back yard and climbed up a tree then knocked on the balcony door._

_He smiled when his girlfriend of nearly 2 years Gabriella opened the door._

"_Troy?" she opened the door more._

"_Hey" He walked in. _

"_What are you doing here?" _

_He sat on her bed and shrugged smiling._

"_Troy Bolton, don't sit there smiling your fat ass off" _

"_I haven't got a fat ass, I think you're jealous" He smirked._

_She walked over and stood infront of him "Why would I be jealous of a fat ass like that?" She looked down at him and smirked._

_He looked up at her, then puts his arms around her and pulls her to sit on his knee "I was joking" He smiled and kissed her._

"_Gabriella" Miss Montez walked in to see them kissing, then cleared her throat _

_They pulled away and looked at the door in shocked_

"_Mum" Gabriella got off Troy's knee and sat next to him._

"_Hi Miss Montez" Troy smiled shyly._

"_Hi Troy" Miss Montez smiled "Don't stay here too long, remember school tomorrow" then she walked out._

"_At least she isn't like my Dad" Troy chuckled._

"_That put me off from coming to yours when your Dad is home" Gabriella said._

_End of flashback_

* * *

Troy leaned against the door and smiled.

Cadie sat up and hit Matt "You're so stupid" She giggled.

"Okay Miss Superstar" Matt Chuckled "When are you gonna drop this singing thing, I told you I'm not doing it"

"Whatever Loser" She looked up to see Troy standing there "Dad?"

Matt sat up and looked at the door "Hey Troy"

"Climb up the tree?" Troy smiled.

"Erm … yeah"

"Don't forget school tomorrow"

"We won't Dad" Cadie rolled her eyes.

"Night Guys" Troy smiled and closed the door.

"How did he know I climbed the tree?" Matt looked at Cadie confused

"I don't know; he freaks me out sometimes" She giggled.

"How was the interview?"

"It was good; Ellen couldn't stop talking about you and the pictures taken"

"What pictures?"

"The premiere 3 years ago and also when paps are following us everywhere"

"I'm famous because of my best friend" he rolled his eyes and chuckled.

"Yeah, but you can be famous yourself if you start singing"

"No way" He glared at her "Are you ever gonna drop that?"

"Nope" She giggled.

"I better go or my Mum will flip" Matt got up

Cadie got up and opened her balcony door "See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow" Matt kissed her cheek and climbed down the tree.

Cadie closed the door smiling, _how can I like him so much, he's my best friend, _she groaned and flopped on her bed.


	21. New Addition and The Big Tasks

**THIS IS THE LONGEST EPISODE I'VE DONE**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Episode 21 – New Addition and The Big Tasks

Troy walked down the stairs next morning in his favourite jean and black shirt "Morning Girls" He smiled as he walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Daddy" Maddie smiled sitting at the table.

"Morning Dad" Cadie smiled

"Hello" Chad said then walked into the kitchen "Good morning guys"

"What you doing here so early?" Cadie looked at Chad then at her Dad confused

"Tom is on holiday remember and since I need to go to the foster home, Chad is taking you guys" Troy said walking over to them "I'll see you when you get home"

"Love you Dad" they both said.

He kissed both their heads "Love you too" then he left the house.

"How are my favourite girls?" Chad smiled.

"Good" they both giggled.

"That's good, you ready to go?"

"Yeah" they got up, grabbed their bags and ran out of the house "Chad, hurry up" Maddie shouted.

"I'm coming" Chad shouted locking the door, went over and got in the car "Who's first?" then he drove off

"That would be me" Cadie giggled "Are you still looking for a job?"

"Yes, ever since I damaged my knee in the last game of the season, I'm still looking" He looked at her "Why?"

"There's a job going as the coach for the basketball, they lost theirs last week"

"Okay" He smiled "I'll drop Maddie off first then you"

"Sure" She smiled and got a book out of her bag, then opened it …

**People to Help …**

**Dad **

**Chad **

**Matt **

She looked at Chad who was smiling, _Task Chad nearly done._

* * *

Troy stood outside the foster home; he smiled remembering walking through those doors 6 years ago and adopted Cadie.

He walked inside and looked around when one wall caught his eye, it was pictures of all the kids who have been there, then he saw a picture of a girl with brown curly hair smiling, he knew straight way who it was, he put his finger on the tag at the bottom.

**Cadie Marie**

**Adopted: 24****th**** December 2003**

"Going down memory lane" a voice said.

"Yeah" He looked at Lisa and smiled "and here I am again"

"He's just through doors, he's the oldest here" Lisa said.

"is it okay if I go through?"

"Sure, some of the children might remember you" Lisa smiled.

"Okay" He smiled and walked through the doors to where the kids were playing.

"Troy!" a group of little kids ran over "You're Back!"

"Hey kiddos" He looked around and see a young lad with sandy blonde hair sitting on the window ledge looking out outside.

The door opened behind him and he saw Lisa "Is that him?"

"Yeah, He's names Anthony; go over but he won't talk to any-one"

Troy walked over to Anthony and sat next to him "Hey, I'm Troy Bolton"

"I know" He said still looking out the window

"How?" Troy looked at him confused.

Ant looked at him "I went East High for 2 months, you was the star player for the Wildcats, I wanted to be like you, then my parents died in a car accident and I was sent here, my dreams came crashing down" He looked out the window again.

Troy felt sorry for him, he need to think of something "Do you know Zeke Baylor and Chad Danforth?"

Ant's face lit up "LA Lakers players?"

"And also my best friends" He smiled "You can still go after your dream Anthony, you just need to believe in yourself"

"How am I going to that when I'm suck in here waiting for someone to adopted me"

"That's why I'm here" Troy smiled.

"What you talking about?"

"I've come to adopt you"

"Troy?" They looked up to see to Lisa "You ready?"

Troy looked at Ant "Get your stuff ready, okay?"

"Okay" He smiled

"I'll be back soon" Troy smiled and walked out behind Lisa.

"Well?" Lisa asked when the doors closed.

"He's a great lad, he'll be happy" Troy looked through the window in door to saw Ant smiling while packing up his stuff "How long has he been here?"

"3 weeks, but you're the first one he actually talked to"

"I guess we have something in common" He smiled

"Ready to fill in the papers?"

"Yeah"

* * *

Cadie walked through the halls during free-period towards the gym; she got a text from Chad to come to the gym when she isn't busy.

She walked through the doors; this is the last place she would go.

"Uncle Chad?" She looked around

"There she is" Chad smiled "You are a little superstar"

"Well, that's what it says on my hoodie" She giggled "What did you want to tell me?"

"You're looking at the new coach of the Lake Side Lions" He smiled big.

"Shut up" She squealed and hugged him "I knew you would get it"

"Yes I did and that's because of you" He kissed her head "Thank you"

"No problem Chad" She smiled "I gotta go, meet you in here after school?"

"Sure, laters"

"Bye Coach" She smiled and ran out.

"Coach?" Chad smiled "I like the sound of that" He walked into his new office and turned on the light "This is a new start"

* * *

Cadie walked along the hall and walked into a Room "Okay Matt"

Matt jumped and turned around "Cadie, don't do that" he sighed "What you talking about?"

"About you singing" she started.

"Not this again Cads" he put his head on the piano "I don't want to sing, especially the ones I written"

"You write your own songs?"

"Yes but I never and I mean never what to sing them in public"

"What do you wanna do then?" Cadie said sitting next to him.

"You'll kill me" Matt mumbled

"Why?" then her phone beeped "Sorry" she got her phone out and read the text

**I need to speak to you; I'm at my locker - Conner**

"It's Conner, he need to speak to me" She said getting up.

Matt got up "Cadie"

"We'll talk later" Cadie ran out and towards Conner's locker "What do you want?"

"What's wrong with you?" Conner chuckled.

"Nothing, what did you want to tell me?"

"I---" then bell rang.

"Sorry, but I need to get to class, we'll talk later"

"Sure"

"See you later" then she ran down the hall.

* * *

Troy sat in the office at the foster home filling in the papers when there was a loud bang

"What was that?" Troy looked at Lisa.

"Anthony" Lisa groaned standing up and walked out.

Troy got up and followed her toward the main room.

"Get the hell away from me" Anthony screamed trying to get out of the workers grip.

"Anthony!" Lisa shouted "Stop it"

"Tell this idiot to let go" He growled.

Troy walked over to him and put his hand on Anthony's shoulder "Ant, Calm Down"

Ant sighed "I'm Sorry"

Troy looked at the person holding him "Can you let go of him?"

"Sure" the person let and walked off

"Ant, you wanna tell me what happened?" Troy said softly

"That idiot" He started to get angry again.

"Anthony, you need to calm down"

"I'm sorry but he brought up my parents and I just flipped" Tears started falling down his face.

"It's okay" Troy said "C'mon" he walked toward the door.

Ant grabbed his bags and followed him out.

"Anthony, just sit here and be good" Lisa said sternly and walked into her office.

"Sure" He sat down and sighed.

Troy bent down infront of him "You okay buddy?"

"Yeah, I'm happy to get out of here" Ant smiled.

"You'll have fun; I have a daughter your age"

"Really?"

"Yeah, I adopted her from this very place 6 years ago" Troy stood up and walked over to the wall "That's her" he pointed to the picture.

Anthony got up and walked over to him "Wow"

"Troy?" Lisa said.

Troy turned around "Yeah?"

"The papers are complete, you can leave now"

"Thanks" Troy smiled.

"See you in 1 month for the meeting?"

"Sure" Troy looked at Anthony "Ready?"

"Ready" He went over and got his bags.

"Bye Anthony" Lisa smiled.

"Bye" Ant smiled and walked out of the building.

"If there are any problems" Lisa started

"Phone you straight away" Troy smiled.

"Good luck"

"Thanks" then he walked out and saw Anthony sitting on the step "C'mon" He smiled and walked over to his car.

"Wow, you've got a Range Rover Sport" Ant jumped up and walked over.

"Yeah" Troy took his bags and put them in the boot.

"Cool" He got in the car.

Troy got in and drove off "So, you're from Albuquerque?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing you did but why did you move to LA?"

"I wanted a new start and that's what I did"

"Do you still play basketball because I see Zeke playing and Chad stopped but I see you"

"I don't play a lot because I'm a teacher, Chad doesn't play because he damaged his knee"

"Last game of the season, I know, I was there, it was the last ever game that I watched with my Dad"

"I'm sorry, do you have any siblings?"

"No, I'm an only child"

"Oh right … So, the big question is what do you want your last name to be, keep your original or change it to Bolton?"

Ant smiled "Anthony David Bolton, I like it" He chuckled.

Troy smiled and pulled into the drive way "Here's your new home" and got out.

Anthony got out and looked at the house "Wow, its big"

Troy chuckled and got the bags out the car "You haven't seen inside yet" he walked over to the door and un-locked it then walked inside.

Ant walked inside and looked around "This is amazing" then snowy ran in barking "Who is this?" He bent down and ruffled her fur.

"Snowflake, Cadie's dog" Snowy ran over to Troy and barked "C'mon then" He walked through the kitchen and opened the back door.

* * *

Anthony walked into the livingroom and looked around; he felt at home, he looked at the pictures along the fireplace … he saw a picture of Troy and the gang, then smiled "He wasn't lying"

"I never lie about who my friends are" Troy said leaning against the door.

Ant jumped and turned around "You scared me"

"Sorry"

"Who's the other little girl?" Ant said pointing to the family picture.

"My daughter Maddie, she's 10"

"She looks like you"

"Everyone says that"

* * *

Cadie walked into the gym quietly and sat at the top of the bleachers, she looked out onto the court to see Chad blowing his whistle.

She got out her little book and opened it …

**People to Help …**

**Dad **

**_Chad _**

**Matt **

_Task completed to make Chad happy _She smiled and watched Chad coaching.

"JONES" Chad shouted.

Cadie's eyes went wide then she saw Matt go over to Chad "Oh my god"

**

* * *

**

Down on the court

"What's up?" Matt said.

"Why are you here?" Chad asked.

"Because I want to play" Matt looked at him confused.

"I think you need to explain that to someone" Chad said pointing to the bleachers and then blew his whistle "Go and shower up, see you tomorrow!"

"Yes Coach" The team ran into the locker room.

"You upset her and you're off the team" Chad said then walked into his office.

"So?" Cadie said standing behind him.

Matt turned around and sighed "I'm sorry Cadie"

"Is that what you wanted to tell me before?"

"Yeah"

Cadie put her bag on the bench and walked over to the rack of Basketballs "Why didn't you tell me before?" She picked up a ball.

"I was kinda scared to tell you" Matt looked down.

"Matt?"

Matt looked at her "What?"

"Catch" She threw the ball to him.

He caught it and smiled "When did you get good?"

"Funny, I had a little help from Chad and Dad" She giggled "You'll do great, just remember you always have singing if this doesn't work out"

Matt smiled "Thanks"

"Now, go and shower up, before Chad shouts at you"

"See you in a bit" He smiled and ran into the locker room.

* * *

Chad pulled up into the Bolton driveway "Here we are"

"Daddy's home" Maddie squealed and jumped out the car.

Cadie got out and giggled "Hyper Monkey"

Chad walked over to the house and walked inside "Dude!"

"Where have you been all day?" Troy asked walking down the stairs "I was trying to call you"

"Sorry, but I got a job today" Chad smiled.

"Dude, be serious, where have you been?"

"He's telling you the truth Dad, he got a job as the coach for Lake Side Lions" Cadie said standing next to Chad.

"Wow" Troy said "Congrates"

"Daddy!" Maddie squealed running in and jumped into Troy arms

"Hey Sweetie" Troy kissed her head.

"I missed you today, school was boring"

"I'm going to be there tomorrow"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

Anthony walked down the stairs "Troy I---" He stopped in mid-sentence when he saw one of his idols standing in the hall.

Troy put Maddie down and turned around "Hey, you finished unpacking?"

"Y-yeah" He swallowed hard

"Guys this is Anthony, I adopted him today" Troy smiled.

Chad walked over and put out his hand "Chad"

"I-I" Ant cleared his throat "I know I'm a big fan of the Lakers" He smiled and shaked his hand.

"Awesome, well I gotta go" Chad turned around "Busy day tomorrow, Laters" then he left.

"Hey, I'm Cadie" She walked over to him and put her hand out.

"Hey" Ant smiled and shaked her hand.

"Well, I've got homework to do" She grabbed her bag walked up the stairs

"I'll shout when dinner is ready" Troy shouted after her.

"Thanks" She shouted back.

Ant bent down infront of Maddie "and who is this little cutie?"

"I'm Madison" She smiled "But you can tell me Maddie"

"I'm Anthony but you can call me Ant" He smiled.

"Mads, do you have homework?" Troy asked.

"Erm … No" She smiled.

"Madison"

"Fine, I'm going" She grabbed her bag and ran up the stairs.

"She's Cute" Ant smiled.

"Yeah, but a little monkey" Troy chuckled and walked into the kitchen.

Ant followed him "Thanks again" he said sitting on the stool.

"Ant, you don't need to thank me, you're part of the family now"

"I know" Ant smiled "You need help making dinner?"

"No, it's fine, you can go in the back, there's a basketball net"

"Okay" Ant smiled and went into the back yard.

He walked over to the basketball court and picked up the ball then looked up "I miss you guys" He whispered and threw the ball in the net without touching the sides.

* * *

Troy looked out the window watching Anthony throw the ball and making it everytime. _He's just like me _he thought and smiled.

* * *

Cadie looked out the window watching Ant play basketball; then she smiled and grabbed her little book …

**People to Help …**

**Dad**

**_Chad_**

**_Matt_**

**Ant**

"Task completed for Matt" She smiled "Now the new one but Matt can help with this one" she closed the book and continue to watch Ant.

* * *

**NEXT ONE COMING SOON WITH LOADS OF DRAMA**

**REVIEW !!!!**


	22. Bonding Time and Kidnapped

Episode 22 – Bonding Time and Kidnapped

2 weeks later

Anthony and Cadie walked through the halls at School, it's Ant's first day.

"So, Dad told me you like basketball?" Cadie smiled.

Ant chuckled "Yeah, I love the game"

"Well, it's a good thing I know the Coach" She smiled.

"Who is it?"

"Follow me" Cadie pushed opened the gym door and walked inside.

Ant followed her to see Chad standing there "Chad?"

"Hey Coach" Cadie smiled.

"Wait, you're the coach?" Ant looked at Chad shocked.

"Yep" Chad smiled.

"Cadie!" Matt ran into the gym "What's the emergency?"

"There isn't" Cadie giggled

He walked over to them "Then why did you tell me to get to the gym a.s.a.p"

"Ant, this is my best friend Matt … Matt, this is my brother Anthony" She smiled.

"Hey" Ant smiled.

"Hi" Matt smiled "Why did you want me here and not Conner"

Cadie looked at Chad "It's your turn now"

"Right" He smiled and looked at Ant "Welcome to the Basketball team"

"What?" Ant looked shocked.

"Troy told me you're really good at basketball" Chad passed him a ball "Throw it in the net"

"Sure" Ant smiled and threw it in without touching the sides.

"You're good Ant" Chad smiled

"That's why Matt is here, he'll help you along with Chad and Dad to be the best player" Cadie smiled.

"Thanks" Ant smiled.

"No problem, I'll leave you guys to practise" She smiled "Bye Lions and Coach" then she ran out.

"Is she always like that?" Ant asked.

"Yep" Chad said.

"Especially if you tell her No, she won't stop bugging you" Matt chuckled

"Okay" Ant chuckled.

* * *

Cadie walked down the hall when her phone went off.

She pulled it out and answered "Hello?"

"_Heyyy!" a voice said._

"Sammy?" Cadie stopped walking in shock.

"_Hey Girl" Sammy giggled._

"Oh my god, I miss you so much, how's England?"

"_It's amazing and I miss you too, how's things there?"_

"Crazy, I have a Brother"

"_Your Dad adopted again?" _

"Yep, he's the same age as me"

"_Is he hot?" _

"Sammy! I am not telling you that he's my brother" Cadie giggled.

"_Whatever, so how's the guys?"_

"They're good, Matt joined the basketball team"

"_Wait, Matt Jones on the basketball team"_

"Yep, the one and only"

"_Wow, I can't believe he told you"_

"What do you---" Cadie screams because someone picked her up then put her back down.

"_Cadie, you okay?" _

Cadie turns around and glares at the person "Sammy, I'll phone you back, I'm about to kill my brother"

"_Okay, speak to you later"_

"Bye" then she hung up.

"Hey" Ant smiled.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I wanted to say you're the best sister ever" He smiled.

"Don't ever do that again"

"Sorry"

"Its fine" She smiled "So, how was practise?"

"It was amazing"

"Uncle Chad is doing his job then" She giggled.

"Thanks again for helping me"

"No problem"

* * *

3 Days later

"Anthony, you up" Troy shouted up the stairs.

"I'm up" Ant walked down the stairs "No need to shout" then he walked into the kitchen.

"Cadie ---" Troy got cut off.

"I'm here" Cadie giggled running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Me too" Maddie ran down the stairs and into the kitchen

Troy walked behind her "What do you want for breakfast?"

"I'm having Toast" Cadie got the bread out "You want some Ant?"

"Yeah, thanks" Ant smiled and sat down next to Maddie "Hey Monkey"

"That's not funny" Maddie crossed her arms.

"What do you want for Breakfast Mads?" Troy asked.

"Coco pops" She smiled.

"Sure" He smiled and walked over to the fridge.

"What we doing today?" Cadie asked taking the toast out of the toaster.

"I don't know yet" he opened the fridge and got the milk out "Can you get the coco pops out?"

"Sure" Cadie opened the cupboard and got the box out.

"Thank you" he smiled walking out and placed them on the table "Don't spill the milk again"

"I won't" Maddie rolled her eyes.

Cadie walked out and placed the plate down "Here we go" then she sat down.

* * *

"What we doing today?" Ant asked sitting on one of the sofas.

"How about we go to Six Flags?" Shar asked.

"Sure" Troy said.

"Can we invite Conner and Matt?" Cadie asked.

"I don't know" Troy said

"C'mon Dad" Ant said.

Troy smiled and looked at them "Sure, go on"

"Yes!" Cadie and Ant got up then ran upstairs.

"Did he just" Zeke started.

"Yeah" Troy smiled and looked at Chad "How's he doing?"

"I gotta say, he reminds me of you" Chad said.

"I've seen him practise, he's really good" Zeke said.

* * *

"Cadie, hurry up" Troy shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Cadie shouted back, she picked up the little book and opened it …

**People to Help …**

**Dad**

**_Chad_**

**_Matt_**

**_Ant_**

"One big task left" She sighed closing the book and threw on her bed.

"Cadie Marie!" Troy shouted again.

"1 Second!" She grabbed her hoodie that Sharpay made and ran down the stairs "I'm here"

"Finally" Ant said and walked outside.

Cadie giggled ran out and jumped on his back "Hey Bro"

"Woah" Ant lost his balance and fall over "Cadie!"

"Sorry" she said trying not to laugh.

"What are you two doing?" Maddie asked crossing her arms.

"Cadie decided to jump on my back and we fell over" Ant chuckled.

Troy walked outside with the gang "Guys, why are you on the floor?"

"We fell" Cadie giggled and stood up.

Ant got up "And it was your fault" he glared at her.

"Whatever" She giggled.

"Who's ready to have some fun?" Matt said running over with Conner.

"Don't ask, he's been like this since I came to his house" Conner chuckled.

"Ready everyone?" Chad asked.

"Yep" Cadie smiled and went over to the limo.

"Miss Bolton" Tom smiled and opened the door.

"Good to have you back Tom" She smiled and got in.

Everyone else got in and they drove off.

* * *

"Miss Bolton, we're here" Tom said, got out and opened the door.

"Thanks Tom" Cadie said and got out after everyone.

"I still can't believe you're famous" Ant said.

"You'll get used to it" Kelsi smiled.

"Okay, you kids can go off on your own, meet up at the café for lunch" Troy said.

"Can I go with them?" Maddie asked.

"No, you're staying with us" Troy said.

"Troy, she can come with us" Conner said.

"Make sure she stays with you" Chad said.

"We promise" Ant said "C'mon Mads"

"Yay!" Maddie giggled and ran inside with them.

"Be careful" Troy shouted after them.

"They'll be fine Troy" Ryan said.

"Lets go and have fun" Kelsi and Shar squealed and they all walked inside.

* * *

"What time is it?" Maddie asked

Matt looked at his watch "Time to meet up with your Dad"

"Lets go then" Ant said.

"CADIE!" Paparazzi shouted.

"Oh no" Cadie mumbled

"We gotta run" Conner said.

"C'mon" Matt said and started running with them

* * *

With the Gang

"Where are they?" Troy looked around.

"They'll be here" Chad said

"Look, there they are" Zeke said pointing to them.

Troy looked "Why are they running?"

"Hey" they said out of breath.

"Why were you guys running?" Kelsi asked.

"Paparazzi" Conner and Matt said.

"Where's Maddie?" Troy asked.

Cadie looked next to her "She was here, holding mine and Ant's hands"

"You lost her" Troy shouted.

"No, I didn't, she was right here" Cadie shouted back.

"Guys, we'll go and look for her" Shar said calmly.

"I'm going" Cadie ran off back inside the park.

They all ran after her and looked around but Maddie wasn't there.

* * *

"MADDIE!" Troy shouted then his phone beeped.

He got it out and read the text …

**Ever wanna see your daughter again, be at East High tomorrow at Midnight.**

"For god sack" Troy rubbed his hand down his face.

"Troy, what is it?" Shar asked.

"Someone took her and I need to get to Albuquerque" Troy said shaking.

"Why there?" Chad asked.

"I got a text saying be at East High tomorrow if I wanna see her again" Tears started falling down his face.

"C'mon, we need to get to the airport" Zeke said.

They all ran towards the limo "Thanks Tom" they all said and climbed in.

"Where to?" Tom asked.

"To the airport" Ant said.

"Right away"

* * *

At the airport

Troy, Chad, Zeke and Ryan jumped out of the limo.

"Dad!" Cadie shouted and jumped out.

Troy turned around "Sweetie, go back home with Shar and Kels"

"No, I wanna come with you" Tears started falling down her face.

"Cadie, listen to me, you can't come, I don't want you to get hurt"

She hugged him tight "I don't want to lose you"

"You won't" he kissed her head "Love you"

"Love you too"

"I'll phone you as soon as we land" then he ran inside with the guys.

"Be careful Daddy" She got back in the limo "Drive us home Tom"

"Right away Miss Bolton" then he drove off.

* * *

**WOW**

**Is Maddie okay?**

**Who took her ?**

**All will be revealed in the next chapter !**


	23. Enemies and Back Again

**Sorry for the short chapter, i promise the next one will be longer**

* * *

Episode 23 – Enemies and Back Again

Next Day in Albuquerque

Troy walked around his hotel room, he couldn't sleep last night, who wouldn't if their Daughter was kidnapped.

"Troy!" Chad knocked on his door.

He sighed and opened the door then walked over to window.

"Dude, you okay?" Chad walked over to him.

Troy just nodded his head, he couldn't find his voice.

"Troy, Maddie will be fine, we'll get her back"

Troy sighed and slid down the wall.

"You want us to come with you tonight?"

Troy just nodded his head.

"Text us the details" Chad said and walked out when he phone went off.

He looked at it and answered "Hey Shar"

"_Hey, how's Troy?" Shar asked _

"He's not speaking at all; last time was yesterday when we got off the plane because he was speaking to Cadie, I've never seen him like this" he sighed "How's Cadie?"

"_She's in Troy's room and not coming out, I'm worried about her" Shar sighed._

"I don't know what to do"

"_We can't do anything"_

"I'll phone you later with the latest"

"_Okay, speak to you later" _

"Bye Shar" then he hung up and dialled a number.

"_Hello" a weak voice said._

"Cadie?" Chad said then he heard crying "Cadie, speak to me"

"_No!" Cadie screamed and hung up the phone._

* * *

Later that night

Troy walked out of the hotel at 11:30pm with the guys and walked towards East High.

"Who do you think is behind this?" Ryan asked.

"I don't know but who ever it is, will pay" Chad said.

Troy still didn't say anything, he was thinking if Maddie was safe or not, he got out his phone and texted the guys, even though they were next to him, he couldn't speak.

The guys' phones beep and looked at them …

**Stay here – T**

"Troy, are you sure?" Zeke asked.

Troy nodded and text them again.

**I'll text you if anything happens – T**

Then he walked off.

"I hope he knows what he's doing" Ryan said.

"This is Troy we're talking about, he beat up Kyle for annoying Shar so much" Chad said.

"I remember, Kyle got a broken nose" Zeke chuckled.

* * *

Troy walked through the halls of East High, all the memories came back some good and some bad; he walked into the gym and looking around.

"Maddie!" Troy shouted

"Well, Well If it isn't Troy Bolton" Someone came out of the dark.

"Kyle" Troy growled "Where's my Daughter Gold?"

"Why would I have your Daughter Bolton?" Kyle smirked.

"Give her back now!" Troy shouted.

"Nah, I think I'll keep her" Kyle chuckled.

"NO!" Someone screamed.

Troy knew who it was straight away "Give her back now or you'll regret it"

"Guys bring her out!" Kyle shouted then two guys walked out with Maddie tied up.

Troy looked at Maddie and it broke his heart "Let her go"

"Nah" Kyle chuckled and pulled out a gun "Say bye to your Dad, Maddie"

"No!" Maddie screamed and started crying.

"Shut it" Kyle hissed and slapped her hard across the face.

"You idiot" Troy ran over and pinned Kyle to the floor "Don't you dare touch my Daughter again" He punched him.

"You can't tell me what to do" Kyle kicked him and Troy went flying across the room and hit his head on the benches.

Troy groaned and tried to get up.

"Aww, looks like you're helpless now" Kyle smirked.

"You'll pay for this Kyle" Troy hissed.

"Oh really, you and what army?"

"You had the wrong people to mess with Gold" Chad said.

Kyle turned around and smirked "Wow, the whole Wildcats are back together" he looked at Troy "Say you're last words Bolton" He pointed the gun at him.

Troy looked at him then smirked "You shouldn't mess with Wildcats Gold; you don't when they'll attack" He took a deep breath and stood up "Guys get her"

Zeke and Ryan ran over and beat up the guys then untied Maddie.

"Daddy" Maddie started to run over.

Kyle turned and pointed the gun at her "Don't move Brat"

"Don't you dare Kyle" Troy said

"Shut it" Kyle turned and pulled the trigger.

"Troy!" A voice came out of nowhere and pushed him out of the way then shot Kyle dead but then fell to the floor.

Troy looked up in shock "Gabriella?" he got up

Everyone looked shock at the scene, _what the hell is Gabriella doing here?_

Troy walked over and bent down beside her "Gabi"

Gabriella slowly opened her eyes "I'm sorry for everything Troy" She weakly said and closed her eyes again.

"Gabriella" Troy checked her pulse "Oh god" he looked at the guys "Phone 911 and quick"

"Right" Chad ran out of the gym.

"Dude, what do we do about Kyle and his mates?" Ryan asked.

Troy looked at him "I don't care at the moment" Tears started forming in his eyes then looked at Zeke "Take Maddie outside and look after her"

"Sure" Zeke picked up a crying Maddie and walked out.

Troy looked at Gabriella "I'm sorry too Ella" He kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Lots of Drama**

**Is Gabriella Okay?**

**Find out in the next one**


	24. Together

**THIS ONE WILL MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY ! ENJOY AND REVIEW !**

* * *

Episode 24 – Together

**In LA – Monday Morning**

Cadie opened her locker and put her books away.

"Are you still ignoring me?" Ant said leaning against the lockers.

Cadie slammed the locker door shut, looked at him then walked away.

"I'll take that as a yes" Ant mumbled.

"How is she?" Conner asked walking over with Matt.

"Hating me" Ant banged his head against the locker.

"Why?" Matt asked.

"I said to her, everything will be fine then we got a phone call early this morning from Chad saying they're at the hospital but he never said who was hurt"

"So, Cadie's thinking Troy" Conner said.

"I'll go talk to her" Matt said about to walk off.

"Matt, she won't talk to you; me and Shar have tried since they left on Saturday" Ant said

"I can try" Then Matt ran off down the hall.

"I hope he knows what he's doing" Ant said.

"Matt is Cadie's best friend, if it's anyone, she'll talk to him" Conner said.

"I thought you was her best friend too" Ant said walking down the hall

"We are, but Matt has been hers longer, he even went to the Hairspray premiere with her 3 years ago"

"Don't you feel left out when they're always together?"

"Some times, there used to be 4 of us, but then Sammy moved away a couple of months ago and Matt has liked Cadie for years but never told her"

"Does she like him back?"

"You would be blind if you didn't know, they are always flirting and it's annoying"

Ant chuckled "I feel sorry for you dude" then he walked into Maths class.

Conner walked in and sat next to him "You're not funny, in time it'll annoy you and I'll laugh"

"Whatever Dude"

**

* * *

**

Matt's POV

I ran down the halls, looking everywhere for Cadie, I looked in her favourite place, the music rooms but she wasn't there … I was getting worried, When Troy was in hospital, Cadie was heart broken and I know she feeling like that again.

I carried on walking down the hall when I heard noise from the gym, everyone is in class and also Chad cancelled practise and all gym lessons until he comes back.

I opened the door and saw Cadie playing basketball; she looked so cute in her hoodie that Shar made her and the baseball cap Troy gave her 3 years ago when she had cancer.

I walked over to her "Hey"

She turned towards me "Hi" I could see the tears in her eyes, it hurt me to see her like this.

"Come here" I opened my arms.

She hugged me tight "I'm scared" She whispered.

"You don't have to be, I'm here, so is Conner and Ant" I whispered and rubbed her back.

She sniffled "What if it's Dad who is hurt"

"Your Dad is strong as a Wildcat" I said which made her giggle

She rested her head on my shoulder and sighed "Thanks"

"No problem" I hugged her "I love you Cadie" My eyes went wide, did I say that out loud.

She lifted her head and looked at me shocked "You what?"

**

* * *

**

In Albuquerque

Troy paced around the hospital waiting room for past 2 hours, he was worried, if something was wrong with Maddie and also he started to worry about Gabriella.

"Troy, sit down, you're making us nervous" Ryan said.

"What's taking so long, Maddie wasn't hurt" Troy sat down and sighed.

"We don't know what Kyle did to her" Chad said.

"I know but thank god he is dead because I would kill him" Troy said.

* * *

"Bolton?" the Doctor came in an hour later.

They all looked up in shock "Taylor?"

"Troy, Chad" Taylor McKessie said, she was one of their friends but then moved away during the summer before senior year.

"What you doing here?" Chad and Troy asked at the same time.

Taylor giggled "Well, I moved back 3 years ago because my job moved me here"

"Doctor, Nice" Zeke chuckled.

"Actually Head Doctor" Taylor smiled and looked at Troy "So, Madison?"

"My Daughter" Troy smiled

"You can go and see her, I'll take you down" She smiled and walked out.

Troy looked at Chad "Don't say anything" then he followed Taylor "So, Doctor McKessie, How is she?"

"Her wrist and cheek are a bit red but apart from that she's a healthy 10 year old" Taylor said and opened the door.

Maddie looked at the door and smiled big "Daddy"

Troy went over and picked he up "Oh god, I've missed you so much, Princess"

"I missed you too" She hugged him tight.

Troy looked at Taylor "How's Gabriella?"

"Gabriella?" Taylor looked at him shocked.

"You know … Gabriella Montez, Brown curly hair, brown eyes"

"I'll be back in a second" She ran out of the room.

Troy looked at Maddie "How are you sweetie?"

She giggled "I'm fine"

He kissed her head "Don't scare me like that again, promise?"

"Promise" She smiled then the door opened and Taylor walked in.

"Sorry about that" Taylor smiled and looked at Troy "Is She--"

"Yes, but we're not together" Troy said "She gave me Maddie"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Taylor said

"It's fine" Then his phone rang

"Naughty Daddy, you're not aloud your phone on in here" Maddie giggled.

Troy put her down and got his phone out "But it's important"

Maddie looked at the screen and squealed taking the phone out of his hand then answered it "Hey Big Bro" She giggled walking over to the bed and jumped on it.

"Big Bro?" Taylor looked at Troy.

"I adopted twice, 6 years ago when I moved to LA and then 2 weeks ago"

"You live in LA?"

"Yeah, that's a very long story, but cut it short … senior year, got very drunk, broke up with Gabi then left"

"Oh Wow"

"Is Gabi okay?" he looked at her.

"Yeah, She's just came out Surgery when I went out, But she's in the room next door"

"Can you watch Mads for me?"

"Sure" Taylor smiled.

Troy walked over to Maddie who was still talking on the phone "Maddie"

Maddie looked up and smiled "Ant said hi"

"Well, tell him I said hi back and you say bye because he'll be going to class"

Maddie sighed "Ant, Daddy says hi and I have to say bye …. Love you too Big Bro … Bye" then she hung up and glared at Troy "Happy?"

Troy chuckled and took his phone "Yes, I'm going out for a second Doctor Tay will look after you, okay?"

"Okay"

Troy kissed her head and got up the looked at Taylor "Next Door?"

"Yeah" Tay smiled.

"Thanks" Troy walked out and went into the room next door to see Gabriella laying there.

He walked over and sat on the chair then took her hand "I'm so sorry Gabi" He kissed her hand and felt her squeeze his hand, he looked up and smiled.

"Hey" Gabi said softly.

"Hey"

"I remember the last time this happened, but I was sitting there and you were laying here" Gabi smiled.

"When I got my appendix removed" He chuckled and looked at her "How are you?"

"I'm fine, I'm sorry for everything Troy"

"You're forgiven" Troy smiled then leaned over and kissed her … For the first time in 10 years and it felt right.

**

* * *

**

In LA

**Matt's POV**

"You What?" Cadie looked at me shocked.

I sighed "I wanted to tell you for awhile but I chickened out everytime"

"Do you really?"

I looked at her "Yes, I love you" I smiled, I finally told her.

She smiled and put her arms around my neck "I love you too"

I looked down at her because she's smaller than me "You do?"

"Yes"

I put my arms around her waist and pulled her closer "W-ill you be m-my girlfriend?" I was kinda nervous about asking her.

She smiled big "I would love to" then she kissed me, I shocked at first but I relaxed and kissed her back.

**

* * *

**

NO POV

"Have you seen them?" Ant asked walking toward the lockers with Conner at the end of the day.

"Nope" Conner opened his locker "They'll be fine, Matt will be with her and talking to her"

"I hope you're right" Ant opened his locker.

"They haven't been in class all day"

"Cadie was allowed to because Shar rang up and explained to the principal"

"Oh right" Conner closed his locker and looked down the hall "I've found them"

Ant looked in the same direction to them walking towards them laughing and holding hands "Did we miss something" He closed his locker and looked at Conner.

"I don't know but I'm thinking Matt finally told her" Conner smiled.

"Hey Bro" Cadie giggled and hugged him.

"Hey Sis" Ant smiled "Feeling better?"

"Yep"

"I phoned Dad before" He looked at her.

She looked at him "And?"

"He's fine and so is Maddie" He smiled.

Cadie smiled "When are they coming home?"

"I don't know, I was talking to Maddie and you know Mads"

"Hyper Monkey" They both said and laughed.

**

* * *

**

In Albuquerque

Troy looked at Gabriella and smiled "I love you so much Ella"

"I love you too Troy" Gabi smiled.

"Move to LA and live with me, Maddie, Cadie and Anthony" Troy asked.

"Who's Anthony?"

"I adopted him 2 weeks ago; he's the same age as Cadie"

Gabi smiled "I would love too move in with you"

Troy smiled and kissed her head "I'm gonna go and get someone who you might want to see"

"Okay"

"I'll be right back" He walked out and walked into Maddie's room.

"Daddy" Maddie squealed and ran over.

Troy picked her up and looked at Taylor "How was she?"

"Hyper"

Troy chuckled "I know, sorry I didn't warn you"

"Its fine" She smiled "So, How's Gabi?"

"She's good" He smiled and looked at Maddie "You wanna go see the guys?"

"Yay!" Maddie giggled.

"Thanks Tay" He smiled.

"No problem" Taylor smiled and looked at Maddie "You be good Missy"

"I will" She smiled.

"See you soon" Troy smiled and walked out.

"When are we going home?" Maddie looked at Troy.

"Soon" He smiled.

"Okay" She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

* * *

Troy walked into Gabi's room and smiled "Hey"

"Hey" Gabi smiled.

Troy sat on the Chair and shifted Maddie so she was on his knee "Maddie"

Maddie sat up and looked infront of her "Mummy?"

Gabi smiled "Hi"

Maddie jumped off Troy's knee, sat on the bed and hugged her "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Gabi kissed her head.

"When are you getting out of here?" Troy asked.

"Tomorrow" She smiled.

Maddie looked at Gabi "Are you coming to LA with us?"

"It's up to Daddy" Gabi smiled and looked at Troy.

"Please Daddy?" Maddie looked at Troy with the puppy eyes.

Troy smiled getting up and sat on the bed next to Gabi "Yes she is" then put his arm around her.

"Yay!" Maddie giggled and sat in-between them.

* * *

"Okay Dude, Why the hell do you come into this room when Maddie is ---" Chad walked in a couple of hours later and stopped "Gabriella?"

"Hi Chad" Gabi smiled.

Chad looked at Troy "You can explain later" He was about to walk out.

"Chad" Gabi said.

Chad turned around "You don't need to say anything, if Troy forgave you, then I do too" He smiled.

"Thanks"

"No problem" Chad smiled and walked out.

"He's still crazy" Gabi giggled.

"That's Poodle head for you" Maddie giggled.

"What did I tell you about calling him that" Troy looked at her.

"Cadie always called him that" She crossed her arms.

"Yeah but Cadie stopped"

"Sorry Daddy" She cuddled upto him and closed her eyes.

"How do you do that?" Gabi looked at him.

"Do what?" Troy looked at her.

"Get her to calm down so quick"

"I don't know" He chuckled.

"You're an amazing Dad, Troy" She smiled.

"And you're an amazing Mum" He smiled "I love you"

She rested her head on his shoulder "I love you too"

Troy kissed her head "Get some sleep, you need it"

"Okay" Gabi closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Troy smiled looking down at them sleeping, he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**YAY! They're back together!**


	25. Moving In and Fight!

Episode 25 – Moving In and Fight!

**1 week later**

**In Albuquerque**

Maddie climbed on the seat on the plane in-between her parents "I can't wait to get home"

Troy chuckled "You need to calm down Monkey"

"Why is everyone calling me that?" She crossed her arms.

"Because you're a little Monkey" He looked at her "Who calls you a Monkey"

"Cadie, Ant, the gang and now you"

"The Gang?" Gabi asked and looked at Troy.

"Yeah, Sharpay, Ryan, Zeke, Kelsi and of course Chad, they all live in LA, along with my family"

"Oh right"

"Auntie Shar makes clothes; she really good" Maddie smiled.

"I can't wait to see them again" Gabi smiled.

* * *

Maddie jumped out of the car and squealed "Ant" she ran up and hugged him "I missed you"

"I missed you too Mads" Ant smiled.

"Hey, what about me" Cadie giggled.

"Cadie" Maddie hugged her tight "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Cadie looked up and smiled big "Dad!" She ran down and hugged him "I'm so glad you're okay"

"I told you, I wouldn't get hurt" He kissed her head.

She looked next to him to see Gabriella standing then she back at her Dad confused.

"Gabi is moving in with us" Troy smiled.

"Are you two back together?"

"Yes"

Cadie looked at Gabi and smiled "I'm Cadie"

"I'm Gabriella" Gabi smiled "It nice to finally meet you Cadie"

"You too Gabriella"

"Okay, what did the hospital give her? She is so hyper" Ant chuckled walking over with Maddie on his back.

"I'm not hyper, I'm just happy to be home" Maddie giggled.

Ant looked at Gabi "I'm Anthony"

"I'm Gabriella, nice to meet you" Gabi smiled.

"Maddie, get off Ant's back" Troy said.

"Why?" Maddie whined.

"Madison" both Troy and Gabriella said sternly.

"Fine" She jumps off and ran inside.

* * *

**Late that night**

Troy walked into Kitchen smelling something amazing, then groaned "Zeke"

"I'm not Zeke" Gabi giggled.

"Sorry, when Zeke comes over, he always takes over the kitchen"

"I wanted to surprise you and the kids"

He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her waist from behind "Thank you" He kissed her cheek and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Go and get the kids from upstairs before this goes cold" She giggled.

"Sure" he walked out and stood at the bottom of the stairs "Kids, Dinners ready!"

All 3 of them and Snowy ran down the stairs, into the kitchen and down in their places.

Troy chuckled and walked after them "Cadie, go and feed Snowflake" then he sat down.

"No Need" Gabi smiled and put down the dog bowl "Snowflake" Snowy bark and ran over to her bowl.

"Thanks Gabi" Cadie smiled.

"No problem" Gabi smiled and walked in carrying the plates.

"What's for dinner?" Ant asked.

"Your Dad's favourite" She giggled and set the plates down.

"Mac and Cheese?" Troy smiled.

"Yeah" She giggled and put the plate infront of him "Enjoy" She grabbed her plate and sat down.

"So" Troy looked at Ant and Cadie "Anything happened while I was gone?"

"We have our first b-ball game in 2 weeks" Ant smiled

"You play Basketball?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, Chad has been helping me get better and he made me captain last week"

"We'll be there cheering you on" Troy smiled and looked at Cadie "What about you?"

"Nothing, I've been hanging out with Nessa and Ash"

"And making out with Matt" Ant smirked.

Troy nearly choked on his food "What!?" He looked at Ant then Cadie.

Cadie glared at Ant "Thanks a lot Bro"

Ant glared at her "Well, you weren't going to tell him"

"Maybe I waiting for the right to tell him"

"KIDS!" Troy shouted making them stop.

"Sorry Dad" They both said.

Troy looked at Cadie "When did this start?"

"A week ago" She looked down and started messing with her food.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you'll be over protected"

"I don't want you get hurt"

She stood up "I'm not a little kid anymore Dad" She looked at him "You can't protect me from everything" then she ran out and up the stairs.

"Cadie!" Troy was about to get up.

"Troy" Gabi stood up "I'll go"

He looked at her "You sure?"

She smiled "I'm sure" then she walked out and up the stairs.

* * *

Cadie lay on her bed on her laptop watching the videos of Troy, Gabriella and the gang.

She smiled at some of the crazy things they did and then someone knocked on her door.

"Come in"

Gabi walked in and closed the door "Hi"

Cadie closed the laptop and sat up "Did Dad send you up here?"

"No, I wanted to see if you're okay" Gabi sat on her bed.

"I'm fine" Cadie got up and out her laptop on her desk.

"So, what does this Matt look like?"

Cadie giggled and sat down on her then got the picture from the table beside her bed "He's the one with Black spiky hair"

"Who are the others?"

"Conner and Sammy, our best friends, Sammy moved away a couple of months ago to England"

"How long have you been friends with them?"

"6 years, when Dad adopted me, I first made friends with Matt because he lives a couple of houses down then he introduced me to Sammy and Conner"

Gabi smiled and looked at her "You really like him?"

"I love him, for about 3 years, when he came to the premiere with me, I felt something different" She smiled and her smile dropped "But Dad won't understand"

"He'll understand, just let him calm down"

"Thanks Gabi" Cadie smiled and hugged her.

"No problem" She smiled and pulled back "You coming back down?"

"Yeah" She smiled and walked downstairs.

"Cadie" Ant started.

Cadie looked at him then sat down and started eating "This is lovely Gabi"

"Thank you" Gabi smiled.

"I've finished, can I go back upstairs?" Maddie looked at Gabi then Troy.

"Put your dishes in the dishwasher then you can" Troy said.

"Okay" She jumped off the chair, got her plate and put it in the dishwasher.

"Don't make a mess" He said.

"I wont" She rolled her eyes and ran upstairs.

* * *

Troy got up and put his plate in the dishwasher when the front door opened.

"Dude!" Chad shouted.

"Kitchen" Troy shouted and looked at Gabi "Thanks for a lovely dinner"

"No problem" Gabi smiled.

Chad walked in "Hey Bolton family"

"We'll be on the basketball court if you need us" Troy said before walking out into the back.

"Did I miss something?" Chad looked at them.

"Just go outside Chad" Gabi said.

"Okay" Chad said then ran outside.

* * *

Ant walked in Cadie's room later to find her not there "Cadie?"

"Go away" Cadie shouted from her walk-in closet.

Ant walked over and stood in the doorway "Can you talk please?"

"No"

"I'm sorry for blurting it out like that"

"You should be" She looked at him "Dad is totally ignoring me, that was our first fight we've ever had"

Ant walked over and hugged her "I'm sorry Sis"

"I don't know what to do, this is his first night back and we had a fight"

"How about we go downstairs, relax in the livingroom and watch dvds, I still need to watch you in Hairspray" Ant smiled.

"Race you" She pushed him and ran off.

"That's not fair" Ant shouted and ran after her.

"It so is" She giggled and jumped on the sofa.

Ant jumped on the sofa "You win this time but next time I'll win"

"Whatever Bro" She giggled and Snowy ran in barking "Snowy lay down" She barked and lay down on her doggy bed.

"You've trained her well" Ant chuckled.

"She is my dog so she would listen to me" Cadie giggled "What movie are we watching first?"

"Grease?"

"Sure, press play"

He looked at her "What?"

"It's already in the dvd player"

"Okay" He grabbed the remote and pressed play.

* * *

Troy and Chad were playing one-on-one like old times.

"You're gonna lose Bolton" Chad said.

"In your dreams Danforth" Troy smirked and threw the ball making the winning shot "Told you, I could beat you"

"Whatever Dude" Chad said and walked inside "Hey Gabs"

"Hey" Gabi smiled "Where's Troy?"

"I'm here" Troy smiled walking in and kissed her cheek.

"I'm gonna go, Remind Ant Practise tomorrow" Chad said.

"Sure thing Dude, see you later" Troy said.

"Bye guys" Chad smiled and left.

"How was the game?" Gabi said looking at Troy.

"Good" Troy smiled.

"I'm gonna go up to bed, you coming?" She smiled.

"I'll be up soon" He kissed her "Love you"

"Love you too" She giggled and walked out of the kitchen "Don't stay up to late Guys"

"We won't, Night Gabi" Ant and Cadie smiled.

"Night" She smiled and walked upstairs.

* * *

Troy walked out of the kitchen and towards the livingroom when he heard Cadie and Ant talking.

"Aww, look, little Cadie" Ant smirked and chuckled while they watched Hairspray.

Cadie hit him "It's not funny, they put so much stuff on your hair; you couldn't feel it"

"I still can't believe you was in a film"

"Believe it because it's true"

"When you going to taking to Dad?"

"Not yet" She got up "I'm going to Bed"

"Night"

"Night" She walked out and saw Troy standing there.

"Cadie --" Troy started.

"Good night Troy" Cadie said then ran up the stairs.

_Troy? She hasn't called me that since I adopted her _Troy sighed _I guess she's still mad._


	26. Forgiveness

Episode 26 – Forgiveness

**2 weeks later – 3 days before the big game.**

The whole team and Chad where in the gym practising.

"Keep it up guys" Chad shouted.

"He is so mean" Ant said running up and down the gym.

"That's Chad for you" Matt chuckled and ran next to him.

"Jones, Bolton Keep the chatting till later" Chad shouted again.

"Sorry Coach" They both said and carried on running with the rest of the team.

* * *

"Alright guys" Chad blew the whistle "20 Minute breaks"

Ant walked over to bleachers with Matt "I can't believe it's our first game on Friday"

"I know, but it'll be fun, is your Dad coming?" Matt asked grabbing his bottle of water.

"Yeah, along with Gabi, Maddie and the gang" Ant looked at him "You're still bothered about him knowing, aren't you?"

"No"

"Seriously Dude, you can't lie" Ant chuckled.

"Okay fine, I'm am"

"Hey Guys" Cadie said.

Ant looked up to see her in a cheerleaders outfit "When did you become a Cheerleader?"

"Since I said she's on the squad" a girl came over.

"Guys, this is Stacey" Cadie giggled "Stace, you already know who these are"

"Yup, Anthony and Matt" Stacey giggled "Nice to meet you guys"

"You too" They both said and looked at Cadie.

"5 minutes till practise, Cadie" Stacey smiled and walked away.

"How long?" Ant asked.

"For a while, this is the first time we've had practise the same day as you guys" Cadie said.

"Cadie!" Stacey shouted.

"I gotta go" then she ran over to the squad.

Ant looked at Matt who couldn't take his eyes off Cadie "Dude!" He smacked him on the head.

"Oww!" Matt glared at him "What was that for?"

"For looking at my sister like that"

"Sorry"

"You will be" Ant smirked "You better be focused on Friday"

"I will be, I promise"

* * *

"Okay, Girlies" Stacey smiled "Cadie, you'll be at the front leading, okay?"

"Sure thing" Cadie giggled and grabbed a set of pompoms.

"By the way, Matt is totally checking you out" Stacey smirked and giggled.

"Shut up" Cadie giggled and threw her the pompoms.

"Hey!"

"You asked for it" Cadie smirked grabbing another set of pompoms and got it place "Where are you standing?"

"Right behind you; so don't shake that butt in my way" Stace giggled.

"Okay, that was one time and right before practise I had chocolate which makes me a little hyper"

"I think you should have chocolate more often" Daisy giggled.

"Okay, Girls get in your places" Stacey shouted and everyone stood in place "After you kiddo"

Cadie giggled "Ready!"

"Let's go, let's go" The squad said and they started dancing.

* * *

Cadie ran up and started with her round-off and finished with her back flip, but lost her footing "Crap!" She fell holding onto her ankle.

"Cadie" Ant ran over and bent down "You okay?"

"My ankle" tears started falling down her face.

"Uncle Chad!" Ant shouted.

Chad ran out of his office to see Cadie on the floor and ran over "Cadie, What happened?"

Cadie took a deep breath "I lost my footing and fell on my right ankle"

"Can you stand up?" Chad asked bending down next to her.

"I'll try" She looked at Ant "Can you help?"

"Sure" He put his arm around her and helped her up "You okay?"

"It really hurts" She whispered.

Ant looked at Chad "I'll take her to the Nurse"

"Okay" Chad smiled.

"Wanna get on my back?" Ant looked at Cadie.

"No, I'm fine" Cadie said.

"Cadie, it'll be better for you" Chad said.

"Fine" Cadie hopped behind Ant and jumped on his back.

"Be careful" Chad said.

"I will" Ant smiled and walked out of the gym.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the cheerleading thing" Cadie said.

"Its fine Sis, You did great until the fall"

"Thanks" She smiled "And thanks for hitting Matt"

"You saw that?"

"Yeah, Stacey told me he was looking at me then I saw you hit him"

"Sorry, but no-body looks at my sis like that"

"Thanks"

"No problem" He smiled and walked into the nurse's office.

* * *

Troy walked down the halls before his class starts, when his phone rang; He got it out, looked at the ID: **Ant** and quickly answered it "Ant, you okay?"

"_Erm … Hi Troy, its Matt"_

"Matt, why do you have Ant's phone?"

"_He asked me to phone, Cadie got hurt during gym"_

"Is she okay?"

"_I don't know, Ant took her to the nurse, I just wanted to let you know"_

"Thanks Matt" then he hung up and ran out of the school.

* * *

Cadie sat on the bed in the nurse's office with her head rested on Ant shoulder.

"You okay?" Ant asked rubbing her arm.

"Yeah" Cadie sighed then sat up when the Nurse walked in.

She looked at them then Cadie "Okay, what happened this time?"

Cadie giggled "I fell on my ankle during practise"

"Okay, let's take off your sneakers and see what wrong"

"Sure" she took a deep breath while the nurse took off her sneakers.

Ant looked at Cadie and rubbed her arm "Everything okay?"

Cadie bit her lip and nodded.

"Your ankle is just bruised; if you want to perform on Friday, rest"

"Okay" Cadie said then the door opened.

Ant looked up "Dad"

Cadie looked up "What you doing here?"

"Matt phoned me saying you got hurt during gym, but it looks like it was cheerleading practise" Troy looked at her.

"I'll go and some bandages so we can strap it up" The Nurse stood up and left the room.

"I better go and get back to practise" Ant said jumping off the bed.

"Ant, don't you dare leave" Cadie glared at him.

"You two need to talk, that's why I asked Matt to phone him" He smiled and walked out.

Troy walked over and sat next to her on the bed "Cadie, I'm sorry"

"Why did you leave School to come here?" Cadie didn't look at him.

"Because when Matt phoned and said you got hurt, I got worried"

Cadie sighed and looked at him "I'm sorry Dad"

Troy smiled and put his arm around her "It's fine sweetie" He kissed her head "So, when did you become a cheerleader?"

She giggled "a couple of weeks ago"

"If you want advice about it, ask Hannah"

"Hannah was a cheerleader?"

"Yeah, she was really good" He smiled then the nurse walked back in.

"Ready Cadie?" She smiled.

"Yeah" Cadie smiled.

"Okay, let's get this ankle strapped up and you can go home" She smiled and strapped her ankle up.

* * *

Ant walked out of the locker room and looked around the gym.

"Yo, Bolton" a voice said.

He turned around to see Stacey "Hi"

"How's your sister?"

"She's fine, just bruised ankle but has to rest if she wants to perform on Friday"

Stacey opened the doors and walked out "Okay, so you excited about the game?"

He walked after her "Yeah, how about you?"

"Yeah, we watched you today and you'll beat them"

"Thanks" He smiled and looked at the car park "I gotta go, see you tomorrow"

"See you Bolton" She giggled.

"Laters" He chuckled and ran over to Chad.

* * *

Troy and Gabriella were cuddled up on the sofa while Ant was playing the piano with Maddie.

"When did you learn to play that?" Troy looked over at Ant.

"My Mum was a Music Teacher, she taught me along with Guitar" Ant said.

"Can you teach me?" Maddie looked at him.

"Maybe another time, okay?"

"Okay" Maddie smiled.

Gabriella smiled watching them "They really get along"

"Yeah, they thought he was be trouble but I proved them wrong" He smiled then the door bell rang "I'll get it" He got up.

"If it's for me, tell them I'm busy" Ant said.

"Sure" Troy chuckled, went out of the room and answered the door to see 2 girls "Hi?"

"Hey Mr Bolton, I'm Stacey and this is Daisy" She smiled

"You're on the same squad as Cadie?"

"Yeah, is she in?" Daisy smiled.

"She's in her room" Troy opened the door wider.

"Thanks Mr B" The girls said and ran upstairs then into Cadie's room.

"Hey Girlie" Stacey giggled.

"Stacey, Daisy what you guys doing here?" Cadie sat up.

"We wanted to see if you were okay" Daisy said and sat on her bed.

"My ankle is a bit sore but I'm good" Cadie giggled.

"By the way your Dad is a hottie" Stacey giggled and sat down on the chair.

"I totally agree" Daisy giggled.

"Gross Guys, that's my Dad and he has a girlfriend" Cadie said.

"Sorry" Stacey and Daisy giggled.


	27. Big Game

Episode 27 – Big Game

Cadie jumped out of bed, she was happy that her ankle was fully healed and she can perform tonight.

She ran out of the room and towards the bathroom then she bumped into Ant "Move out the way Ant"

"No, I was here first" Ant snapped.

"No, you weren't" she snapped "I need to get ready and you take longer than me"

"No I don't, I'm a guy; I'll be 5 minutes"

"Excuse Me" Maddie pushed passed them and closed the door her.

"Maddie" They both shouted and banged on the door.

"Woah, What's with all the shouting and banging?" Troy said coming out of his room, fully dressed.

"This is all Ant's fault" Cadie said.

"My Fault, you started it" Ant glared at her.

"Morning Dad" Maddie smiled and walked back into her room.

"HA" Cadie giggled and ran into the bathroom locking the door after her.

"Oh c'mon" Ant groaned.

Troy chuckled "Pancakes for breakfast?"

"Yeah, Thanks Dad"

"Okay … Cadie!" He shouted.

"Yeah?" She shouted back.

"Don't be long, Ant need to get ready too" Then he walked down the stairs.

* * *

Gabi walked down the stairs with Snowy who was barking "Calm down" She giggled and walked into the kitchen.

Troy chuckled "Snowy, go and lay down, you've already been fed" the she barked again "C'mon then" He walked over to the back door and opened it then Snowy ran out.

"She is really crazy" Gabi giggled walking over and wrapped her arm around his waist.

"Yep" He chuckled "You want some pancakes?"

"I wish I could but I can't"

"What you doing?"

"She's busy with me, Bolton" Shar giggled leaning against the doorframe.

"Hey Shar" Maddie, Cadie and Ant said walking in … Ant in his Tracksuit, Cadie in her cheerleading outfit and Maddie in her school uniform.

"Hey guys" Shar smiled and looked at Cadie "When did you--"

Cadie giggled "Couple of weeks ago" then sat down.

"You excited for the game Ant?"

"More like Nervous" Ant said sitting down.

"Don't worry bud, you'll do great and from what Chad told me, you're better than me" Troy smiled.

"Everyone is better than you" Shar smirked "Should I remind you what happened in senior year"

"Shut your big mouth now" Troy glared at her.

"Okay" Gabi started "Before this ends up going down memory lane, let's go Shar"

"But I was having fun" Shar giggled.

Gabi rolled her eyes "Just get in the Car"

"Fine, see you tonight guys" Then she walked out.

"Here we go kids" Troy said putting the pancakes on the table.

"Thanks Dad" they echoed.

"You working today?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah, then I have a meeting at Corner House" Troy said.

"Do I have to come with you this time?" Cadie asked.

"Nope, that's next month"

"Will you make to the game?" Ant asked.

"I wouldn't miss it buddy" He smiled and looked at Gabi "Can you pick Maddie up?"

"Sure, I'll see you guys at the game" She smiled and walked out.

* * *

"Ready Girlie?" Stacey asked standing next to Cadie in the locker room just before the game starts.

"Yeah" Cadie giggled and grabbed her pompoms "Let's go" then they ran out into the sea of cheers.

They got into place in the gym; Cadie looked at the first row behind where the team sits to see Troy, Gabi, Maddie, Troy's family and the gang minus Chad.

"Ready!? Cadie shouted.

"Let's go, let's go" The squad shouted and started dancing.

* * *

Cadie took a deep breath and did her round-off then her back-flip … Perfectly.

"Let's go Lions!" she shouted then the team ran out with Ant leading.

"How you doing sis?" Ant smiled.

"I'm good, my ending was perfect" Cadie giggled.

"At least, we didn't end up in the nurse's office again"

"I've only been there once"

"According to the nurse, it's been more than once" He smirked.

"Fine, I kinda hit a locker with my head abit hard, Happy?"

"Totally" He chuckled.

"Bolton!" Chad shouted.

"Go and kick butt Bro" Cadie giggled.

"Thanks" He smiled and ran over to the team "Sorry Coach"

"You will be, sit down" Chad said.

"Yes Coach" Ant sat down next to Matt.

"Ready?" Matt asked.

"Yeah" Ant smiled.

**

* * *

**

Half-Time

Score

Tigers – 15

Lions – 18

Cadie was dancing with the squad on the side-lines when she stopped "Oh my God"

"What is it?" Daisy asked.

"I'll be right back" Cadie ran over to the entrance and hugged the person "What you doing here?"

Zac chuckled "I wanted to see you perform, Ashley told me about it, so I thought I'll surprise you"

She pulled back "But Ness told me you were filming"

"I was, I got back yesterday"

She giggled "You should be resting not here"

"So, I wanted to see my favourite person" He smiled "Where's this brother of yours the girls were talking about?"

"It's half-time, he's in the locker room with the team; you wanna go see him?"

"Let's leave till after"

"Sure Thing Efron" She giggled.

"I'll see you after the game, your cheerleaders are waiting"

"Laters" She ran back over to the squad "Sorry about that"

Stacey looked over and saw the person "Oh my God, is that ---"

Cadie quick put her hand over Stacey's mouth "Don't even think about it, you'll ruin the game" She took her hand off "I'm warning you"

"How do you know him?" Daisy asked.

"We did a film together 3 years ago and we've been friends since, along with Vanessa Hudgens and Ashley Tisdale" Cadie smiled.

Stacey squealed "Seriously?"

"Yeah" Cadie giggled and got back in line.

* * *

The team ran back out, Matt looked in the fans to see someone near the back, he ran over to Cadie "Hey"

"Hey" She giggled.

"What's Zac doing here?"

She rolled her eyes "He came to see the game, duh"

"Okay, see you after?" He smiled.

"Sure" she smiled.

"Cool" then he ran over to team and sat next to Ant.

"Flirting with my sister?" Ant smirked.

"No, I was just asking her something"

"Whatever dude"

* * *

"He is on fire" Zeke whispered to Troy while watching the game.

"Chad did a good job" Troy whispered back and continued watching it.

"No way" they both said.

"What?" Shar asked.

"Shhh" Troy hissed.

"Jeez, no need to be rude" She looked at Gabi "What up with them?"

"I don't know" Gabi giggled.

* * *

Ant ran down the court while dodging the players, he looked at the clock then at Troy who smiled, he passed the ball to Matt who passed to Dan.

"Danny!" Ant shouted.

Danny passed the ball to him … Ant looked at the clock again "Get the perfect shot" he mumbled, he ran towards the net, dodging more players then the ball left his hand as the buzzer went off.

Everyone in the gym went silent as they watched the ball fly through the air … then it went in and the crowd went wide …

Tigers – 28

Lions – 36

Cadie ran over to Ant "You did it" She squealed and hugged him.

"Yeah we did" he grinned picking her up and spun around.

"Ant" She giggled "Put me down"

"No way" He chuckled.

"Anthony, pick me down"

"Fine" He put her down "Way to ruin my fun"

"Go and get changed, Dad is waiting outside"

"Got'cha" Ant smiled and ran into the locker room with the team.

* * *

"Great game tonight, wasn't it" Stacey smiled walking out of the gym with Cadie and Daisy "Especially Ant"

"Stace, that's my brother you're drooling over" Cadie giggled.

"She been like this since they talked 3 days ago" Daisy giggled

"You and Ant talked?" Cadie looked at Stacey.

"Yeah, but then he had to go coz Coach Danforth was waiting for him" Stacey looked at her confused.

"Also known as our Uncle Chad and our Dad's best friend"

"Okay"

"Hey" Ant and Matt ran over to them.

"Here are the super players" Cadie giggled.

"What can we say, we was on a role" Matt grinned.

"Yup and I can't wait to kick butt in the next game" Ant chuckled.

"Let's go, if you didn't forget the after party is at our house, thanks to someone" Cadie glared at him.

"Sorry, but Dad did say, captains always host the party after the first game of the season" He smiled and opened the doors to lead to the car park "Where are they waiting?"

"Right over there" Chad said behind them then ran over to them jumping around.

Cadie giggled "He is so crazy" then walked over to them with the others.

"Chad, you need to calm down" Troy chuckled "We're not in high school anymore"

"So, I have just made the best team ever and they won" Chad grinned.

"Thanks Coach" Ant and Matt chuckled.

Chad leaned against Troy's car "No problem but Monday morning, in the gym practising for the next game"

Ant groaned "C'mon Chad, we've just a game, can't we have a break?"

"Yes, Saturday and Sunday" Chad chuckled.

"Cadie" Stacey mumbled.

"What?" Cadie looked at her but Stacey froze in her spot which made Cadie laugh and turn around "Hey Zachary"

Zac groaned "Don't you start as well"

"Sorry" She smiled and looked at Ant "Zac, this is my brother Anthony"

"Hey, great game" Zac smiled and put out his hand.

"Thanks" Ant smiled and shaked his hand.

"You coming to the after party?" Daisy said smiling.

Cadie smirked at Zac "You wanna show everyone you can't dance?"

"Sure, why not" he smiled

* * *

The whole team and the whole cheerleading squad, where in the Bolton's back yard having a good time, laughing and dancing, while Troy, Zeke, Chad, Ryan and Zac were chatting.

"What you been up to?" Troy asked looking at Zac.

"Different things, I got back yesterday from filming" Zac said sitting back in his chair.

"Zac!" Cadie ran over "Come and dance"

Zac smirked at her "I thought you said I can't dance"

"Fine, Whatever Efron" She pulled her tongue at him and ran back to her mates.

"I'll be right back" Zac got up and ran over to Cadie and her mates.

"He and Cadie get along well" Ryan smiled.

"Yeah, Zac looks after her, he's like a second dad to her" Troy smiled.

"You're not jealous?" Zeke looked at him.

"Why would I be jealous? He's helping her keep a level headed with the paparazzi and everything to with being famous along with Vanessa and Ashley" Troy said

"True" Chad smiled and looked at Maddie who is cuddled at Troy "She is still a little cutie"

"Yeah and she's a daddy's girl" Zeke smiled.

* * *

"Didn't you say Zac couldn't dance?" Stacey giggled.

"He knows I'm joking" Cadie giggled watching Zac dance with the squad.

"Wanna go show them who are queens of dancing?"

"Deffo" Cadie giggled and ran over to the dance floor with Stacey.


	28. Fun Day

Episode 28 – Fun Day

Cadie walked down the stairs and into the livingroom with Snowy "Hey" She smiled and sat next to Troy.

"Hey, what you doing today?" He smiled.

"I was going shopping with the girls but they cancelled"

"How about we spend the day together as a family?"

"That would be a great day" She smiled "But can we say here, like hang out in the pool or something"

"Sure, I know its embarrassing being out in public with your Dad" he chuckled

"It's not that" Cadie giggled "I don't want the madness with the paps; I just want a fun day with my family"

"Okay"

She got up "I've got something for you" the she ran up the stairs.

"Cadie!" Troy shouted.

Cadie ran back down "Here" she passed him the little book.

"What's this?" he looked at her confused.

She rolled her eyes "Just open it"

Troy opened the book and saw the first page …

**People to Help …**

_**Dad - Completed**_

_**Chad - Completed**_

_**Matt - Completed**_

_**Ant - Completed**_

"Why did you do this?" he looked at her.

"Because I wanted people to be happy" She smiled "Like Uncle Chad, he was so down after his accident so I helped him get the job as the Coach"

"What about Matt?"

"It changed a little, I was gonna help him with singing then he joined the basketball team which made him happy and Ant was getting him to live his dream"

"Okay, what did you do for me?"

"Get you and Gabi back together, when you left to get Maddie back, I found Gabi's number and text her about what happened"

"You didn't need to that"

"I wanted to" She smiled

"Thank you" He smiled and hugged her.

"No problem" She smiled.

* * *

"Watch out!" Troy shouted running down and jumped into the pool.

"DAD!" Cadie and Maddie shouted.

He came up from under the water grinning "What?"

"Do you need to act like a big kid?" Gabi asked crossing her arms.

"Yes" He grinned and got out "You coming in?"

"No"

"Wrong answer" He smirked and picked her up.

"Troy, don't you dare"

"Don't what?"

"Drop me in the pool"

"Okay" He ran over and jump in with Gabi in his arms.

Gabi came up "Troy!" she looked around "Troy Bolton, you better show your face now"

Troy came up and smiled "Hey"

"Daddy!" Maddie ran and jumped in.

"Woah, little monkey" he chuckled and looked at Cadie "You coming in?"

"Yeah, she is" Ant came behind her and pulled her into the water.

"ANT!" Cadie screamed coming up from the bottom "Why did you do that?"

"Oh, c'mon sis it's fun" Ant chuckled.

"You are so dead" She glared at him.

"Oh no" He dove under.

Cadie dove under and swam after him.

"That looks like fun" Maddie giggled and was about to drive under.

"Oh no, you don't" Troy grabbed her "You're not a strong swimmer like Ant and Cadie"

"And we don't want you to get hurt" Gabi said.

"I won't" Maddie crossed her arms.

Ant came up "Where did Cadie go?"

Cadie sneaked up behind him and dunked him under "Ha-ha!"

They had a fun day just hanging out as a family.

**

* * *

**

Next Day

"Thanks for bring me, Sis" Maddie smiled as they walked through the mall.

"No problem, I thought I could treat you with whatever you like" Cadie smiled.

"Yay!"

Cadie giggled "Where do you wanna go?"

"Anywhere, I'm not bothered" Maddie giggled.

"Let's go then"

**

* * *

**

2 hours later

"Starbucks?" Cadie asked carrying some bags.

"Yeah" Maddie smiled and walked to Starbucks.

"What do you want?"

"Hot Chocolate" Maddie smiled "I'll go and find a table" She took the bags and went to find a table.

Cadie walked up to the counter.

"Can I help you?" the waiter asked.

"Can I have two hot chocolates please?" She smiled.

"Whip-cream?"

"Yes please"

"I'll bring them over"

"Thanks" Cadie paid and went over to Maddie "Hey"

"Hey" Maddie giggled.

"How's school going?"

"It's good, you didn't tell me how annoying Dad is when he's in his teacher mode"

"Sorry, I wanted you to find that out for yourself and if you ask Matt, he always got told off by Dad"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, him and Conner were the trouble makers in my class, but now it's them and Ant"

"Here are your drinks" The waiter came over and placed them down.

"Thanks" They smiled and started drinking.

"How are you and Matt?"

"Good, but he's still scared of Dad"

"But Dad is cool with it now"

"Try telling him that" Cadie giggled "Any cute guys in your class?"

"Loads, some of them are my mates but everytime I'm with them"

"Dad comes along; they get scared and run off"

"Yeah"

"Once you go to Middle school, he won't be there 24/7"

"True" Maddie giggled "Have you got Dad's birthday present?"

"Yep, have you?"

"Not yet" Maddie said finishing her drink.

"You wanna go and buy him something?" Cadie asked standing up and grabbed the bags.

"Sure" She smiled getting up, grabbed her bags and walked out of Starbucks.

* * *

Cadie and Maddie walked into the house and it was quiet.

"Why is it quiet?" Maddie asked.

"I don't know" Cadie said walking into the livingroom "Maddie" She giggled.

"What?"

"Come and look"

Maddie walked into the livingroom and looked at the sofa to see Troy sleeping with Snowy lay on top of him "Oh my God" She giggled.

"What should we do?" Cadie looked at her.

"I know" Maddie giggled and walked over "Snowy"

Snowy's head popped up and barked.

"Shhh, C'mon" Maddie ran out of the room and Snowy jumped over Troy's head and ran after her.

"Dad" Cadie said shaking him.

"Mmm" Troy slowly opened his eyes to see Cadie "Hey Sweetie"

"Hi, where's Gabi and Ant?"

"Gabi is out Shar and Ant is with Conner" He said rubbing his eyes and sat up.

"So, you've been here on your own all day"

"No, Chad, Zeke and Ry came around" He yawned "Where's Mads?"

"I'm here" Maddie giggled running in and jumped on the sofa.

"Did you have a time together?"

"Yeah, it was fun" Cadie smiled.


	29. Birthday Surprises

Episode 29 – Birthday Surprises

Everyone in the Bolton house is awake except one special person for the day.

"What we making for Daddy?" Maddie asked sitting on the stool.

"What do you wanna make?" Gabi smiled getting out a pan.

"Dad likes anything" Cadie giggled.

"As long as it's edible" Ant glared at her.

"Okay, that was one time and Dad was teaching how to cook" she glared at him

"Kids, don't start today" Gabi said

"How about a full breakfast" Cadie smiled.

"I'll make the toast" Ant smiled and went over to the toaster.

"I'll do the coffee" Cadie giggled and went to the coffee-maker.

Gabi looked at Maddie "What about you sweetie?"

"I'll just watch" Maddie giggled.

* * *

"Ready?" Gabi asked putting the plates on the tray.

"Yeah" Cadie said putting the cup on the tray.

"You guys go up; I'll be there in a second"

"Okay" the three said and ran upstairs.

"Ready?" Ant whispered.

"Yeah" Cadie and Maddie whispered and opened the door.

Maddie ran over and jumped on Troy "Happy Birthday Daddy!"

Troy groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes "Thanks Sweetie"

Cadie and Ant sat on the bed "Happy Birthday Dad"

Troy smiled "Thanks Guys"

"You want your prezzies?" Cadie smiled.

"Let's wait for Gabi"

"I'm here" Gabi smile walking in with the tray and sat next to him on the bed.

"Who's that for?" He looked at her confused.

"You" Cadie smiled "You are having a relaxing day, not lifting a finger at all"

"But I have to teach today"

"No you don't" Maddie giggled

"I do"

Cadie rolled her eyes "I went to see Mr Scott and he said you've not had a day off unless it was family related or meetings, so he said you deserve this day off"

"Thanks" Troy smiled.

"Kids, go and get the presents" Gabi smiled.

"Sure" They smiled and ran out of the room.

Troy looked at Gabi and grinned "What's for breakfast?"

"It's a surprise, don't worry it wont go cold" Gabi giggled and kissed his cheek "Happy Birthday Wildcat"

He looked at her "You haven't called me that since high school"

Gabi put the tray on the side-table and looked at him "Why? Don't you like me calling you that?"

Troy smiled and put his arm around her "Of course I do"

She giggled and cuddled up to him "Shut up then"

Cadie walked in with her laptop and her present "Hey" she giggled and sat on the bed.

"Where's Ant and Maddie?" Troy looked at her.

"Ant is still looking for your present and---" she got cut off by Maddie running in.

"I'm right here" Maddie giggled and sat next to Cadie.

* * *

"Where the hell is it?" Ant looked around his room for the 10th time "Okay, I came into my room with it and … urgh"

He sat on his bed then he remembered, he jumped up and lifted up his mattress.

"Yes!" he grabbed it and ran in to Troy's room.

Cadie looked at him and giggled "What took you so long?"

"I forgot where I put it" He sat on the bed next to Maddie.

"Its fine buddy" Troy smiled.

"Who's starting?" Gabi asked.

"Me" Maddie giggled getting up and passed her present to Troy "Happy Birthday Daddy" she kissed his cheek and sat back in her place.

Troy smiled and opened the parcel to reveal a box then looked at Maddie "What is it?"

"Open it" She smiled.

"Okay" he opened the box to reveal gold 'No1 Dad' Pendant "Come here Mads" he opened his arms.

Maddie went over and hugged him "You like it?"

"I love it" He kissed her head "Thank you"

"You're welcome" Maddie giggled.

"Here you go Dad" Ant smiled and passed him an envelope.

"Thanks bud" Troy smiled and opened it "Oh my god" then looked at Ant "You got me 2 court-side tickets to the Lakers game in New York?"

"Yes and No I won't take them back" he smiled.

"Thanks"

"Okay" Cadie giggled "Before I give you mine" She opened her laptop and put it on Troy's knee "Press play"

"Cadie, what have you done?" Troy looked at her.

"Nothing; now shut up and press play"

"Okay Little Miss Bossy" Troy chuckled and pressed play then a picture popped up.

**Sharpay: Happy Birthday Bolton, Sorry I cant be there, have a good day and I'll see you when I back, toodles.**

_Zeke: Happy Birthday Dude, cant wait to see you in New York, have a great day relaxing, laters Dude._

**Chad: Happy Birthday Hoops, I know I'm not away but your oldest Daughter told me to stay away from the house until tomorrow, now I know where she's got her bad mood from (Chuckles) so I'll see you soon Bro.**

"I'm so gonna kill him" Cadie said.

Troy chuckled "He's getting you back for calling him Poodle Head"

"I'm still gonna kill him" She giggled and passed him an envelope "Here you go"

He looked at it "What is it?"

"Just open it" Cadie giggled.

"Okay" He opened it and pulled the stuff out

"Hawaii?" Troy looked at Cadie in shock.

"Yes, 3 weeks in Hawaii in a private villa which goes straight onto the beach and also you've got a private pool" She smiled.

"Cadie, I can't take this"

"Yes you can, you deserve it and don't worry about works, it's been sorted and you leave in a week"

"Everything been sorted, we'll have the gang here looking after us and all you need to worry about is having a great time without kids running around" Ant added.

"Everyone knows about this?" Troy looked at them.

"Everyone except me" Gabi giggled.

Troy looked at Cadie and opened his arms "Come here"

Cadie climbed over everything and sat next to him.

He hugged her tight "Thank you" He kissed her head.

"You deserve it" she giggled.

Ant looked at the clock "Cadie, we'll be late for school"

Cadie got up "Right" She giggled "C'mon Mads"

"I'm Coming" Maddie jumped off the bed.

"See you guys tonight" Troy smiled.

"Bye Dad … Mum" The three smiled and ran out of the room.

Troy looked at Gabi "You okay with them calling you that"

She smiled "Yeah"

**

* * *

**

Later that night

Troy walked down the stairs and went into the livingroom "Hey" He smiled and sat on the sofa next to Gabi.

"Why you not in bed relaxing?" Maddie looked at him.

"I wanted to spend some time with you guys" He smiled "Where's the other two?"

"In the back, playing Basketball" Gabi said reading her book.

"I'll be right back" He got up and went out into the back.

* * *

"You are such an idiot" Cadie giggled taking the ball off him.

"Now, you're not playing fair" Ant chuckled and tried to get ball back.

Troy ran behind Cadie and got the ball "Now I have it" he chuckled.

"Give it back" Cadie jumped up but Troy moved it "Dad!"

"Nope"

Ant ran over and jumped on Troy's back "Dad, get it us back" he knocked the ball out of his hand "Ha!"

Cadie giggled and caught it "Let's have a game"

Ant jumped off Troy's back "Me and Cadie verses you"

"Fine" Troy chuckled "But I'll win"

"In your dreams Dad" Cadie giggled and threw the ball in the net.

* * *

Gabi and Maddie walked into the back to see them having fun

"Can I go over?" Maddie looked at Gabi.

"Sure, but be careful"

"I will" Maddie giggled and ran over taking the ball the off Troy "Maddie got the ball and …"

Troy picked her up "Then she shoots" He lifted her up higher and Maddie put the ball through the net "And she scored"

"Yay!" Maddie giggled.

Troy smiled and put her down "You guys finish the game but nicely" he chuckled and went over to Gabi "Hey"

"Hey, have fun?" Gabi giggled and sat down on the grass.

He sat next to her "Yeah" he looked over at the basketball court "I don't know if I can leave them for a whole 3 weeks"

"It'll be hard for both of us but you'll have fun in New York with Ant before we go"

"Yeah, it'll be good to see Zeke as well"

"Have a good birthday?" She rested her head on his shoulder.

Troy put his arm around her "The best I've ever had" he kissed her head and continues to watch kids mess about.


	30. Guys and Girls Weekend with Surprises

**Because i love you guys, i've give you a very long epi, ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 30 – Guys/Girls Weekend with Surprises

"Dad, Come on" Ant shouted up the stairs a week later.

"I'll be there in a second Ant" Troy shouted back.

"Dad, we're gonna miss the plane if you don't hurry up" They are leaving for New York; Ant is excited about it because he gets to spend time with Troy.

Troy walked down the stairs with his bag "We're not gonna miss the plane"

Ant picked up his bag "Have you got the tickets"

"Yes, both the plane and Game tickets" Troy opened the door "Read to go?"

"Yes" Ant walked out "Where did Mum go?"

Troy smiled and locked the door "She's went with Kelsi somewhere" over the past week Ant and Cadie have calling Gabi 'Mum', which puts a smile on both Troy's and Gabi's faces.

"I'm glad I got the day off today" Ant said walking down the path.

"Why?"

"Because it's Friday and Chad puts an extra practise on"

"If I knew that, I wouldn't of got you the day off, Chad will kill me" Troy said walking to the limo.

"Mr Bolton, Master Bolton" Tom smiled taking their bags and opened the door.

"Thanks Tom" they both smiled and got in.

**

* * *

**

With Cadie

Cadie walked to her locker at the end of the day to see Matt and Conner standing there "Hey" She smiled and opened her locker.

"Where's your brother?" Matt looked at her.

"Didn't Chad tell you in practise?" She looked at him.

"Nope, he was kinda in a mood, I was scared to talk to him"

"Where is he?" Conner asked.

"He's gone to New York with Dad" she got her bag out.

"New York?" They both looked shocked.

"Yeah, Ant got Dad tickets to the Lakers game in New York for his birthday, so they decided to go for the whole weekend started today and coming back late on Sunday" Cadie closed her locker door and put her bag over her shoulder.

"Okay, I'll see you guys later, I gotta go study" Conner said.

"Why you not doing it at home?" she looked at him.

"Because my annoying older brother is there and I need to some where to study quietly" Conner said and walked away.

"When did his brother come back?" Cadie looked at Matt.

"Yesterday" He said taking her hand as they walked through the school "So, since your Dad and Ant are in New York, what are you doing?"

"Maddie is going to stay with nana and grandpa, so I'm spending the whole weekend with Mum" She smiled and opened the main doors.

"Hey girlie" Stacey and Daisy smiled and looked at Matt "Lover boy"

"Hi girls" Matt smiled and looked at Cadie "See you Monday?"

"Sure" She smiled and hugged him.

"Text you later" He kissed her cheek and walked away.

"Awww!" Daisy giggled "Young Love"

"Shut it" Cadie giggled and sat on the wall with them.

"How's your hottie brother?" Stacey smiled.

Cadie rolled her eyes "In New York with my Dad"

"Oh, for the basketball match, that Ant got your Dad for his birthday" Stacey said.

"How did you know about the tickets?" Cadie looked at her shocked.

"Erm … I went with him to see your Dad's mate Zeke, who got the tickets and Ant told me not to tell you" She looked at her "Sorry"

"Its fine" Cadie smiled "But if you and my brother start dating, it'll make me sick"

"Little too late for that Cadie" Daisy giggled.

"You two are dating?" Cadie stood up and looked at Stacey.

"No, we've hung out a lot but we're not dating" Stacey said.

"Cadie!" Gabi shouted from the car.

"I gotta go, see you Monday" Cadie hugged them and ran over to Gabi "Hey"

"Hey, ready for a girlie weekend?" Gabi smiled.

"You bet, have Dad and Ant gone?" Cadie asked getting into the car

Gabi got in "Yeah, when I got home it was quiet" She giggled and drove off.

"What about Snowy, didn't she bake?"

"Nope, she ran down the stair when I walked in then just followed me around"

"Okay"

**

* * *

**

In New York

Troy and Ant walked out of the gate when the plane landed, they collected their bags and walked towards the entrance.

"Troy!" Shar squealed running over and hugged him "I've missed you so much"

Troy chuckled "I missed you too Shar"

"Hey Auntie Shar" Ant smiled.

"Hey buddy" Shar smiled and hugged him.

"Where's Zeke?" Troy asked.

"Practise" She smiled and walked out the airport with them and got in her car.

* * *

"Thanks for the lift Shar" Troy smiled and got out of the car with Ant at the hotel.

"No problem, see you later" Shar smiled and drove off.

"Let's go" Ant smiled and walked into the hotel then upto the main desk with Troy behind him "Hi"

"Hello, Welcome to the Hilton Hotel, how can I help you?" the women said behind the desk.

"Room under Bolton"

"Oh yes" the women got the key card then passed it to him "It's the 4th floor"

"Thanks" Ant smiled and walked towards the lift.

"Ant, what room are we staying in?" Troy asked getting in the lift.

"It's a surprise, part of your birthday present" Ant smiled.

The lift stopped on the 4th floor and they walked out.

Ant carried on walking down the hall with a very confused Troy behind, then stopped at the last door at the end of the hall "Here we go" he passed the key card to Troy.

Troy slid the key card down the pad and opened the door "Oh my god" was the only thing that he could say.

"Welcome to VIP suite Dad" Ant smiled and put his bag down.

"How?" Troy looked at him shocked.

"I had some money saved up"

Troy walked over and hugged him "Thank you"

"No problem Dad, you deserve it for everything you've done for me, Cadie and Maddie"

* * *

"Is there any more surprises I need to know about?" Troy looked at Ant while unpacking.

"Nope" Ant smiled unpacking; there is one more but he wanted to keep it a surprise.

"Okay"

**

* * *

**

In LA

"What do you wanna do?" Gabi asked sitting on the sofa.

"Order take-out and watch movies" Cadie said.

"Sound like a plan" Gabi grabbed the phone "What do you want?"

"Chinese" Cadie giggled and got up "I'm gonna make some chocolate covered strawberries"

"Okay, I'll phone for Chinese" Gabi giggled and dialled a number.

* * *

Cadie walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge "mmm" then she saw a bowl of strawberries with chocolate already done with a note on it …

_**To my favourite girls,**_

_**I made them this morning before I left because I know you love them**_

_**Have a good weekend, see you soon**_

_**Love Daddy x**_

Cadie giggled grabbing the bowl, closed the fridge and walked back into the livingroom "Here we go" She put the bowl on the table and sat down.

"That was quick" Gabi giggled.

"Dad already made us some" Cadie smiled.

"He does make the best chocolate covered strawberries"

"True" Cadie giggled.

* * *

"Okay, What movie?" Gabi smiled.

"Whatever you want" Cadie smiled putting the food out on the table.

"The Notebook" Gabi smiled and put it in the player.

"Did you know that Dad likes that film?"

Gabi sat next to her "It doesn't surprise if he does, he like all movies like that"

"I know; his favourite movie is…"

"Grease" They both laughed.

"I glad I could spend this weekend just me and you Mum" Cadie hugged her from the side.

"Me too sweetie" Gabi kissed her head and pressed play.

**

* * *

**

In New York – Next Day

Ant woke up and looked over to Troy's bed to see him still sleeping. He got up and picked up the phone "Hello" He whispered "Can I have room service please" He looked over at Troy making sure he's still asleep, which he was "Yes, best breakfast please … VIP Suite … Thanks, bye" He put the phone down and went into the bathroom.

* * *

Troy groaned when he heard someone knocking on the door, he got up and opened the door "What?"

"Room Service" the waiter said.

"I didn't order…" Troy started.

Ant came out the bathroom while drying his hair "I did Dad" He smiled at the waiter "Bring it in"

"Yes Sir" the waiter wheeled the tray in "Have a lovely breakfast" he smiled and walked out.

"Ant, when did you order this?" Troy said rubbing his eyes.

"This morning while you was still snoring your head off" Ant chuckled and picked up a plate then sat down at the table.

Troy picked up a plate and sat down "You know, I thought it's the parents treating the kids, not the other way around"

"You've done enough treating us, you deserve this weekend and also the 3 weeks in Hawaii just you and Mum"

"Thanks" Troy smiled "What time is the match?"

"Zeke is picking us up at 3" Ant smiled and started eating.

* * *

"Troy! Ant!" Zeke knocked on the door.

Ant opened the door "Hey Uncle Zeke"

"Hey" Zeke walked in "Where's your Dad?"

"I'm here" Troy grinned.

"Dude" Zeke grinned and hugged him "I missed you"

"I missed you too Dude" Troy chuckled.

"Okay, while you two are acting like a gay couple, I'm gonna finish getting ready" Ant chuckled.

"Hey!" They both said "We are not gay"

"Whatever" Ant chuckled and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"How's things going, since you just decided to go missing" Troy ask while Zeke was driving to the arena.

"Hey, I told you I was going away since the basketball season is still going" Zeke said.

"Whatever Dude"

"You two are serious gay" Ant chuckled.

"We are not" Troy said.

"Dad, you cried during Walk to Remember and The Notebook"

Zeke started laughing "Dude, seriously?"

Troy looked at Ant in shock "How did you find out that?"

"Cadie told me" Ant grinned.

Troy groaned "She has the biggest mouth ever"

"I can't believe you cried that them films" Zeke chuckled.

"Shut it Dude" Troy glared at him.

* * *

"Here we are" Zeke said pulling into the car park.

Ant jumped out "Wow, this is where you practise?"

"Yup" Zeke chuckled "It's bigger inside, c'mon"

They all walked inside and through other set of doors to the gym.

"Wow" Troy was speechless, he looked around; the gym was massive.

"Dude, you okay?" Zeke chuckled.

"Yeah, this is the biggest gym I've ever seen" Troy said.

"Bigger than East High?"

"It's bigger than the School" Ant said looking around then he stopped when he saw the team "Oh my god, I didn't know the team was here"

"Duh, we have to practise" Zeke smiled.

"Baylor!" someone shouted.

Zeke turned around "One sec Coach!" then looked at Troy and Ant "You guys go and sit down"

"No, we'll go outside" Troy said

"No way Bolton" Zeke glared at him "You are a VIP today, there's no waiting outside"

"He's right Dad" Ant smiled and walked over to the bleaches.

"Go and spend some time with him before the game" Zeke smiled.

"I know you're part of this, so thanks" Troy smiled.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Zeke smirked at him.

"Good luck in the game" Troy chuckled and walked over to Ant "You okay Bud?"

"Yeah" Ant smiled and watched the team practise.

**

* * *

**

In LA

"Cadie, you ready?" Gabi shouted up the stairs.

Cadie ran down the stairs "Yeah, let's go" then walked outside and towards the limo.

"Miss Bolton, Miss Montez" Tom smiled and opened the door.

"Thank you Tom" they smiled and got in.

"What we doing today?" Gabi asked.

"I have a meeting with Zac" Cadie looked out of window.

"What about?"

"Don't tell Dad, please" Cadie looked at her.

"I promise"

"Zac's found a couple of thing, he thinks are good for me to do and I forgot it was today"

"Its fine sweetie"

"But I wanted you to come with me"

"Why?" Gabi looked at her confused.

"Because I need help on what to do, I was gonna ask Dad but he's in New York"

"I would love to help you" Gabi smiled.

"Thanks" Cadie smiled and hugged her.

* * *

"So, is Zac like your manger now?" Gabi asked walking into the mall.

Cadie giggled "Yeah, he said he's done enough movies and that he didn't want to anyone else to be my manger"

"Where you meeting him?"

"Starbucks" Cadie smiled and walked into the café.

"There he is" Gabi pointed over to a table.

"C'mon" Cadie smiled and walked over "Hey Zachary" she giggled and sat down in front of him with Gabi.

"Hey Cadie" Zac smiled then looked at Gabi "Hi Gabriella"

"Hi Zac" Gabi smiled.

"Hi, can I take you're order?" a waiter came over.

"I'll have a Hot chocolate please" Cadie smiled.

"I'll have a bottle of water, please" Gabi smiled.

"Sure" the waiter smiled and looked at Zac "and you sir?"

"I'll have a Cappuccino" Zac smiled.

"Coming right up" he smiled and walked away.

* * *

"So, what do you have planned for me?" Cadie smiled.

"A couple of things" Zac chuckled drinking his drink.

"Funny" she rolled her eyes and looked at Gabi "You would think he act like a manger"

"Leave him alone" Gabi giggled "You don't want a strict manger that just rings you up telling you've got a part in a movie and you have to do it"

"You have a point" Cadie giggled and looked at Zac "So, what is it?"

Zac pulled out a file "I've done things that so you're not far from home" then he past the file to her.

She opened the file and looked at the first page in shock "A Record Deal?"

"Yeah, you have an amazing voice Cadie" he smiled.

"When did you hear me sing?"

"When you auditioned for hairspray"

"When I was 10, Zac" Cadie giggled.

"According to your Dad, your voice is still amazing"

"Zac's right Cadie, you have an amazing voice" Gabi smiled.

"What do you say?" Zac looked at Cadie.

"Moving on to the next one" Cadie turned the page; there were 2 animated films, a film with the lead role, 2 photo shoots and of course the record deal.

**

* * *

**

In New York

Troy and Ant sat in the front row watching the Lakers win against the Redhawks.

"Enjoying yourself?" Troy whispered.

"Duh, this is the best game ever" Ant grinned watching the game "What about you?"

"I'm glad I come here to see Zeke in action and spend a whole weekend without the girls" Troy smiled.

"True" Ant chuckled.

* * *

The buzzer went off: the Lakers won.

Zeke ran over to Troy and Ant "Well?"

"You were amazing" Ant grinned.

"When everyone's gone out, stay here, the team always has a fun game of basketball after each match"

"Sure thing" Troy smiled.

"See you in a bit" Zeke ran off into the changing rooms with the team cheering.

* * *

"Guys, this is my best friend Troy and his son Anthony" Zeke smiled.

"Hey" the team echoed.

"Is this the same Anthony you don't stop talking about?" one of the guys ask.

"Yeah" Zeke chuckled.

One of them looked at Ant "You wanna join the game?"

"Are you serious, play with you guys?" Ant looked at them in shock.

"Yeah"

"I'm so in" Ant grinned and ran over to the court with the team.

"He is a mini you" Zeke chuckled.

"Shut it Dude" Troy glared at him

"I'm serious" Zeke smiled "You need to let go of what happened in high school, this" He pointed over to Ant playing with the team "Is what you need to keep hold of, soon both him and Cadie will be out of the house and going to College"

"Don't even say that, I've got another 3 years to think about them leaving"

"Yo Baylor, you coming or not" one of the guys shouted.

"We're coming" Zeke shouted.

* * *

Ant grabbed the ball off Zeke and ran down the court.

Troy ran in front of him "Which way you gonna go?"

"This way" Ant smirked dodging him and threw it in the net.

"Wow" everyone looked at Ant in shock.

"Kid" Someone shouted and walked over to them.

Zeke turned around "Oh god, its Coach"

"What do I do?" Ant whispered to him.

"Just smile and let him do the talking" Zeke whispered back.

"What's your name?" The coach looked at Ant.

"Anthony Bolton" he smiled.

"Do you play Basketball?"

"Yeah, captain"

"How would you like to do a TV ad promoting the new jersey?"

Ant looked at Troy then back at the coach "I don't know"

The coach passed him a card "Phone me with your answer" then he walked away.

**

* * *

**

In LA

Gabi and Cadie walked into the house after the meeting with Zac, Cadie didn't know what to do, take the record deal or one of the movies, she already send she'll do a photo shoot which Zac told her it'll be her and Matt.

"What do I do?" Cadie put the file on the counter.

"Whatever you feel like doing" Gabi smiled.

"I don't know" Cadie sighed and sat on the stool.

"How about we talk about it when your Dad gets home?"

"I can't, he gets back late tomorrow and then you two leave on Monday for Hawaii"

"Do you want me to speak to him while we're away?"

"Are you sure?" Cadie looked at her.

"Yeah" Gabi smiled and hugged her "If I was you, I would get the record deal"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you shouldn't keep an amazing like that hidden"

"Thanks Mum" Cadie smiled.

**

* * *

**

In New York – Next Day

"Dad?" Ant looked at Troy when he finished packing.

"Yeah?" Troy looked at him.

"Do you think I should do this TV ad?"

"It's up to you Bud" Troy smiled "if I was you, I would"

"Okay, should I call him then?"

Troy grabbed his phone and the number then passed them to Ant "Yes"

Ant smiled and dialled the number then put it on loud speaker.

"_Hello Mr Ray's office" a woman said._

"Hi, can I speak to Mr Ray please?" Ant asked.

"_Who's calling?"_

"Anthony Bolton"

"_One moment please" then she put them on hold._

Troy looked at Ant and smiled "You sure about this?"

"Yeah" Ant smiled.

"_Anthony, how are you Kid?" Mr Ray said._

"I'm good thanks Mr Ray, how are you?"

"I'm good, so do you have an answer?"

"I would love to do the TV ad" Ant smiled.

"Great, you'll be in rehearsals tomorrow in the arena, see you then"

"Sure, thanks sir"

"Bye Kid" then he hung up.

"Wait did he say tomorrow?" Ant looked at Troy.

"Yeah, I guess you're staying here" Troy smiled.

"Guys, open up" Zeke knocked on the door.

Troy walked over and opened the door "Hey Dude"

"Hey" Zeke smiled and looked at Ant "Congrates on the TV ad"

"How did you find out, I've just put the phone down with him?"

"I know, he just phoned me when I was about knock"

"Oh right"

"You'll be staying with me and Shar, is that okay?"

"Sure" Ant smiled and grabbed his bag.

"C'mon Dude, we'll drop you off at the airport" Zeke looked at Troy.

"Okay" Troy smiled grabbing his bag and walked out with them.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW !


	31. 3 Weeks Alone

**ENJOY !!!!**

* * *

Episode 31 – 3 weeks alone

Troy walked into the Bolton house quietly. Snowy ran down the stair and started barking.

"Shhh" Troy hissed "People are in bed"

Cadie came down the stair rubbing her eyes "Snowy, you mad dog, shut it"

"Sorry, it's my fault" Troy said quietly.

She looked up and smiled big "Dad" she ran over and jumped into his arms.

"I missed you so much sweetie" He hugged her.

She hugged him tight "I missed you too Dad" She looked around "Where's Ant?"

Troy put her down "In New York"

"Why?"

"The Coach of the Lakers gave a job to do a TV ad" he smiled.

"That's amazing"

"Yeah" he chuckled "You back to bed"

"Okay" she kissed his cheek "Night Dad" then ran upstairs with snowy behind her.

* * *

Troy walked upstairs and into Maddie's room, he smiled looking at her sleeping, he turned off the light and closed the door.

He walked into his room to see Gabi sitting there reading a book "Shouldn't you be asleep?"

Gabi looked up in shock, she dropped the book, jumped out of bed and hugged him tight "You're back"

"Yeah" He hugged her and kissed her cheek "I missed you"

"I missed you too" she giggled and looked at him "What's up?"

"Nothing" He sighed and walked into his walk-in closet.

"Troy?" She looked at him.

"I'm fine Gabs" He walked out changed and got into bed "You coming?"

She sighed and climbed into bed "How was the weekend with Ant?"

"It was the best weekend" Troy smiled and put his arm around her "how was your weekend?"

"It was good" She smiled.

"Ant is still in New York"

Gabi looked up at him "What? Why?"

"Zeke's coach asked Ant to do a TV ad for the new jersey and he accepted it"

"You happy about this?"

"If he's happy then I am" He smiled.

"You're amazing" She smiled and cuddled up to him.

"So are you" He kissed her head "I love you"

"I love you too" she closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

Next Day

Cadie ran out of school after cheerleading practise and over to Troy who as waiting "Hey"

"Hey, where's Chad?"

"Running a late on practise, some of them where messing about"

"He better hurry up because we need to get home, pick up Mum and Maddie then get to the airport"

"I'm here, don't panic" Chad ran over.

"Thank god" Troy chuckled and opened the car.

"Dad was getting stressed" Cadie giggled and got in.

"I wasn't" he said getting in "What happened in practise?"

Chad got in "They were all complaining in the locker room because their captain wasn't there, so I said if they don't get in the gym, they all have to stay behind"

"Which they didn't" Cadie added.

"I give up on them" Chad groaned "When will Ant be back?"

"He phoned this morning, he'll be back tomorrow or Wednesday" Troy said and drove off

"Good, then he'll be able to get everyone back in shape, he so reminds me of you when you was captain"

"Don't say that or he'll flip" Cadie giggled.

"That was before and I know he's like me" Troy smiled.

* * *

"Okay, here we are" Chad said pulling into the airport.

Troy got out and opened the boot "C'mon Girls"

Maddie jumped out "Can I pull one of the cases?"

"No" Gabi said.

"Please"

"Madison, listen to your mum" Troy said getting the suitcases out.

"Can I help?" Cadie asked.

"Sure" He smiled.

"C'mon Mads" Cadie grabbed one of the cases and pulled into the airport with Maddie.

Troy put his arm around Gabi "Ready?" he asked walking inside.

"Yeah" Gabi smiled.

"What time is the flight?" Maddie asked.

Troy looked at the board with all the plane times on "In an hour"

"We better go and check our cases in" Gabi said.

"Yeah, be right back" Troy grabbed both of the cases and walked away with Gabi.

"Here you guys are" Chad said walking over.

"Did you get lost?" Cadie giggled sitting down.

"No" Chad said sitting next to her.

"Whatever Uncle Chad" Maddie giggled.

* * *

"_Flight 102 to Hawaii, is now boarding"_

"That's us" Troy said getting up.

Cadie stood up on the chair and hugged him "Have a good day and don't worry about us"

"I'll try not to" he kissed her cheek "Love you sweetie"

"Love you too Dad" She smiled and jumped down.

"Come here Monkey" he smiled opening his arms.

Maddie ran and jumped into his arms "Love you Daddy"

"Love you too princess" he kissed her head "Be a good girl for Chad"

"I will" She giggled "See you in 3 weeks"

"See you in 3 weeks" Troy smiled and put her down.

Cadie hugged Gabi "bye Mum"

Maddie joined the hug "Bye Mummy"

"Bye girls" She kissed both of their heads.

"Ready?" Troy looked at Gabi.

Gabi looked at him and smiled "Ready"

"Bye guys" Chad smiled.

"Look after them" both of them said sternly.

"I still haven't got used to you two doing that" Chad chuckled.

"Chad" they both said again.

"I will; they are in safe hands" he smiled.

"I don't believe you for 1 second" Troy glared at him.

"Mum" both Cadie and Maddie groaned.

"Troy, c'mon before we miss our flight" Gabi said grabbing his hand.

"Fine" Troy looked at her "You win"

"I always do" she smiled and looked at the girls "Be good for Uncle Chad"

"We will" They smiled and looked at Troy "Bye Dad"

"Bye girls" Troy smiled and walked to the gate with Gabi.

Chad picked up Maddie and put his arm around Cadie "What we gonna do girlies?"

"Watch Movies" Maddie said resting her head on his shoulder.

"That's a good plan" Cadie said and looked at the gate where Troy and Gabi walked through.

Maddie looked up and squeal "Oh my god"

"Oww! Maddie, what was that for?" Chad rubbed his ear.

Maddie got down and ran over then jumped into the person arms "You're Back"

Ant chuckled "Missed me that much?"

"Yes" She hugged him tight.

Cadie ran over "What you doing back?"

"Coach said I could come home since I flew through rehearsals with no problem, so we filmed it about 3 hours ago" Ant smiled "What you guys doing here?"

"Dropping Mum and Dad off" Maddie said

"That was today?" He looked at both of them.

"Yeah" Cadie giggled.

Ant looked behind them to see Chad "Hey Uncle Chad"

"Hey" He smiled "Come on lets go home"

* * *

Ant and Cadie walked into school the next day.

"I'm glad your back Bro" Cadie giggled.

"You've been saying since we left the airport yesterday" Ant chuckled.

"Dude" Matt ran over, put his arm around Ant's neck and ruffled his hair "You are so dead Bolton"

"Oh really Jones?" Ant smirked.

"Coach was so hard on us; we even had to stay behind yesterday"

"Sorry Dude"

"Where were you yesterday?"

"In New York, hanging out with the Lakers" Ant grinned.

"Shut up, seriously?"

"Yup" Then Ant walked away.

"Dude, don't walked away from me" Matt shouted and ran after him.

"I see your brother is back" Stacey giggled.

"Yeah" Cadie giggled and walked down the hall.

"Your Mum and Dad go okay yesterday?"

"Mum was fine, but Dad had to be pulled towards the gate, he doesn't trust Chad" Cadie giggled "Since they are gone, wanna come to my house, Matt and Conner will be there, I just need to find Daisy"

"Sure, I haven't seen Daisy"

"Hey girlies" Daisy smiled walking towards them.

"Hey, we're hanging out at my house tonight, you in?" Cadie asked.

"Sure" Daisy smiled.

**

* * *

**

In Hawaii

Troy opened the door to their villa for the next 3 weeks "Wow" He put the cases down and looked around, it was massive.

"How did she find this?" Gabi looked around.

"I don't know but it must of cost a lot"

"Yeah" she walked into the kitchen "Troy, there's a letter here"

Troy walked in and wrapped his arms around her from behind "What does it say?"

Gabi opened the letter …

_**To Mum and Dad,**_

_**Welcome to the Bolton's holiday home**_

_**I didn't want to tell you before you left because I knew you wouldn't go**_

_**You two deserve this holiday without us running around**_

_**Enjoy 3 week of peace and quiet**_

_**Love you **_

_**Cadie xx**_

"Erm … Wow" Gabi looked up at Troy.

"I'm gonna ring her" He was about to get his phone out.

"Troy" She turned around in his arms "We'll sort it out when we get home, let's just enjoy it"

He smiled "I love you"

She wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you too" then kissed him.

**

* * *

**

In LA – 1 week later

"Okay, What we doing tonight?" Ant asked … Cadie, Stacey, Daisy, Matt and Conner are all in the livingroom watching TV.

"Isn't the Lakers match on?" Matt asked with his arms around Cadie.

"We are not watching basketball" Stacey said sitting on the floor.

"Lets just find a movie on TV" Cadie grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels.

"Ant, when's this TV ad out?" Conner asked.

"I don't know" Ant looked at the TV, then he eyes went wide "Cadie, turn it over"

"Why?" Cadie looked at the TV "Oh my god your ad" she turned the volume up.

"**Wanna look like these guys" Ant smiled and started playing b-ball with the Lakers "Now you can" then threw the ball in the net.**

"**Go to the LA Lakers website to pre-order your jersey" one of the guys said.**

"**And maybe you'll be the lucky one to get a sign Lakers jersey plus a sign basketball" Zeke said.**

"**We're giving 10 away, so hurry before you miss out" Ant smiled "So until then" the camera zoomed in on him "Go Lakers" **

"Dude, that was amazing" Conner grinned.

"Yeah, whatever" Ant rolled his eyes then his phone rang.

"Who's that?" Cadie looked at him.

"I don't know" Ant picked it up "Hello … Hi Mr Ray" he stood up and walked out of the room.

"Who's Mr Ray?" Stacey asked.

"I have no idea" Cadie said "It must be important or he wouldn't of walked out"

"Isn't Mr Ray the coach for the Lakers?" Conner asked.

"Yeah" Matt said "This must be important"

* * *

Cadie walked into the kitchen to see Ant still on the phone smiling.

"I will phone you back" Ant smiled "thank you Mr Ray, bye" the he hung up.

"Why are you all smiley?" Cadie giggled and got a bottle of water out of the fridge.

"Mr Ray has offered me a place on the LA Lakers when I'm 16"

"What?" She looked at him shocked.

"I'm gonna be a Laker" He smiled big.

"Oh my god" She hugged him "I'm so happy for you"

"I haven't made up my mind yet, I need to talk to Dad and Uncle Chad"

"I need to talk to Dad too"

He looked at her "Why?"

"I have 2 big decisions to think about" She sat on the stool.

"What are these decisions?" He sat next to her.

"When you and Dad were in New York, I had a meeting with Zac and he gave me a file with different projects to do"

"Okay"

"And one of them was a record deal"

"That is amazing sis"

"Yeah" She smiled then sighed "I just think it's too fast, I mean we're only freshmans"

"I know what you mean; when the Coach rang and told me that he's a spot for me, it felt like everything is coming into place but then I thought do I want to do this"

"We'll get through it together bro" She smiled.

"Bolton Twins" Ant chuckled and put his hand out.

"Bolton Twins" Cadie giggled and did their handshake.

**

* * *

**

In Hawaii

"It's so amazing here" Gabi smiled walking along the beach.

"Yeah, it is" Troy smiled and put his arm around her "I wonder how the kids are doing?"

"Now, we promise not to worry about them, Chad is great with them, its not the first time he looked after them"

"He's a big kid; he doesn't know how to look after them"

"And you're not a big kid"

"No, I act my age"

"Whatever" She giggled "You wanna head back, it's getting cold"

"Sure, c'mon"

* * *

Troy flopped on the sofa and looked at Gabi "You okay?"

"Never better" She cuddled up to him "Did you know Zac was Cadie's manager?"

"Sort of, she said he's not doing movies or anything now and he wanted to be her manager but I didn't know it actually happened"

"Yeah, we went to see him while you was New York because Cadie had a meeting with him"

"About?"

"Some movies he wants her to do; a Record Deal and a couple of photo shoots"

"Wait … Did you say Record Deal?"

She sat up and looked at him "Yeah, She doesn't know what to do; a film or get the Record Deal"

"She's 14"

"She did her first film when she was 11; I think it's a great idea and so does Zac"

"I don't know" He sighed "I don't want her to do another film because she'll be going away for 3 months or maybe longer"

"She already told him that she doesn't want to do a film far away, so Zac got animated films"

"That's better"

"When we get home, we'll sit down with her and go through everything, maybe ask Zac to come too"

"Yeah" He smiled "What do you wanna do now?"

She cuddled up to him "Stay like this"

Troy chuckled and turned so his legs are up on the sofa "Come here then"

Gabi giggled sitting in-between his leg and cuddled to him again "You're crazy"

"Crazy for you" He wrapped his arms around her and kisses her head.

**

* * *

**

In LA

Maddie ran down the stairs ready for school as the front door opened "Hey Auntie Shar" she smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Maddie" Shar smiled "Where's your brother and sister?"

"Hey Shar" Cadie and Ant running down the stairs.

"Hey guys" Shar giggled and looked at Ant "I saw the TV ad, amazing"

"Thanks" Ant smiled.

"Ready for school?" Shar asked

"Yeah" Maddie grabbed her bag.

"Ant, you ready?" Chad asked walking do the stairs.

"Yeah" Ant grabbed his bag.

"C'mon then" Chad opened the door "Matt, what you doing here?"

"Later guys" Cadie ran to the door, grabbed Matt's hand and ran to the limo.

"Cadie, where you going?" Chad shouted

Cadie turned around "Photo shoot, be in school later" then she got in the limo with Matt.

"Photo shoot?" Ant asked.

"The one Zac set up for her" Maddie giggled "and he said that Matt is in it too"

"Oh right"

"Can we go or we'll be late?" Maddie looked at Shar.

"Sure, C'mon Monkey" Shar giggled and walked to her car.

"Bye guys" Maddie ran over and got in the car.

**

* * *

**

With Cadie

Cadie and Matt walked into the big building to see Zac standing there.

"Here's the lovely couple" Zac hi-5 Matt and hugged Cadie.

"Hey Zachary" she giggled.

"Hey Zac" Matt chuckled

"Ready for the photo shoot?"

"Yeah" they both smiled and followed him down the hall.

"Are you not nervous?" Matt whispered in Cadie's ear.

She giggled and took his shaking hand "No, but you need to calm down"

"I am calm"

"Then why are you shaking like a leaf"

"I'm a little nervous; I'm not good in front of cameras or people"

Zac chuckled and turned around "Matt, you played infront of millions of people and also you got your picture took at the Hairspray premiere"

Cadie looked at Matt "He has a point"

He sighed "Fine, let's go"

"It's in here" Zac opened the door and walked in.

Cadie was about to walk after him when Matt pulled her back "What?"

He kissed her then smiled "Thanks"

"No problem" She smiled and walked into the room with him.

"Cadie, you going that way to get changed" Zac pointed to other room "And Matt you're coming with me" he smiled.

"See you in a bit" Cadie giggled and went into a room.

* * *

Cadie walked out of the room in her outfit: a white summer dress upto her knees, flip-flops and her hair all down curly.

"You look amazing Cadie" Someone said.

Cadie looked up "Nessa, what you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Matt during this photo shoot"

"Oh right" Cadie looked over at the other room just as Matt walked out in his first outfit: denim jean shorts, light-blue t-shirt, white sneakers and his hair spiked.

"Okay" Zac came over to the girls with Matt "There doing the singles first then both of you"

"Who do they want first?" Cadie asked.

"Matt" He smiled.

Matt groaned "I knew you would do" then he walked over to where the cameras were set up with Zac.

"C'mon" Vanessa smiled and walked behind the cameras with Cadie.

"What's your real reason why you're here?" Cadie asked.

"I'm now Matt's Manager" Vanessa smiled "How do you think I got you a photo shoot together, they said Matt needed a Manager, so I offered"

"Does Matt now that?"

"Not yet, why?"

"He'll be shocked and won't be to talk for awhile" Cadie giggled and looked over at Matt smiling and posing.

"Great job Matt" Zac smiled.

**

* * *

**

With Ant

Ant walked into the gym with his gym bag after first lesson for practise.

"Hey Ant" Stacey and Daisy smiled.

"Hey Girls"

"Where's your sister?" Daisy asked.

"Got the morning off for a photo shoot" he said "I gotta go get changed, I'll be right back"

"See you soon" they both said.

Ant walked into the locker room and into Chad's office "Hey Coach"

Chad looked up then back down again "You're late"

"Sorry"

"Why were you late?"

"I got detention" Ant mumbled.

Chad looked up in shock "You what?"

"Sorry, but I've got a lot to think about and I couldn't focus on my work"

"Go and get changed, then do 10 laps around the gym"

"Yes Coach" Ant sighed and went to get changed.

"Hey Captain" the team said.

"Hi" he put his bag down and opened his locker.

Chad walked in "Team, out in the gym now!"

"Yes Coach" they all ran out.

"Chad, I'm sorry" Ant said looking at him.

"We'll talk about it when we get home" Chad said walking out "And hurry up"

Ant sighed and got changed, then walked into the gym and started running around the gym.

**

* * *

**

With Cadie

"Okay, Now the couple pictures" Zac smiled.

"Okay" Cadie and Matt smiled then walked onto the screen.

Mat wrapped his arms around Cadie's waist from behind like the camera guy told him to "You look amazing" he whispered.

"So do you" She whispered back and smiled towards the camera.

"You two are naturals, have you done this before" the camera guy smiled.

"Nope" they both laughed.

"Okay, Cadie turn so you're facing Matt"

"Sure" Cadie smiled.

Matt took his arms from around her and took her hand to spin around her around to face him "Hi"

She giggled "Hi" then she took his other hand and looked up at him.

Matt rested his forehead on hers and smiled as the flash went off.

They did some more posing.

"That's it guys, you did amazing" the camera guy said.

"Thanks" they both smiled.

"Go and get changed" Zac chuckled

"Yes Sir" Matt chuckled and ran into the room.

"Yes Zachary" Cadie giggled and ran into the other room.

**

* * *

**

In Hawaii – 2 weeks later – 2 days before they come home

Gabi walked through the villa and opened the back door that went onto the beach; she smiled as the morning warm breeze hit her.

Troy walked out of their room and saw her standing there, he sneaked behind her and wrapped his arms around her "Morning"

"Morning" She relaxed in his arms "It's so beautiful here"

"Yeah, it is" He rested his chin on her shoulder "I've got something for you"

"What?"

He pulled something out of his pocket and put it front of her.

She looked at it shocked "Troy…"

He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear "Gabriella, I love you so much and I want to be a proper family … Marry Me?"

She turned around and looked at him with a big smile on her face "Yes"

Troy smiled putting the ring on her finger and picked her up then spun around.

Gabi giggled then her phone rang "Can you put me down?"

He put her down "Way to ruin my mood"

She rolled her eyes and went over to where her phone was "It's Chad"

"Ignore it"

"I can't, something might be wrong" She answers it putting it on loud speaker "Hey Chad"

"_Hey love birds" Chad chuckled._

"Is everything okay?" Troy asked.

"_I'm on speaker?"_

They both groaned "Chad"

"_Everything is fine, I just wanted to see if you're enjoying yourself"_

"Yeah we are" Gabi giggled.

"_One Sec guys" Chad groaned then shouted "Bolton, speed it up, don't roll your eyes at me" he groaned again "Sorry bout that"_

"What's up with Ant?" Troy asked.

"_I don't know, he keeps spacing out, I'm getting worried"_

"We're back in 2 days, we'll sort it out" Troy said

"_Okay, I better go before they stop again" _

"Be nice Chad" Gabi giggled.

"_I'm always nice" Chad chuckled "Later guys" _

"Later Dude" Troy chuckled and hung up "He is so weird"

"Yeah" Gabi giggled "What do you wanna do?"

"I was thinking" He wrapped his arms around her "Packing, spend the day relaxing and then get a early flight home tomorrow" He kissed her head.

"Sound like a plan" She smiled.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW PLEASE ! and more eppies will be out !


	32. Home and The Decisions

**HEY !!!! **

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T PUT ALOT OF MADDIE IN THE LAST EPPIES BUT I PROMISE TO PUT HER IN MORE !**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY !!**

* * *

Episode 32 – Home and the decisions

Troy and Gabi got out of the cab has it arrived at the Bolton house.

"It's good to be home" Gabi smiled.

Troy paid the cab driver and got their cases out "Yeah it is" he walked up and unlocked the door.

Gabi walked inside; then Snowy ran into the hall barking "Snowy" she bent down and picked her up.

"Hey Snowy" Troy smiled and ruffled her fur, Snowy barked "We missed you too" He chuckled.

"What time is it?"

"Time to pick up Maddie … Ant and Cadie are at practise, by the time we've picked up Mads, they'll be coming out"

She put Snowy down "Let's go then"

* * *

Maddie walked through the hall and opened her locker.

"Hey Mads" Chloe, Maddie's best friend said.

"Hey Chloe" Maddie smiled.

"When's your parents home?"

"Tomorrow" Maddie smiled and closed her locker then walked down the hall "Then it'll be fun lessons again"

"I know, your Dad does the best lesson's ever" Chloe said and opened the main doors.

"I hate Miss King" Maddie giggled "She is so annoying"

"I know" Chloe giggled.

Maddie looked around then stopped when she saw her parents standing there.

"Mads, you okay?" Chloe asked.

"Daddy" Maddie smiled big running over to Troy who picked her up "I missed you" she hugged him tight.

"I missed you too princess" he kissed her head and put her down.

She smiled and looked at Gabi "Mum" she hugged her.

"Hey sweetie" Gabi smiled.

"Should we go and pick up Ant and Cadie" Troy smiled.

"Can't I go home?" Maddie asked getting in.

"Sure" Gabi smiled and got it

Troy got in "I'll drop you two off at home then I'll pick up Ant and Cadie" then drove off.

* * *

"Okay Girlies" Cadie smiled and grabbed her pom-poms "I'll start practise since Stacey isn't here"

"Where is she?" Daisy asked grabbing her pom-poms.

"I have no idea"

"Hey Girls" The squad turned around to see Stacey on crutches.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Cadie looked at her shocked.

"I was hit by a car" Stacey sighed and sat down on the bench "I cant doing anything for the next 3 months, so Cadie is Captain until I'm back"

"Sure" Cadie smiled.

"I'll be here watching but I can't do anything else"

"You shouldn't be here Stace; you should be at home resting" Daisy said.

"I'm fine, seriously, my Mum doesn't want me in school but I'm allowed to come after school for practise"

"Okay" Cadie said and turned towards the girls "Come on girls"

"Yes Captain" The squad giggled and got in their places.

"Cadie" Stacey said.

Cadie looked at her "Yeah?"

"Thanks" Stacey smiled.

"No problem" Cadie smiled and hugged her "Your one of my best friends Stace and dating my brother"

Stacey giggled "You better get to practise"

"Yes boss" Cadie smirked pressing play on the C.D player and getting into place "5, 6, 7, 8" then they started dancing.

* * *

Ant and Matt walked into the gym chatting when they saw the girls practising.

"Why is Stacey sitting down and with a cast on her leg?" Matt asked looking over at the bleaches

"I have no-idea" Ant looked over.

"Well, she is your girlfriend, you should know"

"I didn't see her over the weekend, the last time I saw her was on Friday for our movie night"

"C'mon" Matt ran over to Stacey with Ant behind him "Hey Stace" he smiled and sat next to her

"Hey" Stacey smiled and continued to watch the girls dancing.

"What happened?" Ant sat on the other side and looked at her.

She sighed "After I left on Friday, when I was nearly home I got hit by a car"

"Oh god" he hugged her "I'm sorry"

She giggled and hit him "You don't need to be sorry"

* * *

Cadie walked over and sat in-between Stacey and Matt "Are you two bothering her?"

"Why would we do that?" Matt smiled at her.

"Because you two are trouble together" She giggled.

"I agree" Stacey giggled.

"I'm not that bad" Ant grinned.

"Whatever" they both giggled.

"You are so mean Sis" Ant glared at Cadie.

"Suck it up Bro" Cadie smirked at him "Shouldn't you be practising?"

"Well, we should be but the locker room is empty and Chad isn't in his office" Matt said.

"I need to get back to the squad, laters guys" Cadie got up and went over to the squad.

* * *

"Do you wanna go to Mandy's?" Matt asked walking down the hall.

"We haven't been there in years" Cadie said.

"What's Mandy's?" Ant asked.

"A Diner, we always went to before I did hairspray" Cadie said.

"The same one you and Dad always went to?" Ant asked

"Yeah" she smiled and opened the door to see someone "Dad?"

Ant looked up "Dad?"

"Oh my god" Cadie squealed then ran over and hugged Troy "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Troy chuckled and looked at Ant and Matt "Hey Bud, Matt"

"Hey Troy" Matt smiled.

"What you doing home early?" Ant asked looking at him.

"We missed you guys too much" Troy smiled.

"Where's Mum?" Cadie asked.

"At Home with Maddie"

"Can you drop us off at Mandy's?" Ant asked.

"Sure, get in" Troy smiled and got in the drivers side.

* * *

"Thanks Dad" Ant and Cadie said getting out of the car with Matt.

"No problem, text me when you want picking up" Troy smiled.

"Will do Dad" Cadie smiled.

"Bye guys" then he drove off.

Cadie walked inside with the guys and smiled "Hey Mandy"

Mandy turned around "Cadie, Matt" she smiled and hugged them "How is the cutest couple doing?"

"You heard about that?" Matt asked.

"Sammy told me" Mandy smiled and looked at Ant "Who is this?"

"Oh, Mandy this is my brother Anthony … Ant, this is Sammy's Auntie and the owner of this diner Mandy" Cadie smiled.

"Nice to meet you" Ant smiled.

"You too" She smiled "Your usual table is free"

"Thanks Mandy" Cadie smiled and walked over to their table.

"Did you see the picture on the wall?" Matt asked sitting down.

"Yeah, who was it?" Ant asked.

"It was me, Matt, Conner and Sammy 6 years ago, when we first came in here" Cadie smiled sitting next to Matt "I can't believe she still had"

"Well you are my favourite customs" Mandy smiled "What can I get you?"

"The usual Mandy" both Matt and Cadie said.

"Typical" She giggled and looked at Ant "What about you Anthony?"

"Erm … I'll have the chicken burger and chips with a coke" he smiled "But call me Ant"

"Okay, your orders will be here soon" Mandy smiled and walked away.

"How does it feel having Vanessa as your manager?" Cadie looked at Matt.

"It's weird but good, I have a meeting with her tomorrow"

"So you two have the most famous couple as your managers?" Ant looked at them.

"Yeah" they both smiled.

"Here you go" Mandy smiled and put their plates and drinks down "Enjoy" hen she walked away.

* * *

Ant and Cadie walked into the house and into the livingroom "Hey"

Gabi smiled and looked at them "Hey guys"

Cadie sat down on the other sofa with Ant "Where's Maddie?"

Maddie ran in and sat in-between Ant and Cadie "Hey" She giggled.

"Hey Monkey" Cadie giggled.

"You're not funny" Maddie crossed her arms.

"So" Ant looked at Troy and Gabi "How was the holiday?"

Gabi looked down at the engagement ring and smiled "It was amazing"

Troy looked at Cadie "But we need to talk to you"

She sighed "Go on, I know it's about me buying a villa for us, but I wanted to, it was a present from me for your birthday"

"Cadie, it's a big thing"

"I know, but I have the money" She smiled and looked at Gabi to see her looking at a ring "Oh my god"

"What?" they all looked at her.

Cadie got up and sat next to Gabi then grabbed her hand to see the ring and squealed "You two are getting married"

Troy looked at her "How …"

"Oh c'mon Dad, it's on her wedding ring finger and that's a engagement ring, I'm not that stupid" she rolled her eyes and looked at the ring "Its so beautiful" she looked at Troy and smirked "I didn't know you had it in you to find a ring so perfect"

"Hey, I'm not Chad, who picks something up and says its fine; I take my time looking for things like that"

Maddie ran over and sat in-between them and looked at the ring "Its beautiful mum"

"Thank you sweetie" Gabi smiled

* * *

"Okay Kiddos, off to bed" Troy said.

"But Dad" all three of them groaned.

"No Buts … Go!" he said pointing to the stairs.

"Night Daddy" Maddie kissed his cheek "Night Mum" then hugged her.

"Night Sweetie" Gabi smiled.

"I'll be up soon" Troy smiled.

"Sure" She giggled and ran up the stairs.

"Do we have to go to Bed?" Ant looked at them.

"Yes" Troy said sternly.

"But its only 9" Cadie whined.

"You have school tomorrow" Gabi said.

"Fine" Ant and Cadie groaned getting up "Night guys" then they went upstairs.

**

* * *

**

~Saturday~

Cadie sat in the kitchen on her laptop and looking at _**JustJaredJr.**_

"Cadie off the laptop" Troy said walking in.

"One sec Dad" She scrolled down when she saw the pictures from the photo shoot "Oh my god"

Ant looked at the screen "Madie"

"What?" Maddie asked.

"Nothing Mads" he said "It's the couple name that the paps have given Matt and Cadie" he chuckled

"Shut up" Cadie hit him.

"Okay Kids" Gabi said sternly "What does it say Cadie?"

Cadie looked at the screen and started reading …

_**Young Star Cadie Bolton and boyfriend/new star Matt Jones looked cute posing for their couple photo shoot that was set up by their managers Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens.**_

"When did Matt become a new star?" Troy asked sitting down.

"A couple of weeks ago when Vanessa became his manager" Ant said.

"Oh right" Gabi said sitting next to Troy and looked at Maddie "Sweetie, why don't you go upstairs or in the livingroom while me and your Dad talk to Cadie and Ant"

"Sure" Maddie got up and left the room.

"Cadie close the laptop" Troy said sternly.

"Fine" Cadie closed her laptop "What's up?"

Gabi looked at Ant "Wanna tell us what's bothering you?"

"Nothing, everything is fine" Ant said.

"Ant, Chad told us that you always spacing out during practise and that you've had detention twice" Troy said.

Cadie looked at Ant "It's now or never Bro" she smiled.

Ant sighed then looked at their parents "There is something but no-one knows except Cadie"

"Okay" they both said.

"I've been offered a place on the LA Lakers when I'm 16"

"Ant that is amazing" Gabi smiled and looked at Troy "Isn't it?"

"Yeah it is" Troy slightly smiled then looked at Cadie "Okay, missy, the meeting with Zac"

She sighed "I don't know what to do, get the record deal or do some films"

"It's the same for me, I don't know what to do" Ant said.

"We can't make that decision for you either of you" Troy said "Both of them are amazing offers and both of you are very talented" He smiled and looked at Cadie "But if I was you, I would wait until you left high school to get the record deal"

"Okay" Cadie smiled.

"And as for playing for the LA Lakers" Troy smiled and looked at Ant "I think you should take it"

"Seriously?" Ant looked surprised at him.

"Yeah, it's your dream to play with them"

"Thanks" Ant smiled "I better go ring Mr Ray" he got out his phone and went out into the back.

"I need to phone Zac" Cadie got up and pulled out her phone then it started ringing "Speak of the devil" she giggled and answered it "Hey Zachary" then she walked into the kitchen.

Troy smiled "They are growing up too fast"

"I know, Ant's been here for what 3 months and his dreams are coming true" Gabi smiled

"Yeah, I'm happy for both of them but I don't think I can let them go" Troy looked at her and smiled "But I'm glad I'm not doing this alone"

"I'm glad I could be here" she leaned up "I love you"

"I love you too" he leaned down and kissed her.

* * *

Cadie and Ant walked in to see them "Gross Guys"

Gabi giggled and looked at them "How did it go?"

"Zac said it'll be there for when I want to start" Cadie giggled.

"What about you bud?" Troy looked at Ant.

"You just need to go down the arena to fill out some papers" Ant chuckled.

"Okay"

"Okay, well we'll go and leave you two to finish" Cadie smirked "C'mon Bro"

"Later Guys" Ant smirked and ran out with Cadie.

"You do know they'll hang that over us until they leave this house for good" Troy looked at Gabi.

She giggled "I know"

**

* * *

**

REVIEW PLEASE !!


	33. Christmas Special

**HEY !!! **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS ! here's a christmas special of Me and You, ENJOY !**

* * *

Episode 33 – Christmas Special

Maddie sneaked along the hall way in her tickle pink silky Pjs and pink fluffy slippers, she reacted the top of the stairs without making a sound.

"Sneaking down stairs?" Cadie whispered wearing her baby blue silky Pjs and white fluffy slippers.

Maddie turned around "No"

Cadie crossed her arms "Maddie, you're the cheekiest person I know and you always sneak down stairs on Christmas morning without Dad"

"What you guys whispering about?" Ant walked out of his room rubbing his eyes only wearing sweat pants.

"Maddie's sneaking down stairs" Cadie whispered.

"C'mon Mads" Ant whispered and started walking down the stairs.

"Ant, we're gonna get in trouble" Cadie walked down the stairs

"Quiet" Ant hissed.

"What you guys doing?"

They all froze and looked up "Dad"

"Why are you whispering?" Troy crossed his arms.

"Because it's Christmas" Maddie smiled.

He chuckled "There's no need to sneak about, Me and your Mum are already up, we was waiting you guys to wake up"

"Can we go in?" They asked.

"Sure, go in" He smiled.

They all jumped down the late step and went into the livingroom "Morning Mum" they smiled and sat down on the other sofa.

"Morning" Gabi smiled "Why were you sneaking around upstairs?"

"We thought you and Dad were still asleep" Ant said.

"We could hear you" Troy chuckled walking in and sat next to Gabi "You want to open your presents?"

"Yes" Maddie grinned and clapped her hands.

Troy got up and sat on the floor near the Christmas tree "Lets see" He pulled out a present "Cadie"

Cadie got up ad got the present "Thank you" she smiled and sat down.

"You gonna open it?" Gabi looked at her.

"Okay" Cadie smiled and opened it to see the Blackberry storm "This is so awesome"

"Okay" he smiled and pulled out another present "Ant"

Ant got up and got the present "Thanks" He sat down and opened it to find the new iPhone "Oh my god, this is so cool" He smiled big.

"There's two more presents under here from me, one for Maddie and one for Gabi" Troy smiled.

"You didn't need to get me anything" Gabi said.

"I wanted to" he got a present out "Here go Mads"

"Yay" Maddie jumped up and got the present "Thank you" she sat down and opened it to find a LG cookie Pink "Oh my god"

"Like it?" Troy looked at her.

Maddie jumped off the sofa and hugged him tight "I love it"

"I'm glad you like it" he smiled "You wanna go and sit back down so I can give this to your mum"

"Sure" She giggled getting up and sat next Cadie.

Troy got a big box out carefully "Here we go" he smiled and put it on the sofa next to Gabi

"What is it?" she looked at him.

"If you open it, you'll find out" he grinned.

"You're such a big kid" she rolled her eyes and took the lid of the box then a black toy poodle puppy jumped out barking "Oh my god"

"It's a girl, if you were wondering" Troy smiled.

"Thank you" she smiled and looked at the puppy "I think Shadow suits her"

"It's a cute name" Maddie smiled.

* * *

Later that day everyone is at the Bolton house, Troy's Parents, Hannah, Dylan and the whole gang.

Cadie walked down stair in her baby-blue dress that goes up to her knees and white sandals, then the door bell rang "I'll get it" she opened the door "Hey"

"Hey Bestie" Stacey smiled and hugged her.

Cadie looked at her "You're off the crutches"

"Yeah, the doctor said it was fine" Stacey giggled and walked in "Where's Ant?"

"Right here" Ant sneaked behind and hugged her then kissed her cheek "Merry Christmas"

"Merry Christmas" Stacey giggled the door rang again.

Cadie opened the door to see Conner "Hey"

"Hey" He hugged her "Hey Dude, Stace"

"Hey Conner" they both smiled.

"Where's Matt?" Cadie asked.

"He'll be here soon, he had to go to the airport with his mum" Conner said.

"Okay"

* * *

"Did you tell him yet?" Shar asked helping Gabi with the dinner.

"Not yet, have you told Zeke?"

"Nope" Shar sighed.

"Should we do it together?" Gabi looked at her.

"I think they'll freak out more" Shar giggled then someone knock on the door "I thought everyone is here"

"No, Matt isn't here"

"I've got it" Cadie popped her head in and walked to the door then opened it "Sammy?"

"Hey girl" Sammy smiled.

"Oh my god" Cadie squealed and hugged her "I missed you so much"

"I missed you too" Sammy hugged her tight.

Cadie pulled back "What are you doing here?"

"This is Christmas present to you" Matt smiled.

Cadie smiled and hugged him "Thank you" She kissed his cheek.

"No problem"

"Aww, so cute" Sammy smiled.

"Shut up" Cadie giggled "C'mon" She grabbed their hands and pulled them inside then into the livingroom "Dad, look who's here"

Troy looked up and smiled "Hey Sammy, Matt"

"Hey Troy" Sammy and Matt smiled.

* * *

Gabi walked in with Shar behind her "Dinner will be ready in about an hour"

"But I'm hungry" Chad whined.

"Stop acting like a baby Chad" Shar glared at him.

"Hey" Maddie ran in and saw who was standing next to Cadie "Sammy"

"Hey Maddie" Sammy smiled and hugged her.

"Hey Gabs, What did you get Troy for Christmas?" Chad asked and looked at Shar "And Zeke?"

"We haven't given them yet" Shar and Gabi smiled then they both pulled out an envelope then Gabi passed hers to Troy and Shar passed hers at Zeke.

Troy and Zeke looked at them confused "What is it?"

"Open it" Gabi and Shar smiled.

The whole room went quiet watching Troy and Zeke open their present.

They both pulled it out at the same time "Oh my god" they both looked at eachother shocked then at Gabi and Shar "Seriously?"

"Yeah" They both smiled

Troy and Zeke smiled big "I'm gonna be a Dad" they looked eachother then at the girls again "How long?"

Shar and Gabi looked at eachother and smiled "2 months and 2 weeks"

Troy smiled and hugged Gabi while Zeke hugged Shar.

"We're gonna have a brother or sister?" Ant, Cadie and Maddie asked.

Gabi and Troy looked at them then smiled "Yeah"

They got up and hugged them "I'm not gonna be the youngest anymore" Maddie smiled.

"This is my first Christmas with you guys and it's the best" Ant smiled.

"Hang on" Chad said "You two due on the same day?"

Gabi and Shar giggled "Yes"

"Oh god, that will be fun" Chad chuckled.

* * *

Everyone sat down in the Bolton Dining room.

Gabi looked at Troy who was looking at the picture from the ultrasound "You okay?"

Troy looked at her and smiled "Never better, thanks for the best Christmas present ever"

"No problem" She smiled.

Cadie looked at her parents smiling and looked at Matt "Thanks for what you did"

Matt looked at her "No problem, I knew how much you missed her"

She rested her head on his shoulder and laced their finger together "This is the best Christmas ever"

He kissed her head "Yeah it is"

* * *

Later at night

Gabi sat in bed with shadow curled up next to her while reading her book.

Troy walked in "The kids are fast asleep" he pulled the covers back and got under.

"It's been a busy day" She giggled and put her book down.

"Does Shadow have to stay in here on the bed"

Shadow looked at him and growled.

Gabi giggled "Does that answer the question?" she lay down

"Yeah" He smiled and wrapped his arms around the pulled her closer "I love you" then he place one of his hand on her slightly swollen stomac "And our new baby"

"We love you too" She smiled and cuddled upto him then fell asleep.

He kissed her head and watched her sleeping _My life keeps getting better and better _he thought and fell asleep.

**

* * *

**

HAVE A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS AND SEE YOU SOON

**REVIEW !!!**


	34. Wedding Plans and Baby Names

**Hope everyone had a wonderful christmas and enjoyed my christmas special**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Episode 34 – Wedding Plans and Baby Names

**~3 Month Later~**

Cadie walked into the gym after School for practise when her phone rang.

She looked at it and answered "Hey Mum"

"_Thank god you answered; I've been phoning you all day" _

"I was in Class all day" She walked over to the squad who were sitting on the bleaches "What's up?"

"_Did you sort the cake out?"_

She sat down and got out her diary "Yes"

"_Okay, What about …" Gabi started._

Cadie cut her off "Invitations … they have been sent"

"_You are a life saver" Gabi sighed "Dresses?"_

"Already sorted … Mum, everything will be done for the wedding next month"

"_Okay" _

"Sorry, I gotta go, practise is starting"

"_See you at home" _

"Bye Mum" She hung up and grabbed her pom-poms.

"Everything okay?" Stacey looked at her.

Cadie got up and walked over to them "Just the usual stressing from Mum"

"I'm surprised Shar hasn't phoned you yet" Stacey giggled.

"Don't even go there, if it isn't Mum on the phone its Shar, they are so annoying"

"Don't look now but Brother coming this way" Daisy said.

Cadie walked over to the C.D player and pressed play "Start practising" she got in place and started dancing.

Ant walked over "Cadie"

"I'm busy Ant" Cadie smiled and carried on dancing.

"It's important" He groaned.

"If it's about the wedding, it can wait" She smiled.

Ant went over to the C.D player and stopped the music.

"Ant" The squad snapped.

He looked at Cadie "It's important"

"It can't be that bad, unless you forget to sort out the suites or your speech"

"You're right, it doesn't matter" Ant started walking away.

"Hold it" Cadie said "Which one?"

Ant closed his eyes tight "Both"

She sighed "We'll sort it out at home"

"Okay"

"Turn the music back on" Stacey smiled.

"Got'cha" he sat down and pressed play.

* * *

Troy walked into the kitchen to see Ant and Cadie sitting there with papers everywhere "What are you guys doing?"

"Wedding stuff" Ant said.

"Okay" Troy smiled and saw a piece a paper "What's this?"

Cadie hid the paper "Leave now"

"Okay, I know when I'm not wanted" Then he walked out.

"That was close" Ant sighed.

"You need to be more careful" Cadie giggled "Have we done everything?"

"I think so, Date and where it's being held?"

"I did both of them" She smiled "What about the Reception?"

"Yes, that was the first thing I did" He smiled.

"Let's go tell the 'rents then" Cadie got up, picked her diary up.

"C'mon then" Ant got up and went into the livingroom "Hey" he sat down with Cadie.

Gabi giggled "Hey, what's up?"

"We have done everything" Cadie smiled.

"We think" Ant added.

"Okay" Troy looked at them.

"The Date is 21st April at Cliff-Side Church" Cadie smiled

"The Reception is at Fearless Hotel" Ant said.

"On Saturday the guys are going to get their suits while the girls get the dresses fitted" Cadie said.

"What about the food?" Troy looked at them.

"Zeke is doing it, he offered" Ant said "The only thing we didn't do is the colours"

"I think the colours should be Gold and White" Gabi looked at Troy.

Troy smiled "That's perfect"

"Okay, we'll sort that out" Cadie smiled.

"Is everything else sorted?" Gabi looked at them.

"Yes" They both smiled.

"Thanks" Troy smiled.

"No problem" Cadie smiled and got up "I'm going out"

Ant got up "Me too"

"With who?" Troy asked.

"Our mates" Ant said.

"Where?"

"The basketball court near the park" Cadie said "Can we go now?"

"Be back by 9"

"Yes Dad" Ant and Cadie groaned then left.

**

* * *

**

~Saturday~

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Troy groaned walking into the shop.

"Because we need to get your suit sorted" Ant said.

"Hi, How can I help you?" A man walked over.

"No, we're fine" Ant said.

"Okay" then the man walked away.

"Do you know what you're looking for?" Chad looked at Ant.

"A suit, it can't be that bad" Ant said and walked away.

**

* * *

**

~With the Girls~

"Well …" Maddie smiled and spun around in her bridesmaids dress.

"Sweetie you look amazing" Lucy smiled.

"Does it fit okay?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah" Maddie smiled and walked back into the dressing room.

"How you feeling Mummy?" Shar giggled.

"I'm good, what about you Mama?" Gabi giggled and looked at her.

Shar rested her head on Gabi's shoulder "I don't know how you did it, I'm so sore"

"You'll get used to it Shar" Lucy smiled.

"I hope you're right" Shar sighed.

"Hannah … Cadie, you two ready?" Gabi asked.

"Yeah" they both said and opened the curtains.

"Oh my god" Gabi smiled "You two look beautiful"

Hannah looked at Cadie "Matt will go crazy" She giggled.

"I'm gonna change" Cadie rolled her eyes and went back into the dressing room.

**

* * *

**

~With the Guys~

Troy walked out of the dressing room in a blue suit **(a/n: like the one from HSM 3)** and looked in the mirror "I'm not having this one"

"Why not, its looks good" Jack chuckled.

Troy glared at his Dad "You are not funny Dad"

"C'mon Troy, it was a laugh" Chad chuckled "I think Gabi will like it"

"Chad, Mum will hate that and this isn't the time to have a laugh" Ant said.

"Thank you Bud" Troy smiled.

"Okay" Zeke said "Go try on another one, you're the last one who need a suit"

"I'm going" Troy went back in the dressing room, changed and walked back put "Well"

"Perfect" The guys smiled.

**

* * *

**

~With the Girls~

Cadie walked over to the dressing room and knocked on the door "Mum, you okay?"

"Yeah" Gabi said and unlocked the door "Everyone ready?"

"Yeah" they echoed.

Gabi opened the door and walked out.

"Oh my god" they were all speechless.

Gabi smiled and looked in the mirror "What do you guys think?"

"I think you look amazing" a voice said.

Gabi spun around and smiled big "Taylor"

Taylor walked over "Hey"

"What you doing here?" Shar asked.

"Well, my job transferred me here and also my best friends are getting married" Taylor smiled.

"I'm glad you're here Tay" Gabi smiled and looked in the mirror.

"The dress is perfect Mum" Maddie smiled.

"Dad will die when he sees you" Cadie giggled.

"Don't joke about that" Gabi looked at her sternly.

"I think she's right Gabs" Shar giggled.

"Says the one who totally ignored Zeke until senior year" Gabi looked at her and smirked.

"That's low Montez, very low" Shar glared at her.

"I'm gonna change and then we'll go to get something to eat" Gabi walked back into the dressing room.

**

* * *

**

~Next Day~

Gabi sat on the sofa with 'Baby Name' Books.

Troy walked in "How's it going?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Not good" she sighed resting against him.

"Let's have a look" He got the book and opened it.

"You're not gonna find one"

"What have you got so far?"

"Dylan or Tyler for a boy and Ellie or Megan for a girl but I hate them both"

He flicked through the book "Where should we start A or Z?"

"Z" She giggled and grabbed a pad "We'll have a No and maybe list"

"Okay" He chuckled and started looking at the **Z **section "Zachary"

"Isn't that Zac real name?"

"Good point" He looked at the book "Zoe"

"Mmm … I don't know"

"Put it in the maybe list"

She looked at the book "Zara"

"No" they both said.

* * *

"Okay, we're left with Abigail, Tegan, Hannah or Misha for a Girl" Troy said.

"And Jayden, Parker, James or Daniel for a Boy" Gabi said and looked at him "We need to cut down to two each"

"Abigail or Misha" He smiled "James or Daniel"

"I like it" She smiled "It's quiet"

"Yeah, it's nice" he kissed her head "We need middle names"

"James Lucas" She smiled.

"Daniel James"

"What about the girls?" She asked writing them down.

"Abigail Hope" Troy smiled "or Misha Jane"

She sat up and looked at him "How long have you been thinking of names?"

"Since you told me" He smiled "When's the next appointment?"

"In 2 weeks" She smiled and rested against him again "What would you like?"

"I don't mind, I would like another girl" he smiled and rested his hand on her small bump

"So, she can be Daddy's little girl"

"Maybe but don't tell Maddie or Cadie"

"Don't tell me what?" Maddie asked standing near the door.

Troy looked at her "Hey sweetie"

Maddie sat next to him and saw the books "Baby books?"

Gabi giggled "Baby names"

"Cadie! They've got Names" Maddie shouted.

Cadie ran in "Seriously?"

"I told you that's what they were doing"

Cadie sat next to Gabi "What are the names?"

"That's a surprise" Gabi smiled.

"Please" Maddie gave the puppy face.

Troy looked at her and chuckled "That's not gonna work Monkey"

"You'll have to wait till it's born to find out" Gabi smiled.

They both groaned "Fine"

**

* * *

**

REVIEW PLEASE !!

**Question?**

**What would you like Gabriella/Sharpay to have? Boy? Girl? Twins? Triplets?**


	35. Ultrasound and The Big Day

**Okay, In this one you'll find out what both Gabi and Shar are having !**

**Plus the wedding day !**

**ENJOY this very long episode!**

**P.S half way through theres a part where you might start crying, i did and i would like to thank my best friend/twin Kii Kii for the idea, love you hun.**

* * *

Episode 35 – Ultrasound and The Big Day

**~2 weeks later~**

Ant ran down the stairs "Laters guys"

"Where you going?" Troy asked

Ant walked into the kitchen "Practise, Chad is here"

"Okay, see you tonight"

"Laters" Then he ran out.

"I'm going too" Cadie got up and grabbed her bag "Ready Mads?"

"Yeah" Maddie got up and grabbed her bag

"I'll be in school, this afternoon" Troy smiled.

"Bye Dad" Maddie kissed his cheek "Bye Mum" the she hugged her.

"Bye sweetie" Gabi smiled.

"Text me when you find out" Cadie said.

"I will" Troy chuckled "See you tonight"

"Bye guys" They said and ran out to the Limo "Thanks Tom" and got in

"No problem" Tom smiled closing the door, got in and drove off.

* * *

Troy and Gabi sat at the doctors waiting.

"What's taking so long?" Gabi groaned.

Troy chuckled "We haven't been here for long"

"Montez" A Nurse said.

Gab looked at Troy "Help me up"

Troy got up and helped her up "Ready?"

"Yeah" She smiled and walked into the Room.

"Hey Gabriella" Taylor walked in.

"Taylor?" Troy said confused "What are you doing here?"

"My job transferred me here and I'm now your doctor" Taylor smiled "Hop up on the bed Gabi"

"Okay" Gabi smiled and sat on the bed with her legs up.

"How you feeling?" Taylor asked setting up the machine.

"I'm good" Gabi smiled and lifted up her t-shirt.

"That's good … now let's see how your baby is doing" Taylor smiled turning on the machine and put the gel on Gabi's stomac.

Gabi flinched a little from the coldness.

Troy sat next to her then took her hand "You okay?"

"I'm Fine" She smiled at him and looked at the screen.

"Here we go" Taylor smiled and turned on the volume and the heartbeat was the only thing heard in the room.

"Wow" Troy smiled big and looked at Gabi "That is amazing"

"Yeah, it is" Gabi smiled and rest her head on his shoulder.

"And heres the baby" Taylor smiled and pointed to the screen "There's its head, feet and … oh"

"What?" Gabi looked at her worried.

"What's the matter?" Troy asked.

Taylor looked at them "I should say Congratulations"

"Why?" they both asked.

"It seems you're having Triplets" She smiled.

Gabi and Troy smiled "Triplets?"

"Yeah" Taylor smiled "Do you wanna find out what they are?"

Troy looked at Gabi "You wanna find out?"

"I don't know" She looked at him "Do you?"

He looked at Taylor "No thanks"

"Okay" Taylor smiled "How many copies of the pictures do you want?"

"3" Troy smiled.

"Okay, I'll print them off"

**

* * *

**

**~1 week Later – Wedding Day~**

"Gabi, Keep still" Shar groaned for the 6th time "If you want me to do your hair, you better keep still"

"Sorry" Gabi sighed.

"Mum, everything will be fine" Maddie smiled sitting on the table infront of her.

"Where's Cadie?" Shar looked at Maddie.

"She's outside with Ant greeting the guest"

"Go and get ready Mads" Taylor smiled.

"Sure" Maddie jumped down and went into a room.

* * *

Cadie stood near the door in her red knee-length bridesmaid dress greeting guest with Ant.

"Hey Nana, Grandpa" She smiled.

"Hey Cadie, Ant" Jack and Lucy smiled.

"Hey" Ant smiled "Your seats are at the front"

"Thanks" They smiled and walked into the hall.

"How's Mum?" Ant looked at Cadie.

"Stressing, what about Dad?"

"Same" He chuckled.

"Lets just cross-fingers that everything will go fine"

"I don't know who is more nervous, our parents or you"

She hit him "Shut up"

"Aww, that's so cute" Stacey giggled.

"Hey" Cadie smiled and hugged her.

"Hey" Stacey smiled and hugged Ant "Nervous?"

Ant chuckled "Why would I be nervous?"

"Oh please, you've been nervous since your Dad made you best man"

"I think you should go to your seat" He smiled and walked over to the door with her.

"But I was having fun" She whined "Please can I …"

He cut her off by kissing her "I'll see you soon"

"See you later" She smiled and walked through the door.

"So cute that it makes me sick" Cadie giggled.

"Ha-ha, you so funny" he walked back over to her "Where's Matt?"

"Did someone say my name?" Matt chuckled and hugged Cadie from behind "Hey beautiful"

Cadie giggled "Hey"

"Big Hug" Conner said and hugged them "Hey Lovebirds"

"Conner" They both groaned.

"What?" Conner grinned.

"Dude, Get off me" Matt said.

"Fine" Conner let go of them.

"I need to go" Cadie said getting out of Matt grip.

"Where?" Ant looked at her.

"Checking on Dad" She smiled and walked off.

* * *

Troy paced around the room.

"Troy, stop doing that, you'll make a hole in the floor" Chad sighed "You don't need to be nervous"

"I'm not nervous" Troy sat down "Where's Ant?"

"Outside" Cadie walked in.

Troy looked up at her and smiled "You look beautiful sweetie"

"Thanks" She walked over and hugged him around the shoulders "You need to calm down"

"I am" He sighed "How's your mum?"

"Better than you" she giggled "Well, at least she isn't making a whole in the floor"

"Thanks"

"I need to get back out there, make sure you're standing at that altar, if you're not, I'll drag you out" She glared at him then at Chad "I warning you, make sure he's standing there or you'll be dead"

"Yes Ma'am" Chad gulped.

"Sweetie, I promise I'll be there" Troy smiled.

"See you later" She kissed his cheek "Love you Dad"

He smiled "Love you too Baby Girl"

She giggled and walked towards the door "Later Poodle Head" She pushed Chad's head and walked out.

"I hate when she does that" Chad groaned.

"C'mon" Troy stood up "Let's go"

* * *

Gabi stood infront of the long mirror in her dress; she looked down at her bump and smiled.

"Gabi, you look amazing" Shar said behind her.

"Thanks" Gabi smiled and looked at her "You never told me how the ultrasound went, I told you how mine went"

"Oh yeah" Shar smiled "I'm having Twins"

"I'm so happy for you" Gabi hugged her "What was Zeke like?"

"Shocked" Shar giggled.

"It is big for him" Gabi giggled.

"What about Troy then?"

"He was happy" Gabi smiled.

Cadie walked in "Hey"

"Hey Cadie" they both smiled.

"Someone turned up who wanted to see you"

"Okay, send them in" Gabi smiled.

Cadie opened the door to reveal a man standing there.

"Oh my god" Gabi looked shocked at the person.

"Hey Baby Sis"

"Stu, what you doing here, I thought you was in France"

Stuart walked over to her "Why would I miss my baby sis getting married? Since I'm the only one who you are talking to"

"True" She hugged him "I missed you"

"I missed you too" He smiled.

"Shar, Cadie this is my other older brother Stuart … Bro, this is my best friend Sharpay and my adopted daughter Cadie"

Stuart turned around "Hi"

"Hi" Cadie and Shar smiled.

Maddie came in "Mum?"

"Yes Maddie" Gabi smiled.

"Are you nearly ready?"

"Yeah Sweetie"

Stuart looked at Maddie "Madison?"

Maddie looked at him and squealed "Uncle Stu" she ran over and jumped into his arms hugging him "I missed you"

"I missed you too" Stuart put her down and looked at Gabi "How long haven't I been around?"

"About 8 years" Gabi smiled.

"Oh yeah, remind me if I see that Bolton kid to give him a piece of my mind"

"Don't you dare touch Troy, didn't you read the invitation?"

"Yeah, it said Gabriella Montez and …" He groaned and looked at her "Why?"

Gabi looked at the girls "Can you give us a minute, I'll be out soon"

"Sure, C'mon Girls" Shar smiled and walked out with the girls.

* * *

Troy walked out of the room with Chad and about to go into the main when he heard shouting.

"What the hell is that?" Chad asked.

Troy looked at Shar who was walking down the stairs with the girls "Who's shouting up there?"

"Gabi and her brother" Shar mumbled the last part.

"Her brother, which one Matt or Stuart?" Troy looked at her.

"Uncle Stu" Maddie smiled.

"Erm … I'll be in there" Troy said and quickly walked into the main hall with Chad.

"What up with Dad?" Maddie looked at Shar.

"He's nervous, sweetie" Shar smiled.

* * *

"Can you not do this on my wedding day, please?" Gabi looked at her brother.

"Gabi, I thought you wasn't gonna go back to him after what he did" Stu said.

"Stu, I love him, I already had a child with him and I'm pregnant again with his kids"

"Kids?" He looked at her.

"Yes, Triplets" She smiled "And I would like you be here for me instead of holding on to something that happened 10 years ago"

He walked over and hugged her "I'm sorry Sis" He kissed her head "Is there anything else I need to know"

"Troy adopted twice, Cadie and Anthony; they are my Kids too"

"Soo, I'm an Uncle to 3 kids soon to be 6?"

"Yeah"

"I'm happy for you Sis, even if you're with Bolton"

"I have one more question"

He looked at her "What?"

"Since Dad isn't here, will you walk me down the aisle?" She looked at him and smiled.

"I would love to Gabi" He smiled and opened the door "Ready?"

"Ready" She smiled.

* * *

Troy stood at the altar with Ant and Chad next to him.

"You okay?" Ant whispered.

"Yeah" He smiled as the music started playing "Show time" He looked at the doors as they opened.

Maddie walked down smiling in a red knee-length dress and a bunch of white roses.

Then Hannah in the same dress as Cadie with a bunch of white roses.

* * *

Cadie looked at Gabi "You okay?"

"Cadie, I'm fine" Gabi giggled "Now go, it's your turn"

"Okay" Cadie smiled grabbing her bunch of white roses "Here we go" she walked through the door and down the aisle.

She looked at Troy and smiled then stood next to Maddie and Hannah.

"Here we go" Troy mumbled as the music changed and doors opened to reveal Gabriella "Wow"

"Dad, you're drooling" Ant whispered.

"I am not" Troy whispered back.

Gabriella reacted the alter and looked at Stuart.

He kissed her cheek "Mum and Dad will be proud" He smiled and sat down on the front row.

Troy took Gabi's hand and smiled as the priest starting talking.

* * *

"I Troy Alexander Bolton take you Gabriella Faith Montez to my Wife, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life" Troy smiled.

"I Gabriella Faith Montez take you Troy Alexander Bolton to my Husband, I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love and honour you all the days of my life" Gabriella smiled with tears in her eyes.

"The rings" The priest said.

Cadie and Ant gave the ring to them smiling.

Troy took Gabi's hand "I give you this ring as a token of my love and devotion. I pledge to you all that I am and all that I will ever be as your Husband" He smiled and slid the ring on her finger.

Gabriella took Troy's hand "I give you this ring as a symbol of my love, my faith in our strength together, and my covenant to learn and grow with you" She smiled and slid the ring on his finger.

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife" The priest smiled at Troy "You may kiss the bride"

Troy smiled and pulled Gabi towards him "I love you"

Gabi smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck "I love you too" she leaned in and kissed him then everyone cheered.

**

* * *

**

~Reception~

Everyone sat down in the main hall eating and chatting.

"How you feeling Mrs Bolton?" Troy looked at Gabi and smiled.

Gabi giggled and rested her head on his shoulder "I'm fine"

"Will you please tell us the names" Maddie looked at them.

Troy chuckled and looked at her "Its not gonna happen Monkey"

"You know, that getting annoying" Cadie said.

"You can't keep it a secret" Ant looked at them "I'll find that list"

"Nice try Bud, but you wont find it" Troy smiled.

* * *

Cadie walked over to her mates "Hey" she smiled and sat next to Matt

"Hey girl" Stacey smiled "How come you're not with your family?"

"Dad is annoying us because they won't tell us the names that they have for the babies" Cadie sighed.

"Maybe they want to keep it a secret till they're born" Conner said.

"Maybe you should shut up" She glared at him.

Ant walked over, grabbed Cadie hand and pulled her up "Sorry, she'll be back soon" then pulled her away.

"Ant, what are you doing?" Cadie asked.

He stopped and turned to her "Dancing with my sister" He smiled and spun her around.

"You are crazy Bro" She giggled.

"C'mon, we should be nice to eachother"

"Oh yes and that'll happen, let me think … never" She smirked at him.

"You asked for it" He smirked and grabbed her hand then spun her around

"You are the craziest person, I've ever known except Uncle Chad" She giggled.

He chuckled "I need to go and do something"

"What?" She looked at him.

"Something" He smiled and walked away.

"Okay" Cadie crossed her arms and walked back to her friends then sat down.

Matt put his arm around her "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" She sighed leaning against him.

"Something is" He looked at her "What is it?"

"Do you know what Ant is up to?"

"No, why?"

"He's acting weird; I know he's nervous about his speech but he just walked away saying he need to do something"

"He's properly getting to do his speech"

"You're right" She smiled.

"I'm always right" He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

* * *

"What the matter?" Gabi looked at Troy.

"Nothing" Troy smiled slightly.

"You're not a good liar" She smiled "What the matter?"

"It's just Cadie, she growing up too fast … I mean look at her" He looked over at Cadie.

Gabi looked in the same direction to see Cadie sat with Matt while laughing "They are so cute" She smiled and looked at Troy "You need to let that guard down"

"I don't have a guard"

"You do and it's only with Cadie and Maddie"

"I do…" he got cut off by the music going off.

"Okay, Can everyone please go back to their seats" Ant said in the microphone standing on the stage.

"What is he doing?" Troy looked at Gabi.

Gabi shrugged "I don't know"

"Hey, for people who don't know me, I'm Anthony, Troy's and Gabriella Adopted Son" Ant smiled and took a deep breath.

"My father has many close friends so I was surprised when he asked me to be his best man. But on reflection, I think he was swayed by the fact that I know very little about the first thirty years of his life, which therefore puts some rather embarrassing stories out of reach" The hall laughed.

"But seriously... I am surprised. I look up to him so much as a dad. Until he took my into his family 7 Months ago I had nothing; Of all the kids he chose to bring me home. I never thought I'd get this far because any other home I've been in have sent me straight back to the foster home and the thought that he gave me a chance and believed in me.." Tears started forming in his eyes "it means a lot. I look up to you a lot Dad, I really do. And I hope to follow in your footsteps" He grinned and looks at Gabriella.

"I'm happy to be standing here today and seeing the one person that made my dads life complete. I know I'm not your son but you treat me like I am. I didn't ask for it but you still did it" He smiled at them and raised his glass "To Best Parents Ever … Troy and Gabriella!"

"Troy and Gabriella" Everyone echoed.

"So enjoy the react of the night" He jumped off the stage then sat with Cadie and their mates.

Cadie hugged him and smiled "You did amazing bro"

"Thanks" He smiled "I hope Dad doesn't kill me after everyone as watched the video"

"He won't kill you here, he'll wait until we get home" She giggled.

"True" He smiled and nodded towards the DJ to start the DVD.

"This is for Troy and Gabriella from Ant, Cadie and Maddie" the DJ smiled and pressed play.

"What the…" Troy started and looked the screen.

"Shhh" Gabi hissed and looked at the screen.

**To the best parents ever**

"_**Hey" the three smiled on screen**_

"**_So, we asked around to what crazy thing that our parents did when they are little to when they were in high school" Cadie giggled._**

"_**There was Dad and Uncle Chad when they pretended to be superheroes" Maddie smiled and a video came up off them.**_

"Dude, how did they get it?" Chad whispered.

"My Parents said they got rid of it" Troy whispered.

"_**There was Dad getting turned down by a girl in middle school because of the grab in-between his front teeth" Ant chuckled as he showed a picture of Troy "Sorry Dad"**_

* * *

"_**Then was when Mum and Dad first met and the Winter Musical" Cadie smiled then the video of Start of Something New came up.**_

"Best night of the whole holiday" Troy whispered in Gabi's ear and started singing along quietly.

Gabi looked at him "You still remember it?"

"Of course" He smiled and kissed her head "I remember all the songs we sang together" then started singing '**Breakin Free'** in her ear.

She giggled and leaned against him then sang quietly with him.

"_**Okay, this is a bigger part of our parents" Maddie smiled.**_

"_**It's the summer before senior year at Auntie Shar's and Uncle Ryan's Country Club" Cadie smiled.**_

"_**Don't worry Dad, we didn't forget about the one when your voice goes high and out of tune" Ant chuckled then the videos started.**_

Ant looked at Cadie "I'm waiting for Dad to run over as soon as it's finished and kill me"

"You won't be the only one" Cadie giggled and looked at the screen "When does that video come up?"

"Straight after this one" He chuckled and looked at the screen "They have amazing voices"

"Yeah, they do" She smiled then **'You are the Music in Me (Remix)' **came on.

"I can't believe they put that on" Troy whispered.

"It's funny" Gabi giggled "You look cute"

"That was the worse day of that summer"

"_**We couldn't help but embarrass you Dad" Maddie giggled.**_

"_**Because you've embarrassed us so many times, so it was payback" Cadie giggled.**_

"_**And we know you'll kill us after" Ant chuckled **_

"_**So we wanna say that we are so happy for you two" Cadie smiled.**_

"_**And we can't wait to see our brothers or sisters" Maddie smiled.**_

"_**We love you Mum and Dad" They smiled.**_

The screen went black and everyone cheered.

* * *

"Now, give up for Mr and Mrs Bolton as they share their first dance" The DJ said.

"What song did you choose?" Gabi looked at Troy as they walked to the dance floor.

"Actually Cadie did it" Troy smiled and wrapped his arms around her as the music started "Does this song sound familiar to you?"

"Yeah" Gabi smiled and rest against him "But we never sang it to anyone"

"I might know someone who got the song and sang it" He mumbled.

**Hmm yea  
Hey Yea**

**Can You imagine?  
What would happen?  
If we could have any dream  
Id wish this moment  
Was ours to own it  
And that it would never leave  
Then i would thank that star  
That made our wish come true  
(come true) oh yeah  
Cause he knows that  
Where you are is where  
I should be too**

_Right here, Right now  
I'm looking at you and  
My Heart love the view  
Cause you mean everything_

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (to be)_

_**If this was forever,  
What could be better?  
We already proved it was  
But in 2,123 hours  
Blend in the universe  
Gonna make everything  
In our whole world change  
(it's our change, yeah)  
And you know that  
Where we are will,  
never be the same oh no  
**_**  
**"Wanna Dance?" Matt looked at Cadie.

"Sure" She smiled getting up and walked to the dance floor him.

He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer "I love you"

"I love you too" She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder "Thanks for helping with the song"

"No problem, I had fun" He smiled and kissed her head.

_Right here, Right now  
__I'm looking at you and  
My Heart love the view  
Cause you mean everything_

_Right Here, I'll promise you Somehow that tomorrow  
Can wait for some other  
Day to be (to be)  
But right now there's  
You and Me(you and me)_

_Ohh you and me_

_But right here right now  
There's you and me_

* * *

Troy walked over to Cadie "Hey" then sat next to her.

Cadie looked at him "Go on"

"What?"

"I know you're dying to shout at me for putting that funny video of you singing with Auntie Shar"

"Actually I wanted to say thanks for singing that song" He smiled.

"How did you find out it was me?"

"I know your voice" he chuckled "Who were you singing with?"

"Matt" She looked at him "I know you're thinking why I asked Matt"

"It's because he's your best friend" He looked at her and smiled "I know I don't say this much but I'm proud of you"

She hugged him "Thanks Dad"

He kissed her head "No problem sweetie"

"Are you looking for Ant?"

"Yeah"

"He's hiding from you" she giggled.

"Why?"

"Because he knows you'll kill him for the whole video thing"

Troy chuckled "No, I don't"

"He's over there with Mum" Cadie smiled.

"Thanks" He smiled and kissed her head "Love you"

She looked at him and smiled "I love you too Dad"

"I'll see you later" He got up and walked away.

"Hey bestie" Stacey smiled and sat next to her.

"Hey" Cadie smiled.

"I never heard you sing before but you and Matt were amazing"

"Thanks"

"How did you get Matt to sing with you?"

"I didn't, it was Ant" Cadie said "They had one-on-one and if Ant won Matt would sing it with me and if Matt won, it would have been you and Ant"

"Seriously?" Stacey looked at her "Please tell me you're joking?"

"Nope" Cadie giggled and looked at her "C'mon Stace, It wouldn't of happened, Ant is a better player than Matt"

"True" Stacey giggled.

**

* * *

**

~Later That Night at Home~

Troy walked into the livingroom "Hey" he smiled and sat next to Ant.

Ant looked at him "Should I leave before you kill me"

"Why do you and Cadie keep saying that?" Troy looked at him.

"Because we know you Dad" Ant chuckled.

"They are right Troy" Gabi giggled.

"I'm not gonna kill you for using that video of me" Troy looked at Ant "I wanted to say from both of us thanks for the amazing speech you did" he smiled.

"No problem" Ant smiled.

"We're proud of you Ant" Gabi smiled "And you'll be an amazing big brother"

"I don't know about that" he looked at both of them.

"You will be because you are a big brother to Maddie and she loves you then you're acting like a twin brother to Cadie" Troy smiled "Don't think we haven't seen you two do your secret Bolton Twin handshake"

"Oh that" Ant scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You do the same thing that I do when I'm nervous" Troy chuckled.

"CADIE!" Ant shouted.

Cadie came in "Hey what's up, you look nervous?"

"We were talking about the Bolton Twin Handshake" Gabi looked at her.

Cadie glared at Ant "You told them"

Ant glared at her "No, they already knew"

"Okay guys, no fighting" Troy said sternly and looked at Cadie "Come here"

Cadie sighed and sat in-between him and Ant "What?"

"When did you guys start this?" he looked at both of them.

"I don't know" Cadie looked at Ant.

"Neither do I"

"Hey" Maddie came in and sat on Troy's knee.

"Hey Monkey" They all smiled.

"You okay?" Gabi looked at her.

"Yeah" Maddie cuddled up to Troy "Will you tell us the names now?"

"No" Troy and Gabi said sternly.

"Please" Cadie looked at Troy.

"No" Troy chuckled "What would you like, brothers or sisters?"

"A Brother" Ant said.

"What about the other two?" Gabi asked.

"I don't mind as long as I have a little brother" He smiled.

"I would like another Sister" Cadie smiled "As long as she isn't a cheeky monkey"

"Hey" Maddie glared at her "That isn't funny"

Troy chuckled "What about you Mads?"

"I don't mind" She smiled "As along as they are healthy"

"How come you didn't want to know?" Ant looked at them.

"Yeah" Maddie and Cadie said and looked at them.

"Because we want it to be a surprise" Troy smiled.

"I can't wait" Cadie smiled.

"In 4 months we'll have 3 baby brothers or sisters" Ant smiled.

"And we'll finally find out the names" Maddie grinned.

"Yes you will" Gabi giggled.

**

* * *

**

HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT !

**REVIEW PLEASE !!!**


	36. The Wait Is Over

**Sorry if its rubbish but ENJOY !**

* * *

Episode 36 – The Wait Is Over

**~4 Months Later~**

Cadie and Ant walked into School on their last day before summer and went to their lockers.

"Hey" Stacey and Matt smiled.

"Hey" They both smiled.

"When's your mum due?" Stacey asked.

"Any day" Cadie smiled.

"Yeah and thank god" Ant groaned and closed his locker.

"What's up with you?" Matt looked at him.

"Mum's mood-swings" Cadie giggled.

"You weren't the one who got shouted out" Ant glared at her "It was me and Dad"

"Oh c'mon Bro, she isn't that bad"

"She shouted at me this morning because I said I was up"

"But you shouted it" She glared at him.

"Whatever"

"Okay, let's get to class, before we're late" Matt said.

"Yeah" Cadie closed her locker "Let's go"

* * *

Gabriella and Sharpay were at the Bolton watching T.V when the phone rang.

"I bet that is Zeke" Shar groaned.

"I bet it's Troy" Gabi sighed "Let the machine get it"

"_Hey you react the Bolton's … Leave a message after the beep" _

"_**Gabi, I know you're there and not picking up the phone, can you please pick so I know you're okay" **_

Gabriella sighed and picked up the phone "What do you want Troy?"

"_I wanted to know if my babies were okay?"_

"They are fine, kicking me hard" She giggled

_He chuckled "How are you babe?"_

"I'm fine; I've got Shar with me"

"_That's not good at all" _

"What's that suppose to mean!?" She snapped.

"_I mean both of your due dates are on the same day and both of you could go into labour on the same day" _

"Troy we are fine, Zeke is coming soon, so if anything happens Zeke will be here"

"_Okay, I'll speak to you later"_

"Speak to you later, I love you"

_He sighed "I love you too" then he hung up._

"What's he worried about now?" Shar looked at her.

"That we'll go in labour today" Gabi giggled.

"He panics too much" Shar giggled.

* * *

"You okay?" Stacey looked at Cadie while they were in class.

"Yeah, I keep thinking I'll get a text about mum" Cadie looked at the front writing down notes.

"Isn't Shar due the same day?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm more excited and worried at the same time" Cadie smiled.

"Cadie and Stacey, stop talking" the teacher said.

"Sorry Mr Smith" they both mumbled then the bell rang.

"Finally" Stacey groaned and got up.

"You are so weird" Cadie giggled getting up and picked up her folder.

"I know" Stacey giggled and picked up her folder then walked out of the room with her "Practise is cancelled today"

"Why?" Cadie looked at her shocked "You never cancel practise"

"Because you're co-captain and I don't want you to be in practise when your mum goes into labour plus it's the last day of term"

Cadie smiled and hugged her "Thanks"

"No problem" Stacey smiled.

* * *

Troy walked down the hall during his break when his phone rang.

He quickly got it out and answered it "Hello"

"_Troy, you need to get home now" Zeke said._

"Zeke, what's the matter?"

"_Gabi's and Shar's waters have broke" _

"WHAT!?" Troy stopped in the middle of the hall.

"_Yeah, so you need to get here, like now"_

"I'll be there as soon as I can" Troy hung up and ran down the hall "Katie"

Katie turned around "Hey Troy"

"Are you free for the rest of the day?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Gabriella has gone into Labour and I need to get home"

"Then why are you still here, Go!"

"Thanks" He smiled and ran out the school.

* * *

Cadie sat at the back of the class listening to the teacher babble on about nothing when her phone vibrated.

She got it out and looked at the screen then screamed.

"Cadie, quiet" the teacher said.

"I'm sorry sir but I need to go" She said getting up and grabbed her folder.

"Miss Bolton, can you explain where you're going?"

"To the hospital" She smiled and looked at Stacey "I'll text you later"

"Sure" Stacey smiled.

"I'm Sorry Sir" Cadie said and ran out of the class then towards the gym.

* * *

"Keep it up guys" Chad shouted as the team ran up and down the gym.

"Excited about seeing your brothers or sisters?" Matt looked at Ant while running

"Yeah, I just want it to be today" Ant sighed and carried on running.

Cadie ran through the doors "Ant!"

Ant and Matt stopped then looked at her "Cadie"

"Cadie, what you doing here and not in class?" Chad asked walking over.

"I'm sorry but Mum and Shar are at the hospital"

"Why?" he looked at her worried.

"Because they are having the babies" she smiled.

Chad turned around and blew his whistle "Guys practise is over see you after summer"

"Yes Coach" they echoed and ran into the locker room.

Ant ran over and looked at Cadie then smiled "Really?"

"Yeah" Cadie smiled.

"Ready?" Chad asked.

"Yeah" they both smiled and ran out with Chad.

* * *

Cadie ran into the hospital with the guys behind her "Hannah"

Hannah looked up "Cadie, Ant … What you doing here and not in school?"

"We told Dad if Mum goes into the labour we'll be here" Ant said.

"How are they?" Chad asked.

"Gabriella is fine but I haven't heard from Sharpay" Hannah said.

Cadie sat down and smiled "It's finally time"

"Yeah it is" Ant smiled and sat next to her.

Chad sat down and sighed "And now we wait"

**

* * *

**

~4 Hours Later~

Troy walked out of Gabriella's room and into the waiting room.

Cadie and Ant looked up "Dad"

Chad looked at him "How's Gabi?"

"She's…" Troy got cut off by Maddie running in.

"Dad" Maddie smiled.

Troy picked her up "Hey sweetie"

"Has Mum had the babies yet?"

"Not yet" He smiled and put her down.

"How long will it be?" Ant asked.

"Not long" Troy chuckled "I better get in there, but I'll be out as soon as they are born"

"See you later" They said.

"See you soon" Troy smiled and left.

**

* * *

**

~5 Hours Laters~

"They are so tiny" Troy smiled sitting next to Gabriella on the bed looking at their new borns.

Gabi giggled and rested against him "Yeah, they are"

"Should I go and get the others?"

"Yeah"

He kissed her head "I'll be back soon" then he got up.

"Find out about Shar" She smiled.

"I will" He chuckled and went out the room then bumped into someone "Oh sorry"

"Its fine Dude" Zeke chuckled.

Troy looked at him "Hey, Well?"

"A Boy and a Girl" Zeke smiled.

"Congrates Dude" Troy smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks" Zeke said "I better get back"

"See you later" Troy smiled and walked into the waiting room "Hey"

"Well?" Ant, Cadie and Maddie smiled.

"Do you wanna see your brothers and sister?" Troy smiled.

"Yes" They jumped up.

"Where are Chad and Hannah?"

"They went home" Ant said "Can we go see them?"

"Yeah, C'mon" Troy chuckled and walked out with them.

* * *

They opened the door to Gabriella's room "Mum"

Gabi turned her head and smiled "Hey Guys"

Maddie got on the bed and hugged Gabi "How are you?"

"I'm fine sweetie" Gabi smiled.

"Where are they?" Cadie asked smiling.

"Sleeping" Gabi smiled and pointed to the end of the bed to the three cradles.

Cadie walked over "They are so cute"

Ant walked over and smiled "Yeah they are" he looked at their parents "Now you can finally us the names"

"Yeah we can" Troy smiled and walked over to them "Come here Mads"

Maddie got off the bed and went over to them "What are they?"

"Your little sister is called Misha Hope" Troy smiled "And your brothers"

"The one with light brown hair is James Lucas" Gabi smiled "and the one with dark hair is Jacob Adam"

"They are perfect names" Maddie smiled.

* * *

Gabi got out of bed, went over to the cradles and picked up Jacob who was awake "Hey Baby" She kissed his head and sat on the bed.

Cadie sat next to Gabi "He is so small, can I hold him?"

"Sure" Gabi smiled and passed him to her "Be careful"

"I will" Cadie smiled.

Troy picked up Misha "Hey Cutie" He smiled and sat in the chair.

Maddie sat on the arm of the chair and rested her head on Troy's shoulder "She's cute"

"Don't fall sleep on your Dad" Gabi looked at her.

"I won't" Maddie giggled.

Ant looked at his little brother who was sleeping "He'll be the quiet one out of the three" he smiled.

"How do you know?" Troy looked at him.

"Well, Misha and Jacob are both awake and he's still asleep"

"He takes after Dad" Cadie giggled.

"I second that" Gabi giggled.

"Thanks" Troy looked at her.

"C'mon, you know it's true" she smiled.

"If he starts snoring, he's totally like Dad" Cadie giggled.

"I don't snore" Troy snapped.

"Yeah you do Dad" Ant chuckled.

Troy rolled his eyes "Whatever"

**

* * *

**

~4 Days Later~

Troy walked around the hospital room trying to get Jacob to sleep.

"Dad, do you want me to try and get him to sleep?" Ant looked at him.

"No, its fine" Troy said.

"Hey" Chad smiled walking in.

"Shhh" Troy hissed.

"Sorry" Chad whispered and went over to him "Pass him to me and you sit down"

"Chad, I'm fine" Troy looked at him "I'll sit down when he's asleep"

"Troy, sit down" Chad said sternly.

"Fine" Troy sighed.

Chad smiled "Come to Uncle Chad buddy" he took Jacob off Troy and rubbed his back "That's better"

"How did you do that?" Troy looked at him.

"I don't know" Chad shrugged and looked down at the baby sleeping his arms.

Gabi, Cadie and Maddie walked through the door "Hey"

"Hey" Troy smiled and sat down.

"How were they?" Gabi sat on the bed.

"Misha and James were fine" he smiled.

"Dad was trying to get Jacob asleep for the past hour, then Chad came in, took him off Dad and he fell asleep" Ant said.

"Wow" Gabi looked at Chad "Who are you and what have you done with our real best friend"

"I'm still here" Chad smiled "I just like babies"

"Yeah, I remember when Dylan was born, My Mum and Dad had to literally take him off you" Troy chuckled.

"Your Parents were mean but I know you guys are cool" Chad grinned.

"Yeah but you're not stealing my sons or my daughter" Troy glared at him.

"Chill Bolton" Chad rolled his eyes "I won't"

"Whatever Poodle head" Maddie giggled.

"You know, I'm starting to hate that name because soon these three will start as well"

"Who started calling you that?" Ant asked.

"Yeah" Gabi looked at Troy "You never told me"

"It was Cadie" Chad said putting Jacob back in the cradle carefully "The first time she saw me"

"I didn't know you then" Cadie smiled "But Dad let me call it you"

"When will you stop it?" He sat down on the other chair and looked at her.

"I think … never Poodle Head" Ant chuckled.

"Don't you start as well" Chad glared at him.

"I might tell the team to call you Coach Poodle" Ant smirked and looked at Cadie.

"That would be so cool and I'll tell the squad" Cadie smirked.

"That would be funny" Maddie giggled and sat on Troy's knee.

"Guys" Chad looked at his best friends.

"Sorry Poodle" Gabi and Troy laughed.

"You Bolton's are very mean" Chad crossed his arms.

"C'mon Chad, you know we're joking" Troy chuckled.

"I know but you're still mean" Chad sighed and sat back "When you getting out of here?"

"In 2 days" Gabi smiled.

**

* * *

**

If you have any ideas for the next one please give me some because i'm running out of ideas and i dont want this story to end ... yet !

**REVIEW !!!**


	37. First

**I'm sorry about the wait on this but i had some problems getting into it, but here is it and ENJOY !!!**

* * *

Episode 37 – First …

**~ 1 year later ~**

Troy sat in the kitchen on his laptop … its 2 weeks left of the summer and he'll be back to teaching.

Gabriella walked in "Hey" she walked over and hugged him.

"Hey, the triplets okay?"

"Yeah, they're all asleep" She rested her head on my shoulder and looked at the screen "Who's Katie?"

"A teacher who I've been friends with since I started teaching and she was the one got Cadie the audition"

"Oh right … what she saying?"

"She said that Mr Scott wanted to speak to me on the first day back because of the time I took off but she always jokes" He chuckled and kissed her cheek.

"Where are the other three?"

"Twins are with their friends in the back and Mads is in the livingroom watching TV"

"Well, I'm gonna go and spend time with our daughter" Gabi kissed his cheek "You coming?"

"I need to do this, I will later" He smiled.

"Okay" She smiled and walked into the livingroom.

* * *

Ant walked in through the back door "Hey Dad"

"Hey Bud" Troy smiled typing up his lesson plans "You having fun?"

"Yeah" He chuckled getting a bottle of water out of the fridge "What you doing?"

"Planning lesson"

"Dad, School hasn't started yet"

"I know but I have 6 different classes and they do different things" Troy looked at him "You ready to go back to school?"

"Sort of" Any shrugged "I mean we're gonna be juniors and it's harder this year"

"Senior year is the hardest because you've got exams and also choosing colleges"

"I know, Dad" Ant chuckled "I better get back out there before the girls kill Matt"

Troy chuckled "Be nice to your sister"

"I will" Ant rolled his eyes and ran outside.

**

* * *

**

~2 weeks later~

Cadie and Ant walked into school on the first day back after summer.

"You going to the party on Friday?" Ant asked as he opened his locker.

"What party?" Cadie looked at him.

"One of the seniors is throwing a party, only for juniors and of course seniors"

"Dad wouldn't let us go" She said opening her locker.

"How would you know?"

"He wouldn't, this is Dad we're talking about"

"You two talking about the party" Stacey smiled walking over with Matt, Conner and Daisy.

"Yeah" Cadie said grabbing her folder and closed her locker.

"But Cadie is being a party-popper and isn't going" Ant groaned.

"I'm just saying Dad or Mum won't let us go and I have to go to a premiere on Saturday"

"That's this Saturday" Matt looked at her.

"Yup" She giggled "You are so forgetful"

"You should know that by now" Conner chuckled "He never remembers anything"

"Thanks Conner" Matt glared at him then walked away.

"What's up with him?" Conner looked at them.

"You should really learn to keep big mouth shut" Cadie snapped then ran after Matt.

* * *

Troy walked into the office at school.

"Good morning Mr Bolton" the receptionist smiled "Mr Scott will see you"

"Thanks" He smiled and knocked on the principal's door.

"Come in"

Troy walked in "Good morning Mr Scott" then he sat down.

"Good morning Troy, but you know to just call me Paul" he smiled "How's the family?"

"They're good" Troy smiled.

"I asked you come here for a reason"

"Okay" Troy looked at him.

"How long have you been working here?"

"9 or 10 years" Troy smiled.

"That's good because I'm promoting you" Paul smiled.

Troy looked at him shocked "You're what?"

"I'm promoting you to principal"

"Seriously?"

"Yes, but not here"

Troy looked at him confused "What?"

* * *

Cadie walked into the music room at lunch to see Matt playing the piano "Hey" she smiled and sat next to him.

"Hey" Matt smiled and carried on playing.

"You okay?"

"Yeah"

"What was that about this morning with Conner?"

He stopped playing and sighed "He's just annoying me because I forgot about going skate-boarding with him before summer when Chad put on that big practise"

"Talk to him, I don't you two to be fighting because it'll split us all up"

"I promise" He smiled and looked at her "So, this party"

She groaned "Not you as well … Stacey and Daisy have been asking me all morning, I don't want to go and I don't think Dad will let me or Ant go"

"I'm not going because I'm kinda grounded until Saturday"

"Sneaking out of your window too many time" Cadie giggled.

"Maybe" Matt mumbled.

**

* * *

**

~2 days later – Friday~

"Please Dad" Ant said for the 10th time.

"The answer is still no Ant" Troy said and walked into the kitchen.

Ant followed him "C'mon Dad, it's just one party"

"I said No!" Troy said sternly.

Ant looked at Gabriella "Mum…"

"Don't look at me, listen to your Dad … if he said no, that's the final answer" Gabi said.

Cadie walked in "Why can't you drop it already Ant?"

Ant glared at her "Shut it"

"Matt's not going and neither is Conner"

"But Stacey is"

"The answer is still no Anthony" Troy said.

"Dad" Maddie ran in.

"Yeah sweetie?" Troy smiled and looked at her.

"Can I sleep over at Chloe's tonight, she's asked her parents and they said yes … please?"

"Sure, I'll take you"

"You don't need to, Chloe is outside" She smiled.

"How did you know I would say yes?" He looked at her.

She walked over at him "Because I know you Daddy" She giggled and kissed his cheek "Thank you" then she ran off upstairs.

"That is not fair, she's allowed to go out but I'm not" Ant snapped.

"The different is she's 12, you're nearly 16 and she's sleeping over at her friends" Troy snapped.

"It's still not fair"

"You know, I've had enough of this" Troy sighed.

"So, I can go?" Ant smiled.

"No, you're grounded for 3 weeks"

"But Dad" Ant whined.

"No buts … get to your room"

"No" Ant crossed his arms.

"Now!" Troy growled.

"Fine!" Ant shouted and ran up the stairs.

Maddie ran down the stairs "What's wrong with Ant?"

"He's in a mood" Cadie giggled

Maddie giggled "I gotta go"

"Phone when you want picking up" Troy smiled.

"I will" She smiled and ran out of the house.

* * *

Cadie lay on her bed doing her homework while listening to music, she looked for a book she need then groaned.

She took her head phones getting up and walked out her room to Ant's room.

She opened the door "Ant can I have …" She stopped when there was no-one in the room.

"Ant" she looked in his walk-in closet then saw the doors to his balcony open a little "He is in so much trouble" She smirked and sat on his bed.

* * *

Ant crept up to his house at 2 am after going to the party that he wasn't allowed to go to.

He climbed up the tree quietly then jumped over the fence and walked into his room closing the balcony's doors quietly.

"How was the party?" Cadie asked with her arms crossed looking at him.

Ant jumped and turned around "What you doing in here?"

"I need my English book back and then I found out you sneaked out"

"If you tell Dad or Mum I'll tell them something" He smirked.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" She raises her eyebrows at him.

"Maybe..." He smiled innocently.

"Let's make a deal"

"Heck no... You always have an advantage at your end of a deal"

"I'll scream." she smirked.

"You wouldn't" He glared at her.

"Oh I would" opens her mouth to scream "DA-"

Ant covers her mouth "Fine … What is it?" He uncovered her mouth.

"I won't tell Dad if you do all my chores for the next 3 weeks"

"Fine" Ant sighed.

"Night Bro" She grinned and left his room.

* * *

Troy was about to walk downstairs when there was a loud cry.

He went into the nursery to see Misha crying "Hey" He picked her up "Shhh" He rubbed her back and lay her on the changing mat then changed her.

"What should you put you in today Mi-Mi?" He asked looking through the closet.

Misha sat up giggling "Da"

Troy stopped and looked at her shocked "What did you say?"

She put her arms out "Da-Da"

"GABI!" He shouted smiling.

Gabriella ran up the stairs and into the room "What is it?"

Troy looked at Misha smiling "Mi-Mi, say it again for mummy"

Misha giggled "Da-Da"

"She said her first word" Gabi smiled and looked at Troy "When did you start calling her Mi-Mi?"

"A while ago, it's my nic-name for her" He smiled and looked at Misha "Isnt it?"

Misha looked at him giggling "Da-da"

**

* * *

**

~2 weeks later~

Gabriella walked into **Teen Vogue** and up to her office "Hey Lauren"

"Good morning" Lauren smiled "What you all happy about?"

Gabi giggled and sat down "Nothing"

"Something is" Lauren looked at her.

"Can't I be happy without a reason?" Gabi looked at her.

"People with 6 kids don't have that glow like you do"

"Well people don't have amazing kids like I do" Gabi smiled and looked at the family picture.

"Ready for this meeting?" Lauren asked logging off her computer.

"I don't need to be there, but good luck with the Devil" Gabi smirked.

"I totally hate you Bolton" Lauren got up grabbing her folder and started walking out.

"Love you too Conrad" Gabi giggled and logged onto her computer.

* * *

Troy walked into his new office on his first day; he put his bag on the desk and sat on the big comfy chair when his phone rang.

He got out of his pocket and answered it "Hello"

"_Hello Principal Bolton" Gabi giggled._

"Hey, how's work?" Troy smiled.

"_Boring, everyone is in a meeting" _

"Why are you not in there?"

"_Because I have a different meeting to the other"_

"Oh right"

"_So, how does it feel to be principal of a school?"_

"Scary"

"_You'll be fine, you're an amazing teacher, they wouldn't of gave you the job if they didn't think so" _

"Thanks" He smiled.

"_No problem … I gotta get back to work, you'll be there tonight" _

"Of course I wouldn't miss it"

"_See you later … love you"_

"Love you too" then he hung up.

* * *

Cadie walked into her English class and sat down next to Stacey "Hey"

"Hey, did you hear we have a new principal?" Stacey looked at her.

"No" Cadie looked at her "Who is he or she?"

"I have no-idea, they started today" Stacey said as the bell rang.

"Settle down Class" a teacher shouted and started the class.

"_**Could Cadie and Anthony Bolton come to principal's office … thank you"**_

"What have you done?" Stacey looked at Cadie.

"Nothing"

"Cadie, you may go" the teacher said.

"Yes sir" Cadie sighed getting up, grabbed her folder and walked out.

* * *

Ant walked into the main office at the same time as Cadie.

"What have you done?" Cadie glared at him.

"Nothing" Ant sighed and looked at the receptionist "Hi"

"Names?" the receptionist asked.

"Cadie and Anthony Bolton" Cadie sighed.

"Oh yes, the principal will see you now, just go straight in"

"Thanks" they both said and walked over to the door.

"Oh god" Cadie looked at the name on the door **'Principal Bolton'**.

"I know what you're thinking"

"It could be 5 people"

"Well … the only way we'll find who it is, is to go in"

"Ready" Cadie looked at him.

"C'mon" Ant chuckled and pushed her in then sat down infront of the desk.

Cadie sat next to him and looked at the chair.

The chair turned around to reveal Troy sitting there "Hi"

"Dad" they both looked at him shocked.

"You're the new principal?" Cadie asked.

"Yeah" Troy smiled.

"Since when?" Ant asked.

"2 weeks ago, I got a promotion and it ended up being here … I'm sorry I didn't tell you"

"It's fine Dad" Cadie smiled.

"Can we be excused from class?" Ant grinned.

"What do you have next?" Troy looked at them.

"Practise" they both said.

"Fine, but don't think you'll get special treatment because I'm here"

"Thanks Dad" they both got up and ran out.

* * *

"Guys, hurry up" Maddie shouted up the stairs and grabbed her skating bag.

Cadie ran down the stairs with Gabi and Ant behind "Chill Monkey, we're here"

"C'mon then" Maddie said and ran out of the house.

"Get in the car" Gabi shouted locking up the house and walked over to the car then got in.

"Did you get hold of Dad?" Maddie looked at Gabi.

"Yeah, he said he'll meet us there" Gabi said and drove off to the arena.

* * *

"Nervous about your first competition?" Ant looked at Maddie as they walked into the arena.

"No, I've trained for 2 years and I'm finally get to do a skating competition" Maddie smiled.

"We'll all up in the stand cheering you on" Cadie smiled.

"But Dad isn't here" Maddie frowned.

"I'll be right back" Gabi walked away.

* * *

Troy ran out of the school and jumped into his car then drove off when he phone rang, he pressed the button on the screen "Hello"

"_Where the hell are you?" Gabi snapped._

"I'm on my way; I got caught up at school"

"_Maddie is getting upset that you're not here like you promised"_

"I'll phone you when I'm close to the arena"

"_Okay" then she hung up._

Troy turned the corner to see traffic "Crap" he turned down a street.

* * *

Maddie skated around the ice warming up with the other skaters, she looked at the stand to see her family smiling but one person was missing.

She sighed as climbed off the ice and waiting for the competition to start.

* * *

Gabriella looked at Maddie and see her getting upset that Troy wasn't here "I'll be right back guys" then she got up and walked outside.

She got out her phone and dialled a number.

"_I'll be there in 10 minutes, traffic is really bad" Troy said _

"The competition starts soon"

"_I …" then there was a crash and the line went dead._

"TROY!" Gabi screamed.

**

* * *

**

SORRY !!!!!

**But is Troy okay ???**

**Find out soon **

**REVIEW PLEASE !!!**


	38. Oh No

**Sorry its late!**

**ENJOY !!!**

* * *

Episode 38 – Oh No

Maddie skated around the rink warming up.

"Hey bestie" Chloe giggled skating next to her.

"Hey" Maddie giggled "I can't believe we're here"

"All that training and we're finally here, also watch out for her" Chloe pointed at a girl skating.

Maddie looked over "Who is it?"

"That is Isabella; she goes to my skating group and is so annoying, plus she's a total princess" Chloe rolled her eyes.

"Hello Chloe" a voice said behind them.

Both girls turned around.

"Hello Isabella" Chloe glared at her.

"Who's your little friend?" Isabella glared at Maddie.

Maddie rolled her eyes "I'm Maddie"

"Well Mandy, if you get on the wrong side of me, Daddy will get you kick out of the competition"

"Firstly … the only way I'm gonna get on the wrong side of you is if you get on the wrong side of me, secondly 'Daddy' cant do anything and thirdly it's Maddie … M-a-d-d-i-e … remember the name because I'll win"

"Lets see about that" Isabella snapped and skated away.

"Hate her" they both said and giggled.

"Should we show everyone who the better skaters are?" Chloe looked at her.

"Not now" Maddie sighed and skated off with Chloe behind her.

"You're in a cheerful mood" Chloe giggled and sat next to her "What's up?"

"My Dad isn't here"

"He'll be here; he did start his new job today"

"I know but it starts in 10 minutes" Maddie sighed.

* * *

Gabriella slid down the wall with tears rolling down her cheeks.

She picked up her phone that was ringing and answered it "Hello?" she said shaking.

"_Gabi, you okay?" Lauren asked worried._

"I'm fine Lauren" Gabi sighed.

"_Gabi … seriously, what's wrong?"_

"I think Troy's been in a car accident"

"_What do you mean you think?"_

"I was on the phone to him then I heard a crash and the phone went dead"

"_Where are you because I'm coming?" _

"At the ice-skating arena"

"_I'll be there as soon as possible" then she hung up._

Gabi sighed and put her head on the wall.

* * *

"Okay, can you tell me where my best friend is because I know this isn't her?"

Gabi giggled slightly and looked at Lauren "Nice to see you too"

Lauren held out her hand "Come on"

Gabi grabbed her hand and Lauren pulled her up "Thanks"

"What you doing here?" Lauren looked at her.

"Maddie has a …" Gabi stopped "Oh no"

"What?"

"Maddie" Gabi ran back into the arena with Lauren behind her.

"Gabi…"

"Come on" Gabi said and went back to her seat.

"You okay Mum?" Cadie looked at her.

"I'm fine" Gabi smiled and sat down. "Cadie, Ant this is Lauren my best friend … Lauren is this Cadie and Ant"

"Nice to finally meet you guys" Lauren smiled and sat next to Gabi.

"You too" they both said.

"Mum … where's Dad?" Ant looked at her.

"He's running late" Gabi sighed.

Lauren looked at Gabi "Everything will be fine" she whispered as the lights went down.

* * *

"**Welcome to the Junior Ice-Skating competition, tonight we'll see 10 amazing dancers but who will win" the announcer said "First up is Isabella Parker" **

"Watch how the pros do it" Isabella hissed at Maddie and skated onto the ice.

"Hate her" Maddie and Chloe giggled.

"Why do people have to be such brats" Chloe looked at her.

"It depends on how their parents treat them because she is a total brat" Maddie looked at the rink "Plus you can tell her parents are rich"

"Your Parents are rich but you don't act like a brat"

"If you didn't forget, there are 5 other kids in the house"

"I didn't forget, I was just saying" Chloe giggled and looked at the rink.

* * *

Isabella skated off after the scores and looked at Maddie "24, see if you beat that"

"Believe me, I will" Maddie glared at her.

"Maddie" Jenny (Maddie's Coach) said walking over.

"Good luck Maddie" Isabella smiled sweetly and walked off.

"What was that about?" Jenny looked at the girls.

"Nothing Jen" Maddie sighed.

* * *

"When is Maddie going on?" Ant asked watching the skaters.

"She's on next" Gabi smiled and looked at Lauren "Thanks"

Lauren looked at her "For what?"

"For being my best friend"

"You don't need to thank me; we've been friends since we started at _Teen Vogue _on the same day" Lauren smiled.

"I know" Gabi smiled.

* * *

"**Next up is Madison Bolton" the announcer said.**

"Ready?" Jenny looked at Maddie.

"Yeah" Maddie said and skated out then got it into place.

"GO MADDIE!"

She looked at the stand to see her family cheering but one person was still missing.

She sighed and started to skate around as the music started.

* * *

Maddie skated off the ice after finishing her performance and sat down on the bench then someone stood infront of her.

"Go on" She looked up at her Coach.

"You were amazing" Jenny smiled and sat next to her then gave her a bottle of water.

"Thanks" Maddie smiled and looked at the score board.

**6 … 6 … 6 … 6 … 6**

"**Total score for Madison Bolton is … 30 which puts her at the top of the leader board" the announcer said and every cheered.**

* * *

Maddie and Chloe walked out the locker rooms with their bags.

"Did you see her face" Chloe giggled.

"Priceless" Maddie giggled and looked at her gold medal.

"Well done by the way, you're going to the Nationals"

"I don't know about that" Maddie looked at her.

"C'mon Mads, you're an amazing skater" Chloe looked at her and opened the door.

"There she is" Ant shouted running over and hugged Maddie "Well done little Sis"

"Thanks Bro" Maddie giggled.

"I know who will be the next star in the family" Cadie smiled walking over with Gabi.

"I think it'll be Ant next" Maddie grinned.

"See" Ant smiled "At least one of my sister support me"

"Whatever Bro" Cadie giggled.

"Okay, let's get going" Gabi said.

Maddie looked at Chloe "See you Monday" then hugged her.

"See you Monday" Chloe smiled and ran off.

"Let's go" Maddie smiled and picked up her bag.

"I'll take that" Ant smiled and took the bag off her.

"Thanks" She smiled.

"What was it like out there?" Gabi looked at her as she opened the main doors.

"Amazing" Maddie smiled and looked up "DAD!" She smiled big and ran over.

Troy picked her up "I'm so sorry I'm late Princess" he kissed her head.

"Why are you so late?" Cadie looked at him.

He looked at her "It's a long story"

"I'm glad you're okay" Gabi smiled.

Troy looked at Maddie "How did you do?"

"I came 1st" She smiled.

"Well done" He smiled and spun around.

"DAD" Maddie giggled "Stop it"

**

* * *

**

~2 weeks later - Monday~

Cadie, Stacey and Ant walked into the gym after school for practise.

"I can't be bothered with practise" Ant groaned and sat on the bench.

"Where's Matt?" Cadie looked at him.

"He got detention"

"Why?"

"I don't know, ask Dad because he was the one who gave it him"

"I'm so gonna kill him" Cadie groaned and ran out.

"I can't believe your Dad is principal" Stacey said and sat next to him.

"It's annoying, because if I get sent to the principals' office, I'm going to see Dad"

"That'll be a nightmare" she giggled.

"It isn't funny" Ant looked at her "Remember this morning when I got called to see him"

"Yeah"

"Well Chad was there"

_

* * *

_

~ Flashback ~

_Ant walked into the main office and sat down on the chair._

"_Anthony, the principal will see you now" the receptionist said._

"_Why not just say your Dad wants you" Ant groaned walking into the principals' office and saw someone else "Chad?"_

"_Sit down" Chad said._

_Ant sat down and looked at them both "What have I done now?"_

"_Nothing I hope" Troy looked at him sternly._

_Ant rolled his eyes "I haven't"_

"_You need to be focused on School Ant" Chad said "You may be popular and have a girlfriend but school is more important" _

_Troy put a test paper on the desk "And your Maths teacher gave me the last test you did and you failed"_

"_That wasn't my fault" Ant snapped._

"_You are on a warning" Troy looked at him._

_Ant sighed and sat back in the chair "Was it this time?"_

"_If you I have any teacher come upto me and say anything about you, not only will I ground you" _

"_You'll be kicked off the team" Chad added._

_Ant got up "That isn't fair" _

"_If you want to play for the Lakers, you better study harder" Troy said._

"_You can't do that" Ant looked at them both "The only reason I'm failing is because I trying to be a great basketball player" He looked at Troy "You what my dream is and you taking to away from me" _

"_I'm not taking it away from you" Troy sighed "I'm trying to help you" _

"_Fine, whatever" Ant got his bag and walked out._

_~End of Flashback~_

* * *

"That is harsh" Stacey looked at Ant.

"Tell me about it" Ant sighed and got up "I better get changed before Chad gets here"

"I'll be waiting here" She giggled.

"See you in a few" He chuckled and ran into the locker room.

* * *

Cadie ran down the hall when she bumped into someone "I'm so sorry"

"Where's the fire?" Matt chuckled.

She looked at him confused "What you doing here?"

"Going to the gym for practise"

"But Ant said Dad gave you detention"

He chuckled "No, I did see your Dad but for a different reason"

"And what was that?" She smiled.

"Not gonna happen" He smiled and put his arm around her "Ready for practise?"

"Yeah" She sighed "Why won't you tell me?"

"Because it's a surprise" He kissed her head.

* * *

Ant ran out of the locker room in his uniform and over to Stacey "Hey" He kissed her cheek "Cadie not back yet?"

"Nope" Stacey giggled as the gym doors opened.

Ant looked at the door to see Matt and Cadie walking in "I thought he had detention"

"Don't look at me, I've been here all the time" She giggled.

"Hey guys" Cadie smiled.

"I thought you had detention" Ant looked at Matt.

"No, I needed to see your Dad, that's all" Matt chuckled "I'll be back in a second" then he ran into the locker room.

"C'mon Girlies" Stacey said going to the C.D player and pressing play.

Cadie giggled and got in place "Did you have sugar before practise?"

"Nope" Stacey grinned.

"Why are so hyper?" Daisy looked at her.

"It has something to do with my brother, so I don't want to know" Cadie said.

"It has nothing to do with Ant" Stacey looked at her.

Cadie crossed her arms "You know something I don't"

"Maybe" Stacey smiled.

"What?"

"I'm not allowed to say" Stacey giggled "Let's go Girls" then started dancing.

* * *

"Thanks for telling Cadie that your Dad gave me detention" Matt said dodging with the ball.

"Well if you told me what was actually happening because I saw a pink slip and my Dad's signature so I thought you had detention" Ant said trying to get the ball.

"I can't tell you because you'll tell Cadie"

"Who else knows?"

"Your Dad and Stacey" Matt grinned and threw the ball on the net.

"Well done Matt" Chad shouted.

"Thanks Coach" Matt shouted back.

"Why did you tell Stacey?" Ant looked at him

Matt smirked "Because she can keep a secret unlike you"

* * *

Cadie, Stacey, Ant and Matt walked out of the gym and down the hall.

"Is Dad still in his office?" Ant asked.

"Nope" Troy said walking out of the office "How was practise?"

"Good except people keeping secrets" Cadie sighed.

"You are so stubborn" Ant chuckled and opened the main doors.

"I am …" She stopped when she saw someone "D-ad"

"What?" Troy looked at her.

"N-o, m-my re-al D-ad" Cadie stuttered.

**

* * *

**

MORE DRAMA !!!

**Cadie's Real Dad is back !!!**

**What will happen ???**

**Find out soon !!!**


	39. Truth?

**I hope you enjoy it !!!!**

* * *

Episode 39 – The Truth!?

**Cadie's POV**

I couldn't believe that he's here, I've started a new life and he's here to ruin it.

"Well … Well, look who we have here" Dan smirked walking over.

I backed away with tears in my eyes "S-tay a-way fr-om m-e"

"Aww, is little Cadie gonna cry" He chuckled.

"She said stay away from her" Dad stood infront of me.

"You can't tell me to stay away from my Daughter" Dan snapped.

"I think I can" Dad snapped back "Since you abused her"

"You're lying" Dan smirked.

"The only one who is lying is you" A voice said … I looked over to see two lads walking over.

"Damon? Chris?" Dan stuttered … MY BROTHERS!!!

"Nice to see you again Dad!" They said … I can't believe they're here; they went missing when I was 5 … Chris was 10 and Damon was 8.

"What you doing here?" Dan looked at them.

"To find our little sister" Damon looked at me and smiled.

"And to tell her the truth about everything" Chris added … Truth?

I was about to walk over.

"Cadie" Dad stopped me.

"I need to do this" I looked up at him "Go home and I'll be there soon"

"No way"

"Dad, please … I need to do this on my own"

"Fine" He sighed and kissed my head "If anything goes on, phone me"

"I will" I smiled.

"C'mon Guys" He said walking over to the car.

"See you at home Sis" Ant smiled and ran after Troy with Matt and Stacey.

I took a deep and walked over to my brothers then looked at Dan "What Truth?"

"Like I would tell you" Dan chuckled.

"You think I'm still scared of you, well you're wrong" I glared at him "I'm not that 5 year old girl who you used as a punching bag"

"What!?" Both Chris and Damon yelled.

I looked at them "Didn't you know? Dan used to beat me up"

"You little brat" Dan hissed.

"Touch her and you'll be dead" Chris hissed.

"This isn't finished" Dan looked at us and walked away.

I turned around and looked at my brothers crossing my arms.

"Surprise" They both smiled.

"Totally" I giggled and hugged them.

Chris chuckled "Still a Shorty"

"Shut up" I looked at him then Damon "The truth about what?"

"Let go somewhere and eat then talk" Damon said.

"Okay"

"This way" Chris smiled and walked off.

I giggled running up at him and jumped on his back "I missed this"

Damon chuckled and walked next to us "We've missed you too Sis" then he got his keys out and pressed a button.

I looked up at the car to the roof go down "Wow"

"Like it?" Chris chuckled.

I jumped down and walked over to the most amazing car I've ever seen "This is amazing"

"We knew you would" Damon smiled.

"I'm driving" Chris grinned and jumped over on the driver's side.

"Shotgun" I giggled and jumped over on the passenger side.

Damon groaned "Chris"

"Get in the car Damon and pass me the keys"

"Fine" He jumped into the back and passed the keys to Chris.

"Thank you" Chris chuckled and drove off.

I giggled "Loser"

"Freak" Damon snapped.

I glared at him "Idiot"

"Bi…"

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence" Chris said sternly.

* * *

"How long have you two been in LA?" I asked.

"We've lived here since we left home" Damon said.

"So, 10 years?"

"Yeah" Chris said pulling up in a car park … I looked over to see its 'Mandy's Diner'

"Can we go somewhere else, please?" I looked at him.

"Why?" Damon asked.

I sighed as saw paparazzi "You'll find out" I grabbed my bag and got out.

"Cadie!" Paps shouted and come over.

I ignored them and walked inside with my brothers.

"Cadie" Mandy smiled coming over.

"Hey Mandy" I smiled.

"Usual Table is free" She smiled.

"Thanks" I smiled and walked over to the table near the window.

"I think someone else needs to explain" Damon looked at me as he sat down.

"About what?" I looked at them.

"How you know the owner of this place" Chris said.

"She's my best friends Auntie and I always come here"

"The most important thing" Damon started.

"You're Famous" They both said.

"Yeah" I giggled at their shocked faces "What? Don't you watch TV?"

"No" They both said

I got my laptop out of my bag and opened it "I'll fill you in" I turned my laptop on and it around so they could see then I typed in my name.

"Bolton?" Damon looked at me.

"When I was adopted I changed my last name, I wanted to forget what happened"

"We understand" he smiled "So, what will it show?"

"Everything" I smiled and pressed enter … the first thing that came up was a picture of me and Matt at our photo shoot.

Chris looked at the screen and his eyes went wide

"Dude, does that say" Damon looked at screen and his eyes went wide.

"3 … 2 … 1" I looked at my brothers.

"What?" they both said and looked at me "How long?"

"1 year" I smiled.

"Do we need to speak to him?" Chris asked.

"No" I looked at them sternly "He's still scared of my Dad and I think you'll scare him off"

"C'mon Sis, it'll be fun" Damon grinned.

I glared at him "Matt has been my best friend for 8 years, so leave him alone"

"I thought you said you've been together for a year" Chris looked at me.

"We've been best friends for 8 years and we've been a couple for a year"

"Is that when you came here?" Damon looked at me.

"Yeah" I smiled and closed my laptop "So, What's the truth?"

"Hey, I wanna find out more" Damon groaned.

"The only other thing is that I was in a film 4 years and Zac Efron is my manager" I giggled "And I have a single out with Matt" … The song me and Matt sang at my parents wedding, Zac published it and came out at number 1.

"Okay"

"Now, stop changing the subject and tell me the truth"

"Remember when we just went missing" Chris started.

"Yeah, Dan said you ran off"

"The truth is Dan kicked us out" Damon said "Behind Mum's back"

"We did phone to talk to you but Dan always told us to leave you alone" Chris added.

"Can I get you anything" Mandy asked.

"3 cokes please Mandy" I smiled.

"Sure" She smiled and walked away.

"Why do you seem happy about this?" Damon looked at me.

"Because I knew you phone everyday because I always picked up the phone so I could listen"

"I can see the sneaky Cadie is still there" Chris chuckled.

"Here we go" Mandy smiled and placed the glass on the table.

"Thanks Mandy" I smiled.

"Anything for my favourite customer" She grinned and walked away.

* * *

Chris pulled up infront of my house "Here we go"

"Thanks" I smiled "Do you guys wanna come in?"

"Maybe another time" Damon said.

"Okay" I leaned over and kissed Chris's cheek then kissed Damon's cheek "Love you guys" I smiled and got out the car.

"We love you too sis" They both smiled and Chris drove off.

I walked inside the house "I'm back"

"Misha" I heard dad shout then I saw Misha run out of the livingroom giggling.

"Ca" Misha grinned and ran over … That's what she calls me since she can't say it properly.

I picked her up "Hey Miss Giggles"

Dad came out of the livingroom and looked at me "You okay?"

"I'm fine Dad" I smiled "Does this little monkey need to go to bed"

"Yeah" Dad chuckled and took Misha off me.

She looked at me "Ca" She put her arms out.

"No, you're going to bed" Dad said.

She started crying and tried to get out of Dad's arms.

"Come here" I smiled and took her off Dad.

She stopped crying and rested her head on my shoulder.

"I'll take her up" I smiled and walked over to the stairs.

"Be quiet, Jake and Jamie are asleep"

"I will" I walked upstairs and into the triplet's room.

I went over to Misha's crib and put her in "Shhh" I grabbed her dummy from the shelf and gave it to her.

Misha yawned and curled up falling asleep.

I put the blanket over her and smiled watching her sleep.

**

* * *

**

REVIEW !!!!


	40. Valentine’s Day

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY EVERYONE !!!**

**This is my 40th episode, i cant believe i've done 40 episode of this story and dont worry its not over yet !**

**ENJOY !!!**

* * *

Episode 40 – Valentine's Day

Troy walked down the stairs dressed for work with a big smile on his face "Gabi?"

"Kitchen"

He walked in "Morning" He smiled and hugged her from behind.

"Someone's in a good mood" Gabi giggled putting pancakes on some plates "Kids, breakfast"

Maddie, Ant and Cadie ran in and grabbed a plate each "Thanks" They echoed, then sat down and started eating.

"What you guys doing tonight?" Troy smiled.

"Going to a bonfire at the beach" Ant and Cadie said at the same time.

"What about you Mads?" Gabi smiled.

"Going to practise with Jess then we're going to Chloe's for a sleepover" Maddie giggled and ate her pancakes.

"What's in the bag Dad?" Cadie looked at him and pointed to the bag behind his back.

"Nothing" Troy smiled and looked at the clock "Go and get ready Kids"

"Sure" they all said and ran upstairs.

Gabi turned around and smiled "What's in the bag?"

"Since the kids are upstairs" Troy smiled and handed her the small bag "Happy Valentine's Day Brie"

She smiled and opened it to see a box "What is it?"

He grinned "Open it"

"Okay" Gabi pulled out the box and opened it "Oh my god" She looked at him with tears in her eyes "You kept it"

"Yeah" He took the 'T' Necklace out of the box then put it around her neck then smiled "Back where it belongs"

She looked at him and wrapped her arms around his neck "Thank you" She smiled.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her "You're welcome but there's still more"

"What have you planned?"

"It's a surprise" he smiled "What time is Lauren picking you up?"

Gabi looked at the clock "in 10 minutes!" she got out of his arms and ran upstairs.

* * *

"What are you all smiley about?" Lauren giggled as Gabi got in the car and drove off.

"Nothing" Gabi giggled "I'm just happy"

"What did Troy do?" Lauren asked.

"He gave me something that brought back a lot of memories" Gabi smiled.

"What did he give you?"

"He gave me this necklace with a 'T' on it in High School; I gave it him back when we broke up and today he gave it me back"

"Very cheesy" Lauren giggled "Well that is Troy all over"

"Hey! I think it's nice that he kept it for so many years"

"It is but he's cheesy for giving it to you in first place" Lauren giggled and pulled into **Teen Vogue**.

Gabi got out "What's wrong with you this morning?"

Lauren got out and locked the car "Nothing"

"Something is" Gabi looked at her as we walked inside.

"It's just that time of the year" Lauren sighed and opened the door to their office.

"Valentines Day blues?"

"Yeah … Why is it every guy I go out with are jerks"

"You're still young Lauren" Gabi said sitting at her desk

"I'm gonna be 21 soon" Lauren looked at her as she sat down at her desk.

"I might know the person for you" Gabi smiled picking the phone and dialled a number.

"Gabs, what you doing?"

"Calling someone" Gabi giggled.

"_Hello"_

"Chris, its Gabi"

"_Hey G, what's up?"_

"Do you have any plans tonight?"

"_Except keeping an eye on my little sister … nothing"_

She giggled "This will help Cadie have a good time with her friends and a big help to me"

"_Sure, what is it?"_

"Come to **Teen Vogue** and meet my best friend"

"_No way, Sharpay freaks me out"_

She giggled again "Chris, Shar is married and it's my other best friend, she's nothing like Shar, I promise"

"_What time should I come?"_

"Anytime" She smiled.

"_See you later then"_

"Thanks Chris" She hung up and looked at Lauren "Guess who has a date on Valentine's Day?"

"I'm not going out with this Chris" Lauren glared at her.

"C'mon, He's Cadie older brother and he annoys her all the time about Matt"

"I'll think about it"

"Good" Gabi smiled.

* * *

"Excuse me?" A man came in "Is Gabriella Bolton in here?"

"There" Lauren pointed Gabi.

"Theses are for you" the man smiled and set down a big bouquet of flowers on her desk then walked out.

"Lilies, my favourite" Gabi smiled and took the card.

"Mr Cheesy strikes again" Lauren rolled her eyes and looked at her "What does the card say"

Gabi giggled and opened the card then read it out loud:

**Happy Valentine's Day beautiful**

**I'll pick you up at 5 for my surprise**

**Love Troy x**

"Total cheese ball" Lauren giggled.

"Shut up" Gabi glared at her.

* * *

Cadie, Daisy and Stacey walked down the hall at lunch.

"Where are the guys?" Daisy asked.

"I have no idea" Stacey said "Ant doesn't have practise"

"Its weird that you know my brothers timetable better than him" Cadie giggled.

"Like you know my brothers" Stacey smirked at her.

"Okay … I didn't know he was your brother, you don't act like it and Matt never said he had a sister"

"That's because I went to private school and we said we'll never see eachother in school until I realized you was his best friend and then we became friends"

"Oh right" Cadie giggled and went to their lockers since they are next eachother then looked at Daisy smirking "How's my best friend treating you?"

"Conner isn't as bad as you think" Daisy smiled and opened her locker.

"Yeah, believe me he is" Cadie giggled.

"Why are you always hard on the guys, even Matt when you're dating him" Stacey asked opening her locker.

"They know I'm joking" Cadie said and opened her locker to see a single red rose "Oh my god" She smiled and picked it up then closed her locker.

"Wow" Both Stacey and Daisy said.

"Happy Valentine's Day" Matt whispered in Cadie's ear and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

Cadie turned around and looked at him "How did you get it in my locker?"

"I know you combo" He grinned.

She slapped him over the shoulder "You've been peeking"

"No, I just asked your Dad"

She smiled and kissed him "Thank you"

"You're Welcome" He smiled.

"So sweet it makes me sick" Stacey giggled.

"Go to hell Sis" Matt glared at her.

"Not before you Bro" She glared at him.

"Okay" Cadie said "Where are Ant and Conner?"

"We're here" Ant and Conner chuckled running over.

"What did we miss?" Ant asked putting his arm around Stacey.

"Matt and Cadie going off in their Lovey Dovey bubble" Stacey giggled.

"No we didn't" Cadie looked at her.

"Whatever Sis" Ant chuckled.

* * *

Gabriella walked out of her office and towards the main desk "Hey Chris"

"Hey G" Chris smiled and hugged her "Where's this friend of yours?"

"Right this way" She smiled and walked back into her office with Chris behind.

Lauren was filling some stuff then turned around and saw Chris "Hi"

"Hi" He smiled walking over "I'm Chris"

"Lauren" She smiled.

"I'll leave you two alone" Gabi smiled and walked into the back room.

"I'll be right back" Lauren smiled and ran after her "Gabs"

Gabi turned around "Well?"

"He is super hot" Lauren smiled and hugged her "Thank you"

"No problem" Gabi giggled "You better get back out here, see you Monday"

"Bye Gabs" Lauren giggled and walked out to see Troy "Hey Troy"

"Hey Lauren" Troy smiled.

"Gabi, you're cheese ball of a husband is here" She giggled and looked at Chris "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" Chris smiled and walked out with her.

Gabi walked out "Hey"

Troy looked at her confused "Why did Lauren call me a cheese ball and why was Chris here?"

"She was depressed this morning, so I phoned Chris and asked him to take out Lauren and about you being a cheese ball; Lauren has always said that about you" She giggled.

"Ready?"

She grabbed her bag and linked their hands together "Ready" She smiled and walked out.

"Triplets are at Chad's for the night"

"Why? I'll miss them"

"Because tonight is about you and me, you'll see them tomorrow" Troy smiled and unlocked his car.

"Fine" Gabi sighed and got in.

* * *

Ant, Cadie, Matt, Stacey, Daisy and Conner walk out of the school after practise.

"What time does the bonfire start?" Cadie asked.

"7" Conner said.

"We'll meet up at my house since I live closer to the beach" Daisy said.

"Okay" the guys said "See you" then they ran off.

"They are so weird" Stacey giggled.

"Totally" Daisy and Cadie giggled.

* * *

Troy pulled up into the drive way and go out "Why did you set Lauren up with Chris?"

Gabi got out "Because Cadie asked me to get Chris away from her for one night, since Damon has a date and Chris is still bugging her about Matt" She looked at him "Just like you"

"Hey … I'm fine about it"

"Whatever" She smiled and walked towards the house.

He grinned walking behind her and placed a blind fold over her eyes.

"Troy! What are you doing?"

He wrapped his arms around her from behind "Do you trust me?"

"I wouldn't of married you if I didn't" She giggled "Why do I have this thing on me?"

"Because I have a surprise for you" He smiled and opened the front door.

"Don't make me bump into anything" she pointed to him "I'm warning you"

"Yeah the wall has been warned" He chuckled.

"Very funny"

He took her hand and led her through the house then into the back garden "Ready?"

"Yes" She smiled.

Troy stood behind her and took the blind fold off "Surprise"

Gabi opened her eyes to see lights hanging around the garden and a blanket at the bottom with a basket "Oh my god" she turned around "How?"

"I kinda didn't go to work today" He shrugged "When you're principal you don't need to be there all the time"

"Lauren is right, you're very cheesy" She grinned then kissed him "But I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled and started walking down toward the blanket.

She giggled running up to him then jumped on him making them falling on the grass with her on top "Hey"

He looked up at her and chuckled "Hi"

"Can't you just skip dinner?" she smirked and leaned down.

"Oh no" He got up bringing her with him "I'm not falling for that"

"Fine" She groaned and sat down on the blanket "What did you bring?"

"Your favourites" He smiled opening the basket and took out a container.

She squealed and took it off him "Chocolate covered strawberries"

"I know you're obsessed with them"

"I'm not; nobody makes them better than you" She grinned and ate one "Mmm … Like heaven"

"Who else made them for you?"

"My Mum … she made them once and it brought back memories when you used to make them then I didn't eat them again"

"And now you obsessed with them?" He smirked.

"No" She glared at him and opened another container "Grapes?"

"Yeah, I thought it would remind you of something"

"Ohh" Gabi smiled "Summer before Senior Year at Lava Springs"

"On the golf course"

"Can we play that game we did?"

Troy looked at her "No way!"

"Please" She looked at him with the puppy face and a bunch of grapes in her hand "C'mon"

"Fine" he sighed and moved back a little "Go on"

She squealed "Ready?"

"Yeah" He chuckled.

She threw a grape towards him and he caught it "You still know how to do it"

"I know" He grinned grabbing a couple of grapes "You're turn"

"No" She got up and ran away from him.

"Gabi" he got up and ran after her "You not playing fair"

She stopped and turned around "Because I know what you'll do, throw more than one at me"

"Memories are coming back" He smiled walked upto her "Is this where we nearly kiss but get interrupted by sprinkles" he held her hands and pulled her towards him.

"Mmm … But one thing is missing" She leaned up.

"What's that" He grinned and leaned down to kiss her then the sprinkles came on.

She screamed "Troy Alexander Bolton you are so dead!"

"You did say there was one thing missing" He chuckled and kissed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

* * *

Cadie sat on the sand looking out at sea.

"Mind if I join you?" Matt asked sitting next to her.

"Sure" She smiled.

"Why are you sat here on your own?"

"Because it got a little crowded up there"

"I know what you mean"

"Where are the others?"

"I don't know, they've properly gone off doing their own thing as couples"

"Since we won't get interrupted for about 5 minutes" Cadie smiled and passed him a bag "Happy Valentines Day"

"You didn't need to get me anything"

"I wanted to" She smiled "Open it"

"Okay" He smiled and opened the bag then pulled it out to reveal a 'LA Lakers' Hoodie with the whole teams signatures "Wow"

"Like it?"

"I love it" He smiled and kissed her cheek "Thanks"

"You're welcome"

Matt passed her a small bag "Happy Valentines Day _again_"

She giggled and opened the bag then pulled out a box "What is it?"

"Open it" He smiled.

"Okay" She opened the box to reveal a heart shaped locket with 'C&M Forever' engraved on the front "Oh my god" she looked at him "Thank you"

"You're welcome" He smiled "Open it"

"Why?"

"Because there's something inside"

Cadie opened the locket to see a picture of them together "Is this the picture Stacey took of us at the first game of the season?"

"Yeah" Matt smiled and took it out of the box "Turn around"

"Okay" She turned around and moved her hair out of the way.

He smiled and put it around her neck "There"

"Thanks" She turned back and kissed his cheek.

* * *

"I still can't believe you did that" Gabi said going inside the house.

Troy chuckled "I thought it was funny"

"It wasn't funny" She glared at him.

He grabbed a towel and put it around her "I'm sorry" he kissed her forehead and rubbed her arms.

She hugged him around the neck and rested her head on his shoulder "You're forgiven"

He wrapped his arms around her "I think we need to change"

"But I'm comfy" She mumbled.

"Do you wanna get a cold?"

"At the moment I don't care" she said then the door rang "I'll get it" She sighed and walked over to the door.

"So if we get sick, I can blame it all on you" he chuckled.

She giggled opening the door "You're not…" She froze when she saw the person at the door "Matt"

"Hey Baby Sis"

* * *

Cadie leaned against Matt while watching the sun setting.

"Have you thought about what Zac asked you?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, doing an album, I told him I'm waiting until I left high school and I know Dad is planning something over summer"

"It'll be the same like every year since freshman year … 4 weeks in Hawaii at your villa"

"I know and I don't want to ruin that"

"You haven't told him, have you?"

"No" She sighed "I've told Mum because she overheard me talking to Zac"

"Hey!" They both looked up to see their friends running over.

"Hey!" Cadie and Matt said.

"What wrong Bestie?" Stacey looked at Cadie.

"Why would anything be wrong?" Cadie looked at her.

Stacey sat down next to her "It isn't to do with Zac again, is it?"

"What about Zac?" Ant looked at his sister.

"Nothing Ant" Cadie sighed

"Something must be" Conner said.

"I've had enough of this" Cadie said getting up.

"Where you going?" Matt looked at her.

"Somewhere" then she walked away.

* * *

Troy walked into the kitchen and into the back garden quietly making sure Gabi's Brother didn't see him.

He pulled out his phone and dialled a number.

"_Hey Dude" Chad said._

"Gabi's older brother just turned up"

"_I thought Stuart was okay with you two together"_

"Yeah Stuart is but Matt doesn't know"

"_Woah … Matt is there?"_

"Yeah, great way to ruin our night"

"_Sorry Bro … How did Gabi take the surprise?"_

"She loved it" he smiled.

"_And you thought she would hate it" _

"Whatever dude, how's the triplets?"

"_The boys are asleep but Misha keeps saying 'Ca' all the time and wont go to sleep"_

Troy sighed "She's after Cadie and lately she won't go to sleep without her"

"_Thanks for pre-warning me Bolton" Chad snapped._

Troy chuckled "Sorry Dude … I gotta go, I'll be around about noon to pick them up"

"_Sure thing, laters" then he hung up._

Troy walked back in but stopped at the door of the kitchen when he heard them talking.

"Why are you here?" Gabi glared at her brother.

"I wanted to see my nieces and nephews" Matt looked at her.

"I'm not letting you near my kids or my husband"

"You let Stu see them"

"Because Stu forget about everything that happened unlike you"

"I care about my sister who forgave that idiot who broke your heart and he'll do it again"

Gabi growled and slapped him across the face "You are no-longer my brother" She pushed him out of the house "Stay away from me and my family" Then she slammed the door and rested her head against it.

Troy walked over "You okay?"

She turned around "Yeah" She smiled "I'm gonna changed into something dry" then she ran upstairs.

He chuckled walking up the stairs and into their room to see Gabi already changed "That was quick"

"I don't take that long to change unlike you" She looked at him and smirked.

"Whatever" He smiled and walked into their closet "I phoned Chad while you were arguing with your brother"

"How are the triplets?" She asked getting into bed.

"He said the boys were asleep but Misha wasn't"

"She's been like that for awhile"

He walked out and got into bed "Its everytime Cadie is out she doesn't sleep"

She curled up against him "We'll have to figure out something"

"I know" He put his arm around her and turned on the TV "What movie?"

She grabbed the remote and scrolled down the playlist of movies "I can't believe you put all the movies on this"

"It's easier than getting up and putting a DVD in"

"That called being lazy" She giggled and got out of bed.

"Where you going?"

"One Second" She smiled and ran into their closet.

"Gabs, what are you doing?"

Gabi walked back in and sat next to him again then passed them an enveloped "Happy Valentines Day"

"This isn't like Christmas where you told me you were pregnant with the triplets?" Troy looked at her.

"No, it isn't" She rolled her eyes "Just open it"

He smiled and opened it then pulled out two tickets "No way" He looked at her shocked "You got me tickets the _**'Boys like Girls'**_ final concert"

"Yeah, I know how much you love them; the tickets are front-row and also back-stage passes"

"How did you get them, they are completely sold out"

"I've had them for months"

"When is it?"

"December"

"Thank you" He smiled and kissed her.

"You're welcome" She smiled and curled up against then pressed play.

"What we watching?"

"Your favourite movie"

"Grease?" He grinned.

"Nope"

He looked at the screen to see the opening credits then groaned "Gabi"

"I thought you liked 'Valentine's Day'?"

"I do but I don't won't to watch it"

"Tough noodles, it fits in with today"

He chuckled "Tough Noodles … you've been with Shar too many time"

"Quiet" She looked at him then at the screen.

* * *

Matt walked along the beach looking for Cadie when he saw someone standing near the ocean.

He ran over "Cadie"

Cadie turned around "I'm sorry I ran off like that, I just couldn't handle the questions"

He hugged her "Its okay, they were getting on my nerves too … they are worse than the paps"

She giggled "Nobody can be worse than the paps"

He chuckled "True" He looked at her "You okay?"

"I'm fine" She smiled then her phone beeped, she pulled out of her jacket packet and read the text "It's from Chad"

"What did he say?"

She sighed "Misha won't go to sleep"

"And she won't go until you're there"

"Yeah"

"C'mon" He held out his hand.

"What you doing?"

"Waiting for my girlfriend to take my hand so we can go to her uncle's to see her little sister"

She smiled and took his hand "Let's go then"

* * *

Cadie walked up to the door and knocked.

The door opened "Thank god" Chad sighed.

"Nice to see you too Chad" Cadie rolled her eyes and walked in with Matt.

"Sorry, but I've tried everything"

"Where is she?" Matt asked.

"Upstairs in the Nursery across from my room"

"C'mon" Cadie said and ran up the stairs with Matt and Chad behind her then into the nursery.

Misha's head shot up and grinned when she saw Cadie "Ca-Ca" she giggled and put her arms up.

Cadie walked over to the crib and picked her up "Hey giggles"

"I'm sorry I ruined your night" Chad said.

"Its fine Uncle Chad" She smiled "It wasn't that good anyways"

"I leave you two with Misha, are you staying tonight?"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah"

"I'll go and get our bags from Daisy's house" Matt said and ran out.

"Where does Daisy live?" Chad looked at Cadie.

"Not far from here" She giggled.

"Okay" He walked over to a door and opened it "This leads to a room, both you and Matt can stay in there but no funny business"

"Chad" She groaned.

"I trust you" he smiled and kissed her head "Night"

"Night Uncle Chad" She smiled.

"See you in the morning" then he walked out.

* * *

Cadie sat on the chair and sat Misha on her knee "What's up giggles?"

Misha looked at her and giggled.

"You sleepy?"

Misha shaked her head and start to mess the necklace around Cadie's neck.

"You're a great sister" Matt smiled leaning against the door frame.

Cadie looked up and smiled "Look who's here giggles" she turned Misha around.

Misha looked up and grinned then put her out "Up"

Matt walked over and took her off Cadie "Hey Cutie"

"I'll put our stuff in the room" Cadie smiled getting up and grabbed their bags then walked into the room next to the nursery.

He walked after her "Where did that door come from?"

"I don't know, Chad showed me when you left" She giggled "Where the guys there?"

"Yeah, Ant was worried about you so I told him we're at Chad's helping him with the triplets"

"Thanks for staying" She smiled and sat on the bed.

"I don't mind, I love the triplets and I'll be here helping you" He smiled and looked at Misha who yawned "I think someone need to go to sleep"

"I'll take her"

"No, you change and I put her to bed" He said and walked back into the nursery.

"Check on the other two" She said and changed into her Pjs then sat on the bed leaning against the wall.

He walked back in "they are all asleep" he smiled and got his stuff out of his bag "I'm gonna go change"

"As soon as you go out the door it the one next to Chad's"

"Be right back" then he left the room.

Cadie smiled crawling under the cover and rested her head against the pillow.

* * *

"Cadie, do you wanna watch …" Matt stopped when he saw her asleep.

He smiled and climbed into the bed next to her then kissed her head "I love you"

"I love you too" She mumbled and curled up against him.

He smiled wrapping his arms around her and fell asleep.

* * *

**REVIEW !!!!**

**What do you want to happen next ?? **

**Give me ideas !!!**


	41. Nothing Ever Goes Right

**I'm sooooooo sorry for the wait ... i had some problems getting into my stories**

**but now i'm back!**

**So ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 41- Nothing Ever Goes Right

Cadie ran into the house with tears falling down her face and slammed the door behind her.

Troy walked out of livingroom "Cadie?"

She shaked her head and ran upstairs.

* * *

"Cadie!" Ant shouted running into the house and ran towards the stairs.

"Hold it Mister!" Troy said sternly.

Ant sighed and turned around "Yes, Dad?"

"What's wrong with Cadie?"

"I don't know" Ant sighed "Can I go and see what's up?"

"Sure" Troy said.

Ant ran up the stairs and knocked on the door "Sis?"

"Go away!" Cadie shouted.

"Cadie, I wanna know what happened"

"Just go away Ant!"

He rested his head on the door "Sis, please … I know something happened and I …" His head shot up as the door opened revealing the broken-hearted girl that was behind it.

"You what?" Cadie looked at him "You can't help me Ant, nobody can"

"What happened?"

"Why not ask your cheating best friend, he'll tell you why we broke up" Then she slammed the door in his face.

Ant ran down the stairs and into the livingroom "I'll be back soon"

"Where you going?" Troy asked.

"I have some things to sort out"

"Okay, but don't be too long"

"I won't" Ant sighed and ran out of the house.

* * *

Cadie walked over to her desk and picked up her phone that was beeping then read the text.

**I'm sorry – Matt x**

"You're not sorry" She mumbled and threw her phone against wall making it break into pieces.

She turned on her iPod Touch and turned the volume up fully.

_All this time I was wasting hoping you would come around  
I've been giving out chances everytime and all you do is let me down  
And its taking me this long but baby I figured you out  
And you think it will be fine again but not this time around_

The tears kept falling and didn't stop but she refused to wipe them … he hurt her bad and he was never gonna forget it.

_You don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no more, no more, no_

She walked over to the table next to her bed and picked up the picture of her and Matt smiling.

She threw across the room making the glass smash.

_Lookin' so innocent  
I might believe you if I didn't know  
Could'a loved you all my life  
If you hadn't left me waiting in the cold  
And you got your share of secrets  
And I'm tired of being last to know  
And now you're asking me to listen  
Cuz its worked each time before_

She fell on her bed and curled up listening to the music … how could she be so stupid … he was her best friend and broke every promise he ever made.

_But you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
Don't want to hurt anymore  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I don't believe you baby like I did before  
You're not sorry no no no noo  
You're not sorry no no no noo_

Cadie felt her bed move and sat up looking at the one person that has been there for her through everything.

"Come here" Troy opened his arms.

She crawled onto his knee and curled up hugging him tight "It hurts ao much daddy"

"I know baby girl" He kissed her head and rubbed her back "Everything will be okay"

"I hope so" She mumbled and closed her eyes.

_You had me calling for you honey  
And it never would've gone away no  
You use to shine so bright  
But I watched our love it fade_

So you don't have to call anymore  
I won't pick up the phone  
This is the last straw  
There's nothing left to beg for  
And you can tell me that you're sorry  
But I won't believe you baby like I did before

* * *

Ant walked up to the house and knocked on.

The door opened to reveal Matt "Hey Dude"

Ant growled and punched him across the face.

Matt looked at him shocked "What the hell Ant?"

"That is for breaking my sister's heart"

"I said I was sorry"

"But thing is Matt, you're not sorry"

"Ant, I am sorry"

Ant shaked his head "Stay away from me and my sister, you are no-longer my best friend and when Chad finds out about this, you can say goodbye to basketball"

"This has nothing to do with you or Chad"

"When it's to do with Cadie, everyone stops what they are doing for her because they care about her unlike you"

"I do care about her"

"Stop lying to yourself, because if you cared about her, you wouldn't of cheated" Ant sighed "Just stay away from us" Then he walked away.

**

* * *

**

~2 weeks later~

Troy sighed closing Cadie's door and went into the master bedroom.

"Troy?" Gabi sat up rubbing her eyes and looked at the clock "Its 1 in the morning, what you still doing up?"

"I was with Cadie" He said and sat on the bed.

"You've been doing this for the past 2 weeks"

"What you talking about?"

"Coming to bed late, looking after Cadie"

"She's my daughter and I wanted to make sure she was okay"

"She's our daughter, do you still remember that we have 5 other kids"

"Of course I do"

"Lately, you haven't been acting that way, you're always with Cadie"

"If you didn't forget she just got her heart broken"

"I didn't forget but our son was having some problems as well and I helping him while looking after oh wait OUR KIDS!" She got up and walked into their closet.

"What's happened to Ant?"

"You would know if you took time to realize there are 6 kids in this house not just 1"

"What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know what I mean" She walked out with a suitcase.

He got up "Where you going?"

"That's right, you don't know because you didn't listen to anything I tell you!"

"Of course I listen to you"

"Well, you would know that I'm going to Paris for a month with Shar and Lauren for a fashion show"

"When?"

"In 2 days"

"2 days!? You going away for a month without telling me, who will look after the triplets while I'm at work"

"You seriously need to get your head sorted out"

"What?"

"We put the triplets in a private nursery when they was 6 months old"

"I'm sorry I forgot about that"

"Yeah, you've done a really good job on that" She mumbled and left the room with her suitcase.

* * *

"Gabi!" He shouted and ran down the stairs "Where you going now?"

"I can't stand being in the same house as you so I'm going" She walked to the front door.

"Mum!"

Gabi turned around to see Maddie, Ant and Cadie "What you guys doing up, you have school tomorrow"

"We heard shouting" Ant said.

"Then we saw Dad run down the stairs" Maddie said.

"Why you leaving Mum?" Ant asked.

"I know why" Cadie spoke up "It's because of me"

"Cadie, it isn't like that" Gabi sighed putting her suitcase down and walked over to her.

"That's why you two are arguing because I didn't want to talk to anyone but Dad, so there's the truth and don't blame him for anything, I may be the oldest and understand more than the others but do you think I need this after what happened"

"I'm sorry Cadie" Gabi sighed and hugged her "I am so sorry"

"You're forgiven"

"I love you"

"I love you too Mum" Cadie hugged her tight "Please don't leave"

"Sweetie" Gabi giggled pulling back "I'm not leaving for good, I'm not gonna be here for a month since I'll be in Paris"

"Good because I don't want to lose a second Mum"

Gabi smiled and looked at Ant "You gonna be okay?"

"Yeah" Ant smiled and hugged her "Thanks for everything Mum"

"You're welcome" She smiled and looked at Maddie "I'm sorry that I'm gonna miss your competition next week"

"Its fine Mum" Maddie smiled "Work comes first"

"No, you lot come first before anything" Gabi looked at them "Always remember that"

"We will" The three smiled and hugged her.

Gabi kissed eac of their heads "Now, go back to bed and I'll see you in a month"

"Night Mum" They smiled and ran up the stairs.

"You're a great Mum" Troy said behind her.

"This doesn't change anything Troy, I put a brave face on for them but what you did before was un-called for" Gabi turned around and looked at him "Think of this as a break between us"

"Gabi …"

"No! I think it for the best for us, our kids and our marriage" She went and picked up her suitcase "See you in a month" then she walked out closing the door behind her

Troy sighed before going upstairs checking on the kids.

* * *

Gabi got out her phone and dialled a number.

"_Hey Gabi, you don know it 1:30 in the morning" Shar said._

"I know, I was thinking do you want to start this trip early"

"_I think I need to get Lauren on the phone" then she a beep._

"_**Guys!" Lauren groaned "Please tell me someone died and you didn't wake me for nothing"**_

Gabi giggled at her friend who wasn't good in the mornings "Good morning to you too Sunshine"

"_**Bolton, its 1:30 am and it's still dark out"**_

Gabi sat on the step outside the house "I didn't realize that since I'm sitting outside my house"

"_What the hell Gabs?" Shar shouted "First you want to start the trip early and now you sat outside your house"_

"_**Gabi, what happened?"**_

"Can I tell you when you come and get me so we go to our private jet and go to Paris, please?"

"_Fine, I'll pick you up first then Lazy butt"_

"_**Hey!" they head another voice in the background.**_

"Lauren say Hey to Chris from me" Gabi giggled.

_Shar giggled "From me too Lauren, laters girls" then she hung up._

"Bye Lauren"

"_**Bye Bolton" Lauren giggled and hung up.**_

Gabriella sighed and watched out for her best friend … this is gonna be 1 long month.

**

* * *

**

Please dont kill me !!!

**Review please !!!**

**P.S please check out my new stories Camp Musical and the Perfect Guys! **


	42. Paris

Episode 42 – Paris

Gabriella sat on their private jet and looked out the window trying to block out the argument between her two best friends.

"Gabi, are you even listening" Lauren looked at her.

"Sorry but you arguing is getting on my nerves" Gabi looked at them.

"Hey!" Shar snapped "We're trying to help you"

"By arguing who side you are on, I get it that one of you is on my side and one on his but don't get me into it"

"Gabi, you haven't even told us the full story" Lauren sat next to her "The only you told is that you and Troy had an argument about Cadie then you ended up putting you two on a break"

"That's what happened and there's nothing more, He said some un-called things and I snapped, so we are both in the wrong and this trip will help me get my head straight before getting back to sort out the mess"

"Alright, that's enough, I'm ringing him" Shar said walking onto the other side.

"Shar" Gabi shot up and went after her "You better put that phone away"

"No" Shar looked at her "You two are my best friends and if anyone is gonna sort out this mess, it's me"

"Shar, you can't do anything"

"Watch me" Shar got out her iPhone and dialled a number.

**

* * *

**

~With Troy~

Troy sat on the end on the bed watching his phone waiting for her to phone until it started ringing and he realized it was one of his best friends.

He quickly answered "Shar, please tell me Gabi is …" he stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"_**Sharpay Faith Baylor you better hang up now!" Gabi growled.**_

"_Fine" He heard Shar sigh._

"Shar, don't hang up" He mumbled.

"_You happy?"_

"_**Yes!"**_

He sighed laying down and continued to listen to the conversation.

_Shar_/**_Gabi_**/**Lauren**

"**What is wrong with you?"**

"_**Nothing, I just want a stress free trip without you two bringing up the fight"**_

"_Gabs, we know Troy was a jerk"_

"**And un-called for" **

"Jeez, thanks Girls" Troy mumbled.

"_**He was un-called for but he wasn't a jerk … that takes it a little too far"**_

"_Fine, we get it but what you feeling about this, you wouldn't of just snapped like that, I know you too well"_

"_**I don't know, for one work is annoying me because of the Devil, then going home continuing doing more work including looking the kids"**_

"**Like every other Mum in the world, G" Lauren giggled.**

"_Point taken" Shar giggled "But this is about Troyella and no-one else"_

"**Do you still love him?" **

Troy sat up with his eyes wide … how could she ask that.

"_**Of course I do, he's my everything and I wouldn't be able to get through a day without him … if I got the news that he died, I would die with him"**_

"Shar, I know you can hear me" Troy started …

**

* * *

**

~With the Girls~

Lauren looked at Shar worried as their best friend walked onto the other side of the plane.

Shar sighed and put the phone to her ear to hear the last part that Troy was saying.

"_I'm coming"_

Shar squealed "Oh yes!"

"Shar, what is up with you?" Gabi glared at her.

"Nothing" Shar smiled "I just can't wait to get to Paris"

"You are so weird Shar" Lauren giggled and went over to the TV "Who want to watch a Movie?"

"Sure" Gabi smiled walking over and sat on the chairs infront of the TV "Shar, you coming?"

"Of course" Shar giggled and sat next to her "What we watching?"

"Thanks to Troy, he downloaded all the movies onto the TV" Lauren said and sat on the other side of Gabi.

"Like he did at home" Gabi sighed and grabbed the remote.

"Ohh, 17 again!" Shar squealed "Let's watch it"

Gabi giggled and pressed play "I can't believe you haven't watch this"

"I couldn't because you remember I had a crush on Zac then he became friends with Cadie and now he's like part of our big family"

"I remember" Gabi smirked at her "And I think you still do because you never talk when he's in the room"

"Shut it Bolton" Shar glared at her.

"Shut it both of you, the movie is starting" Lauren hissed and pressed a button to turn off the lights.

* * *

"Oh my god" Shar giggled "He looked so funny with long hair"

"I know" Lauren giggled and looked at Gabi "Come on, you know he looks funny"

"I do but I've watched this too many times to know that it's not that funny"

"Party pooper" Shar mumbled.

"Whatever" Gabi giggled.

"Let's play 20 questions" Lauren said turning on the lights to face her two best friends "What?"

"We're not in High School anymore" Shar giggled.

"C'mon, it doesn't matter how old you are, it's a fun game" Lauren smiled.

"Fine" Gabi giggled and move the chair back a bit.

Shar and Lauren turned their chairs so they were facing eachother.

"I'll start" Shar smiled "What is your partner's favourite film?"

Gabi looked at her weird "I thought this is about us not anyone else"

"So?" Shar looked at her "C'mon, its fun"

"Okay" Gabi giggled and looked at Lauren "Well?"

"Chris is obsessed with Twilight" Lauren giggled.

"Shut up!" Shar and Gabi giggled "Seriously?"

"Yep, he's read all 4 books and watched both Twilight and New Moon"

"Wow"

"Okay" Lauren looked at Shar "What about Zeke?"

"He's obsessed with Transformer" Shar giggled "Which is the worst film ever"

"It isn't that bad" Gabi said.

"You've watched them?" Shar looked at her.

"I have a 16 year old son who loved action films" Gabi shrugged.

"Which film does Troy love?" Lauren asked.

"You're seriously asking me that question?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, he's obsessed Grease and I mean it, he knows all the songs and all the dances" Gabi giggled.

"Seriously!?" Shar giggled "I knew about him knowing the song but the dances"

"Yup, I walked past our room when I heard some music playing, I looked in and there was Troy dancing to grease lightening with all the actions"

Lauren giggled "I would love to see that"

"Me too" Shar giggled.

* * *

"Welcome Ladies to Paris" The pilot said.

"YES!" The three girls squealed running off the plane and grabbed their suitcases then to the Limo that was waiting for them and put their bags in the boot

"Hello Ladies, where will the first stop be?" The driver asked.

Gabi got in with the girls and pulled out her side-kick "To the _'Hotel Plaza Athenee' _please"

"Right away Miss" The driver smiled and drove off.

"I can't believe we're in Paris" Lauren grinned.

"You'll get used to it, believe us" Shar giggled "We've been here so many times, it's like we live here"

"We know where everything is" Gabi giggled.

"You two are so lucky" Lauren looked at them.

"What did you do for your end of year trip at high school?" Shar asked.

"All my mates and our boyfriends went to Australia for 3 weeks, it was amazing"

"Wow"

"What about you guys?"

"I can't remember" Shar said and looked at Gabi "Where did we go?"

"We went to Florida" Gabi giggled "I remember it was 2 months after Maddie was born and we went for 2 weeks"

"Oh yeah" Shar giggled.

"So, what we doing first?" Lauren asked.

"Un-packing then Shopping" Gabi grinned.

"When do we need to be at the studio?" Shar asked.

"In 2 days since we started it early, we have more time to do things" Gabi said.

"More Shopping" Shar squealed.

* * *

"Ladies, we're here" Driver said and got out then opened the door.

"Thank you" Shar smiled getting followed by the girls then grabbed their suitcases.

"Wow" Lauren smiled looking at the hotel.

"This is what you call a 5 star hotel" Gabi smiled and walked inside.

Shar walked after her and up to the desk "Bonjour"

The man behind the desk looked up and smiled "Bonjour, bienvenue à _Hotel Plaza Athenee_, puis-je vous aider?" (Hello, welcome to Hotel Plaza Athenee, how can I help you?)

She smiled "Nous avons une chambre réservée en vertu de Bolton" (We have a room booked under Bolton)

The man looked at the computer "Oui, c'est la suite VIP au troisième étage" (Yes, it's the VIP suite on the third floor) He got the card key and passed it her "J'espère que vous apprécierez votre séjour" (Hope you enjoy your stay)

Shar giggled and took the key "Je vous remercie et nous" (Thank you and we will) She turned around and walked towards the elevator with the girls behind her.

"When did you learn to speak French like that?" Lauren looked at her.

"Shar was a wiz in French when we was in High School" Gabi giggled "And that was the only subject she got an A in except Drama"

"It least I wasn't like you Miss top of every class and got straight A's" Shar glared at her and got in the elevator.

"So, what's the language you can speak?" Lauren asked.

"Italian and Spanish" Gabi smiled.

"I can also speak Spanish but not as good as her" Shar giggled and pressed the button.

"So, what room are we staying in?" Lauren asked.

"The VIP suite" Shar grinned as it stopped and the doors opened.

"Lets go then" Lauren squealed and walked down the hall.

"What can you speak Lauren?" Shar asked.

"I know abit of Spanish and French, I wasn't good with the languages" Lauren giggled.

"You should hear Chad speak German, he surprised us all in Junior Year when we took a school trip to Germany" Gabi said.

Shar groaned "He never spoke English the whole time we were there and it was annoying"

"I was born in Germany and that is my first language" Lauren smiled.

"I thought you weren't good with languages?" Gabi smirked and unlocked the door.

"They never did German at our school so I never used it" Lauren shrugged and walked in "Wow"

"I'm so having the bed near the window" Shar squealed running over and jumped on the bed.

"You're so weird" Gabi and Lauren giggled and their suitcases on their beds.

**

* * *

**

~2 Days Later~

The girls walked into the studio and looked around.

"Who we looking for?" Lauren asked.

"Brent!" Shar smiled walking over and hugged him.

"Sharpay" Brent smiled and looked at her "You look great"

"Thank you" She smiled "Have my clothes come yet?"

"Yes, they are over there" He pointed to the back then he saw the girls "Gabriella"

"Hey Brent" Gabi giggled and hugged him "This is Lauren, she's new with _**Teen Vogue**_"

"Hello Lauren" Brent smiled "If you excuse me ladies, I need to sort out the models" then he walked away.

"You two know Brent Bolthouse!?" Lauren squealed.

"I only know him because of the parties we do and Shar knows him because of her fashion line" Gabi smiled.

"C'mon, I need to see if my clothes got here okay" Shar said and walked off towards the back.

* * *

"Okay Girls, we need you all to be in your outfits because we starting soon" Gabi shouted "Thank you" then she jumped down.

"Gabs" Shar ran over "One of my models isn't here"

"All 12 of them were suppose to be there" Gabi looked at the list "Except one of them" She sighed and looked at her "Sorry Shar"

"Its fine, I'll have to use my back-up" Shar smiled.

"Who is that?"

"You"

Gabi dropped the clip board in shock and looked at her "What!?"

"C'mon Gabs, please" Shar looked at her "You are my best friend and I wouldn't want anyone else to wear this dress except you"

"Shar, I'm not a model" Gabi looked at her "I'm not thin like them"

"But you're a beautiful mum" Shar smiled "Girls would die for a body like yours, so please?"

"What will make you stop?"

"You saying yes!"

"Fine" Gabi sighed.

"Yay!" Shar squealed and turned around "Lauren!"

"What?" Lauren asked walking over.

"Say hello to your model" Shar pointed at Gabi.

"Gabi?" Lauren looked at her shocked "You're the model?"

"I guess" Gabi sighed and walked over to the changing area.

* * *

"Wow!" Shar and Lauren squealed "You look amazing Gabs"

"You sure?" Gabi looked in the mirror at the dress (picture in profile).

"Yes!" they both said.

"Girls!" Brent shouted and smiled "Its time!"

"Okay, I'm officially nervous" Gabi said shaking.

"Gabs" Shar grabbed her hands "You've performed infront of whole East High and you did amazing"

"But who was there next to me?" Gabi looked at her.

"Troy, I know but you can do this without him" Shar smiled.

"Gabriella!" Brent shouted.

"Good luck" They both smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks" Gabi walked over to the curtain "Here goes nothing" then she walked out and down the cat walk smiling.

"We did it" Shar looked at Lauren smiling.

"Yeah we did" Lauren smiled "She's a pro"

"She sure is" Shar giggled.

* * *

Gabi ran over and hugged them "That was amazing!"

"I told you" Shar pointed at her.

"Thanks" Gabi smiled.

"No problem" Lauren smiled then looked at the door "Oh my god"

"What?" Shar and Gabi looked at eachother then in same direction

"Oh my god" Shar squealed.

"Troy?" Gabi looked at him shocked as he walked over to them.

"Hi" Troy smiled.

**

* * *

**

I sense a some drama coming! :D

Hope you enjoyed it !

REVIEW !!!


	43. Believe in Yourself

**HEY ! I'M BACK !**

**Sorry for the long wait on this story ... but i've already started with the next episode, so that will be out soon**

**This isnt my best episode!**

**ENJOY !**

* * *

Episode 43 – Believe in Yourself

**~In LA~**

Cadie curled up on the sofa with a blanket wrapped around her and flicked through the channels when she stopped at the E! Channel then the house phone rang.

She reacted over taking it off the stand then answered it "Hello"

"_Hey, Hey" Daisy giggled._

"Hey Daisy, what's up?"

"_When are you coming back to school?"_

She sighed "I can't Daisy, not yet"

"_I'm worried about you Cadie … Stacey isn't speaking to me and Matt has totally changed"_

"I'll come back when I'm ready, okay?"

"_Alright, speak to you soon"_

"Laters" she hung up then put it next her and turned up the volume up as E! News started …

"_**This is E! News with the top stories of the week" Ryan Seacrest said as the clips came up …**_

'**Is 'Madie' really over?'**

Cadie's eyes went wide when she listened to the first top news … how did they found out …

"_**News has been flying around about Cadie Bolton and Matt Jones, have they really broken up … by the pictures we saw of Matt early this week, we think its true" Then pictures came up of Matt with his arm around a girl smiling.**_

Cadie looked at the scene with tears falling down her face as different pictures of Matt and this 'mystery girl'.

"_**But the question is … where is Cadie?"**_

She sighed curling up more into the blanket and continued to listen to the gossip about different celebrities.

**

* * *

**

~In Paris~

Troy stood out of the VIP Suite knocking on the door "Ella, come on"

"Go home Troy" Gabi shouted for inside.

"I'm not leaving until we sort this out"

"She won't come out"

He turned to face Sharpay and Lauren "Thanks for the help"

Shar rolled her eyes and passed to him a key card "I hope you have a good speech ready Bolton because you'll need it"

"I have" He smiled.

"Good luck" Lauren smiled and walked off with Shar.

* * *

Gabriella curled up on her bed in the suite … she couldn't cope with this, she was stressed with all the fashion shows then Troy decided to show up and make everything must harder for her.

She heard the door open then close, she got up "Girls, please tell me Troy has…" She stopped mid-sentence when she saw him standing there "How did you get in?"

"Shar let me in" He looked at her.

She crossed her arms "What do you want?"

"To sort this out"

"There is nothing to sort out" She turned around and walked towards the window.

Troy walked over "I'm not leaving until we talk about this"

"Well, I'm not talking"

"Just Listen then" He sighed "I'm sorry, I was a jerk and I shouldn't of said those things … I know I'm not the best Dad or Husband but …"

Gabi giggled turning around and looked at him "I'm gonna stop you there"

"Why?"

"Because you are not a Jerk, You are an amazing Dad, The kids will agree with me on that and you are a great Husband who needs a little push sometimes"

He rested his forehead on hers "I'm sorry"

"You're forgiven" She smiled and hugged him tight "I'm sorry too"

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head "You're forgiven"

**

* * *

**

~In LA~

Maddie ran inside the house "Hey!"

"Kitchen!" Cadie shouted.

Maddie walked in "Do you know where my Skating bag is?"

Cadie looked at her "Upstairs I think … I didn't know you had practise tonight"

"I forgot" Maddie sighed "Chloe will be here soon" then she ran up the stairs.

Cadie opened the packet of Oreos "Mads!"

"What!"

"Do you want a Cookie?"

Maddie ran down the stairs and into the kitchen with her Skating bag "What cookies?"

"Oreos" Cadie grinned.

Maddie jumped on the counter and took one "You found them"

"Yep, Dad doesn't know how to hide things" Cadie giggled "You're not allowed to sit on there"

"No parents, so I'm sitting up here" Maddie grinned "When is Dad coming back?"

"Both of them will be back in a month" Cadie ate a cookie then the doorbell rang.

"That could be Chloe"

"I'll get it" Cadie jumped up and walked out then opened the door to see a blonde haired Lad "Hi"

"Hi" He smiled "Me and My family have just moved here and well we live next door"

"Welcome to LA and our neighbourhood" She smiled.

"I'm Alex Hemsworth" He put his hand out "Nice to meet you …"

Cadie looked at him shocked "You don't know who I am?"

"Nope, should I?"

She smiled and shaked his hand "Cadie Bolton"

"Junior, Come on" Someone shouted.

"I better go, Unpack and stuff" Alex chuckled "Speak to you soon Cadie"

"You too Alex"

"Call me AJ" He smiled.

She giggled "See you AJ"

"Laters" Then he ran next door.

"Someone is finally moving on" Maddie giggled.

Cadie turned around "What are you talking about?"

"I haven't seen you smile or laugh for the past 2 weeks"

"Grow up Mads, He's just moved here"

"Maddie!" Chloe shouted from the car.

"I'm going" Maddie smiled and grabbed her bag "You are free to go back into her dream world" She giggled and ran out.

"Hey!" Cadie looked at her "I wasn't dreaming"

"Whatever Sis, just wait until Dad gets home" Maddie grinned and got the car then drove off.

* * *

Cadie grabbed her guitar, her notebook and walked outside then sat on the steps and started playing.

"New Song Sis?" Ant asked walking up the path and sat next to her.

"I'm just working on something" She giggled and looked at him "How was practise?"

"Great ... Matt wasn't there"

"I wonder why since you told him not show up or you'll beat him up"

"No, Chad kicked him off the team" he looked at her "You're in a happy mood, what's up?"

"Nothing" She rolled her eyes "First it was Maddie then you"

"Where's the little monkey?"

"Ice Skating"

"She is never off the ice, is she?"

"Yes I am Bro" Maddie grinned and sat in-between them "Has AJ been back?" She looked at Cadie.

"Who's AJ?" Ant looked at them.

"No-one" Cadie glared at Maddie.

"Our new Neighbour and Cadie's new crush" Maddie giggled getting up and ran into the house.

"Who's AJ?" Ant repeated smiling.

"Ant, don't start"

"I'm not; I'm only asking who is he"

"He's just moved here and he didn't know who I was"

"Wow, you don't find someone in LA who doesn't know you, everyone does"

"I know and it felt nice to know someone doesn't know me for the fame"

"But he will when he sees you all over the TV and Internet"

"Thanks for that Ant" She rolled her eyes "Where is Chad?"

"We've got Zeke tonight" He chuckled "I'm going inside, so you can be with AJ" He grinned and got up.

"What you talking about?"

"Hey Cadie" AJ smiled walking over.

"Later Sis" Ant chuckled and went inside.

Cadie put down her guitar and looked up "Hey"

AJ sat next to her and pointed to the guitar "Was I interrupting something?"

"No" She giggled "Finished unpacking?"

"Sort of … My Mum wanted me out of the house because i was annoying her by playing basketball inside"

"You play basketball?"

"Only for fun, I'm more into singing and baseball"

"Cool" She smiled when her phone rang "Sorry" she picked it up from the side.

"It's fine"

She looked at screen and answered it "Hey Zac"

"_How you feeling?"_

"I'm getting there, I was gonna ring you about that deal"

"_What deal? I gave you so many, I've lost track"_

"Singing"

"_You've seriously lost me"_

Cadie rolled her eyes and put her phone on loud speaker "Ready?"

"_Cadie …"_

She giggled picking up her guitar and started playing …

**I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
Don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak**

She picked up her phone and took it off speaker "That's all you're getting"

"_Cadie, are you sure?"_

"I'm positive"

"_Maybe you should talk to your Dad or Mum before starting this, you've just broken up with …"_

"Don't ever say his name and I can't speak to my parents because they are in Paris, plus I want to do this"

"_I don't know"_

"Please Zac"

_He sighed __"Come by my office tomorrow and we'll talk but I'm not promise you anything"_

"Thank you, you're the best" Then she hung up.

"You know Zac Efron?" AJ asked.

"Yeah" She giggled "I can't believe you don't know who I am"

"If you know Zac Efron, most famous actor in the world then you must be related"

"Nope" She giggled "I'm Famous"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, Zac is my manger and If you want to know anything else, Look on the internet or watch TV" She got up "Where you from?"

"Australia" He got up "I'm sorry I didn't know who you was"

"Don't worry about it, its not everyday someone comes up to me and doesn't know me"

"Okay and by the way you have an amazing voice"

"Thanks" She smiled.

"I better get back before they think I've gone missing"

"See you later AJ"

"Laters Superstar" He grinned and ran next door.

She giggled picking up her stuff and went inside the house.**

* * *

**

What did you think?

**Do you like the new character AJ?**

**REVIEW PLEASE !**


	44. Naturally

**This isnt my best episode but i hope you like it**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 44 – Naturally

**~1 Month Later – In LA~**

**Cadie's POV**

I walked down the halls towards the exit with Ant.

"What are we doing tonight since it's our final night without parents?" Ant chuckled … Mum and Dad are coming home late tonight … hopefully they've worked things out.

"Well" I giggled as I looped my arm through his "I have an interview"

"So I'll be alone with Monkey and the Devils … Thanks Sis" He pushed my a little … The triplets are little devils especially Jake and Jamie, Misha has her own mind … then there's Maddie aka Monkey, I think the name says it all.

"You'll have a fun and Damon will be there"

"Where's Chris?"

"Working and I still don't know where he works or what he does" I giggled and opened the main doors … Chris has this secret job that nobody knows about except Lauren which is annoying.

"Hey!" Daisy giggled and jumped off the wall … She's official my best friend, she's helped me a lot since the break up, which is why I'm back in school.

She looked at us "You two are getting along, that's new"

"We always get along" Ant grinned.

"Don't you have practise?" She glared at him.

"Nope, It got cancelled because Chad has a meeting" He chuckled and unlinked our arms "And My ride is here, later Girls" Then he ran off over to Damon's Car.

"Isn't that your brother?" Daisy looked at me.

"Yeah" I giggled.

"Why are you not going with him?"

"I have an Interview" I smiled "Zac is driving me crazy because I've finished the album; I have this Interview tonight, then an Radio Interview in 2 days, photo shoots for magazines and then the massive tour"

"You're going on Tour!" She screamed which made everyone who was outside look at us.

"Nothing to see here" A voice shouted which makes me smile all the time; I turned around to see AJ coming down the stairs with his skateboard.

"Thanks AJ" I smiled.

He chuckled walking up to us "No problem, I knew when you told her about the tour, she would scream"

"Wait … you knew?" Daisy looked at him.

"He was being nosey" I giggled.

"It was hard not to since I live next door and I think your Dad could hear you scream all the way in Paris" AJ grinned.

"Shut it Alex" I glared at him … he hates it when people call him that.

"I better go" He chuckled then kissed my cheek "Good luck in the interview, I'll be watching" He put his skateboard down "Later Girls" Then he zoomed off down the path.

"Seems like you and Alex are getting close" Daisy smiled.

I rolled my eyes "We are just friends" I linked our arms together "What you doing tonight?"

"Babysitting my little brother" She groaned "He's a little Monkey"

"Welcome to my world, I've already got one" I giggled.

"But Maddie is 12; Shane is 5 … big difference"

"Maddie was like that at 5 and she's still a little Monkey"

"Thanks Bolton for the support" She glared at me.

"No problem" I grinned as we react the Limo.

She smiled and hugged me "Good Luck and I'll try and watch it, if not, I'll be recording"

"Okay" I smiled "I'll ring you later"

"Sure … Laters" Then she walked away.

* * *

Tom was already stood next to the Limo "Good Afternoon Miss Bolton"

"What did I tell you about that?"

"Yeah, I know" He smiled and opened the door.

"Thank you" I smiled and got in closing the door behind me then rested my head back.

"Good day at school?" Tom asked.

I looked at him and smiled "Yeah, The big away game in 2 weeks time"

"A week before you go on Tour"

"I know" I giggled "I still haven't told my Dad"

"I thought he would have been the first to know"

"As you know he's in Paris and I've tried phoning him but no answer" I shrugged and looked at my new phone since I smashed my other, I got the Blackberry Curve pink … I noticed I had 4 messages.

I opened the messages and read them:

**Good Luck Sis, we'll be watching and you'll be great – Ant**

**Hey bestie, say hey to Zac from me :D, can't wait to hear you sing – Daisy x**

I giggled … typical Daisy.

"What's so funny?" Tom looked at me through the rear-view mirror.

"Daisy, she's like the biggest Zac fan ever" I giggled "That's why she never comes to anything with me, she's embarrassing"

"Okay" He chuckled and continued driving towards the studio.

I looked back at my phone read the rest of the messages:

**Good Luck Sis, can't wait to hear you sing for the first time – Damon x**

I looked at the last message and smiled big … it's from Dad:

**Hey Baby Girl, sorry I'm not there to watch you perform, good luck and I'll see you when I get home – Dad x**

* * *

I walked back stage and into the dressing room to see Zac sitting on the chair focusing on his iPhone.

I sneaked over to him and went right near his ear "Zachary!" I screamed.

Zac jumped which made him drop his phone and looked at me "What the heck?"

"Sorry" I grinned "What were you doing?"

"Nothing" He smiled and picked up his phone "I see you had Cheerleading practise today"

"No, it's spirit week, the whole team and cheerleaders have to be in uniform" … a few weeks ago, Stacey quit, so the team voted me as the new captain and I put Daisy as Co-captain.

"When's the next game?"

"Home game is next week and then the final week which is an away game, then I start my tour" I squealed and sat on the chair.

Zac stood behind me and smiled "Slow down a little, you have 3 weeks until the tour starts which is the beginning of the summer and finish a week before the summer ends, at least you get to have some fun"

"I'll have fun on Tour" I giggled.

"Have you heard from your Dad?"

"Just a text saying good luck as this is my first performance"

"You'll do great and I have a surprise for you, well two"

I looked at him "What are they?"

"Hey!"

I looked over to see Ashley "Ash!" I jumped up and hugged her "What you doing here?"

"I've come to get you ready, since you are not going out as a cheerleader" She grinned.

"Good point" I giggled.

We looked at Zac "Out!"

"Alright, I know when I'm not wanted" He sighed and walked out.

* * *

I looked in the mirror … I was wearing denim shorts and a black vest top with brown cowboy boat and my 'C' necklace.

"Well …" I smiled and spun around.

"Amazing" Ash grinned.

"I agree" a voice said which I know from anywhere.

I turned around and squealed "Daddy!" I ran over and jumped into his arms "I've missed you so much"

"I missed you too baby girl" He kissed my head.

I looked at him "When did you get back?"

"About 2 hours ago, I haven't been home, I came straight here and hung out with Zac" He smiled and put me down.

"Where's Mum?"

"She went home with Shar and Lauren"

"Show's starting in 10 minutes" Another voice said.

Dad turned around and we looked at the Door "Chris?"

Chris turned around "Cadie? Troy? What you two doing here?"

"The question is what you doing here?" I crossed my arms "Wait … This is your job"

"Busted" He smiled "C'mon Sis, how do you think I got you on this show, Zac did his part and I finished it"

I smiled and hugged him "Thanks Big Bro"

"No Problem Sis" He smiled "10 Minutes and be at the stage doors"

"Got it"

"See you" Then he walked away.

* * *

Zac walked in and looked at me "So, you ready?"

"When am I not ready" I grinned.

"Cadie" Dad said in a warning voice.

"Sorry" I smiled.

"Cadie, who's AJ?" Ash asked behind me.

I turned around quickly and took my phone off her "Thank you" I smiled and opened the text:

**Good Luck Superstar, you'll be great –AJ :D**

"Who's AJ?" Dad asked.

I put my phone on the table and looked at him "Our New Neighbour, he goes to Lake Side and is mine and Ant's friend"

"AJ, is he the same one who you're crushing on?" Zac smirked behind Dad.

I glared at him "We're just friend"

"Zac, leave her alone" Ash said standing next to me.

"I need to go, bye" I giggled and ran out towards the stage doors.

"Ready Sis?" Chris asked smiling and handed me a mic and the battery box.

"I'm so nervous" I smiled and clipped the mic onto my top and the box onto the back of my shorts.

I felt someone wrapping their arms around me "You'll be great"

I smiled and looked up at him "Thanks Dad"

"You know they'll ask about Matt"

"I know" I sighed and nodded to Chris saying I'm ready.

"Cadie is in place, start the show" Chris said into his headset then point to the screen.

I stayed in Dad's arms and looked at the screen as the opening credits for _The Ellen Show_.

* * *

"_**Hey everyone" Ellen smiled "Tonight we have a very special guest … 2 years ago she came here talking about her role in **_Hairspray _**and how she battled Cancer" **_The fans cheered

"_**She's here tonight talking about her new album and her new show … take a look" **_Then the trailer came up for my new show which has Ashley in as well.

"When did you start filming that?" Dad whispered.

"About 3 months ago, I told you that" I whispered back.

"_**Please give up for Cadie Bolton!"**_

"Good Luck" Dad kissed my head.

I smiled and walk around the corner into the sea of screams.

I giggled walking down the steps and towards Ellen.

"Hey" Ellen smiled and hugged me.

"Hey" I grinned and sat on the sofa then looked at the crowd and waved.

"Is it always like this?" Ellen looked at me.

"Sometime but I love my fans" I smiled.

"How do you handle going to school with all the fans?"

"Its weird, everyone at school knows me but they treat me like a normal person"

"You have a brother, the same age as you who has been signed onto play for the Lakers" the crowd cheered.

"Yeah, my crazy twin brother Ant, as soon as he's 16, which is in 3 months, he'll be a Laker boy" I giggled.

"Well, Good Luck to Ant" She smiled "So, everyone here is wonder as am I" _I know where this is going _"What happening between you and this guy?" she point to the screen and a picture came up of me and Matt in our first photo shoot together.

"I'm going to be completely honest with everyone" I looked at the crowd "Me and Matt are no longer together and we are not even friends"

"I'm sorry to hear that" Ellen gave me a small smile.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not … I mean if I was, I wouldn't be here today … Matt has moved on and this is me moving on" I smiled as everyone cheered.

"Let's go on to your new TV show **Love happens** … tell us about it"

I giggled "Its about two sisters who travel the world to place that they can call home, but everything doesn't go to plan … I play Lexi, who is a fun character and I can relate to her in different way"

"Tell us about working with Ashley Tisdale"

"Ashley plays my older sister Silver, she's every protective but loves to party plus we had a blast working together" I giggled.

"Well we can't to see it … Let's talk about your album, it's called **Controlled** and you wrote all the songs?"

"Yeah, every song has a different meaning to it and I loved every minute recording the songs"

"You are going to sing one today"

"Yes, it one that I wrote a couple of weeks ago and it is a fun song"

Ellen turned to the camera "Watch out for **Love Happens** on ABC this summer and Cadie's Album is out soon … we'll be back soon with Cadie's performance" Everyone cheered.

"Break!" someone shouted when the red light went off.

* * *

I walked off the stage and saw Dad smiling with his arms open, I ran over and jumped into his arms hugging him tight.

"I'm so proud of you" Dad smiled and spun around.

"Dad!" I squealed "Stop it!"

He chuckled and set me down "What song you singing?"

"Now that is a surprise" I grinned.

"Okay" he smiled "By the way, I think Ant will be going crazy at home because you talked about him"

"He'll have to use to it" I shrugged "I better get in place"

"I'll be watching" He smiled.

* * *

I walked over to the part where my band were in place ready … did I forget to tell you, I have my own band … Nick (Guitar/Vocals), Paul (Guitar/keyboard), Lewis (Drums) and Joe (Guitar/ Vocals)

"Hey Guys" I grinned.

"Hey Cadie" They all smiled.

"Nervous?" Nick asked.

"Just a little" I put the mic stand in place.

"Show's starting" Chris said.

"**Welcome back, now performing a song from her first album … give it up for CADIE BOLTON!" **

The screen doors opened as the crowd screamed.

I looked at the band and nodded for them to start.

_How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally__[x5]__  
Bay bay baby__[x5]__  
Everything baby comes naturally_

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

You have a way of moving me  
A force of nature, your energy  
It comes naturally (You know it does)  
It comes naturally  
Mmmm yeah

And it takes my breath away (Everytime)  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

When we collide, sparks fly  
When you look in my eyes, it takes my breath away

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby

Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
Bay bay baby

Naturally

Naturally

"Thank you everyone" I grinned and waved as everyone carried on cheering.

* * *

I walked up to the house with Dad … tonight was amazing.

"Stop smiling, your jaw will start hurting" Dad chuckled behind me.

"Can you blame me?" I looked at him smiling.

"Cadie!" I looked over to see AJ running over "Alright, you or Ant never told me, he was gonna be a Laker"

"You never asked" I giggled "And you better start being nice to me if you wanna listen to my album before the world does" I held up the very first copy of my album.

"Cadie" He grinned and tried to get it "Come on, please"

"No!" I giggled.

"You asked for it" He picked me up and spun around.

"AJ!" I giggled "Put me down"

"Never!"

"Alexander Hemsworth Junior, you better put me down now!" I screamed still laughing.

He groaned and put me down "You suck Bolton"

"I know"

"Cadie" Dad said behind me … I forgot he was there "Who's this?"

"Dad, this is Alex Hemsworth our new neighbour … AJ, this is my Dad and our principal Troy"

"Nice to you meet you Mr Bolton" AJ smiled.

"You too Alex" Dad said and looked at me "5 minutes then inside" Then he walked up to the house.

"He's our principal?" AJ looked at me shocked.

"Yeah" I giggled.

"CADIE!"

I spun around to see Misha running towards me "Giggles" I picked her up and looked at AJ "I better get inside"

"I'll see you tomorrow" He looked at Misha "Bye Misha"

"Bye-bye AJ" She giggled.

"Laters" He chuckled and ran towards his house.

I looked at Misha who was giggling "I like him but don't tell anyone" I kissed her cheek and walked inside.

**

* * *

**

What did you think?

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**and more episodes will be out :D**


	45. The Big Games

**I'm writing the next episode and i promise it'll be out soon!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 45 – The Big Games

**Cadie's POV**

**~At Lake Side High School~**

"**Is everyone ready!" We heard Mike shout and the crowd cheer**… Mike does a podcast for the school's website and he is a crazy guy.

"He never changes does he?" Megan giggled.

"Nope" Daisy giggled "But he is a cutie"

"I thought you were dating Conner on the soccer team?" Poppy looked at her.

"No, he's a jerk like his loser best friend" Daisy rolled her eyes and grabbed her pom-poms.

"Get ready girls" I shouted grabbing my pom-poms and stood near the doors.

"**Please welcome our amazing Cheerleaders and their captain Cadie Bolton" Mike shouted as the door opened and everyone cheered.**

We ran out and got into our places dropping our pom-poms.

I stood in the middle with Daisy then turned around and looked at Mike "Yo Mike! Turn the music up!" I giggled.

"**You got it Cadie!" Mike replied and pressed the button.**

I turned around as 'Party in USA' started blasting out and we started dancing …

_I hopped off the plane at L.A.X.  
With a dream and my cardigan  
Welcome to the land of fame excess,  
Am I gonna fit in?_

_Jumped in the cab,  
Here I am for the first time  
Look to the right and I see the Hollywood sign  
This is all so crazy  
Everybody seems so famous  
_

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous,  
That's when the taxi man turned on the radio  
And a Jay Z song was on __And the Jay Z song was on  
And the Jay Z song was on__  
_

We split off into different directions … I happened to stood infront of were my family and AJ was … Great!

I took my hair out of the ponytail and started dancing to the chorus.

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
_

I grinned tying my hair up in a bun then clapped my hands together making everyone do the same.

_Get to the club in my taxi cab  
Everybody's lookin at me now  
Like "Who's that chick, that's rockin' kicks?  
She's gotta be from out of town"_

So hard with my girls not around me  
It's definitely not a Nashville party  
'cause all I see are stilettos  
I guess I never got the memo

I ran into toward the middle doing a round-off then the back flip.

_My tummy's turnin' and I'm feelin' kinda home sick  
Too much pressure and I'm nervous  
That's when the D.J. dropped my favourite tune  
And a Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
And the Britney song was on  
_

The squad came back to the middle for the last part.

_So I put my hands up  
They're playing my song,  
And the butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like yeah  
I'm movin' my hips like yeah  
I got my hands up,  
They're playin' my song  
I know I'm gonna be OK  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
Yeah, it's a party in the USA  
_

We ran over to our side and waited for the teams.

* * *

"Well, lets get started" Mike chuckled "Lets welcome our rivals … The West High Knights"

The Knights cheerleaders came out with the team behind them.

"I hate them" Daisy mumbled.

"Don't we all" I giggled.

"Did you give Ant his jersey back?"

"Of course, I wouldn't let him come out with nothing on"

"**Now welcome our team … The Lake Side Lions and our captain Ant Bolton!" Mike shouted.**

The boys ran out with Ant behind them as everyone cheered.

Both teams got into place and the game started …

* * *

"**The Lions is beating the Knight by 10 points, Thanks to the team work of Ant and Danny" Mike said "We'll be right back for the second half"**

"Did you see Ant, he was amazing" Megan smiled and sat on the bench in our locker room.

"Megan, that's my brother you're drooling over" I giggled sitting on the floor against the lockers with Daisy.

"We all know were he gets the looks from because your Dad is so…" Holly started.

"Don't ever finish that sentence Hol" I pointed at her "And you all know me and Ant were adopted"

"We know but you got to agree with us about Ant looking like your Dad" Poppy smiled.

"I'm not even answering that" I rolled my eyes getting up and looked at clock "We better get out there"

"Party pooper!"

* * *

"**Ant passed the ball to Danny, who passed it to Nate" Mike said.**

Everyone was quiet in the gym as we watch the final seconds of the game.

"**10 seconds of the clock … Sam has the ball and passed it to Ant who threw the ball towards the net … 5 … 4 … 3 … 2 … 1 …. And THE LIONS WIN!" Mike shouted as everyone screamed.**

I saw Ant walk away from the court and into the locker room looking down … okay?

"What's up with Ant?" Jessica asked.

"I have no idea" I shrugged.

* * *

It's been a week since we won our last home game and we are going to Albuquerque to play against the Wildcats.

Dad pulled up at where the private jet was at 2 o'clock in the afternoon "Have you got everything?"

"For the last time Dad, yes" I rolled my eyes and got out of the car with Ant.

He got out and opened the boot "I was only saying" He got out our bags … when I say 'our'; I mean Dad is coming … say goodbye to fun.

I picked up my bags and walked over to my Coach "Hey Coach"

"Hey Cadie" She smiled "Leave your bags here, we're just waiting for Daisy and our new Mascot"

"New Mascot?" I looked at her.

"Hey Alex, Daisy"

"Hey Coach" AJ and Daisy smiled walking over with their bags.

I looked at AJ shocked "You're the Mascot?"

"Yeah" He chuckled and put his bags down "Save you a seat" He smiled and got on the plane.

"Better go Cadie" Daisy grinned "Boyfriend is waiting"

"Shut up" I glared at her as we got on the plane … did I tell you, I'm dating AJ … oops.

"Cadie, Girls are over here and well Alex!" Holly shouted.

I giggled walking towards them and sat next to AJ "Sorry about them"

He chuckled and put his arm around me "It's fine"

"Alright Everyone!" Chad shouted at the front "We'll be setting off soon for our 6 hour flight … Me, Coach White and Principal Bolton will be here if you need anything and I'm gonna be cool"

"You are not cool Chad" I shouted as everyone laughed.

"Watch it Cadie!" Dad said … see what I mean by 'No Fun'.

"As I was saying … there are no rules except enjoy the ride" He smiled and everyone cheered.

* * *

"How's Ant been?" AJ asked a couple of hours later.

"Ignoring everyone" I sighed "The only time he came out of his room was for school and eat"

"He's properly nervous about the game; this could be his final game as a Lion"

"Hey Cadie" Jess popped up.

"What?" I looked at her.

"Didn't you tell us this is where he grew up like your Dad?"

I shot up and walked towards where Ant was sat then sat next to him "I'm sorry"

He looked at me and took his earphones out "What?"

"I'm sorry; I forgot this is where you used to live"

"Don't worry about it"

"Is this all about going back?"

"Part of it"

"What's the other part?"

"Seeing all my old friends, they are on the team" he sighed "I went on the East High's Website and I found out that my best friend since I was born is the Captain"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't know, I have a lot of things going through my head … like the final game and meeting my old mates"

"We'll get through Bro, together" I smiled and put my hand out "Bolton Twins?"

"Bolton Twins" He grinned as we did our handshake.

* * *

We were all the locker room waiting for the game to start.

"Hey Coach, can I get a picture of everyone for the yearbook" Mike said.

"Sure" Chad smiled "Team and Girls"

I got up "Where do you want us Mike?"

"Captains in the middle and the others around you" He smiled and set up his camera.

I got in the middle of everyone with Ant "Someone's Nervous"

"Me? Never" He gave me a fake smile and stood sideways.

I giggled and put my arm on his shoulder "You're so nervous"

"Where's the Mascot?" Mike asked.

"I'm coming" AJ ran in with the Lion outfit on and head under his arm.

"I want you to stand behind Cadie and Ant with the head on"

"Got'cha" He smiled walking over and stood behind us then put the head on.

"Lions on 3" Mike looked into his camera "3 … 2 … 1"

"Lions!" we echoed as the flash went off.

"Great guys"

"Now Mike, out of here" Chad said.

"Got it Coach, Good Luck guys" He smiled grabbing his stuff and ran out.

"Ready Guys?" Chad smiled.

"Ready" We shouted.

"Let's get out there and beat them" he said "Girls, when you're ready"

"Girls" I smiled grabbing my pom-poms and ran out with the girls.

* * *

"Let's go Lions!" We shouted as we were winning by 5 and there was only 20 seconds on the clock.

Ant ran down the court with the ball, dodging the other team, then jumped up and slammed the ball into the net.

"Who knew that Ant could do that" Jess said.

"He's showing off" I giggled as I watched Ant smiling "Big time"

"I've never seen him like this" Daisy said.

"He'll be like this all the way home when we win" Holly giggled.

"It looks like Alex is having fun" Megan giggled.

I looked over at AJ aka Spike the Lion who was doing a crazy dance then back at the game "10 seconds left"

We stood in a line with our hand linked waiting for the buzzer to go.

Ant passed the ball to Danny who passed it back and the ball left Ant's hand as the buzzer went off.

Everyone screamed when the ball went in and the Lions won their first Championship game.

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE !**

**Sneek peak of the next episode:**

_"I'm not working with that Jerk!"_

**Who say it?**

**Who is it about?**

**write your answers in your review!**


	46. Preparing for the Tour

**I'm sooooo sorry about the wait, ive been really busy with work and course work**

**i know its the summer but i'm still at college and work, sucks i know**

**So i'll get them out when i can**

**this isnt my best episode but ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 46 – Preparing for the Tour

**Cadie's POV**

"Cadie! Hurry Up!" Dad shouted up the stairs … In 2 days the tour officially starts, I'm so excited.

"I'm coming!" I shouted grabbing my baseball cap … Today, I have a radio interview with Ryan Seacrest … he's the funniest presenter ever.

"Cadie Marie! We have 10 minutes to get there!"

I ran down the stairs "Chill, I'm here"

"Get in the car"

"Sure" I ran out then got on the driver side smiling.

Dad ran over "Oh no"

"Come on Dad" I grinned "I'm 16 in 3 months, I need to learn"

"We're gonna be late, get on the other side"

"Fine" I climbed over the seat and sat down.

* * *

"I hate Paparazzi" I groaned walking into KIIS-FM building with Dad following.

"It comes with the package" He chuckled.

"That isn't funny" I glared at him stepping into the lift.

"Someone is in a good mood"

"I'm fine" I said as my phone beeped, I got it out of my pocket and looked at the screen "Zac has some news"

"We'll go straight after here" he said pressing floor 5.

"Sure" I sighed "What time is it?"

"We've got 5 minutes"

"Okay" I looked at my blackberry and went on Twitter to update.

_**On my way to the interview with my buddy Ryan S … The Tour starts in 2 days! … San Diego is the first stop … can't wait to see all of my fans! Love ya, C x**_

I looked up as the lift stopped "Here we go" I smiled stepping out and walked down the hall

"What were you doing?" Dad asked walking next to me.

"Twitter" I grinned putting my phone back in my pocket.

"Cadie" I looked down the hall to see Ryan walking towards us "Ready for the interview?" He smiled.

"Let's go" I smiled.

"Okay then" He turned around and walked towards the studio.

****

**

* * *

**

Ryan,

_Cadie_

"**Today I have the talented Cadie Bolton with me today" He smiled.**

_"Hey"_

"**It's been a year since I last spoke to you and you've had a busy year"**

_"A crazy year, I've started my new series which will be out soon and my first album just came out"_

"**Tell us about your tour"**

_"It starts in 2 days in San Diego and there will be special guest in each town but I can't say who because it's a surprise"_

"**Does your Dad know?"**

_I looked at Dad and giggled "Nope, the only people who know is the band and Zac"_

"**So … the big question, that all your fans are dying to know; are you dating anyone?"**

Oh no … the thing is me and AJ are not going public about our relationship until we're ready.

_"I think I'm a little young for you Ry" I giggled._

"**C'mon"**

"_Sorry, I've got nothing say"_

"**Alright" He smiled and carried on with the interview.**

* * *

"You okay?" Dad asked driving towards Zac's office.

"Yeah" I looked at my phone then sighed … AJ's gone to New York with his brother and will be back the day after I leave.

"He'll be back before you know it"

"Who?" I looked at him.

"Alex" He smiled.

"I won't see him until I come back because he only comes back after I leave" I sighed then my phone started ringing, I looked at it and smiled.

"Let me guess Alex" he looked at me.

I grinned and answered it "Hey"

"_Hey cutie"_

"How's New York?"

"_Amazing, we should ask the principal who is your Dad about an end of year trip for the seniors to here"_

"I don't think he'll agree to that" I giggled as Dad pulled up into the car park, I got out and walked towards the building.

_He chuckled "What you doing?"_

"Going to see Zac"

"_Why?"_

"He text me saying he needed to see me today, I don't know what about"

"_It could be important"_

"True" I sighed walking into the building with Dad beside me.

"_Where are you?"_

"I just told you" I giggled.

"_So?"_

"What is up with you?"

"_Nothing, I'm just curious"_

"I'm gonna hang up because you're being weird"

"_I'm just asking what my girl is doing"_

I smiled big "Well, I'm going into the lift so I phone you later"

"_Speak to you later and cute hat" then he hung up._

I looked around confused before stepping into the lift with Dad and pressed the button for level 2.

"What's the matter?" Dad asked.

"Nothing" I smiled.

"Whatever Alex said, put you in a better mood"

"I was in a good mood"

"Whatever you say"

"Can you stop saying that, it's annoying" I looked at him.

"Whatever" He grinned.

"Dad" I elbowed him in the side.

"Oww!" He looked at me frowning "That hurt"

"Good" I grinned "It'll teach you a lesson to not annoy me"

"Whatever" He mumbled as we reached the floor "After you"

I giggled "Grow up" I walked towards Zac's office "You're suppose to be the adult and you're acting like a kid"

"You shouldn't of elbowed me!" He said walking behind me "I should tell Zac to cancel the tour"

I stopped and turned around crossing my arms "Daddy"

"Now, I'm your Dad" He shaked his head and carried on walking.

I ran after him and jumped on his back "I'm sorry Daddy"

"How sorry?"

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek "Very Sorry and you are the best Dad ever"

"You're forgiven" He smiled and walked into Zac's Office "Hey Dude"

"Hey Troy" Zac said and looked at me "Cadie"

"Zachary" I giggled jumping off Dad's back and sat on the chair "What's up?"

"How was the interview?" he asked leaning back in his chair.

"Good" I smiled.

"How come I don't know about the special guest?" Dad asked.

"It was Cadie's idea not to tell you" Zac said.

I glared at him "What's the reason you ask me to come here?"

"How's Ant?"

"Why do you want to know about Ant?"

"Alright" He sat up straight "I am now, the Bolton's Manager"

"Why?" Dad asked.

"Since Ant is gonna be training with the Lakers and Maddie is going to Nationals, they need managers so I offered"

"Well, at least we can come to you instead of different people" I smiled at Dad "And he's a family friend"

"That's one of the reasons I ask you here" Zac started.

"What else?" I looked at him.

"Erm … You've got a new co-star"

"Who?"

"Matt"

I froze … I can't believe it, I can't be here … my Ex on **Love Happens**.

"Cadie?" I don't know who said, my head is so messed up.

"I h-have to g-o" I got out of my seat and ran out then the tears started.

**

* * *

**

Troy's POV

I looked at door that Cadie's just ran through.

I got up and looked at Zac "You better sort this out"

"Troy, I've tried"

"Try harder; I'm not letting my daughter work with him!"

"Troy …"

"You know what she went through and you still let it happen … fix it!" I walked out and slammed the door.

I ran down the 4 sets of stairs and went outside … thank god there are no paparazzi.

I walked over to the car and saw Cadie sitting on the front of the car with her baseball hat on.

I stood infront of her "Cadie"

She looked up with tears rolling down her face "I'm not working with that Jerk!"

I sat next to her "I'm not asking you to"

"But it's already been done, by tomorrow it'll be on every gossip site and I'll have to see that face everyday at rehearsals"

"It'll be tough at first but I'll be there supporting you"

"Promise?" She looked at me and held her little finger up.

I smiled and wrapped my little finger around hers "Promise"

She smiled and hugged me "Can we go home, paps are coming?"

I looked up to see black cars pulling up, I jumped off the car and helped her off "Come on" I ran around unlocking the car and jumped in.

Cadie jumped in the car and I back out of the space "I'm not in the mood for them today" she sighed pulling her hat down.

"I know, just keep your hat on and you'll be fine" I sighed and drove off down the road.

**

* * *

**

Cadie's POV

**~Next Day~**

I walked into **Teen Vogue **with the band and Snowy in my arms for a photo shoot.

"It's too early for this" Paul groaned.

"Grow up Bro" Lewis said and hit him over the head … they are twins.

"I think you both need to grow up" I glared at them.

"Woah, someone's in a bad mood" Joe grinned and ruffled my hair.

"Hey!" I looked at him "Don't touch the hair"

"Leave her alone Joe!" Nick said putting his arm around me "She's our little sister"

"Excuse me Nicholas, but you're the same age as me" … well he's already 16.

"I'm 6 months older than you Bolton" He grinned.

"Whatever Cooper" I rolled my eyes and walked over to the main desk "Hey"

The receptionist looked up "Hey Sis" Damon smiled.

"What you doing here Damon?"

"He's suppose to be working" Mum smiled walking over with some files and passed them to Damon "File these away please"

"You got it G" He grinned and walked off.

Mum turned around and smiled "So, this is the famous Clicks?"

"This is Paul, Lewis, Joe and Nick" I giggled "Guys, this is my Mum"

"Hey Mrs Bolton" the guys smiled.

* * *

"When did Damon start working here?" I asked as we walked down the hall.

"Last Week" Mum said opening a door "He's mine and Lauren's assistant"

"Good luck" I giggled and walked behind her with the band.

"This is there you'll be doing the photo shoot" Shar smiled walking over.

"Auntie Shar!" I smiled putting Snowy down and hugged her "What you doing here?"

"This is my photo shoot" She giggled and looked at Mum "You Bolton, out"

"Whatever Baylor" Mum smiled and walked out.

"Where did we go?" I asked.

"Boys, you're in that room, your outfits as your names and the shoot number on the bags" Shar smiled.

"You got it" They smiled and went into the room.

"And you Missy" She looked at me "You're coming with me" then she dragged me into a room full of clothes.

"Whose are these?" I looked at her.

"My creative" She grinned and picked up Snowy "I even made some doggy clothes"

"You are not dressing up my dog" I looked at her "Where's my first outfit?"

"It's the pink one in the dressing room"

I ran into the dressing room and changed into the outfit.

"How you holding up about your new co-star?"

"I don't want to talk about it" I sighed and walked out in a pink vest top, black waistcoat, skinny jeans and pink high heels.

"Very stylish!" Shar grinned.

"You are amazing Auntie Shar" I smiled and hugged her.

"Let's go and see the boys"

"Let's go" I giggled walking out with Shar and saw the boys.

"Okay" Shar clapped her hands "Boys, I'll have you first, then all of you and Cadie last"

* * *

I stood in front of the camera and did the poses that Shar told me to do … this time I was in a yellow summer dress with white sandals and my hair was curly and down.

"I didn't know you were this girly Bolton" Paul chuckled.

"Are you calling my niece a boy?" Shar looked at him which made me laugh.

"Dude, you can't cover up now" Joe chuckled.

"I didn't mean it that way, Sharpay" Paul said.

"Its Mrs Baylor to you" Shar turned back to her laptop then looked at me "You're done"

"Finally" I ran towards the dressing room, changed into my own clothes and walked down out with Snowy when my phone rang.

"Lover boy" Lewis chuckled.

"Shut it" I glared at him "For that you can carry Snowy" I grinned "See you later Auntie Shar"

"Laters" Shar shouted.

* * *

I walked out with the boys and answered my phone "Hey"

"_I did it!"_

I giggled "What did you do?"

"_Erm …"_

"AJ, tell me"

"_I think you can wait"_

I walked towards the exit waving bye to my brother "You're being unfair"

"It's a surprise for when I see you"

"Which will be in 2 months since I'm going on tour, you only get back tomorrow and then jetting off to Australia"

"Erm … Cadie" Nick said.

I looked at him then he pointed to something, I turned my head to see AJ standing near the door smiling "Surprise"

I squealed "AJ!" I ran over and hugged him tight "What you doing home early?"

"I had enough of him talking about you everyday" I looked over at the door to see AJ's older brother Liam who is also famous.

"What you still doing here?" AJ looked at him keeping his arms around me.

"I was just leaving, don't be late home Junior" Liam smiled and walked out into the flashes from the cameras.

"I totally hate him" AJ mumbled.

I giggled and looked at him "How did you know I was here?"

"Paparazzi" He smiled "And also twitter"

I grinned "You've been stalking me"

"Sorry to interrupt this lovey dovey moment but there is paparazzi outside and you two can't be together" Joe said.

"Well, I'll go out first and get into the limo then text you" AJ said and kissed my cheek "See you in a few" Then he ran out of the doors.

"Ready?" The boys asked.

I looked at my phone and saw the text from AJ "Ready" I smiled taking Snowy from Lewis and walked out of the doors.

'_Cadie'_

'_When does the tour start?'_

'_What's it like to work with your ex'_

"Thanks Tom" I sighed and got into the limo with the boys.

AJ wrapped his arm around me "Ignore them, they don't know what you went through" He kissed my head.

I rested my head on his shoulder and smiled "I missed you"

"I missed you too"

"Where to Miss Bolton?" Tom asked.

"Home, please"

"Right away" Then he drove off … tomorrow is the start of tour, I can't wait!

**

* * *

**

****

Next one is the Tour and i need song requect that will explain Cadie's past and her life now

**please Review and hopefully your songs will be in the episode with your name next to it!**


	47. Senior Year!

**I'm soooooo sorry for the wait**

**but it's finally here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Episode 47 – Senior Year!

**Cadie's POV**

I walked down the stairs in my new cheerleading uniform … thanks to Sharpay, she did the whole squad … its blue and gold with **LSHS **on the front and **HELLCATS **on the back … Hellcats is what the squad is called, we hated being called the Lake Side Cheerleaders.

I walked into the kitchen "Good Morning" I smiled and sat at the breakfast bar.

"Someone is in a happy mood?" Mum smiled passing me a glass of orange juice and bowl of mixed fruits.

"It's Senior Year" I grinned and ate a strawberry "Where's Dad?"

"He's already gone; he needed to sort something out"

"Morning" I looked at door to see a half-asleep Ant.

"Late night playing video-games?" I smirked.

"No" He glared at me and sat next to me.

"Whatever Bro" I giggled as my phoned beeped.

"He lives next door and he's already texting you" Ant mumbled.

"It's not AJ, It's Daisy" I looked at the text.

**Outfit emergency!**

"I'm gonna kill her" I mumbled and dialled her number.

"_Hi!"_

"What have you done?"

"_Nothing, I don't know what wear"_

"Didn't you read the e-mail I sent everyone saying new uniform?"

"_I forgot"_

"Okay Miss Forgetful" I giggled "See you at school"

"_Bye Miss Bossy" She giggled and hung up._

"What did she do now?" Ant looked at me.

"She was being Daisy" I giggled.

"Where's Maddie?" Mum looked at us.

"Finding something to wear … she was saying about not wear the rubbish school uniform anymore" Ant chuckled.

"I'll go and get her" I jumped up "And find the triplets"

"Your Dad has taken them to Day Care" Mum said.

"Okay" I ran upstairs and into Maddie's room "Mads?"

"Closet!" She shouted "I need your help"

I giggled walking over to the entrance of her closet to see clothes everywhere and Maddie sitting on one of the giant beanbags "Don't know what to wear on your first day of high school?"

"It's hard" She groaned and looked at me "Why are you wearing your uniform?"

"Coach White said we have" I sat next to her "You have loads of clothes; I think you have more then me"

"I don't think so" She smiled and jumped up "I know what I can wear" She ran into one the sections.

"What you looking for?"

"My hoodie" She squealed and walked out holding her new pink hoodie that Sharpay made her … on the front it has the** SE** logo and **Superstars **which is the skating club … on the back is **Maddie 'Monkey' Bolton**.

"Wear your skinny jeans and converse" I got up.

"Which ones?" She held up 2 pairs of converse, black pair and red pair.

"Black … hurry up or I'll leave without you" I ran into my room, grabbing my bag and iPod Touch then ran down the stairs and back into the kitchen.

"Helped her?" Mum looked at me.

"Yeah" I put my bag on the counter and brushed my hair into a ponytail "She was freaking out"

"I wonder where she gets that from" Ant grinned.

"Shut it" I glared at him.

"I'm going, I have pick up some of the guys" He got up grabbing his gym bag "Laters" then he ran out banging the front door.

* * *

"I'm ready!" Maddie ran in with her bag and grabbed an apple "See you later Mum" She hugged Mum.

"Have fun and I'll see you tonight" She looked at me "Look after her"

"I will Mum, I'm not like Ant" I smiled and grabbed my bag "Ready to go Mads?"

"Yep, Bye Mum" Then she ran out.

"Have you got practise tonight?" Mum asked.

"No, but I'll take Maddie to skating practise and wait til she's finished"

"Okay, I'll be late in because there are big event going on" She rolled her eyes.

I giggled "I'll see you later" then I ran out and jumped into my brand new car (Picture in Profile) … since I got my licence and so did Ant, for our birthdays we got a car … awesome, right?

"Ready for school?" I looked at Maddie before backing out of the drive and drove off.

"Yeah, it'll be fun" She giggled grabbing my iPod and put on the dock then **Shut up and Drive by Rihanna** came through the speakers.

"Not when Dad is there all the time"

"Good point" She mumbled.

* * *

I pulled into a parking space and turned off the car "Need help finding things?" I got out and grabbed my bag from the back.

Maddie got out and giggled walking around to my side "I've been here so many times; i go to the main office where Dad's office is, get my timetable, locker number and combo then I find everything … if I get lost, I'll come and find you" She smiled and hugged me "Thanks for everything" Then she ran off towards her friends.

"She has grown up fast" I turned around to see Daisy in her uniform.

"I know" I giggled locking up my car and walked towards the entrance with her.

"Where's Lover boy?" She grinned and walked up the steps.

"I have no idea" I shrugged and opened the doors.

"What's happened between you two?"

"Nothing" I rolled my eyes "He only got back from his holiday yesterday"

"Sorry Miss Moody" She smiled and walked over to our lockers which have been the same since freshman year.

I opened my locker and put my bag in "We still need to get our timetables"

"No need" She grinned and passed me a piece of paper "We have English and Gym together"

"2 lessons?" I sighed grabbing my phone then closed my locker.

"Yep, its sucks"

"WATCH OUT!"

We looked down the hall to see AJ speeding down the hall on his skateboard with … oh no.

"Is that Matt?" Daisy looked at me shocked.

"Huh-uh" I watched them stop and started laughing hi-5 eachother … what the hell?

"When did those two get along?"

"They didn't"

"Jones! Hemsworth!" I heard Dad shout "My office, NOW!"

AJ looked our way and froze.

I shaked my head and walked off.

* * *

I walked into homeroom to see nobody in; I walked to the back and sat at one of the desk then put my head on the desk.

"Hey Cadie" That voice belongs to Noah Puckerman, I know it from anywhere.

I lift my head and looked at him "What do you want Puck?"

"You're in a joyful mood" He grinned sitting on the desk infront of mine "What's happened?"

"Nothing" I mumbled when my phone starting ringing, I looked at it and sighed pressing ignore.

"How come you're ignoring him?" … As annoying as he can be, Puck is like my over protected brother when Ant isn't around.

"I don't wanna speak to him, since he's best buddies with Jerk-Face"

"How did that happen? I thought he was in Australia this summer?"

"And I was" I looked behind Puck to see AJ walking up to us then looked at me "Can we talk?"

"No" I looked at Puck "Where's Ant?"

"He's got a different homeroom teacher" He said as the bell rang "I wonder who our teacher is"

I giggled "Sit down before the teacher gives you detention on the first day"

"You suck" He glared at me then sat at the desk he was sitting on.

"Cadie …" AJ started but our teacher walked in who I haven't seen before.

I saw AJ walk over to the other side and sat down.

Puck turned around in his seat "Who is she?"

I shrugged "I don't know"

"Hello Seniors" The Teacher smiled "I'm Miss Shay, I'm new this year, does anyone tell me what happens in this school?"

Puck raised his hand "We don't have lessons all day and we can go home"

I leaned forward and hit him over the head "Ignore Noah, he does that to all the new teachers"

"Thank you"

Puck turned and glared at me "Thanks"

"No problem Noah" I grinned.

* * *

I walked towards the lunch hall looking around for Daisy.

"Cadie!"

I turned around to see AJ "What?"

He walked up to me "I can explain"

"Explain what? How you and Jerk-face became friends, I thought you hated him" I shaked my head and started walking away.

"My mum and his mum became friends and we ended up going to Australia together"

I stopped but didnt turn aorund.

"I told my mum how I can't stand him but she made be nice to him where we was there" he stood infront of me.

"What was that in the hall before?"

"Two people becoming enemies again" He smiled.

"What?"

"Well, when we got to your dad's office, Matt blamed it all on me and started saying he only became my friend to get to you, then your dad flipped and gave him 2 weeks detention"

"What about you, get into trouble?"

"No" He grinned "I like your Dad, he's the coolest principal ever"

"I know" I giggled and pulled him towards the lunch hall "Come on, I need to find Daisy and get some food"

"Didn't you see her during class?" He asked linking our hands together.

"Not since gym second lesson" I sighed "And I don't think I have any lessons with you except homeroom"

"Who do you have Spanish?"

I looked at him "You took Spanish?"

He smiled "Yeah, it's my favourite language"

"There's only one teacher for that and it's El Sr. Scott"

"See, we have a class together" He grinned.

* * *

"Did everyone have a good summer?" Our English teacher Mr Shue grinned as we cheered … he's so funny but strict at the same time, which makes him the best teacher.

"I would say it was the best" Daisy grinned.

"So Daisy what did you do?"

"I went on tour with the coolest singer ever" She winked at me and grinned.

"Oh, was that the Slut tour?" Stacey smirked.

"Shut it Jones" I hissed.

"Ladies!" Mr S shouted "I don't want to give you two detention on the first day, do I?"

"Slutty Bolton would love that, being with her ex again" Stacey smirked again … I seriously hate her.

"Stacey, detention"

"But Sir"

"No buts or you'll be out of this class and you would have to sit in the principals' office every lesson"

"It would better than sitting in here with her"

She is getting on my nerves.

I stood up and walked over to her "What the hell is your problem?"

She stood up and smirked "My problem? You're the one is still in love with Matt but you're dating Alex Hemsworth and he will get his heart broken like you do to everyone"

"You little …"

"Cadie!" Mr S shouted.

"Don't worry, I was just leaving" I glared at Stacey and walked out of the classroom.

* * *

I walked into the main office "Hey, is my dad in his office?" I asked the receptionist Claire.

"Hold on" She smiled and picked up the phone "Mr Bolton, your daughter is here to see you … Cadie … Yes Sir" She put the phone down "Go straight in"

"Thanks" I walked into Dad's office and slammed the door "Can you move me, please?"

Dad looked up at me then at his watch "Aren't you suppose to be in class?"

"I got kicked out"

"You what!" He looked at me shocked.

"It wasn't my fault, that bitch started it"

"Cadie!" He sighed "What happened?"

"Stacey started saying stuff and I flipped"

"What lesson did you have?"

"English" I sighed "Dad, I'm sorry"

"Its fine" He smiled as the bell rang "Don't forget Maddie"

"I wont" I smiled and walked out bumping into someone "I'm so …" I looked up to see Jerk-face "Actually I'm not sorry"

"That hurt"

"Good, you got a taste of your own medicine, doesn't feel good, does it?" I glared at him.

"Aww, is someone still hurt?" He grinned.

"I guess you missed the interview where I told everyone that I'm over you and that you're still a jerk"

"Jones, get in here now!" Dad shouted.

"Yes Sir" he sighed and walked past me … I hate him so much!

What a fun year this will be!

**

* * *

**

What did you think?

**i need some ideas, please**

**review!**


	48. Lie Detector

**I'm soo sorry**

**i'm like the worst autor ever.**

**so to make it up to you guys, here's a long episode**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 48 – Lie Detector

**~4 Months Later~**

"No, I'm not doing it" Cadie said walking into the Bolton house on her phone "Zac, you better not say yes"

"_C'mon, it'll be fun" Zac chuckled on the other end._

She rolled her eyes walking into the kitchen "Oh yeah, me and my Ex on the same stage, you're asking for WW3"

"_Listen Cadie, you two are co-stars and if you keep denying all the public appears because he's there, they'll start rumours"_

"Like the one about you and Vanessa breaking up" She grinned opening the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water.

"_I thought I told you to never mention that"_

"Sorry but it was kinda funny when I was just with you two then that was all over the internet" She giggled sitting on a stool and opened her laptop.

"_Can we get back to the interview?"_

"The answer is still no, I have 3 exams next week plus an English assignment and they are important"

"_It's on your favourite talk-show"_

Cadie groaned "Fine, whatever"

"_Great, be there on Thursday at 5pm"_

"Got it, see you then" She hung up and started typing up her work.

* * *

Troy walked into the house with 4 hyper kids "Maddie!"

"What?" Maddie grinned.

"You're 14 not 2" He ruffled her hair.

"Dad!" She hissed "Don't touch my hair"

"Go and do your homework" He chuckled "And don't bother your brother or sister"

"Whatever" She rolled her eyes and ran upstairs.

Troy looked at the triplets "Movie?"

"Yay!" The three squealed running into the livingroom "DADDY!"

"I'm coming" He chuckled going after them and walked to the collection of Dvds "Which one?"

"NEMO!" They smiled.

"Alright" He grabbed the box and put the disc into the player then pressed play "Be good"

They nodded and jumped up on the sofa ... for 2 year olds, they are very smart.

Troy walked out of the room and into the kitchen to see Cadie typing away "Working hard?"

Cadie jumped and turned "Dad, you scared me"

"Sorry" He chuckled walking around the other side and sat on the stool "What you doing?"

"I was doing my English paper but now I'm writing a song" She smiled.

"What's going on?"

She looked at him "Nothing"

"Cadie, I know you, what's going on?"

"I have an interview this Thursday"

"But"

"Matt's gonna be there" Cadie sighed.

"It'll be fun" Troy grinned "WW3 will happen on Live TV"

She glared at him "You've spoken to Zac, haven't you?"

"No"

"Dad, don't lie to me"

He looked at her confused "Cadie, I have no idea what you're talking about"

"I said to Zac WW3 will happen if both of us are on stage together and he said it'll be fun"

"I haven't spoken to him in ages, but he's right though"

"So I should do it?"

"Yeah, show the world that you are not hiding and you've moved on from that jerk"

"Dad!" She looked at him shocked.

"It's true"

She shaked her head and looked at her laptop screen.

"What's this paper on?"

"Our hero" She smiled "Mr Shue said whoever is the best will read it at the end of the year infront of the whole senior class and teachers"

"Who's yours?" He grinned.

"It's a secret" She smirked.

"That's not fair"

"What's not fair?" Ant asked walking in "And why is it so quiet in the house?"

"Dad wants to know who I've picked for my English paper" Cadie giggled closing her laptop.

"And it's quiet because Maddie is upstairs doing homework and the triplets are watching a movie in the livingroom" Troy smiled standing up "What do you want for dinner?"

"Can we order out?" They both grinned.

"Pizza delivery!" Gabriella shouted walking in with some pizza boxes.

"Nevermind"

**

* * *

**

~1 Week Later~

"I can't believe you're doing this" Daisy sighed sitting backstage with Alex and Ant.

"I want to do it even if it's with him" Cadie sat in her chair as Ashley did her hair and make-up.

"Are you sure it's a good idea?" Alex asked.

"It's a really bad idea" Ant said.

"Ant, stop it" Cadie glared at her brother "Don't you have practice?"

"Nope, it was cancelled but I rather be here to protect my sister" He smiled.

"Where's Zac?" Daisy asked.

"He's not coming, I'm here instead" Ashley giggled and pulled Cadie up "You're ready to go"

"Miss Bolton" one of the crew members popped their head on "2 minutes until the show starts"

"Thanks" Cadie smiled and grabbed her blackberry then updated her twitter:

_**About to go on the Ellen D stage ... let the fun begin xox**_

"We'll be on the front row, cheering you on" Ant said getting up with the others.

"Good Luck" They all hugged her before going out.

"Ready for this?" Ashley looked at her.

Cadie took a deep breath and smiled "Let's do this"

* * *

"_We have two special guest with us tonight" Ellen started "She is known for her music, her lead role in 'Love Happens' and beating Cancer ... Give up it for Cadie Bolton!"_

Cadie walked out into the screaming crowd smiling and waved before getting onto the stage then sat down in one of the seats then noticed two machines which made her confused.

"While we get Cadie hooked up to the machine, let's welcome our second guest ... he is one of Cadie's Co-stars on 'Love Happens' and also her Ex, so give it up for Matt Jones"

Matt grinned walking out giving some of the fans Hi-5s before getting on stage and sat on the other seat.

"So, As Matt gets hooked up, I'll explain what going on" Ellen smiled "There's a lie detectors, Cadie and Matt will get asked a series of questions and the audience will know if they are telling the truth or they are lying by the screens showing their heart-rates"

Cadie looked at Alex in the audience ... they both know what the questions will be and know they can't hide their relationship anymore.

"Okay, Matt and Cadie are you ready?"

"Yep" Cadie smiled.

"Bring it on" Matt grinned.

"Okay, let's start" Ellen smiled and pressed a button.

* * *

"Okay, we're getting onto the serious questions, so far Cadie and Matt have been telling truth but along will it last" Ellen looked at them "Ready?"

They both smiled "Ready"

"Cadie, I think all your fans want to know, are you really over Matt?"

"Yes" She smiled as her heart-rate stayed the same.

"Either you're telling the truth or you're just a good actor"

"Believe me, I'm telling the truth"

"Matt, is it true that the Lakers gave you a spot on the team but you turned it down?"

"No" Matt replied but his heart rate went up.

Cadie looked shocked at him then at Ant who was glaring at Matt.

"Okay, Yes I turned it down but it's a personal reason which I can't discuss, sorry" Matt sighed leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, moving on" Ellen smiled "Cadie, since you're over Matt, is there someone else?"

Cadie looked at Alex who smiled shaking his head 'Lie' He mouthed.

She smiled "Nope" then her machine started beeping followed by gasped from the audience.

"So, who the lucky guy?" Ellen grinned "I think everyone wants to know"

"Yeah Cadie, who is he?" Matt grinned.

"His name is Alex and that's all you're getting" Cadie giggled.

"The next part, you get to ask eachother a question ... Cadie?"

"This will be fun" She looked at Matt "Is that true that you cheated on me 3 times then lied about it?"

"That is not true and you know it" Matt glared at her but his machine started beeping.

"I guess everyone knows the truth about why we broke up" She grinned.

"What about you then Little Miss Perfect" He smirked "About a secret that only I few people know not even your boyfriend"

"Don't" She looked at him with tear in her eyes "Don't even go there"

"Watch me ... Is it true that you was abused by your real Dad before running away and became a Bolton?"

Everyone in the audience were shocked, as for the three important people in the front row: Ant and Daisy were so angry with him revealing about Cadie's horrible past but Alex wanted to kill Matt for hurting Cadie so bad but what he didn't know is that what he said is actually true.

Cadie took a deep breath "Yes" Then her heart-rate didn't beep and glared at Matt "Are you happy now?"

"Definitely" He grinned.

* * *

Ant walked back stage and into Cadie's dressing room "Where is he?"

Ashley looked up "Ant, the show isn't over yet"

"Have you been watching the show? Cadie is nearly tears because of that jerk"

"I can't do anything Ant, its Zac's job not mine"

He sighed getting out his phone and dialled their managers number "If you won't tell where he is, I'll find out"

"_Ant, what's up?"_

"Where the hell are you?" Ant yelled.

"_Ant, I'm busy" Zac sighed._

"Too busy to care about Cadie who is sitting on stage in tears because of a lie detector"

"_Excuse me, what?" _

"Yeah, both Matt and Cadie are getting asked questions while hooked up to a lie detector, if they lie; the whole audience and people who are watching will know"

"_What's been said?"_

"Well ... Cadie's relationship is no longer a secret, Matt got a place on the Lakers and declined it, oh and everyone knows about Cadie's past"

"_**So the last question from a fan is for Cadie"**_

Ant looked at the screen in the room "Zac, hold on"

"_What's going on?"_

"Fan questions"

_**The camera went around and stopped at a fan "Is it true that you're pregnant?"**_

"I'm gonna kill you Zac" Ant snapped.

"_Why, what have I do?"_

"You told her to do this interview to show that they can get along but instead it's bringing out secrets"

"_What's happened now?"_

"Someone has just asked if she's pregnant"

"_It's not true, is it?"_

"Well, I'm about find out" Ant sighed.

"_**I'm not pregnant" Cadie said then her machine beeped.**_

* * *

Cadie ran back stage and into her dressing room to face a very angry Ant "I'm sorry"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone and now the whole world knows" She sighed and looked at the phone in his hand "Who were you talking to?"

"Zac"

Cadie walked over and sat on the chair "Where is he?"

"I don't know"

"What I am gonna do? I can't ever walk out of here without the paps shouting different things"

"We'll get through this together" Alex smiled standing at the door with Daisy "And I'm not mad"

"Me either" Daisy smiled.

"Paparazzi is the last thing you to worry about" Ashley said holding Cadie's Phone "Your Dad"

"I can't speak to him" Cadie shaked her head.

Ant grabbed her phone and answered "Hey Dad"

"_Put Cadie on" Troy said on the other end._

"Dad, it's not a good time"

"_Anthony David Bolton, put your sister on NOW!"_

"Got it" Ant passed Cadie the phone "Now or Never Sis"

Cadie sighed "Can I be alone, please?"

"Sure, come on guys" Ashley smiled and walked out with the others closing the door behind her.

* * *

Cadie took a deep breath putting the phone on the table and pressed speaker "Hi Daddy"

"_Are you okay?"_

"I'm getting there"

"_I wish I was there with you Baby Girl, is Zac there?"_

"No" She sighed "You can stop being nice Dad, you're on speaker, I'm alone, so shout if you want"

"_I'm not gonna shout, I'm disappointed that I had find out on TV instead of you telling me yourself"_

"I'm so sorry Daddy" She let the tears fall that she's kept hidden.

"_You don't need to be sorry Cadie"_

"You suppose to be angry but you're being calm about it"

"_But I'm not any normal Dad, am I?"_

She smiled a little "No, you're my best friend"

"_That's right, have you spoken to Alex?"_

"Not properly, but he said he's not mad and we'll get through this together"

"_I'll speak you to when you get home, okay?"_

"Okay, I love you Daddy"

"_I love you too Baby Girl"_ then he hung up.

* * *

Cadie walked out of the dressing room and smiled "Let's go"

"Everything okay with Dad?" Ant looked at her.

"Yep, we'll talk more when we get home"

Daisy squealed and hugged her "I can't believe its true, I call godmother"

"Daisy" Ant said "Come on"

Daisy looked at her best friend then at Alex "Oh, I'm coming" She smiled and walked out with Ant.

"Come here" Alex smiled opening arms.

Cadie smiled a little and wrapped her arms around him "I'm so sorry, I was gonna tell you"

"I meant what I said, we'll get through this together" He kissed the side of her head then her cheek "I love you"

"I love you too"

"How far are you?"

"2 months" She smiled and looked up at him "Let's go home"

He wrapped his arm around her shoulder "First time ever we'll go into the paps as a couple"

She giggled "Yeah and it feels right"

"Let's get the show on the road" He pushed the doors and the flashes started.

'_Cadie, how far are you?'_

'_Is this the un-famous boyfriend?"_

Cadie sighed pushed through the paps and ended up on the road.

"Cadie!" Alex shouted and froze.

She turned to see the car zooming towards her and she froze.

The car didn't stop and went right into her.

"Cadie!" Ant ran over and fell next to her "Sis, can you hear me?"

Alex looked around to see the paparazzi taking picture "Back off!" He screamed "GO!" then they ran off.

He pulled out his phone and dialled 911.

**

* * *

**

Is Cadie okay?

**Review!**


	49. Getting Away

**Hey Guys**

**I'm sooo sorry for the wait**

**This isnt that good**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Episode 49 – Getting Away

**~2 Weeks Later – Cadie's POV~**

I sat on the sofa with Misha, Daisy and Maddie plus I had a boot on my leg from the accident which reminded me about the nightmare that happened.

"_**I'm sorry Cadie but you lost the baby and we ran some test"**_

I couldn't believe it when they said I lost the baby but I was really upset when they said I couldn't have kids.

I couldn't stay in LA so Mum decided we need a girly holiday to our beach house in Hawaii which didn't go down well with Dad.

"She's fine Troy" Mum sighed walking out of the kitchen on her phone with a bowl of popcorn "Stop worrying and enjoy the boy bonding with our sons" She looked at me "He wants to know when we'll be home"

I rolled my eyes and took the phone off her "Hi Dad"

"_Are you okay? Because I'll fly out now and ..."_

I cut him off "I'm fine and you are staying there, Ant has a game tonight, so take the twins and have fun"

_He sighed "Fine, speak to you soon"_

"Bye Dad" I grinned and hung up "He's annoying at times"

"And stubborn" Mum smiled.

"I'm glad he let me come" Daisy giggled.

"Me too bestie" I rested my head on her shoulder and turned on the TV.

"Ant!" Misha squealed pointing at the screen.

We looked at the screen to see the pre-game press conference on ESPN which happen to be Ant, Kobe, Lamar and the coaches.

_Reporter: Ant, how's your sister?_

_Ant: My private life is staying private, so no questions about my sister._

They are just as bad as the stupid paparazzi.

* * *

"_And Ant takes the ball, he shots and scores" _the announcer said as the buzzer went for half time _"He is on fire tonight"_

"What's up with him tonight?" Daisy asked.

I shrugged "I have no idea but I'm glad this accident didn't distract him from the game"

"He's distracted" Mum pointed out "But he's good hiding it"

"True" I sighed as someone knock on the door "Are we expecting someone?"

"Your Dad?" Daisy looked at me.

I looked at the screen "It can't be because he is at the game" I got up and walked towards the door.

"Be careful in case it's the paps" Mum said.

I opened the door then shut it quickly after seeing who it was "Nope, worse than the paps"

"Who could be worse ..." Daisy started but got cut off.

"Cadie!" the voice shouted and banged on the door "Open up!"

"Go away Matt!" I shouted back "I never want to see you after what you did"

"It wasn't my fault; it was my new Manager's idea!" ... wait, new Manager?

"Cadie, don't" Daisy looked at me "I know that look and its not gonna turn out good"

I ignored her and opened the door "You have 5 minutes to explain and then you leave" I moved out the way.

"Thanks" Matt smiled and walked in "Okay, after we broke up, Vanessa said she couldn't take sides and she quit, then I found a new one who knew everything and I don't know how"

I crossed my arms "Why did you tell the whole world about my horrible past?"

"It was my manager, he told me it would help my career and I needed to do it"

"So, you did it?"

"I'm sorry, I regret everything I said and I'm not after forgiveness because I know you cant forgive me after that or anything else" He sighed "So, I'll see you around" He turned around and walked out.

I watched him walk down the path "Matt!" I walked after him.

He turned around "What?"

I smiled a little and put my hand "Cadie Bolton"

"Seriously, going back to the beginning?" He looked at me.

I shrugged "Gotta start somewhere"

He smiled and shaked my hand "Matthew Jones but everyone calls me Matt"

I giggled and hugged him "I missed you Loser"

"I missed you too Superstar"

* * *

"Cadie!" Mum shouted the next day.

"What!" I walked out of my room yawning and walked down the hall "I was sleeping" I went to the kitchen and looked at her "What's up?"

"Look" She turned her laptop towards me to show the **JustJared** page.

"Oh my god" I looked at it shocked.

It was a picture of me and Matt yesterday hugging.

_**Are Madie back on?**_

**Yesterday Matt Jones was spotted with his Ex Cadie Bolton in Hawaii, hugging and laughing.**

**The two have not said a word to eachother since they broke up and the big blow out on **_**the Ellen Show**_

**Cadie shows off her boot from the accident that happened after the interview**

**The question is where's Cadie BF and is the baby okay?**

I slammed the laptop shut "I can't take this anymore" I grabbed my phone and dialled a number.

"What you doing?" Mum asked.

"Ringing Zac" I sighed walking out of the back door and sat on the steps.

"_Hello" Zac yawned._

"Hi"

"_Cadie? Are you okay?"_

"I'm fine, can you stop this please?"

"_I'll try but I'm not promising anything"_

"Okay" I smiled a little "How was it going back to the movie making?"

"_It was fun, you better be up for the premiere"_

"I wouldn't miss it" I giggled and looked at the screen as it beeped "Zac, I'll speak to you soon, I have another call"

"_Take care Cadie and I'll keep you updated"_

"Bye" I hung up and connected the other call "By this call you saw the picture"

"_Are you two back together?" Alex's voice came through._

I rolled my eyes "We're friends"

"_Friends! Don't you remember what he did?"_

"Yes I do and it was his managers fault not his"

"_And you believe him?"_

"Yes, he was my best friend before everything went on and he was there at the hardest times"

"_I don't trust him"_

I smirked "You're jealous"

"_I am not jealous"_

"Alex Hemsworth, you are jealous" I giggled.

"_Fine!"_

"You should trust me"

"_I do ... How are you?"_

"I'm getting there" I looked at the view "I'm sorry I just left, I couldn't say there"

"_I understand" He sighed "I have to go, I'll phone you later"_

"Okay, I love you"

"_I love you too, bye" _Then the line went dead.

I sighed resting my arms on my knees ... Something needs to be done.

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

"_**Welcome to KIIS-FM" **_Ryan's voice through the radio. I sat on the stool in the kitchen with my phone against my ear ready for my interview with Ryan Seacrest.

Mum, Daisy, Maddie and Matt all sat with me waiting for what I had to say.

"_**On today's show, I'll be speaking my favourite person Miss Cadie Bolton"**_

"Hey Ryan" I giggled.

"_**Let's start off with the photo everyone saw of you and Matt Jones, Are you friends again?"**_

I smiled "We are best friends and we'll always be"

"_**Your fans will be happy that they will have some Madie photos, next is, how are you after the accident?"**_

"I'm better but" I sighed "I lost the baby"

"_**I'm sorry for your lose"**_

"I'm fine about it now and ready to move on"

"_**There was a reason you asked to come on, what was it?"**_

"Well Ry, you'll be the first person to know that I'm done with acting and singing" I looked up to see them looking shocked.

"_**What about 'Love Happens'?"**_

"The show was ending after the third season which I have filmed"

"_**What will you be doing?"**_

"I will be focusing on my education, finishing my senior year and going off to college, I've been in the spotlight since I was 11 and I need a break"

"_**I'll be waiting for the first interview then"**_

"You'll be the first person I call" I giggled.

"_**Thanks for speaking to me Cadie and we'll miss you"**_

"You're welcome and I'll miss you guys too" I hung up.

"_**Make sure to watch Cadie in her final season of 'Love Happens' this fall on the ABC"**_

"So, that's it?" Matt asked "You're just walking away"

"Yep" I nodded "I've had enough of the spotlight"

Daisy walked over and hugged me "Welcome back to the normal circle"

"The normal circle?" I giggled.

"Yeah" She grinned "There's the normal and fame circle, you gone back to normal"

"You are so weird Daisy" I grinned.

* * *

**Sorry its late and crap**

**REVIEW!**


	50. Final Days!

** Hey!**

******I'm sorry for the wait, I've got more hours at work and I need to focus on my college work too, so I'll get chapters out when I can**

**I can't believe I've done 50 chapters of this story, I've got another 10 chapters to go and its finished :(**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Final Days!

**~2 Months Later~**

Cadie ran across the car park at School and jumped on Matt's back "Hey Loser!"

"Nice to see you too Hyper" Matt chuckled "What's up?"

"Our final week in High School!" Daisy squealed.

"I think someone had too much sugar this morning" Ant shaked his head.

"I agree" Alex grinned.

"C'mon AJ, this is our final week at High School" Cadie grinned jumping off Matt's back "And we're all off to college after summer"

"I'm not going to college" Ant said looking up to see them looking shocked "What?"

"You're not going to college?" Matt asked still shocked.

"Does Dad know?" Cadie pointed at him "Because if he doesn't, I'll tell him"

"Dad was the first person I told" Ant glared at his sister "As soon as I graduate, I'll be an LA Laker full time"

"That is a big step dude" Alex grinned "But when you go to New York, I'll be cheering for the Knicks"

"Whatever Dude" Ant chuckled nudging him "Lakers are going to be champs"

* * *

Cadie stomped into her Dad's office and slammed the door shut "Okay, why have you banned Midnight Madness?"

Troy looked at her "Because it always ends up in a fight"

"That's because of the annoying seniors" She sighed.

"And why should lift the ban this year?" He crossed his arms leaning back in his chair.

"Because you have two kids who are seniors" She grinned "C'mon Dad, please?"

"Nope" He shaked his head "Don't you have class?"

"We do but this is more important" Ant grinned from the door then walked over and stood next to his sister "I remember at East High, a Captain started Midnight Madness and it's still going on because they look up to this captain"

"That same captain who happens to be Principal of this school" Cadie smiled.

"How did you find out about that?" Troy looked at them both.

"Uncle Chad and Grandpa" Ant smiled "C'mon Dad, one night that nobody will ever forget"

"Fine" Troy sighed "But if this ends in a fight or anything bad, you can forget about going to NYU" He pointed at his daughter "And you can forget about the Lakers" He pointed at his son "Got it?"

"Got it" They nodded and ran out.

Troy pressed the button for the intercom "Students, Midnight Madness is back on and will be run be the Basketball team and Cheer squad, thank you" He sat up smiling hearing the screams and cheers that filled the halls.

* * *

"I still can't believe your Dad agreed to this" Alex shaked his head as they sat in the gym.

"Cadie has dad wrapped around her little finger" Ant chuckled watching his sister dance then sighed "If this ends badly, we can forget about our future"

"It won't end badly" Cadie stood infront of them with her hands on her hips "If you two would get up and join in"

"I'm not a dancer and you know that" He pointed at her.

"That's why the cheer squad is here and Matt had two left feet before we learnt him how to dance" She giggled.

"Fine" He sighed getting up and walked over to the others.

Alex got up "Can I just sit out of this, I'll be Spike during this"

"You are not Spike tonight" Cadie sighed wrapping her arms around him "This is because of Matt, isn't it?"

"I still don't trust him"

"Just try and get along" She looked up at him and pouted "For me?"

"Okay" He nodded and kissed her "But if he steps out of line, I'll punch him"

"Come on Lovebirds!" Megan shouted.

"We're coming Megs" Cadie giggled grabbing Alex's hand and pulled him over to the others "Where was we?"

"Let's start from the beginning" Jess smiled before starting the music again.

* * *

**~2 days later~**

"Who's Ready!" Cadie shouted through a microphone as the crowd screamed and cheered "Let's kick off Midnight Madness with some music!"

The cheer squad joined her on the court as the music started.

_Cadie: My baby, he don't talk sweet  
He ain't got much to say  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
I know that he loves me anyway  
_

_Daisy: And maybe he don't dress fine  
But I don't really mind  
Cause every time he pulls me near  
I just wanna cheer_

_Girls:Let's hear it for the boy_  
_Let's give the boy a hand_  
_Let's hear it for my baby_  
_You know you gotta understand_  
_Maybe he's no Romeo_  
_But he's my loving one-man show_  
_Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh_  
_Let's hear it for the boy_

_Cadie: My baby may not be rich  
He's watching every dime  
But he loves me, loves me, loves me  
We always have a real good time  
_

_Daisy: And maybe he sings off-key  
But that's all right by me, yeah  
Cause what he does, he does so well  
Makes me wanna yell  
_

_Girls: Let's hear it for the boy  
Oh, let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand  
Oh, maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my loving one-man show  
Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh  
Let's hear it for the boy  
_

Alex pulled Cadie towards him grinning.

_Cadie: Cause every time he pulls me near  
I just wanna cheer  
_

_Girls: Let's hear it for the boy  
Oh, let's give the boy a hand  
Let's hear it for my baby  
You know you gotta understand  
Oh, maybe he's no Romeo  
But he's my loving one-man show  
Whoa, whoa, whoa-oh  
Let's hear it for the boy  
(Daisy: Let's hear it for the boy)  
Let's hear it for my man  
(Megs: Let's hear it for my baby)  
Let's hear it for my baby  
(Cadie: Let's hear it for the boy)  
I'm your biggest fan  
(Daisy: Let's hear it for the boy)  
Just watch my baby dance  
(Megs: Let's hear it for the boy)  
Oh he's my dancing man  
(Cadie: Let's hear it for the boy)  
C'mon and clap your hands  
(Daisy: Let's hear it for the boy)  
Yeah watch my baby dance  
I'm your biggest fan_

"Okay" Daisy grinned "Dads in the crowd, if your son are on the basketball team, get onto the court and get ready for a father and son match"

"Go on Dude" Chad chuckled pushing his best friend onto the court.

Troy groaned and looked at his smirking daughter "You'll pay for this"

"I know" Cadie giggled running to the side with the girls.

_**"Ladies and Gentleman, we have former Wildcats legend on the court who is also our Principal Mr Troy Bolton!" **_Mike shouted.

"Ready for this Dad?" Ant smirked bouncing the ball towards him "Ex-player Vs Pro-player?"

Troy chuckled "Watch out" He jumped throwing the ball across the court and it went in the net "I still have it"

"Show off" Matt shaked his head and looked at Ant "Ready?"

"Let's do this" Ant grinned.

* * *

"Cadie, hurry up!" Gabriella shouted up the stairs.

"I'm coming!" Cadie ran down the stairs in a white dress and sliver heels with her blue gown and hat in her hand "Well" She spun around.

"You look amazing" Gabi smiled.

"Where's Dad?"

"Backyard" Gabi took the gown and cap "Go on"

Cadie walked through the kitchen and into the backyard to see her dad on the basketball court then walked over "Penny for your thoughts?"

Troy looked at her and smiled a little "I was thinking about 11 years ago when I brought you here"

She smiled a little hugging him "Thank you for everything Daddy"

"No problem baby girl" He kissed her head "You look beautiful"

"Thank you"

"Guys!" Ant shouted from the back door "We need to go"

"We're coming bud" Troy chuckled.

Cadie ran up and put her arm around her brother "We graduate today bro"

"No more High School or nosey Dads" Ant grinned.

"Very funny you two" Troy shaked his head "Get in the car"

"Got it Dad" They laughed and ran through the house.

* * *

**Graduation Day!**

"Daisy Black" Mr Schuester said into the microphone.

Daisy grinned walking the steps and winked at her best friend then took her diploma.

Cadie shaked her head giggling.

"Anthony Bolton"

Ant ran up the steps and took his diploma.

"Cadie Bolton"

Cadie grinned running up the steps and took her diploma.

"Bolton Twins! Bolton Twins!"

Ant chuckled and looked at his sister "We have crazy friends"

"I know" She giggled.

"Alexander Hemsworth Junior"

Alex walked along the stage and took his diploma.

"Matthew Jones"

Matt ran up the steps, took his diploma and walked off.

"Noah Puckerman"

Puck groaned walking along "It's Puck" He took his diploma and jumped off the stage.

Cadie giggled ... she has some crazy friends.

Troy stood behind the podium and smiled "Congratulations Seniors, you've graduated!"

Everyone cheered and through the their hats in the air.

Cadie pulled her brother and best friend over to their other friends "Hey!"

"We're going to Mandy's, you in?" Matt looked at her.

"Of course" She grinned "I'll go and tell dad" She turned and ran through the crowd "Dad"

"There she is" Troy smiled wrapping his arms around her "Well Done"

"Thank you" She looked up at him "We're going to Mandy's for a bit, okay?"

"Don't stay out too late"

"We wont" She smiled then ran back over to her friends.

Troy watched his two oldest walk away with their friends laughing.

"You okay?" Gabriella asked.

"Yeah" He smiled and looked at his second oldest daughter "Don't even think of leaving LA"

"I'll be touring with the team for the Olympics" Maddie grinned "So, I'll have to leave"

"Yeah but not for 4 more years" He picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Daddy!" She squealed "Put me down"

* * *

"The usual for my favourite customers?" Mandy smiled

"Yes please" they all said.

"Coming right up" She nodded and walked away.

"I remember coming in here for the first time" Cadie smiled "It's not changed"

"It's weird without Sammy or Conner" Matt leant back against the booth "But they're in different places"

"Where do they live?" Alex asked.

"Conner is in Italy and Sammy is in England" Cadie sighed looking at the bracelet on her wrist that had 'Best Friends Forever' engraved on it and smiled at Matt "Remember when Sammy gave us these?"

"Yep" Matt smiled showing off his bracelet "It was before you went off to film Hairspray because she thought you wouldn't come back the same"

"I can't believe you still wear those" A voice said.

Cadie looked up and grinned "Sammy!" She got up and hugged her tight "I've missed you so much"

"I've missed you too bestie" Sammy glared at Matt "Jerk"

"Bitch" Matt glared at her before they both laughed.

Cadie rolled her eyes and looked her best friend "What you doing here?"

"It's the start of summer and Aunt Mandy needed some help" Sammy shrugged and looked at Alex "Hi, I'm Sammy Robinson"

"Alex Hemsworth" He smiled.

"Hurt my best friend like he did" She pointed at Matt "You'll have me to deal with"

"Leave him alone" Cadie nudged her "Go and help your aunt, we're hungry"

"Got it" Sammy giggled and walked off.

"She's still crazy" Ant shaked his head.

"Sammy has always been crazy" Cadie giggled sitting down "You can't change her"

"Here we go" Sammy walked over with some plates and put them down then sat down next to Matt.

"When are we going to New York?" Daisy asked.

"In a couple of weeks" Alex smiled putting his arm around his girl "We found this apartment which is perfect for all of us"

"Wait" Sammy looked at her best friends "You're moving to New York?"

"Yep" Matt smiled.

"C'mon Sammy, you're going back to England in a couple of weeks and when you come back on the breaks, we'll be here too" Cadie smiled.

Sammy shaked her head "I'm actually moving back and helping out here"

"I'll still be here" Ant grinned "I'll be training most of the time but I'll come in here and have the best food ever"

"You're a dork" She giggled.

* * *

**~2 weeks later~**

"New York City, here we come!" Daisy squealed jumping around.

"You are too hyper" Alex shake his head.

"Try dealing with her through middle school" Matt chuckled.

"Hey!" Daisy punched him in the arm "I wasn't that bad"

"You was" He grinned "I remember our teacher Miss Harp gave you carrots at snack and you was hyper all day"

"Miss Harp was my favourite teacher" Daisy grinned.

"When we get to NYC, no sugar" Cadie pointed at her.

"Fine" Daisy pouted crossing her arms.

"Have you got everything?" They turned around to see their families.

"I think so" Matt nodded "If not, we'll get it in NYC"

Cadie walked over to her family and hugged them "I'll miss you guys"

"We'll miss you too sweetie" Gabi smiled a little.

"Dad is over there" Ant pointed.

Cadie nodded walking over to her Dad "I guess this is it"

Troy wrapped his arms around her "Look after yourself, okay?"

"I will" She hugged him tight "I'll miss you"

"I'll miss you too" He kissed her head before pulling a chain out of his pocket "You forgot this"

"It's yours" She shaked her head "I couldn't take it"

"Well" He put it around her neck "I'm giving it you"

_**'Flight 204 to New York City is boarding, thank you'**_

She reacted up and kissed his cheek "I love you Daddy"

"I love you too baby girl" He smiled "Go on"

She grabbed her bag before walking over to her friends.

Alex held out his hand "Ready for a new start"

Cadie smiled taking his hand and laced their fingers together "Ready as I'll ever be"

Matt grinned putting his arm around his best friend "Let's go"

Daisy squealed and ran towards the gate "Hurry up!"

The families watched their kids walking through the gate before walking out of the airport.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this one guys.**

**REVIEW!**


	51. Jump!

**Hey Guys!**

**Here's the next one**

**Sorry for the wait**

**The end is coming up very soon :(**

**so. ENJOY!**

* * *

Jump!

**~5 Years Later - NYC - Cadie's POV~**

"Sorry I'm late!" I ran into the booth and sat down.

"You will be" Daisy glared at me from the other side.

"We're live in 5" Matt sat down and put his headphones on.

"Why are you late?" Alex looked at me.

"Lexi wouldn't go into Daycare" I sighed putting my headphones on as I saw the LIVE sign go red "Good morning, welcome to _ACMD_, I'm Cadie" I grinned into my microphone.

"Yo, It's Alex" He grinned.

"S'up I'm Matt" He chuckled.

"And I'm Daisy" She giggled.

After moving to New York 5 years ago and graduating from University ... we decided to run our own radio show ... Daisy is a dance instructor, Matt is now a big movie actor, Alex is head chef/manager of his own restaurant called _Le Lux _and Me, I'm now as gossip sites say _'Rock_ Star' and _'No1 singer of the year'_, yep I've gone back to singing with Zac still as my manager.

Daisy and Matt are now a couple for over 2 years ... as for me and Alex, we got married last year and adopted a little girl called Alexis who is 3 years old before the big day ... My dork of a brother is now living in Dallas and is the Point-guard for the Mavericks, married my best friend Sammy 2 years ago, they have a little boy called Harry who is 4 and a little girl called Lily-May who is 1.

Maddie is now 20 years old and is World Champion in gymnastics and won gold in every competition with her partner/boyfriend of 4 years Aidan Parke.

How's the triples, they are now 7 years old ... Misha is our little dancer, Jake is basketball mad and Jamie loves everything to do with baseball.

We went on a trip back to LA and two things happened: Alexis and the very special interview.

* * *

_~Flashback~_

_**Alexis**  
_

_"Where are we going?" Alex as we walked through the streets of LA ... it was mid-January and 3 __months until our wedding._

_"Somewhere which is very special to me" I smiled "You know I'm adopted"_

_"Both you and Ant are"_

_"Right, well we're going to __Corner House Foster Home" _

___"Why are we going there?"_

___"I want to see my old social worker if she's still there, Lisa was the one who found me"_

_"You could of come on your own" He looked at me._

_"I know" I smiled as I saw Corner House "Here it is"_

_"It's really big"_

_"Wait till you see inside" I pulled him inside and looked around "It's not changed"_

_"What's that?" He pointed to a wall._

_"This is the wall of kids who have been adopted, see" I pointed to a goofy picture of Ant smiling._

_"He's changed alot"_

_"I know" I giggled and noticed my picture then pointed to it "Recognise that girl"_

_He looked at the picture "That's you?"_

_"Yep, when I was 7 years old"_

_"Can I help you?" We turned around to see an older Lisa._

_"Lisa" I smiled big._

_"Cadie Bolton" Lisa smiled "Get over here"_

_I walked over and give her a hug "I've missed you"_

_"I've missed you too sweetie" She pulled back and looked at me "You've grown up so much, I'm proud of you"_

_"Thank you for everything Lisa, I wouldn't be here today if it wasn't for you"_

_"You're very welcome" She looked passed me "Who is this handsome guy?"_

_I pulled Alex over "This is my fiancé Alex"_

_"Nice to meet you" Alex smiled._

_"You too" Lisa smiled "I'll be back in a second" Then she walked off._

_"L-isa" We looked over to see a little girl with blonde curly hair holding a bunni teddy in tears._

_I walked over and bent down infront of her "Hi sweetie"_

_She backed up "I-I want Lisa"_

_"Lisa will be back soon" I smiled a little "Can I help you?"_

_"T-he big k-ids are being mean"_

_"Well they are big meanies for a cutie like you cry" I tapped her nose which made her giggle "I'm Cadie"_

_"Alexis" She grinned._

_"That's a cute name, go and play and ignore those meanies" _

_"Bye!" She turned around and skipped off._

_"That was impressive" I turned around to see Lisa smiling "She doesn't go to anyone except me"_

_"What's her story?" Alex asked._

_"She was actually put in here after she was born, so from 4 weeks old"_

_"Wow"_

_"Yeah" She nodded "She's the youngest her"_

_"We would like to adopt her" I looked at Alex shocked._

_Alex, we can't" I shaked my head "We live in New York"_

_"So?" He looked at me "Cadie, she's the cutest and it isn't fair on her"_

_"If your worried about the meetings and other things, I'll contact the best in New York and go from there" Lisa said._

_"C'mon Cadie" He pouted "Please"_

_"Okay" I giggled pushing him and looked at Lisa "Where's the paper work?"_

_"This way"_

~X~

_I walked back into Corner House 2 days later to see Alexis with her suitcase smiling._

_"Cadie!" She squealed running over._

_I picked her up and kissed her cheek "Hey cutie, ready to go and meet your new family?"_

_She nodded smiling "Yep"_

_"If you need anything Sophie will be there for you" Lisa walked over with the suitcase "She's been excited since I told her"_

_"Believe me, Alex has been the same" I giggled "Don't forget about my wedding in 3 months"_

_"I'll be there" She smiled "Bye Alexis"_

_"Bye Lisa"_

_"See you soon" I smiled taking the suitcase with the little girl in my arms and walked out "Alex is really excited to see you again"_

_"He's funny" Alexis smiled resting her head on my shoulder "Thank you"_

_"No problem sweetie"_

_**Interview**_

_I stood behind the cameras watching my two favourite presenters Ryan and __Giuliana read off the latest news ... Its a week after we adopted Alexis and I decided to visit a close friend._

___"Coming up, We have a very special guest in the studio" Ryan smiled ____"Stay tuned" _

_"Cut!" The guy next to me shouted and looked at me "Go on"_

_I walked onto the E! News stage "Hey"_

_"Cadie" Ryan smiled and hugged me "It's good to see you"_

_"You too Ry" I smiled._

_"Good Luck" Giuliana smiled before walking off to the side._

_"Places" Someone shouted._

_I stood behind the glass table as Ryan stood on the other side._

_"And we're back"_

_"Welcome back to E! News" Ryan looked into the camera "We have the amazing Cadie Bolton in the studio" He looked at me "Last time we spoke you was going a break"_

_"Yeah, I graduated High School and I've also graduated College, it's been a a busy few years" I smiled._

_"I noticed a rock on your finger"_

_I looked down at the white gold engagement ring with a clear stones on it and blushed "Yes, I'm engaged"_

_"Congratulations" He smiled "You still get paparazzi following you around, what was happening at Corner House Foster Home?"_

_"I can't keep anything from you Ry" I giggled "Me and Alex adopted a little girl who is 2"_

_"That's something that is close to you and your brother Ant"_

_"Yeah, we were both adopted and Corner House is where we started"_

_"Moving on, what brings you here?"_

_"Well" I smiled "I promised you something when I did my very last interview before my break and I'm here today to tell you that I'm coming back"_

_He grinned "So, what you doing? Acting? Music?"_

_"I've decided on sticking with music, I loved making movies but my heart is in my music and I can stay close to my family"_

_"Have you been working on a album?"_

_"I have, it's called _Back For Good _and it's different from my other albums" I smiled "It'll be out early next year"_

_"Can't wait to hear it" He smiled and looked at the screen "Watch out for Cadie's new album and we'll be back after this"_

* * *

I looked at my friends who were laughing. We have so much fun with the show and I wouldn't be able to do it without them.

"We have a treat for you guys today" Matt grinned "Cadie's new song will be played for the first time ever"

"And you can only hear it here" Daisy giggled.

"That's right my brand new song called _Hit the Lights, _Here it is" I pressed the button and a familiar tune came through the speakers and took off my headphones.

"You okay?" Alex looked at me "You spaced out for awhile"

"Yeah" I smiled resting my head on his shoulder "I thinking about when we found Lexi and when I did my first interview after the break"

"It was amazing that day" He kissed my head "How about after this, we pick her up early and spend some time together"

"You have to open the restaurant"

"That's why I have a partner, I'll text Jay and say I'll be there later"

"Back on in 2 lovebirds" Daisy giggled.

I sat up and put my headphones back on "I'll meet you at the restaurant and we'll have fun together there"

"Okay" Alex nodded.

Matt chuckled pressing the button "My best friend everyone and that was amazing"

"Thank you Matty" I grinned "Right everyone who is listening, Father's day is coming up, so we want to hear you're plans for your Dads"

"Caller on Line 1, you are live" Alex smiled pressing the button.

_"Hi" A familiar voice came through which belonged to my Dad "What do you do when your eldest lives on the other side of the country and you can't see your granddaughter?"_

"Well, how about this, wait at the airport in 2 days and we'll be there" I giggled "Hi Dad"

_"Sorry, couldn't help it" He chuckled "See you in 2 days, bye guys" Then the line went dead._

"Next Caller, you're live on ACMD" Matt grinned.

* * *

"Cadie!" Daisy shouted through the penthouse then I saw her at the door "Woah"

"Shh, She's not well" I looked down at Lexi who was curled up next to me asleep "Don't tell Alex, I text him saying we came home because she fell asleep"

She walked over and sat on the bed "You okay?"

"I don't know" I sighed "I've been sick and I've got the worse headache ever"

"Go to the doctors"

"I went before to get medicine for Lexi, I'm just waiting for the phone call" I looked at her "What if the cancer came back?"

"You've been clear for years"

"It can come back, I can't go through that again or let Lex see me like that" I reacted over and grabbed my phone as it rang.

"Who is it?"

"Taylor" I looked at it confused before answering it "Hey Aunt Tay"

_"Are you okay? I got an e-mail through saying you was at the doctors"_

"I'm just waiting on the phone call for the results" I sighed "Why would you get the e-mail?"

_"Because I was your doctor missy, want me to see what's going on?"_

"Okay" I carefully got off the bed and walked out of room "You haven't told my parents, have you?"

_"The information I get about you or your siblings stays private" _

"Okay" I giggled and sat on the steps "So, is it good or bad news?"

_"Depends on what you mean by bad?"_

"Bad would be cancer"

_"Cadie, you don't have cancer"_

"Okay" I smiled "What's going on then?"

* * *

"Hello!" Alex's voice echoed through our home "I'm home!"

I walked down the steps and smiled "Hey"

"Hey" He smiled walking over and kissed me "Where's Lex?"

"She's sleeping" I took his hand then walked over to the sofa and sat down "I need to tell you something"

"Okay" He sat down "What's going on?"

"Lexi was sick today at daycare" I looked at him "I didn't tell you because I know you would worry and leave work"

"Which is what I would have done"

I shaked my head "I took her to the doctors and she was the sickness bug and has an ear infection"

"She's fine though, right?"

"Yeah, she has medicine but she can't go in for 48 hours"

"Good thing today was her last day for 3 weeks" He smiled.

"Yeah" I nodded "I also had a check up"

He squeezed my hand "Are you okay?"

I smiled a little "I'm pregnant"

"What?" He looked at me shocked "But they said"

"I know, Aunt Taylor told me there's a 50/50 chance it could happen"

"Taylor knew?"

"She was the one who told me"

"How far you are?"

"4 weeks"

He moved back and put his arms out smiling "Come here"

I smiled moving over and curled up against him "I love you"

"I love you too" He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my head "We'll be careful this time"

* * *

**~2 Days Later - LAX Airport~**

"Papa!" Lexi squealed running over and jumped into my Dad's arms.

"Oh my god!" We looked up to see a group of fans running towards us "Alex! Cadie!"

"Here we go" I smiled posing for photos.

"I hate having famous friends" Alex mumbled.

"You love it really" I grinned.

"Hey Everyone! Zac Efron!" I heard my little sister shout then the crowd disappeared.

"You okay?" Alex put his arm around me.

"I'm fine" I giggled as we walked over "Thanks Giggles"

"No problem" Misha smiled and hugged me "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too sis" I smiled looking up to see Dad and giggling Lexi "Careful with her Dad, she's recovering from being ill"

"Why did you come then?" Dad looked at me.

"She was fine to fly, just need to take it easy" I walked up to him "And we couldn't miss seeing our family"

He put Lexi down and pulled me into a hug "I've missed you so much baby girl" He kissed my cheek.

"I've missed you too Daddy" I giggled and looked at him "Are you okay?"

"I'm glad to have you back home" He smiled and looked behind me "Looking after my little girl Alex?"

"Yes Sir" Alex chuckled "It's good to be back"

"Let's go, there's surprise at home" Misha grinned and covered her mouth "Oops"

"Misha" Dad groaned.

"Sorry Daddy"

I looked at them "Surprise?"

Dad shaked his head and put his arm around me as we walked out "Not gonna happen"

* * *

I walked inside my childhood home "Hello! Anyone home!"

"Cadie!"

I looked up and squealed "Ant!" I ran over and jumped into his arms "I've missed you so much bro"

"I've missed you too Sis" He looked at me "Where's my little niece?"

"Uncle Ant!" Lexi squealed.

"Little A" He grinned picking her up "How's my favourite niece?"

"I'm your only one" She giggled "For now"

"What?" He looked at me "What she talking about?"

"Erm"

Alex stood next to me "She means, we're thinking of adopting again"

"That's amazing guys" Ant smiled putting Lexi down "I won't say anything, I promise"

"Thanks" I smiled.

"Don't all stand in the hall" Dad chuckled walking through the front door "Let's go Ant, backyard"

"I'll just beat you again old man" Ant shaked his head walking into the kitchen.

"We'll see about that son" Dad shouted before following him.

I bent down infront of Lexi "Cupcake, remember what we talked about"

"Sorry Mama" She wrapped her arms around my neck "Love you"

"Love you too" I kissed her cheek "Go and play with the others"

"Okay" She nodded and ran off into the family room.

I stood up "This is gonna be hard"

"We've got 2 days to think of a way to tell everyone"

"I have the perfect idea" I smiled.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

We all sat in the family to celebrate Father's Day ... it's nice to spend time with my family.

"Guys, you didn't have to me anything" Dad shaked his head.

"Of course we did" I smiled leaning against Alex "You've looked after us for so many year, you deserve to be spoiled"

"Yeah" Jake nodded "Mum gets her day, so you should have your day"

"It's from all of us" Maddie smiled.

"Who picked it?" Dad looked at us then at me.

"I didn't" I pointed to my brother "Ant did"

"I'm scared to open it"

"Troy, stop being a baby and open it" Mum giggled.

"Fine" He sighed and ripped off the paper "A camcorder?"

"You always said you wanted one to film everything, now you can" Ant smiled.

"Thanks guys" Dad smiled sitting back "What do you wanna do today?"

"No!" Lexi ran over and gave him something before running back and jumped onto Alex's knee "Open it Papa"

"What is it?" He looked at us.

"Open it" I smiled "It's from everyone but I thought you could open it"

"Okay" He opened the envelope and pulled it out "Oh my god" He looked at me shocked "I thought"

"So did we" I nodded and looked at everyone smiling "I'm pregnant"

"I'm gonna be a big sister" Lexi giggled.

"We're happy for you sweetie" Mum smiled "Just be careful this time"

"I will" I nodded.

"How's the radio show going?" Sammy looked at us.

"We've left Matt and Daisy in-charge while we're here" Alex chuckled "Which was a bad idea"

"They may be crazy but they can handle the show" I nudged him "Unlike Jay who nearly burned the place down the last time he was in-charge"

"Good point" He put Lexi on the floor before getting up "I'm gonna phone him" Then he walked out.

"Who's Jay?" Ant looked at me.

"Alex's partner at the restaurant and he acts like a big kid" I giggled "But he's an amazing cook"

"We'll have to come and see it"

"Callum, if you don't put him on, you'll lose your job!" We heard Alex shout "I don't care!"

"That doesn't sound good" Maddie looked at me.

"I'll be back in a second" I sighed getting up, walked out and into the kitchen to see him sat on a stool running a hand through his hair with his phone infront of him "What's going on?"

He looked up "I left Jay is charge of an interview for a waiter, I thought it was a guy but it isn't"

"Let me guess Jay is flirting with her and properly kissed her" I grinned walking over to him "Just leave him to have his fun"

"But he's the boss while I'm here, not acting like a kid" He sighed.

"That's why you hired Callum and Shay, I know Jay is your partner in crime but you two don't actually work when you're together"

"Okay" He nodded and smiled a little "Thanks"

"No problem" I smiled and kissed him "Phone them back but remember there are 6 others guys and Amy, so go easy on them"

"I will" He chuckled.

* * *

_"Thank you for listening to ACMD today, to all the Dads who listened Happy Fathers Day" Daisy's voice came through the speakers._

_"And I know our best friends are listening in LA, see you soon guys" Matt chuckled._

"They did a great show" Alex said as he lay on my old bed.

"They did" I giggled closing my laptop and turned around in my chair "Lexi?"

"Yeah Mama?" Lexi popped her head out of my walk-in closet.

"What you doing in there?"

"Looking" She grinned "It's so cool"

"C'mon bed time" Alex pointed to the bed.

"But Daddy" She pouted then yawned "I'm not tired"

I stood up and picked her up "Yes you are"

"Papa!"

I placed her on the bed and turned around to see Dad "Hey"

"Off to bed?"

"Yeah, this one is tired" I pointed to Lexi.

"I'm not" Lexi yawned "Tired"

Dad chuckled "I'll leave you to it, night guys" He smiled before walking out and closed the door.

I crawled up to the top of my bed "C'mon Lex"

"Fine" Lexi pouted crawling up and lay between us.

"If you go to sleep, it will only 2 more sleeps until we're on a plane" Alex smiled.

She nodded yawning and curled up to him closing her eyes "Love you both"

I kissed her head "We love you too Cupcake" I rested my head on Alex's shoulder.

He put his arm around "My two girls" He rested his hand on my stomach "And our little peanut"

"Think she'll be okay when the baby comes?"

"She's really excited about being a big sister, she'll be fine"

"I hope so"

* * *

**I'll try and get chapters out quick but with work and college, I can't promise anything**

**REVIEW!**


	52. Family Holiday

**Enjoy this next chapter guys!**

* * *

Family Holiday

**~2 Days Later~**

Ant walked down the stairs and into the kitchen rubbing his eyes with Lily in his arms.

"Morning Uncle Ant" Lexi grinned jumping into her seat.

"Morning" He smiled and looked at his brother-in-law "How long have you been up?"

Alex shrugged "About an hour" He placed a place infront of his daughter and nephew "Eat up"

"Morning!" The triplets ran in and sat in their seats.

"What's for breakfast AJ?" Jamie looked at him.

"What would you like?" Alex smiled.

"Pancakes" Misha grinned.

"Waffles!" The boys shouted.

"Quiet boys" Ant looked at them putting his daughter in her high-chair before walking around the counter "Everyone is still asleep"

"Why are you up then?" Alex smirked grabbing some ingredients.

"Couldn't sleep" Ant shrugged jumping onto the counter "Lily was being fussy"

"How do you cope with two kids?" Alex looked at him before flipping the pancakes.

"Harry is easy" Ant smiled "Babies are hard until they're about two or three"

"Thanks" Alex rolled his eyes "For that, make the waffles" He grinned putting the pancakes on a plate, walked around the counter and placed it infront of Misha "There you go"

"Thanks AJ" Misha smiled.

"Here we go" Ant grinned walking over with a plate and placed them infront of the boys "Eat up"

* * *

"I'm so tired" Cadie yawned resting her head on Alex's shoulder as they sat on the private jet on their way to Hawaii.

"5 Hours and we'll be in the villa" Alex smiled and kissed her head "No paps, meetings or work for 3 weeks"

"I can't wait" She smiled looking over at Alexis and Harry who were curled up together asleep "Do you think we can handle two kids?"

"Yeah" He took her hand in his and laced their fingers together "We'll get through this together"

"I hope so"

"You alright sis?" Maddie walked over and sat next to her.

"Yeah, just really tired" Cadie smiled.

"How's my nephew treating you?"

"We don't know if it's a girl or boy yet Monkey" Alex chuckled.

"Hey" She glared at him "Never call me that again"

Cadie sat up, reacted over and kissed her cheek "You'll always be our little monkey"

Maddie pushed her away and wiped her cheek "I'm not 5 anymore"

"I know" Cadie giggled "Where's lover boy?"

"Competition in San Diego, He'll be coming in 2 days" Maddie sighed "I would of been there but Dad said I had to come with the family"

"I can see where he's coming from Mads, this is a family holiday"

"I guess you're right"

"I'm always right Monkey"

* * *

"Alright guys!" Troy smiled as they stood outside of their villa "We'll have no drama on this holiday, just have fun"

"Does that include Ant and Cadie fighting?" Maddie smirked.

"Hey!" The twins glared at her.

"Guys" Troy looked his oldest "Stop it"

"Can we go in?" Jake groaned.

"Go on" Troy chuckled as the kids ran inside and followed behind with Gabi.

"Well, I don't know about you" Sammy looked at her best friend "But that pool is calling my name"

"I'm right there with you" Cadie smiled "And I'll phone Daisy"

"Oh no you don't" Alex shaked his head "A stress free holiday"

"I am not stressed" She pointed at him "She is my best friend"

"Alright" Sammy pushed her best friend towards the villa "This is not helping, Let's go change and sit by the pool" She looked back at her husband "Don't follow"

"I wasn't going to" Ant chuckled.

* * *

Maddie walked down the stairs yawning in her UCLA t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

"Good Morning Beautiful"

She looked up and squealed "Aidan!" She ran over and jumped into his arms "What you doing here?"

"I skated and left" Aidan smiled "So, I don't know if I've won"

"You will win" She smiled and kissed him.

"None of that" Ant smirked leaning against the wall.

She groaned and turned to glare at her brother "Go away"

"You're Ant Bolton, Point-guard of the Mavericks" Aidan looked at him shocked.

"You know your teams" Ant smiled.

Maddie sighed "Aidan, this is my dork of a brother Anthony" She sighed "Ant, this is my boyfriend Aidan"

"He's your brother?" Aidan looked at her and back at Ant "Dude, you're a legend"

"Good pick sis" Ant grinned and walked towards the back doors "I approve"

"Dad already approved, I don't need you" Maddie rolled her eyes.

He slid the door open and turned back to her "I'm your older brother Monkey, I have the rights to say something" He chuckled stepping onto the deck and closed the door.

"Is your whole family famous or something?" Aidan looked at her.

"Well, there's only my Dad and the triplets who aren't" Maddie giggled grabbing his suitcase then his hand "I'll show you our room" She smiled and pulled him up the stairs.

"Are you sure this will be fine by your dad?" He asked following her.

"Yep"

* * *

Cadie walked out of the sliding doors, closed them and sat next to her brother on the steps "You okay?"

"Yeah" Ant smiled and looked at her "How you feeling?"

"I'm fine" She rolled her eyes "Everyone needs to stop worrying about me"

"After last time, I think everyone wants to make sure you're not over doing it"

"That's why we're glad this holiday came when it did" She smiled "I saw that Aidan arrived"

"Yeah, he freaked out a little" He chuckled "She isn't that cheeky monkey we knew"

"She'll always be our little Monkey"

"You two need to come up with a new name for me" Maddie sighed sitting in-between them.

"We'll never change it" Ant grinned.

"It'll always be your nickname" Cadie giggled "Where's Aidan?"

"Sleeping" Maddie smiled "Thanks for being nice to him"

"You're welcome" Ant smiled standing up, picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Ant!" She squealed "Put me down"

"Never" He ran and jumped into the pool.

Maddie came up from the water and glared at him "You are so dead Bro"

"Cads, help me!"

Cadie giggled "Serves you right Bro"

"What are they up to?" Troy asked sitting next to his daughter.

"Fighting like old times" She grinned "I'm glad we're all here together"

"Me too" He smiled "This time next year, I'll have a new grandson"

She looked at him "We're not finding out Dad"

"I still think it'll be a boy"

She groaned "This will be the longest 8 months ever"

He chuckled "C'mon, forget about that for 3 weeks and have fun"

"Okay"

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	53. Boy Bonding

**Hey guys**

**I'm so sorry for the wait, with everything that's going on, I forgot about this story**

**I hope I still have my readers :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Boy Bonding

**~Troy's POV~**

"Troy" I felt someone nudge me followed by the alarm going off.

"Ella, I told you not to turn that thing on" I groaned hiding my face in the pillow.

"Finally" Gabi giggled as I felt the bed move meaning she got up then the beeping stopped "You're such a cuddle monster"

"I like my cuddles" I yawned sitting up and rubbing my eyes to see her in my t-shirt "You're always stealing my clothes"

"I like them" She shrugged walking into our connected bathroom "You better get up; it's boys day"

"Why did I agree to this again?"

"Because" She popped her head out smiling "Your grandson wants to spend time with his favourite grandpa plus it'll give you time to know Aidan and be nice to him"

"I am nice" I grinned.

"Whatever Bolton" She shaked her head and closed the door.

I fell back against the pillowed and closed my eyes ... It's gonna be a long day.

* * *

"Grandpa!" I heard Harry shout from downstairs "Hurry up!"

I walked down the stairs and scooped him up smiling "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" He grinned "We're going!"

The boys walked out of the kitchen "What we doing today?" Jake asked.

"Taking the boat out" I smiled walking over to the back door and slid it open "Bye girls!"

"Have fun!" Gabi shouted.

"We will!" Ant chuckled following me out "I haven't been on the boat in ages"

"You have a boat here?" Aidan asked.

"Yep" Alex smiled as we walked along the beach towards the dock.

"It's awesome" Jamie grinned "Cadie was the first one on it"

"That's because it's actually hers" I smiled "But she decided to let by a family boat" I put Harry down "Go on bud"

"Yay!" Harry ran along the dock and jumped onto our boat.

"Superstar?" Aidan looked at the boat.

"Cadie's nickname" Ant chuckled climbing up "Can I please drive Dad?"

"Nope" I shaked my head climbing on and sat on the seat behind the wheel "Last time, you crashed and Cadie doesn't trust you" I pulled the key out and put it in "Everyone ready?"

"Yep!"

"Boat unhooked" Alex said.

"Let's go" I smiled and turned in on and turned to go out of the docking station.

* * *

"You okay Dad?" I looked up to see Ant.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I smiled watching the others in the sea "Why you not with them?"

"I wanted to see if my old man was okay" He grinned sitting next to me.

"You guys are growing up too fast" I sighed "Soon the triples will be off too"

"Long time before that happens Dad" He smiled "Do you think Aidan will ask you today?"

"I think so" I nodded "I've had that feeling ever since he came here"

"Does Mum know?"

"God no, she can't keep a secret" I chuckled "If she knew, the whole world would know"

"True, same with Cadie"

"How did you know?" I looked at him.

"He has that same look I had when I asked Sammy's dad"

"Mr Bolton" We looked up to see a nervous looking Aidan "Can I talk to you?"

"I'll leave" Ant jumped up "CANNON BALL!" He shouted running over and jumped into the sea.

I chuckled and looked at Aidan "You alright?"

"What?" He looked at me and smiled slightly "Oh yeah, I'm fine"

"Come and sit down" I patted the spot next to me.

"O-kay" He sat next to me.

"You don't need to be nervous" I looked at him.

"I'm more scared then nervous" He shaked his head and looked down at his hands "I love your daughter Mr Bolton"

"I know" I nodded looking out at the view.

"Iwtoasktomarym" He blurted out quickly.

I chuckled "Aidan, calm down and say it again slowly"

He took a deep breath "I want to ask her to marry me"

I smiled "You're a great kid and I'm glad Maddie found you" I put my hand out "Welcome to the family"

He shaked my hand "Thank you Mr Bolton"

"And it's Troy, no more Mr Bolton or sir"

"Yes sir" He smiled "Thanks"

"When you gonna ask her?"

"When we go to London for the Olympics"

"Well good luck" I smiled.

* * *

"What's up with you?" Gabi asked walking into our room later that night.

"Nothing" I chuckled "Just a good day on the water with the boys"

"I'm glad you had fun but you've been grinning like a crazy person since you came back and so has Ant" She climbed onto the bed "Aidan asked to marry Maddie"

"What?" I looked at her to see her smiling "No"

"He did, didn't he?" She looked at me.

"Maybe"

She squealed "I knew it!"

"There's a reason why I didn't tell you"

She crossed her arms "And why is that?"

"Because" I leant forward and kissed her "You can't keep a secret"

"I can"

"You can't" I shaked my head.

"I haven't told you what the kids have got you for your birthday"

"What have they got?"

"Not gonna happen" She shaked her head and climbed under the covers.

"You'll snap before the end of the holiday" I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek "Please"

"Nope" She shaked her head reacting over and turned off the lights "You're not finding out Bolton"

"But"

"Goodnight Troy"

I chuckled "Night"

* * *

**Not long until the finale!**

**REVIEW!**


	54. Madness

**Hey!**

**It's getting close to the end :(**

**I'll try and get chapters out as quick as I can**

**But with my other stories and not having a laptop, updating will be slow**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Madness

**~Cadie's POV – 2 Months Later~**

"Do we have to do this?" Alex sighed leaning against the closet door.

"Yes" I looked at him smiling "It'll be fun, Lexi is excited"

"You really want her in the spotlight"

I sighed "Everything will be okay; I've had one of these before"

"I know, I'm just worried" He walked over and wrapped his arms around me from behind "You two are my life plus our little peanut"

"Next week we finally get to know what we're having" I smiled "What do you want?"

"A little brother" We turned to see Lexi smiling in a pink summer dress.

"We'll have to see" I smiled as beeping from the intercom went through the place "That'll be the crew or Zac" I looked at Alex "Change that shirt" I walked out.

"There's nothing wrong with it!" He shouted.

"There's a mark on the collar!" I shouted back walking down the stairs and pressed the button "Hello?"

_"Hey, let me in" _Zac's voice came through the speaker.

I giggled and pressed the button "It's open"

"Alright Bolton" Zac grinned walking through the door moments later with some people behind him "Is everyone ready?"

"Yes" I nodded "And you need to stop with the Bolton"

"You'll always be Bolton" He smiled and looked past me "Little Miss Lexi"

"Hi Uncle Zac" Lexi smiled jumping down the last step "Daddy is changing his shirt"

"I'm here" Alex ran down the stairs and put his arms around me "Hey Zac"

"Cadie" Sarah, People's Interviewer, smiled walking over.

"Hi" I shaked her hand "This is Alex and Lexi"

"Nice to meet you all" She smiled "Should we get started?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"We'll do some of you and Alex, each of you with Lexi and all of you then the interview"

"Okay" I smiled and crotched down in front of Lexi "Stay with Uncle Zac"

She nodded "Okay"

* * *

"Thanks for coming" Alex waved and closed the door sighing "Finally!"

I giggled walking up to him "It wasn't that bad"

"It wasn't" He smiled looking over at the sofa "She had fun"

I looked over to see Lexi curled up asleep next to Zac as he read a book "I think someone should change his job"

Zac looked up "I like my job, thank you" He smiled carefully standing up "And I would drop everything for that little girl"

"Thanks for watching her" Alex smiled.

"No problem, she'll have a manager when she's ready" He grinned.

"Not gonna happen, Efron" I pushed him "Get out"

"I'm going" He chuckled "See you next week at the studio"

"You know it" I smiled "Straight after my appointment"

"I wanna know Bolton" He pointed at me before walking out.

"It's Hemsworth, Zachary!" I shouted before closing the door.

Alex chuckled "Let's put Lex to bed then go to bed ourselves"

"Okay" I nodded yawning "You okay with her?"

"Yep" He smiled lifting up our sleeping daughter and she curled into his arms.

"Mama?" Lexi mumbled.

"Yeah sweetness?" I brushed some hair out of her face.

"I love you"

"I love you too" I kissed her head "Night"

"Night" She turned her head and buried into Alex's shoulder.

"You take her up; I'll sort everything down here"

"Okay" Alex smiled and kissed me "See you up there" He turned and walked up the stairs.

I made sure the door was locked before turning off the lights and walked up the stairs.

* * *

**~1 Week Later~**

"What's that Mama?" Lexi asked as we waited in a room for our doctor.

"That is so we can see your brother or sister" Alex grinned picking her up and place her on his knee.

"Good Morning my favourite family" We looked up to see Doctor Bennet walk in smiling.

"Morning Emma" I smiled.

"Hi Emmy" Lexi smiled.

"Ready to see your brother or sister?" Emma asked.

She nodded "Don't hurt Mama"

"She won't sweetness" I giggled rolling up my t-shirt and took Alex's hand in mine "Ready?"

He smiled "Ready"

"Let's get started then" Emma smiled turning on the machine and put some of the _cold_ gel on my stomach "Let's see if your baby wants to show off" She grinned sweeping the wand across my stomach.

"Shy baby?" Lexi asked.

"It is" Alex chuckled.

"Here we go" Emma turned a dial and a steady heart beat came through the speakers.

"Wow" Lexi grinned "That's cool"

"And it wants to be seen today" Emma smiled "If you look right there" She pointed at the screen.

"Is that?" Alex smiled and looked at me.

"Huh-uh" I nodded smiling.

"Congratulations" Emma smiled "I'll go and print the pictures off"

* * *

"Uncle Zac!" Lexi squealed running into the studio room with us behind her.

Zac turned around in his seat smiling and picked her up "Hi Miss Lexi" He looked up "Well?"

"Not saying" I grinned opening the door to the booth and walked in then sat on the stool.

**_"Why not?" _**his voice came through the speakers.

I put the headphones on and looked at him "Because we're not telling anyone yet"

He glared at me through the glass**_ "You're evil"_**

"I know" I grinned "Press the button"

**_"Here we go"_**

_We could just go home right now  
Or maybe we could stick around  
For just one more drink, oh yeah  
Get another bottle out  
Lets shoot the breeze  
Sit back down  
For just one more drink, oh yeah_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few days  
Have gone too fast  
So let give em hell  
Wish everybody well  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

I looked over at Alex who was smiling and smiled myself.

_Stuck it out this far together  
Put our dreams through the shredder  
Let's toast cause things got better  
And everything could change like that  
And all these years go by so fast  
But nothing lasts forever_

_Here's to us  
Here's to love  
All the times  
That we messed up  
Here's to you  
Fill the glass  
Cause the last few nights  
Have gone to fast_

_If they give you hell  
Tell em to forget themselves  
Here's to us  
Here's to us_

I put my hand on my lower stomach as our little miracle kicked and smiled.

_Here's to all that we kissed  
And to all that we missed  
To the biggest mistakes  
That we just wouldn't trade_

_To us breaking up  
Without us breaking down  
To whatever's come our way_

_Here's to us  
Here's to us!_

_Here's to us_

**_"Amazing, like always, that's 2 songs records for your next album" _**Zac's voice came through.

"How many more?" I looked at him.

**"10 in total" **

"Let's go on the next one" I grinned as another track started playing.

* * *

"Nervous?" I looked at Alex as he sat in a chair with no shirt on.

"Deadly" He nodded "Why did I agree to this?"

"It was your idea" I giggled.

"You're not alone dude" Matt said from the other chair.

"Drama Queens" Daisy giggled.

"Hey besties" Our good friends Tyler and Tessa walked in smiling … We met in college when these two were training to be tattooist and they now own their own shop.

"Hey Twins" I grinned "Alex is nervous"

"I'm not" Alex shaked his head sitting up in his chair "I'm ready"

"I'll be doing you" Tessa smiled grabbing her chair and sat behind him "What colour?"

"Lexi, pick a colour" He looked at her.

"Pink" Lexi grinned.

"Pink it is then" Tessa grinned "How's Baby number 2?"

"Fine, you're still not finding out" I smirked "Nobody knows"

"You're no fun" Tyler glared over at me.

"Would you watch what you're doing?" Matt snapped then yelped "Ow!"

"Serves you right" Tyler grinned which made us laugh.

"It is Alexis or Lexi?" Tessa looked at me.

"Alexis" Alex hissed.

"You two are wimps" I giggled.

"You come and have one" Matt glared at me.

"Pregnant dumbass" Tessa smiled "Are you having another one when she or he arrives?"

"If you stop keep pitching me, I might" Alex rubbed his shoulder "It'll be nice to one on each side"

"I might have another one" I nodded "I already have Lexi"

"You do?" Lexi looked up at me "Where?"

I picked her up and place her on my knee and showed her my wrist that had _Alexis _with a little star next to it "See"

"Why a star?"

"Because you're our little star" I kissed her head "Daddy isn't happy"

She giggled "Daddy looks funny"

"All done" Tessa smiled and turning Alex away from us "What do you think?"

I smiled at the pink hand-print with _Alexis _next to it and her birthday "Perfect"

"Grumpy is done" Tyler grinned moving out the way to show Matt's Tattoo which is**_ DM _**entwined together on his right arm … I forget, last month Matt finally popped the question and of course she said yes.

"Add cream every couple of hours and don't pick" The twins looked at me.

"I don't pick" I pouted.

"You do" Alex nodded "I had to put a bandage on it to stop you"

"Thanks for the support" I glared at him.

"No problem" He grinned.

* * *

"Mum, Dad?" I smiled as I had mine and Alex's phones on loud as we sat in the family room the next day

"Ma, Dad?" Alex smiled.

_"We're here sweetie"_ Maria's voice came through Alex's phone.

_"We're here too Princess" _Dad's voice came through my phone.

"We would like you guys be the first to know what we're having" Alex spoke up.

_"What is it?"_ Alex Sr asked.

_"Well?"_ Mum said "C'mon guys"

I looked at Lexi and nodded.

Lexi squealed "I'm getting a baby brother!"

_"I knew it!" _Dad cheered _"Senior, you owe me, I won"_

"Wait … You bet on it?" I asked.

_"Of course"_ Alex Sr chuckled.

_"This been going on for years, believe us" _Both of our mum's sighed.

I giggled "We need to go and make more calls, talk to you guys soon"

_"Phone as soon as you go into labour and we'll be there"_ Mum said.

"Promise" Alex smiled "Bye guys"

_"Bye"_ Our parents said before hanging up.

I sighed "One set down, a lot more to go"

"Why don't you do your side and I'll do my crazy brothers"

"Okay" I nodded and kissed him "I love you"

"I love you too" He smiled getting up with his phone and walked towards the kitchen.

"Can I go and play?" Lexi looked at me.

"Sure sweetness" I kissed her head "Don't make any mess"

"Promise" She nodded jumping off and ran up the stairs.

"Liam!" Alex shouted chuckling "Seriously dude, shut up!"

"Crazy" I giggled picking up my phone and dialled my brother's number then put it to my ear.

_"Howdy twin!" _Ant chuckled.

"Texas" I rolled my eyes "Are you busy?"

_"Nope, I'm all yours sis"_

"Wanna know if you'll be getting a niece or nephew?"

_"Of course"_

"It's a boy" I smiled.

_"And the Bolton boys are still on top"_

I giggled "You're crazy bro"

_"I know but you love me"_

"I have to, you're my baby brother" I smirked.

_"I'm older sis by 4 days"_

"Whatever bro" I shaked my head "I'll speak to you soon"

_"Okay, bye sis"_

"Bye bro" I hung up and sat back.

"All done?" I looked up to see Alex leaning against the door frame to the kitchen.

"Only Maddie but I know she's training and my older brothers who I'll call tomorrow" I smiled "How's the crazy brothers?"

"Josh is glad we're not having another girl" He chuckled "As for Liam, he started screaming down the phone"

"I heard" I giggled.

"And he's coming here in a couple of weeks and said he'll watch Lexi while we're at the premiere"

"At least we don't need a babysitter"

"True"

* * *

**~3 Weeks Later~**

"Hello!" Liam shouted through the penthouse and smiled "Cadie, you look beautiful"

"Thanks Liam" I smiled looking down at my red dress with black lining and black high heels.

"Should you be wearing those?"

I rolled my eyes "I'm fine"

"Uncle Liam!" Lexi squealed running down the stairs and straight into his arms "Missed you"

"Missed you too Munchkin" Liam chuckled and looked at me "Where's my dork of a brother?"

"Here" Alex ran down the stairs with his tie hanging around his neck.

"Can't do your tie?" I smirked walking over to him and tied it for him "You need to learn"

"Why do I have to when I have you" He smiled and kissed me.

"I think you two should go, what do you say Lexi?" Liam said smiling.

"Huh-uh" Lexi nodded smiling.

"We're going" I smiled walking over and kissed her head "Be good and go to bed when Uncle Liam tells you too"

"Okay Mama"

I looked at Liam "No later than 9, got it?"

"Got it" He nodded.

"Limo is here" Alex walked over "Ready?"

"Ready" I smiled grabbing my bag.

"Bye Daddy, Bye Mama" Lexi waved.

"Bye" We shouted as we walked out.

* * *

_'Cadie!' _The fans shouted as we stepped onto the red carpet for Zac's Movie Premiere for _The Lucky One_

Alex put his arm around me as we stopped to pose "You okay?"

"Yeah, our little man keeps moving" I smiled before I got dragged away "Zac"

"Hey" Zac smiled putting his arm around me "You're having a boy?"

"Yes" I giggled "I better go and sign some things"

"Be careful"

"I will" I smiled walking over to fans who were screaming and started signing autographs.

"Could I get a picture?" I looked up to see Damon smiling "Because you know I'm your biggest fan"

"Get over here" I giggled as he jumped over the bar and I hugged him "I've missed you bro"

"I've missed you too sis"

"Cadie, is there a problem?" Our bodyguard Nick walked over.

"This is my brother" I smiled "It's fine" I grabbed Damon's hand and dragged him off.

"Where you taking me?" Damon asked.

"Showing you off" I smiled wrapping my arms around him "So, smile"

He chuckled wrapping his arm around me "You're crazy sis"

"I know" I grinned as the flashes went off "Wanna come inside?"

"Isn't that for celebs?"

"You can be my plus one" I smiled as we walked inside.

"There you are" Alex pushed passed the crowd and stood in front of me "You okay?"

"I'm fine Alex" I rolled my eyes "I found Damon in the crowd"

"Hey Damo" He smiled.

"Hey bro" Damon smiled "I see some famous people, laters" Then he darted off.

"Still single?" Alex asked.

"Oh yes" I giggled "Were you okay out there?"

"Yeah, I found Daisy and Matt then we headed inside"

"Lovebirds, c'mon" Zac shouted.

"Let's go" I grabbed his hand and dragged him down to the front "Hey"

"Hey girly" Daisy smiled "I see Damon is here"

"Yeah" I smiled sitting down and looked after at my brother who was flirting with Ashley "Not gonna happen bro"

"I don't know, Ash is single" She shrugged looking after "And there's the hug and kiss on the cheek equals a very happy Damo" She said just as a grinning Damon came over and sat between us.

"I love these events" Damon said still grinning and pointed at me "You are bringing me to more"

"I'll have to see" I giggled.

"I'll hold to it"

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**REVIEW!**


	55. Olympics

**Hey!**

**Sorry for the wait**

**The Olympics finished tonight and I've been writing this since it started but it's finally finished.**

**I know the winter one isn't happening in London, so just go with it**

**so, ENJOY!**

* * *

Olympics

**~Maddie's POV~**

I sat on the team USA plane on our way to London for the Olympics. I put my earphones in and turned on my training playlist then clicked on Twitter to see different tweets and trends from fans.

_Bookworm1:__** Good luck to #TeamUSA and the dream team **_**Maddie_Bolton ****_and _****A_Parker ****_Xxxx_**

I felt a nudge and looked up to see my best friend Chloe. I took one of my earphones out "Hey"

"You need to get off Twitter" She grinned "It'll stress you out"

"It won't" I rolled my eyes and looked back my phone to see tweets from my siblings.

_CadieHemsworth:__** Good luck to my little sister**_** Maddie_Bolton, ****_Everyone will be watching and supporting you!_****_#TeamMonkey _**

_Ant-Bolton14:_**Maddie_Bolton ****_proud to call you my sister ... good luck and bring gold home! #TeamMonkey_**

I smiled and updated my tweet

_Thanks for the support everyone, up the sky and almost in the UK #TeamUSA #LondonOlympics_

"Maddie phone away and everyone look this way please!" Our trainer or coach Kate shouted "One hour and we'll be in London"

"Woohooo!" Jonny shouted making us laugh.

"As soon as we get there, drop your bags in your rooms girls and boys not mixed"

"C'mon Coach" Adam whined "Let us have some fun"

"Nope, girls and boys" She grinned "Then you need to get ready in the team tracksuit and we'll be on our way to the stadium"

"Will we be able to have a tour of London?" Chloe asked.

"If you have a day with nothing then yes you can" Kate nodded and looked around "The next few weeks will be hectic, so I want you to have lots of sleep and no drinking Aidan"

I giggled hearing my boyfriend grumble behind me.

"Right, relax guys and enjoy the rest of the flight"

* * *

**_'United States of America'_**

I lead the team out behind our flag smiling and waving at the crowd who were up on their feet.

"We're here Mads!" Jess grinned putting her arm around me "Excited for your first Olympics?"

I nodded "Half and half"

"You'll get gold like every competition you've done" Chloe nudged me.

"So will you" I pointed at her then pulled them both in as a camera came towards us.

"Team USA!" We shouted before laughing and carrying on around the arena.

"Dorks" Adam chuckled.

"Quiet Adam" Chloe hissed.

I giggled looking into the crowds and spotted someone familiar ... What is he doing here?

"Mads, is that your brother?" Kayla looked at me.

I nodded still confused "He's suppose to be training"

"Maybe he wanted to surprise you" Jess smiled.

"We'll find him after the opening" Chloe smiled.

* * *

"Ant!" I squealed running through the crowds and straight into my brother's arms.

"I've missed you so much Monkey" Ant tightened his arms around me and kissed my cheek.

"I've missed you too" I grinned pulling back and looked at him "What you doing here?"

"You really think I would miss my baby sister in her first Olympics" He grinned "Everyone else said good luck and they'll be watching"

"I'm glad you're here but shouldn't you be training for the season"

"I am but coach gave me a month off so I can be here"

I shaked my head smiling "Dork"

"I know" He chuckled "You better get back to your team, I'll see you tomorrow"

"I'll see you tomorrow" I reacted up and kissed his cheek "Thanks for being here" I smiled and turned to walk off.

"Maddie" I turned back to see him smiling "Team Monkey"

"Team Monkey" I giggled before running over to the team "What?"

"That's your brother?" Jayden looked at me shocked "He's famous"

"So is her sister" Jess nudged me.

"Who's your ..." Jonny's eyes went wide "Cadie Bolton is your sister!"

"Yep" Aidan chuckled "She goes as Cadie Hemsworth now"

"That she does" I grinned wrapping my arms around his waist as we walked towards the hotel.

"That's so cool" Adam smiled "I wish I had a famous brother"

"If we win all the rounds, we'll be the champions and famous" Chloe grinned "I like the sound of that"

"My girl will win all her competitions" Aidan kissed my head "And get perfect scores"

"I've never got perfect 10s" I nudged him "And I won't when I perform"

"C'mon, we need to find out when we're on" Jess grabbed my hand and ran into the hotel when we saw Kate.

"When do we start?" Jayden asked.

"Swimming is first" Kate smiled.

"Yes" Chloe squealed.

"Which starts tomorrow" Kate finished.

"Why" Chloe groaned as we laughed "That's not fair"

"We'll be there to support you" I smiled.

"Then it goes onto diving for the boys, doubles and singles" Kate stated "Then gymnastics for boys and girls"

"Finally!" Jess squealed "I can finally show off my new moves"

"The one you keep on falling on sis" Aidan grinned then yelped when I elbowed him "Ow"

"Quit it" I pointed at him.

"And finally" Kate grinned "Ice-Skating will be in 4 days but that doesn't mean you don't train"

"Got it Coach" I nodded smiling.

"Right, off to your rooms and no sneaking into each other's"

* * *

We sat in the stands 3 days later waiting for the 200 metres freestyle swimming final to start after all the heats.

"She'll be nervous" Jess giggled.

"She will be" I nodded as the 16 year old from China walked out "She has to beat her first"

"What line is she in?" Kayla asked.

"Five, I think"

**_'Chloe Hudson, USA'_**

Chloe walked out with her headphones on and waved at us smiling before dropping her stuff near the stand.

"She's nervous" Aidan chuckled.

"Says the one who doesn't speak to anyone before he performs" I smirked at him.

"That was one time" He pointed at me.

"Whatever" Jess giggled "Its starting!"

We watched as the girls got into their starting positions and then they were off.

"C'mon Chloe" I muttered watching my best friend flip over and swam towards the other side before the others.

"She'll win it" Aidan whispered in my ear "Stop panicking"

"I'm not panicking" I leant against him as he wrapped his arm around me.

"Here we go" Adam grinned "Let's go Chloe!"

I squealed when the buzzer went off and jumped up cheering "Woohooo!"

"World record!" Jess grinned.

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

"Where you taking me?" I groaned as we walked down the streets of London.

"It's a surprise" Aidan grinned taking my hand and laced our fingers together.

"You know I hate surprises and you're up early tomorrow for your heats"

"I'll be fine" He smiled.

I shaked my head and stopped when I saw what was in front of us "Aidan"

He wrapped his arms around me from behind and kissed my cheek "Surprise"

"How did you get a boat?" I looked at him confused.

"I know someone" He smiled "Should we go on?"

I nodded as he took my hand again and helped me on the boat where I saw candles and rose petals everywhere "What's all this for?" I turned to him.

He took my other hand and pulled me closer to him "I just want to spend time with you without cameras and training"

"Okay" I smiled leaning up and kissed him.

"Come on" He smiled guiding me over to a blanket with two wine glasses and a basket.

"It's beautiful" I sat down with my legs tucked under me "You know we're not allowed to drink"

"I know, that's why I've brought your favourite" He grinned pulling out a bottle of Apple Tango, opened it and poured it into the glasses.

I lifted mine up and smiled "To us"

"To us" He smiled tapping his glass against mine "There was a reason why I did this"

"Okay" I looked at him confused.

He took my hands in his and laced our fingers together "5 years ago, I was the new dorky boy at school but you didn't care and introduced yourself then we became best friends and here we are still together and at the Olympics" He smiled "I love you Maddie and I want to spend the rest of my life with you" He reacted into his pocket and pulled out a ring.

"Aidan..." I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"So Madison Leigh Bolton" He looked at me smiling "Will you marry me?"

"Yes" I grinned wrapping my arms around his neck "Yes, I'll marry you"

He untangled my left hands and placed the ring on my finger "I love you"

"I love you too" I leant up and kissed him.

* * *

I sat on the bench in my costume waiting to be called for the final round and clutching hold of my monkey teddy which my dad got me when I competed for the first time.

"Ready Mads?" Kate asked.

"Yeah" I nodded putting the teddy down and stood up.

"You're gonna be great" She smiled "And Congratulations"

"Thanks" I looked at my hand smiling "All I need is a gold and this whole trip will be perfect"

"You will win it" She squeezed my shoulder.

**'Finally, Madison Bolton USA'**

I climbed onto the ice smiling as the crowd cheered and got into my starting position.

I grinned spinning as my music started and skated around the rink.

I did my final move which was spinning while going down then back up and ended.

I bowed smiling as the crowd cheered and skated off then straight into Kate's arms "I did it"

"You did" Kate giggled "Let's see the scores"

I turned to the board and gasped when I saw all 10s ... I won!

"Well done" She whispered.

I waved to the crowd smiling and spotted my team in the crowd then pointed to Aidan who winked at me.

I walked over to the interviewers "Hey"

"Congratulations on coming first" She smiled "I believe this is your first one"

"It is" I nodded "And to come out at first with a world record, it's unreal" I giggled when I heard my team shout.

"You have a huge support system"

"I do, my teammates, friends, family and my fiancée" I smiled "My brother actually flew out here to support me which means a lot to me"

She took my hand and looked at my ring smiling "When did this happen?"

"2 Days ago" I grinned "It was very private and romantic"

"You two are the golden couple for the USA"

"We are"

"Thanks Maddie and congratulations again"

"Thank you" I grinned before walking off then stepped back on the ice for the medals.

**_'Third place Mia Sutton from Australia'_**

Mia is older than me and this would be her final Olympics.

**_'Second place Kira Jenner from Great Britain'_**

The whole stadium screamed as she stepped up onto the podium since it is her home town.

**_'Finally, In First Place Madison Bolton from United Stated of America'_**

I climbed up and waved at the screaming crowds then smiled when they placed the gold medal around my neck and passed the flowers.

* * *

"There she is!" I spun around to see my brother running towards me.

I squealed as he picked me up and spun around "Ant!" I held onto him tightly "Put me down!"

"You was amazing sis" He grinned putting me down "I phoned everyone at home and they were screaming down the phone which made go deaf"

I giggled "Why do you think I've ignored their calls, I rather talk to them when we get home"

"3 days sis and we'll home"

"I can't wait" I smiled then squealed as I got crushed into a huge hug "Guys" I giggled as they started talking at once" Oi! One at a time!"

"Girl you was amazing!" Jonny grinned winking at me "Too bad you're taken"

"Back off dude" Aidan pushed him before putting his arms around me and kissed my cheek "She's mine"

"Tomorrow we can finally see Aidan in action" Chloe grinned "Since he wouldn't let us during the heats"

"That's because I don't like people watching if I fail"

"You won't" I smiled up at him "You'll win and take a gold home like all of us"

"I hope so" He smiled a little.

* * *

**~3 Days Later~**

"Ready for this?" Kate looked at us as we stood behind the doors at LAX airport.

"Ready" We nodded as the doors opened and the cheers and screams started.

We split up and signed posters and posed for pictures with the fans.

I walked up to a little girl who had a t-shirt with a picture of my performing and bent down infont of her smiling "Hi sweetie"

"H-hi" She smiled little.

"She's your biggest fan" I looked up to see the little girls mum.

"Really?" I looked at the little girl.

She nodded "I wanna skate like you"

"What's your name?"

"Leigh" She smiled "I'm 7"

"Did you know that Leigh is my middle name" I signed her pad with a message _keep it up and soon you'll be an Olympic champion like me - Maddie Bolton :) _"And I started skating at the same age" I passed her the pad back "One day you'll have one of these, trust me" I winked at her which made her giggle and stood up.

"Thank you" Her mum smiled "You've made her day"

"You're welcome, it's nice to meet the next generation" I smiled before joining the team then grinned "Dad!" I ran over, dropped my bag and jumped into his arms.

"Oh, my baby girl" Dad squeezed my tight "I'm so proud of you"

I buried my face into his shoulder tightening my arms around his neck "I wish you were there daddy"

"I watched everything sweetness" He kissed my head then set me on the floor and took the medal in his hands smiling "This is one of many you'll receive"

"I hope so" I smiled.

"And congratulations" He smiled "Aidan is an amazing guy"

"Thank you" I looked over at my fiancée who was with his parents "I really love him"

"I can tell" He grinned grabbing my bag and put his arm around me "Let's go home"

"It's good to be home" I smiled cuddling up to him as we walked out "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" He kissed my head.

London was a dream come true ... I got my first Olympic medal and I'm going to marry an amazing guy.

* * *

**Thanks guys for the support!**

**REVIEW!**


	56. Planning

**HEY!**

**I'm soo sorry for the wait**

**A lot of things have been going on and haven't had time to write**

**This one jumps about between LA and NYC, so bare with me :)**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Planning

**~3 Months Later~**

Maddie ran under the shelter away from the rain and pressed the button "C'mon"

_"Hello?" _Her sisters voice came through.

"Sis, let me in, its throwing it down and I'm freezing!"

_"It's open!"_

"On my way!" Maddie shouted and darted inside "Hey Ian"

"Miss Bolton" Ian chuckled "Bye and congratulations!"

"Bye and thanks!" She ran into the lift and pressed the button then her phone rang. She pulled it out and answered it smiling "Hey"

_"Hey, how's NYC?" _

"I've just got here and on my way up to Cadie's" She giggled as the lift stopped and walked out "I'll speak to you later"

_"Okay, Love you"_

"Love you too" She smiled and hung up then knocked on her sister's door.

The door opened "Auntie Maddie!" Lexi squealed and jumped into her auntie's arms.

"Hey sweetness" Maddie kissed her cheek "Cads!"

"In here" Cadie shouted.

Maddie dropped her bag and walked towards the family room to her sister with a 7 month bump "Look at you, ready to pop"

"Nice to see you too Monkey" Cadie rolled her eyes "Get over here"

Maddie put her niece down before walking over and hugged her "I've missed you sis"

"You too sis" Cadie smiled.

"Where's Alex?" Maddie asked looking around.

"Daddy is working" Lexi giggled "He isn't happy"

"I had to force him out of the door this morning" Cadie sighed.

"Right, forget about that" Maddie smiled and helped her up "We have a baby shower to go to and planning for my hen night"

"Fine"

* * *

"Alex!" Jay shouted.

Alex groaned standing up and walked out of his office then down the hall "What do you..." He froze when saw the whole of the restaurant covered in blue "What's going on?"

"We are celebrating you becoming a dad" Connor grinned "Since we couldn't do it last time because you never told us"

"Ha-ha" Alex rolled his eyes.

"And this is for my Godson" Jay grinned.

"Who said you'll be it?" Alex looked at him and smirked "We've already picked them"

"Who are they?" Maddie asked walking in with Cadie and Lexi.

"Daddy!" Lexi squealed running over.

"Hey princess" Alex smiled picking her up and looked at his sister-in-law "We're not saying until he's here"

"You two are so evil" Maddie pouted.

"Cheer up Monkey" Cadie grinned putting her arm around her "You're getting married soon"

"Yeah" Daisy grinned "1 month, we'll be partying!"

"I can't wait" Maddie smiled pulling out her phone "I'll be right back" Then she walked out of the restaurant.

Alex put his arm around his wife and kissed her head "You okay?"

Cadie nodded leaning into him and place her hand on her bump "He's kicking about"

"2 months" He smiled.

"Let's play some games!" Jay shouted.

* * *

**~1 Month Later - LA~**

"There he is!" Jonny grinned and pulled his best friend into a hug "Soon-to-be married man!"

"Thanks Jon, make me deaf" Aidan rubbed his ear.

"He's been like this since we got here" Adam chuckled.

"Like a little kid in a sweet shop" Jayden grinned.

"If it isn't my baby brother!"

"Scotty!" Aidan grinned and hugged him tight "What the hell you doing here?"

"Well, my little brother is getting married in 2 months time" Scott grinned "And I'm here for the stag night"

"Where's Ethan and the girls?" Aidan looked around.

"At home, this is a brother thing" Scott nudged him "Gonna introduce me?"

Aidan rolled his eyes and looked at the guys "This is my annoying older brother Scott" He smiled "Scotty, these are Jonny, Adam, Jayden, Ant and Alex"

"Anthony Bolton" Scott smiled "I can't believe it's you"

"Nice to see you again Scotty" Ant grinned "How's the Bobcats?"

"Not as good as the Lakers"

"Of course" Ant chuckled.

"You two know each other?" Aidan looked at them.

"Yeah, He started with the Lakers 2 years before I got moved" Ant grinned.

"Then I got moved about 3 months after he left" Scott chuckled.

* * *

**~Girls - NYC~**

"Maddie!" Jess shouted running over and jumped on the bed.

"Go away!" Maddie groaned pushing her off and rolled over.

"Oh no" Cadie pulled the covers off "And you'll not argue with me"

Maddie sat up and glared at her "I really hate you"

"Love you too Sis" Cadie grinned and walked out "Get up and get dressed, busy day!"

"My best friend is getting married" Chloe grinned jumping on the bed.

"Not yet" Maddie giggled "2 months"

Kayla grinned "Excited for tonight?"

"No" Maddie jumped out of bed "Because you guys have planned something" She pointed at them before disappearing into the bathroom.

"We haven't planned anything" Jess giggled.

"Whatever you say Jessie" Maddie shouted.

"We promise it's not bad" Chloe grinned.

Maddie walked out "You said that at my 18th and I ended up cheating on Aidan"

"You what?" Kayla looked at her "Why have we never heard of this?"

"Because we promised to never talk about it"

"And because it was his best friend" Chloe giggled and covered her mouth "Oops"

"You kissed Jonny?" Jess looked at her shocked.

"I was really drunk and it was a dare" Maddie sighed "Can we not talk about this again?"

"Got it" The girls nodded.

* * *

**~LA~**

"Where are you taking me?" Aidan groaned as he got pulled through the streets.

"Well" Ant smiled "We know you're a huge Lakers fan"

"And we know the team" Scott grinned "We have a session with the team"

"Shut up" Jonny looked at him shocked "Playing with the team"

"Not only that" Alex smiled "You get photos and signed gifts too"

"You guys are the best" Aidan grinned pulling them into a hug.

"Think of this as a welcome to our crazy family" Ant chuckled.

"It's not crazy" Aidan shaked his head.

"The only crazy part is Ant" Alex smirked.

"Thanks for that AJ" Ant glared at him before walking into the stadium.

"Wow" Adam looked around "This is amazing"

"C'mon" Scott chuckled pushing the doors opened and walked through.

"Oh my god" Aidan froze "It's the Lakers"

"You have to bent that arm Harris!" Ant smirked "Or you'll miss"

"Anthony!" Will grinned running over and hugged him tight "Dude, I can't believe it's you"

"Coach didn't tell you?"

"He said our biggest fan is coming today but not an ex-player"

"He was right about that" Scott smiled.

"Scott Parke" Will smiled and hugged him "How you doing?"

"I'm good" Scott nodded and put his arm around his brother "This is my brother Aidan, Aid this is"

"Will Harris" Aidan smiled "I'm a huge fan"

"Well, welcome to the Lakers home" Will smiled "C'mon, I'll show you around"

The younger guys followed him smiling.

"Part one completed" Scott smirked.

"Part two" Alex grinned "Will be starting soon"

* * *

**~NYC~**

"Surprise" The girls grinned.

"Oh my god" Maddie looked at the building shocked "Wicked"

"You're first Broadway show" Cadie smiled.

"Let's go" Jess pulled her into the theatre.

They handed into the tickets, went through the doors and went to their seats which were at the front.

"Thank you" Maddie looked at her sister "It's the best"

"Don't worry about it" Cadie winced holding her side "Ow"

"You okay?" Daisy looked at her.

"Mm" Cadie nodded "He's kicking really hard"

"Cadie" Daisy said sternly.

"I don't want this is ruin Maddie's night"

"What?" Maddie looked at her.

"Nothing Mads, just enjoy yourself"

"I don't care about tonight"

"I think he's on his way" Cadie sighed wincing again "Jeez"

"That's it, you're going to the hospital" Daisy stood up and looked at the girls "Can you ring Matt, tell him to meet us at the hospital"

"Of course" Kayla nodded.

"I'm coming" Maddie jumped up and walked out followed by the other girls.

* * *

**~LA~**

"That was amazing" Jonny grinned and put his arm around his best friend "Can I marry Mads instead?"

"Dude" Aidan nudged him "Back off"

"Erm guys" Alex looked up after checking his phone "I need to go"

"Go where?" Scott looked at him.

"Back to New York" Alex looked at them smiling "I'm about to become a dad"

"I'll come with you" Ant looked at him "I'm not missing this"

"Alex!" They looked up to see Troy in his car "Get in"

"Let's go dude" Ant grinned "Bye guys, have fun" He pushed his best friend and jumped into the car.

"How far is she?" Alex asked.

"Maddie said she isn't far" Troy turned down the street "By the time you get there, she'll be nearly there, your parents and Gabi are waiting at the airport"

"We'll be there soon dude" Ant smiled.

"I hope so" Alex sighed and texted his best friend.

_How is she? - A_

**_She's okay, Daisy is with her - M_**

_I'll be there soon, just got to the airport, thanks for everything dude - A_

* * *

**~NYC~**

Alexis sighed sitting on the chair in the waiting room "Why can't I go in?"

"Because the doctors need to make sure mummy and your brother are okay" Matt smiled "You'll see them soon"

"I hope so" She sat back and crossed her arms "Will you and Auntie Daisy have a baby?"

He chuckled "You'll have to ask Auntie Daisy"

"I want you to" She smiled "Then I'll have someone to play with"

"We'll see" He looked around and smiled "Lex, look"

She looked up and grinned "Daddy!" She jumped up and ran over.

Alex smiled picking her up and kissed her cheek "Hey Princess, you okay?"

She nodded and hugged him tight "I missed you"

"I missed you too" He looked at his best friend "How is she?"

"She'll be fine once you get in there" Daisy smiled walking up to them "C'mon Lexi"

"No" Lexi shaked her head tightening her arms around her dad "I wanna go with daddy"

"Baby girl" Alex crotched down and untangled her then placed her on floor "Stay with Uncle Matt and Auntie Daisy, I'll come and get you as soon as your brother is here, okay"

"Okay" She nodded "Love you"

"I love you too" He smiled rubbing his nose against her which made her giggle then stood up "Which room?"

"Down the hall, 211" Daisy smiled "Good luck"

"Thanks" He smiled and ran down the hall to see his sister-in-law "Maddie"

Maddie spun around and grinned "They're about to take her down, get in there"

He ran through the door to see his wife "Hey"

Cadie looked up and smiled "You made it"

He walked over and kissed her head "I wouldn't miss this for the world"

"Ready Cadie?" Emma looked at them.

Cadie nodded smiling "Ready"

* * *

"Why does it take so long?" Maddie whined.

"Just wait until you have one Monkey" Ant chuckled then yelped rubbing his head "What was that for?"

"Quiet" Troy glared at him.

"I was just saying" Ant put his hands up and grinned when he saw his brother-in-law "Well"

"We have a healthy little boy" Alex grinned as they all cheered "They are about to move Cadie back into the room but no visitors yet"

"Aw c'mon" Maddie groaned "I want to see my nephew"

"Only me and Lexi at the moment" He chuckled picking his daughter "Ready to see your baby brother?"

"Yay!" Lexi grinned.

"Let's go" Alex smiled and walked off.

* * *

Troy knocked on the door and slowly opened it "Everything clear?"

Cadie giggled "Get in here daddy"

He walked in and closed the door then walked over to the bed and kissed her head "How you feeling?"

"Tired but I'm fine" She smiled looking down at her little boy then back at her dad "Want to hold your grandson?"

"Of course" He smiled taking the little boy and sat on the bed "Hey little man, I'm your grandpa" He looked at his daughter "Am I gonna find out his name?"

She giggled shaking her head "Blake" She smiled "Blake Jett or BJ for short"

"Just like Alex is AJ"

"Yeah, it was his idea" She looked at him "Thanks for coming"

"I wouldn't miss this for anything" He smiled "He was a miracle"

"Both of them were" She smiled "But I know what you mean"

"You know your sister is waiting to see him"

"I was told no visitors except Alex and Lexi"

"Then why am I here?" He looked at her.

"Because I wanted you to meet him first and we could talk without anyone around" She smiled "I know I say this a lot but thank you for everything, I glad it was you who picked me and I'm still confused to this day why you did"

"Because you are and will always be unique and look at you now, got your family and you've took over New York and the rest of the world with that amazing voice"

"Thanks"

"Hey" They turned to see Alex with a sleeping Lexi in his arms.

"I was just leaving" Troy smiled handing his grandson back over and kissed his daughter's head "I'll be back in the morning, okay?"

"Okay" Cadie smiled "Tell every one to go to ours and rest, I'll see them tomorrow"

"They've already gone" Alex smiled "Emma told them to leave since you're tired"

"Well" Troy stood up "I'll be going too"

"Thanks for coming Daddy" Cadie smiled.

"You're welcome" He smiled and walked out.

"You okay?" Alex looked at her.

"I'm perfect" Cadie smiled and patted the bed "Come here"

He smiled walking over and sat next to her "How's he been?"

"Slept through everything" She giggled resting her head on his shoulder then looked at their daughter who was waking up "Hi sweetness"

"Hi mama" Lexi yawned "BJ still sleeping?"

"He is" Alex kissed her head "You happy Princess?"

She nodded "I'm a big sister"

"That you are" Cadie smiled.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it**

**Only 4 more left :(**

**REVIEW!**


	57. Family

**Hey guys**

**Only two more chapters then the finale :(**

**This is a fluffy chapter :)**

**So, ENJOY **

* * *

Family

**~2 Weeks Later~**

Cadie rolled over her and patted the sheet then opened her eyes to the spot empty "Alex?" She sat up and rubbed her eyes then smiled when she heard someone singing through the baby monitor.

She got up and walked out of their room then down the hall to the nursery. She stood at the door and smiled watching her husband who was sat in the rocking chair humming a tune to their two week old sleeping son in his arms.

"You know little man, your mum is the best" Alex smiled "I knew she was the one when she opened the door to me when I was 17"

"You didn't know I was famous then" She smiled.

He looked up "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No, you wasn't in bed then I heard you singing" She walked over and sat on the arm of the chair "How long have you been up?"

"About an hour, he was being fussy but I changed him and feed him"

"He's our little miracle"

"He is" He put his head back to look at her smiling "I love you"

"I love you too" She leant down and kissed him.

"You go back to bed, I'll put him down"

"I'll go and check on Lex" She got up and walked out.

Alex smiled carefully getting up and put his son back into the crib then kissed his head "Night buddy" He walked out of the room leaving the multi-coloured spotlights growing and closed the door over.

"She's fast asleep" Cadie smiled walked towards him.

"There could be a party going on and she wouldn't hear it" He chuckled putting his arms around her "Ready to go back to bed?"

"Mmm" She wrapping her arms around him "I missed this before"

"C'mon cuddle monster" He picked her up bridal style and walked back into their room then lay on the bed.

"I am not" She mumbled curling up to him.

"Sure you're not" He kissed her head and turned off the bedside lamb.

* * *

"Mama!" Alexis giggled running down the stairs.

Cadie looked up as her daughter jumped on the sofa "What have you done?"

"Nothing" Alexis grinned and looked at her little brother who was asleep on the cushion "Does he always sleep?"

"He's a baby Lex" Cadie smiled.

"I know" Alexis nodded and leant against her "Hi Daddy"

"Good afternoon sleepyhead" Cadie looked up and covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing.

"What?" Alex looked at her "What's so funny?"

"Your daughter has decided to do some art on your face" She grinned.

He darted to the mirror and froze "No!" His face was covered in pen "Alexis!"

"You looked funny sleeping" Alexis giggled "Sorry Daddy"

"I remember when Misha did that to Ant, it took him two days to get it off" Cadie giggled.

"Not funny" Alex glared at her "Your family is coming here tomorrow"

"Looks like you'll have to wear a bag over your head" She smirked "It's washable, go and wash it off"

"Got'cha" He shouted as he ran up the stairs.

"Daddy looked funny" Alexis giggled.

"He did" Cadie smiled and looked at her son who was looking at her "Your daddy can be very silly"

"When will he be able to play on the floor?" Lexi looked at her.

"Not for a while sugarbug" Cadie kissed her head "But I need you to help me and daddy a lot, okay?"

Lexi grinned nodded "I'm a big girl"

"That you are"

* * *

Alex rolled over and put his arm around his wife pulling her closer to him when he heard something "Cads"

"What?" Cadie grumbled "I'm sleeping"

"Listen" He smiled.

"Huh?" She opened her eyes and looked at him through the darkness "What you talking about?"

"Our little star is bonding with Blake"

_"Mama and Daddy are the best, they took me in when I was alone" Lexi's voice came through the baby monitor "Papa, Nana, Grandma and Grandpa live far way but we to go see them a lot"_

"You wouldn't believe she's only five" Cadie smiled "Should we tell her we heard?"

"Nah, she properly thinks we're asleep" Alex kissed her cheek "But I want to know what else she'll say"

"Me too" She leant back against him listening to their daughter.

_"Mama can sing really good, when you get bigger, you listen to them" She continued with her story "Daddy is a really good cook, but you can't eat it yet"_

_"I'm going to protect you BJ from everything, your my baby brother and no one will hurt you, I promise" She finished "Night Blake"_

They heard quiet foot steps down the hall and a door shut.

They both settled down and closed their eyes.

* * *

"Alex! Quick!" Cadie shouted 2 days later smiling.

"What?" Alex darted down the stairs.

"Come here" She waved him over.

"What?" He walked over and sat behind her then looked over her shoulder.

"Blake, who's that" She smiled pointed to him.

"He can't speak ye..." He stopped then grinned as he saw a smile grow on his son's face "He's smiling"

"He's just started" She giggled "I was practicing a song and he just started smiling"

"Did you get a picture?" He asked.

"I was too shocked to move" She grabbed her phone and clicked on the camera "BJ, smile for mama" She took it as the smile appeared on his face "He has your smile"

"He'll be popular when he's older"

"He'll break a lot of hearts too" She smiled sending the picture to their families then uploaded it to twitter:

_Our baby boy's first smile :)_

"I didn't break any hearts" He looked at her.

"You did when we started dating, all the girls were heartbroken when you wasn't single anymore"

"Whatever you say" He kissed her cheek and looked up "Hey Princess"

"Hi" Alexis slowly walked over to them clutching hold of the bunny they got her.

Cadie smiled "Come here and see what Blake can do"

Alexis ran over and jumped on her knee "What is it?"

"Say hi to him" Alex smiled.

She looked at her baby brother "Hi Blakey" She squealed when she saw it "He smiled"

"He did" Cadie smiled "You okay?"

Lexi nodded curling up to her "I've missed this"

Cadie looked at her husband then back at their daughter "Missed what?"

"Our cuddles"

"I'll tell you what, how about tonight, you sleep with me and mama" Alex smiled.

"Promise?" She looked at them.

Cadie nodded smiling a little "We promise" She kissed her head "We're sorry sweetness"

"It's okay" Lexi smiled "I love you both"

"We love you too Princess" Alex smiled.

* * *

**There you go**

**I've already started writing the next one**

**So, it'll be up soon**

**REVIEW!**


	58. Little Girl

**Hey!**

**Only two more to go :(**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Little Girl

**~Maddie's POV~**

I walked into my walk-in closet and stood in front of my dress. Today is the big day and the day when I become Madison Parke.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

I turned to see my mum and smiled "Just thinking" I looked around "There's lots of memories here"

"There are" She smiled walking over and put her arms around me "I'm proud of you sweetie"

"Thanks Ma" I smiled "Is Cadie here yet?"

"I'm here" I looked up to see her and two month old Blake.

"Let me have my nephew" I grinned walking over and took him "Hi handsome"

"Lexi is downstairs getting her hair done from Auntie Shar" Cadie smiled "Your friends are here too"

"Okay" I nodded and looked at my nephew "We just need to get this little guy ready"

"Oh no" Mum shaked her head "All you need to worried about is relaxing before getting ready"

"Mama!" We heard Lexi shout "Daddy is here"

"What's Alex doing here?" I looked at my sister.

"To take Blake to the boys" Cadie smiled taking the little one back "I'll be back in a second" She turned and walked out.

* * *

"You okay?"

I looked up from my cup to see my best friend/maid of honour "I'm fine"

Chloe smiled and sat on the other side of the counter "I've got something for you"

"You didn't have to get me anything"

"Of course I did" She put a small box in front of me "It's your something old and blue"

I took the box and opened it to reveal my half of the best friend necklace with a blue gem hanging next to it "You had it all this time" I looked at her "I thought I lost it"

"While you was in New York, I took it and got it fixed"

"Thank you" I smiled a little "I was lost without it"

"I know" She smiled and pulled out hers "We've never took them off"

"And now mine is back where it belongs" I got it out of the box and put it back around my neck "A perfect gift"

"Best friends" She put her pinkie up.

"Forever" I grinned locking my pinkie around hers "I don't think I would be able to get through this day without you"

"I've been with you through everything, I wouldn't miss my best friend getting married for anything"

"Mads" I looked at the door to see my Auntie Shar "You ready?"

I smiled getting up, put my cup in the sink and turned to her "Ready"

"Let's go get you ready!" Chloe grinned grabbing my hand and pulled me through the house.

* * *

I spun around smiling in my dress which was designed by Auntie Shar "Well?"

"Like a Princess" Lexi grinned "Very pretty Aunt Maddie"

"Thank you Lex"

"What do you think?" I looked up to see Chloe, Kayla and Jess in red knee-length dresses and black high-heels.

"You girls look amazing" Mum smiled and looked at me "All of you do"

"Sharpay, these dresses are amazing" Jess smiled "Thank you"

"Anything for my goddaughter" Auntie Shar smiled.

"Why can't I wear my sneakers" Misha groaned walking in her red dress "I hate these shoes"

"Misha, you are wearing those, it's your sister's day" Mum said sternly.

"Right" Cadie grinned "Present time"

"I already gave mine" Chloe smiled.

"This is from my dork of a brother" Jess passed me a box "It's your something new"

I opened the box and smiled "I can't believe him" I took out the gold anklet with two hearts joined together.

"What you do you mean?" Kayla asked.

"We were looking at designs for the rings when I saw this, I didn't think he saw it but I guess he did" I smiled and opened the note.

**_Two hearts become one today  
I can't wait to see you  
love A x_**

"Here" Jess took the anklet "Foot up"

I giggled putting my right foot up onto the stool as she clasped it around my ankle "Thanks"

"Something borrowed" Cadie smiled taking my wrist and clasped a bracelet around it.

"Didn't you wear this on your wedding day" I looked at her confused.

"So did I" Mum smiled "I gave me luck, so I gave it to Cadie"

"And now I'm giving it to you" Cadie smiled.

"That's all of them" Auntie Shar smiled "I think someone is ready to get married"

* * *

I sneaked into the hallway just as Chloe walked with Jonny through the doors to see my dad pacing up and down.

"Nervous?"

He spun around and smiled "You look beautiful Princess"

"Thank you" I walked towards him and fixed his tie then grinned "You look very dapper"

He chuckled and held out his arm "You ready?"

I looped my arm through his "Ready"

"And what you said before, I'm a little nervous"

"Why?" I looked up at him.

"Because I'm giving another one of my little girls away" He smiled a little.

"I'll always be your little girl dad" I smiled "I'm not going anywhere"

"Good to know" He kissed my head just as the doors opened then everyone stood up and turned towards us "Show time"

I locked eyes with my soon-to-be husband and smiled before slowly walking down the aisle which was covered in rose petals thanks to Lexi.

"Nervous?" Dad whispered.

"No" I smiled "I've waited too long for this"

"Well" He smiled as we reacted the end where Aidan was waiting "The wait is over"

"Thank you" I reacted up and kissed his cheek.

He shaked Aidan's hand before sitting next to mum.

Aidan took my hand and helped me up the steps then turned to me "Hi"

"Hi" I smiled taking his other hand and laced our fingers together.

"Welcome everyone to the joining of two family and the celebration of Aidan Michael Parke and Madison Leigh Bolton ..."

* * *

"Wow" Aidan smiled as I walked out of the room "You look amazing"

"Thank you" I smiled ... I changed out of my dress into a white dress which rested just below my knee and white high-heels with my hair down and curly.

"Did you like my present?" He pointed to the anklet.

"I love it" I smiled "You spoil me too much"

He grinned wrapping his arms around me "Well, get used to it Mrs Parke"

I giggled wrapping my arms around his neck and rested my chin on his shoulder sighing "Can we stay like this?"

"I wish we could"

"Sorry lovebirds" We turned to see Jonny "But your guest are waiting for you"

"We're coming" I sighed un-tangling myself.

Aidan took my hand and laced our fingers together "Let's go"

Jonny grinned and opened the doors "Everyone!" He shouted "Please welcome Mr and Mrs Parke!"

I pushed him "Go and do your job"

"Got it" He chuckled and ran towards the stage "Please welcome to the stage Cadie Hemsworth"

Cadie walked up onto the stage "Hi everyone" She smiled "This is for my little sister and brother-in-law for their first dance"

Aidan led me to the dance floor as the music started to my favourite song.

He kept hold of my hand and wrapped his other arm around my waist "I knew you would pick this song"

"You know me too well" I smiled wrapping my free arm around his neck as my sister started singing.

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch?"  
The moment I can see it.  
Yes, yes, I can see it now._

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time.  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter.  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

I wrapped my other arm around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his other arm around me "Perfect"

"Dork" Aidan chuckled before kissing my head.

"Nerd"

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place.  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

_But we got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out,  
When it was hard to take,  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about._

I looked at my sister 'Thank you' I mouthed smiling.

Cadie winked at me and smiled.

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_Oh, oh, oh_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

"I love you Mrs Parke" Aidan lent down smiling.

"I love you too Mr Parke" I grinned and kissed him.

* * *

"Hi everyone" Chloe smiled into the microphone "I'm Chloe, Maddie's best friend, we've been best friends since we were five and her dad was our fun yet annoying teacher, sorry Mr Bolton" She said making everyone laugh.

"Really?" Aidan looked at me.

I giggled "It's a funny story, I'll tell you about it later"

"I remember when we were seven and stepped onto the ice for the first time" She looked at me and smiled "Nothing could get in our way, it was us against the world and here we are" She winked at me "I'm happy to be standing here to my best friend marry an amazing yet dorky guy" Which made everyone laugh again as she jumped off the stage the Jonny jumped up.

"I'm sorry in advance for whatever he say" Aidan sighed.

"He can't be that bad" I looked at him.

"He is, I'll tell you later if he doesn't mention it"

I took his hand in mine and squeezed it lightly then rested my head on his shoulder "Don't worry about it"

"Hello everyone, I'm Jon, Aidan's best friend" He grinned "We've been best friends since we were two when we shared a babysitter who Aid had a crush on"

I giggled remembering the story, the same girl who is now his sister-in-law.

"Not funny" Aidan mumbled.

"When we entered high school, he wouldn't stop talking about this cute brunette but he never actually spoke to her" Jon chuckled "I was actually friends with Mads and she wouldn't stop talking about this dorky guy in her class"

"Really?" Aidan looked at me.

"Shhh" I pointed at him then glared over at Jon who was grinning.

"But we'll skip the meeting because it's very embarrassing" He winked at us "Here we are now, my two best friends finally married, to Aidan and Maddie"

"To Aidan and Maddie!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

"Mads, you're hurting my arm"

"Tough " I grumbled curling into him more "Your fault"

"My fault?" Aidan chuckled freeing his arm and put it around me "You're the one who wanted an early flight"

"Whatever" I mumbled opening my eyes slowly and looked out of the window then smiled "Look at the view"

"Two weeks in Monte Carlo" He kissed my head.

"I can't wait" I leant up and kissed him "I still can't believe you kept this from me"

He grinned "I had to keep some of it a secret"

"There's more?"

"Maybe"

"Aid" I sat up a little and resting my head against his "Please?"

"Not going to work Maddie" He grinned.

"Fine" I pushed him then sat back in my seat pouting and crossed my arms.

"You'll find out soon" He leant over and kissed my cheek "You'll like it, I promise"

"One Clue?" I looked at him.

"If I tell you, It'll ruin the whole thing"

"Fine" I grabbed my book and sat back then opened it.

"Be moody then" He put his earphones in and put his head back.

I sighed moving over and leant against him then took his hand in mine. I grabbed a pen and wrote on his hand _'Sorry'._

I felt him kiss my cheek "I'm sorry too" He whispered before putting his head back again.

* * *

"We're staying here?" I looked at the Columbus Monte-Carlo Hotel in shock.

"We are" Aidan smiled getting our stuff out of the car "Go and book us in"

"Another surprise?" I looked at him.

"You see" He winked "Go"

I took the duffel bag and walked through the automatic doors "Wow" I smiled looking around and walked up to the desk "Hi"

The woman looked up and smiled "Bonjour, comment puis-je vous aider?"

"Sorry, I don't speak French"

"Don't worry about it" She smiled "Welcome to Columbus, how can I help you?"

"Room under Parke"

"Ah yes" She look at the computer "It's not every day that two Olympic champions come here" She looked at me placing the card key on the desk "Congratulations Mrs Parke, enjoy your stay"

"Thank you" I smiled taking the card and walked towards my new husband "I think you'll be do all the talking"

"Why?" Aidan looked at me after taking the bag and put it on the cart.

"Because the receptionist spoke on French and I didn't know what she said"

He chuckled putting his arm around my shoulders "I forgot you don't speak it"

"Shut it" I nudged him as we walked towards the lift.

"C'mon" He smiled as we stepped into the lift.

"What floor are we?" I looked at him as he pressed the button.

"Floor three" He grinned as the lift stopped "Let's go"

I giggled as we walked down the hallway "Big kid"

"I'm just excited to spend time alone with you" He smiled swiping the card and the door opened.

"Wow" I gasped at the view then squealed as I got lifted "Aidan!"

"We have to do this proper" He grinned and walked through the door then placed me on the carpet.

I smiled wrapping my arms around his neck and leant up "I love you Aidan"

"I love you too Maddie" He leant down smiling and kissed me.

* * *

**There you go**

**Next one will be skipping a little**

**REVIEW!**


	59. Life Changing

**Hey everyone!**

**Here's the next one**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Life Changing

**~2 Years Later - Ant~**

"Daddy!" Four year old Lily-May squealed running over and jumped into his arms "Harry is a monster"

"We'll have to hide from him then" Ant chuckled and looked up to see his seven year old son dressed up in his Halloween costume "Cool outfit buddy"

"Mama made it" Harry grinned spinning around in his cowboy costume "I'm Woody"

"He had a monster mask on" Lily pouted "He was really scary"

"It wasn't that bad"

"Harry" Ant looked at him sternly.

"Sorry Lilz" Harry sighed.

"Now, go changed out of that before it gets dirty"

"Yes sir" Harry saluted and ran off.

Ant walked into the kitchen and place his daughter of the counter "What do you want for dinner?"

"Ant, better be on that sofa" Sammy shouted then appearing at the doorway.

"Silly daddy" Lily giggled "Not listening"

"That's because mummy is silly" Ant grinned opening the fridge.

Sammy walked over and closed it again "Go"

"Sam"

"Now" She pushed him out of the kitchen "Tonight is a big night for you"

"Can I go with Dad?" Harry looked at his parents.

"Not tonight buddy" Ant bent down in front of him "It's a school night"

"But" Harry pouted.

"Daddy will be out late, you can watch it here with me and Lily" Sammy smiled "Now, go and watch your sister"

"Okay" He nodded and walked into the kitchen.

"Now" She looked at her husband "Go and relax, you have 2 hours before you have to go"

"Fine" Ant sighed kissing her cheek and walked into the family room.

"Grow up Ant" She shouted as she walked into the kitchen smiling "Who wants Mac and cheese?"

"Me!" The kids shouted.

* * *

**~Cadie~**

"Woah!" Two year old Blake skidded down the bus and jumped on the sofa.

"Careful buddy" Cadie giggled leaning against her husband "You like it?"

He nodded smiling "It's so cool"

"Where we going first?" Six year old Alexis asked sitting next to her dad.

"We are going to Michigan" Alex smiled pointing to it on the map then gave her a pin "Go on"

She squealed and pinned it on "This will be full soon"

"It will" Cadie smiled "You don't have to come you know, Nana and Papa said you can stay with them"

Lexi shaked her head "I wanna come"

"Me too" Blake grinned then yawned.

"Bed time little man" Alex stood up and picked him up.

"Night night" Blake mumbled burring his head into his dad's shoulder.

"I'm going too" Lexi jumping up and ran down to the back of the bus.

"C'mon" Alex smiled and followed her.

Cadie got up and walked to the front of the bus then sat on the step "How long till we're there?"

"About 4 hours" Tom smiled "It'll be about midnight when we get there"

"Do you like your new job?"

"It's not really, is it?" He looked at her then back at the road "Whether it's a limo or bus, I'm still your driver and have been for over 15 years"

"That long?" She sighed and looked out of the window "I'm glad you are my driver, I wouldn't trust anyone else"

"I'm glad when you said I would be moving to New York" He grinned "I hated LA"

She giggled "Still the joker"

"Always have, always will be Cads"

"Should I be worried" Alex grinned joining his wife on the step "Chatting up the driver"

"Stop it" Cadie nudged him.

"Thanks for this Tom" He smiled.

"I would do anything for my favourite pop star" Tom smiled "How's the kids?"

"Fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow" Alex chuckled and looked out of the window "Look at the view"

"I know" Cadie smiled "It's amazing"

* * *

**~Maddie~**

"Aid!" Maddie shouted through their new apartment in Savannah, Georgia "Have you seen my skating boats?" She asked while looking through the cupboard.

"LA with your parents" Aidan walked out of the kitchen.

"What?" She turned to him "Why?"

"The doctor said no more skating after the accident"

She groaned "It was a year ago and I'm fine now, get over it"

"Get over it, I almost lost you Mads" He crossed his arms.

"Almost" She shaked her head and walked towards the door.

"Where you going?"

"Out!" She shouted and slammed the door then pulled out her phone as she ran down the stairs and dialled her best friends number.

_"Hey bestie"_

"Why do I always do the wrong thing?" She sighed as she walked out of the building and down the street.

_"Your accident again" Chloe sighed "Mads, you can't blame him for looking after you"_

"I know but it's annoying me so much"

_"Everyone is worried about you, especially now you live on the other side of the country"_

"Thanks for making me feel better" She rolled her eyes as she walked into the park and sat on a bench.

_"That's what best friends are for" She giggled "What was it about this time?"_

"Ice Skating" She sighed and looked around "I miss being on the ice, it's where I belong"

_"You'll find another dream"_

"I hope so" She nodded "How's things there?"

_"Okay, I've got a comp coming up"_

"Good luck, you'll win" She smiled a little "I need to tell you something"

_"What is it?"_

"Nobody knows expect me and Aidan" She took a deep breath "When I was in the car accident, I was pregnant"

_"Mads"_

"I'm sorry I never told you but we couldn't bring ourselves to tell anyone"

_"I'm sorry you had to go through that" She sighed "Just do me a favour"_

"What?"

_"Put yourself in Aid's shoes and think about what he was going through on that day, he was heartbroken Mads"_

"Okay" She nodded "Thanks Chloe"

_"Anytime bestie, speak to you soon"_

"Bye" She hung up and smiled watching the kids running about.

* * *

**~Texas~**

"Kids!" Sammy shouted "It's starting!"

"Yay!" Lily squealed running into the family room and jumped onto the sofa.

"I'm here" Harry ran in with his Mavericks jersey on and sat next to his sister.

Sam giggled sitting between her kids "Remember eight o'clock then bed"

"Okay" They nodded and looked at the screen as the interviews came up "Dad!"

**_"Tonight is a big night" Ant smiled "Some players are retiring and we've got some new players" He chuckled "I'm not, I've got another year or two in me"_**

"What does that mean mama?" Harry asked "What dad said"

"It means some of them are getting a bit old to play" Sam smiled.

"Daddy isn't old" Lily giggled.

"You got that right Lilz" Sam kissed her head.

**_"Today is when I started playing for Mavericks over five years ago and I'm glad to be here with an amazing team and we'll win it"_**

"I hope they win" Harry curled up to his mum.

"Me too buddy" Sam kissed his head "Me too"

**~X~**

"Night mama" Lily mumbled before turning over in her bed and fell asleep.

"Night sweetness" Sam smiled and closed the door over.

"Do I have to go to bed?" Harry whined standing at his door.

"Yes" She pushed him into his room "You have school tomorrow"

"But I wanna see dad" He jumped on his bed and pouted.

"He'll be here when you wake up, I promise" She kissed his head "Night little man"

"Night mama" He climbed under cover and lay down.

She turned off the light and closed the door then walked down the stairs.

She was about to walked back into the family room when she froze looking at the TV.

**_"Does anyone know what just happened?"_**

**_"Bolton was running with the ball with Smith bashed into Bolton as he jumped to score"_**

She reacted over and grabbed her phone just as it started ringing then answered it "Please tell he's okay?"

_"Sam"_

"Luke, don't start" She snapped.

_"He fell onto his knee badly and they're taking him to the hospital now"_

"Is he okay?"

_"He'll be fine Sam, listen Livi is on her way to yours, I'll meet you there"_

"Okay, thanks Luke" She hung up and darted to the door as it opened to reveal her best friend.

"Go" Olivia smiled a little "I'll look after the munchkins and take them to school tomorrow"

"Wake them up about 7ish" Sam hugged her "Thanks Liv" She grabbed her keys and ran out of the door.

* * *

**~1 Month Later - Cadie~**

"Sammy, please let me talk to him" Cadie sighed sitting on the bus.

_"He won't even talk to me Cads" Sammy sighed._

"Let me try, please"

_"Hang on, you're on loud speaker"_

"Ant, please talk to me" She heard a beep "Twin"

_"What?" Ant snapped._

"Hey! Don't talk to me like that Bolton" She snapped "What the hell is wrong with you?"

_"What's wrong with me? I've busted my knee and I can no longer play basketball"_

She sighed running her hand through her hair "Ant, I'm so sorry I can't be there"

_"But you're off following your dreams, at least one of us can do that"_

"Don't be like that, you'll find another dream"

_"What if I don't?"_

"You will" She smiled a little "I'm back in two days, I'll come down and see you, okay?"

_"Okay" He sighed "I miss you twin"_

"I miss you too bro" She looked up as the door opened to see Zac pointing to the door "I have to go, I'm about to go on"

_"Good luck, I'll see you when you get back"_

"Bye Ant" She hung up, stood up and walked towards her manager "Let's go"

"Everything okay with Ant?" Zac looked at her as they walked off the bus and into the arena.

"Yeah, it's hard for him" She sighed taking the mic box of the crew member and turned the corner to see her daughter.

"Good Luck Mama" Lexi smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks sugarbug" Cadie kissed her head "Where's daddy and Blake?"

"Mama!" Blake squealed running over and jumped into her arms.

"Hey little man" She giggled "No more sugar for you"

"But" He pouted.

"No more" She tapped his nose and looked at her husband "None for you either"

"Aw, c'mon Cadie" Alex pouted then groaned when he saw the look "Fine"

"I can see where BJ gets that from" Zac chuckled and looked at his watch "1 minute"

"I'm going" Cadie smiled putting down her son and kissed Alex "Love you"

"Love you too" Alex smiled "Have fun"

"I will" She winked and climbed under the stage and onto the platform.

**"5 ... 4 ... 3 ... 2 ... 1"**The crowd shouted.

Cadie grinned as the perform moved up "Hello London!" she giggled as the fans screamed "I'm so happy to be here for my final night, so I hope you enjoy it" She nodded over at her band and smiled when a familiar song started.

_The day I first met you  
You told me you'd never fall in love  
But now that I get you  
I know fear is what it really was_

* * *

**~Georgia~**

Aidan carefully opened the front door and popped his head in "Maddie?"

"Kitchen" Maddie giggled popping her head out of the kitchen "What you doing?"

"Didn't know what kind of mess I'll be coming back to" He grinned walked in and shut the door then he heard a bark which belonged to their new pup Ozzy "Hey buddy" He scooped him up.

"Your problem, not mine" She pointed at him before going back into the kitchen.

"Mummy isn't in a good mood today" Aidan put the pup down and followed his wife "What's the matter?"

"Nothing" She turned to and gave him a cupcake smiling "Surprise"

"I guess you had a good day today?" He looked at her.

"Amazing day" She grinned "It's not skating but at least I get to help kids to get where I was"

"Right" He nodded and looked at the cupcake "What's that on top?"

"What does it look like?"

"It looks like a ..." He looked up at her shocked "You're ..."

She nodded smiling "I'm pregnant"

He grinned picking her up and spun around "I'm gonna be a dad!"

"Aid!" She squealed "Put me down"

* * *

**~2 Days Later~**

"I've just landed" Cadie smiled as she walked out of the airport and jumped into the cab "Bolton mansion"

"Yes Mrs Hemsworth" The driver nodded and drove off.

_"Did he just say your name?"_

"He did" She giggled.

_"How long you staying with him for?"_

"I don't know" She shrugged "I just want to spend some time with him"

_"Alright, tell him I'll phone him soon"_

"Will do" She looked out of the window "I'm here, speak to you soon"

_"Love you Cadie"_

"I love you too Alex" She smiled and hung up "Here you go" She handed over the money then jumped out and grabbed her bag.

She walked through the gate and up the pathway.

"Aunt Cadie!" Harry grinned running over.

She picked up her nephew smiling "You've grown up so much little man"

"I'm 7 now" He hugged her "Missed you Aunt Cads"

"I've missed you too Harry" She kissed his cheek and walked up to her best friend "Hey" She smiled putting her nephew down.

"I'm so glad you're here" Sammy smiled and hugged her "I've had three kids for past two months"

"You take the kids out, I'll handle my brother" Cadie grinned.

"Aunt Cee Cee!" Lily squealed running over.

"Shhh, Lilz" Cadie crotched down in front of her "I don't want your daddy to know"

"He's sleeping" Lily grinned.

"C'mon kiddos, let go to the park" Sam smiled.

"Yay!" They squealed running over to the car.

"Thanks for this" She hugged her best friend before going over to her kids.

Cadie closed the door behind her and looked around "Nice twin" She walked down the hall and into family room to see her brother asleep on the sofa "Anthony David Bolton, get your lazy ass up!"

Ant shot up and looked at her shocked "What you doing here?"

"To see you" She grinned.

He looked around "Where's Sam and the kids?"

"They have gone out while we talk" She walked over and sat next to him "What's going on in that head of yours?"

"How much I screwed up" He sighed looking at the brace on his knee "One accident and it ended my career"

"I wanna show you something" Cadie unzipped her bag and pulled out their year book.

"Why are you showing me our year book?" He looked at her confused.

"I was looking through it and stopped at this page" She put it in front of him.

"Where we'll be in 10 years" He groaned "And this is suppose to make me feel better"

"It shocked me when I saw it wasn't being a point-guard" She grinned "Basketball Coach"

"What?" He looked at the page "Oh"

"Shocked you to?" She smirked.

"I can't even remember doing this" He chuckled and looked at her "Thanks"

"Anything for my twin brother" She nudged him and grabbed her phone as it beeped "It's from Maddie"

"I've got one too" He looked at his screen and opened the text "Oh"

"My god" She squealed when she saw a scan picture.

**_Hey, first picture of your niece or nephew :) xxxxx_**

"I'm happy for her" He smiled "She's had a tough year"

"You're just like her" She looked at him "She lost her dream and she's moved on"

"I guess I am" He nodded.

* * *

**There you go guys!**

**Next one is the finale :(**

**REVIEW!**


	60. Epilogue

**Hey Guys!**

**This is the finally of my first ever story on here :(**

**I have been doing this for over three years, I guess I never wanted it to end**

**But they all have to end at some point**

**I hope you've enjoyed following their lives and all the drama :)**

**This will have never seen before scenes :D**

**Present times it will be Troy's POV but in the flashbacks it'll be different POVs**

**So, ENJOY!**

* * *

Epilogue

**~Troy's POV~**

"The End" I looked at my family as I finished our life story ... The Bolton's have grew over the past years ... I now have ten grand children and four great-grand children.

"You really was in a movie" Blake said.

"I was" Cadie smiled "I didn't lie"

"And she beat cancer" I pointed out "Twice"

"Can we not mention that again" She looked at me "Worst years of my life"

"What would you have done if Nana said no when you went to Paris?" Lily asked.

I looked over at my wife and smirked "She could never say no to me"

"Whatever Bolton" Gabriella pointed at me.

"I still can't believe you dating Uncle Matt" Alexis shaked her head "That's weird"

I chuckled "What else do you wanna know?"

"How about when dad proposed to mum" Harry grinned "I heard it was a funny story"

"We are not telling that story" Ant shaked his head "It's embarrassing"

"That's because you did it after you shot the winning basket" I smirked.

"Seriously?" Jake spoke up "Dude"

"Alright!" Ant groaned and glared at me "Thanks"

"No problem" I sat back "Well"

"It was two years after I started playing pro"

"First leading game" Sammy smiled "I was actually pregnant with Harry at the time"

* * *

**_~Ant's POV~_**

_I lay along the bench waiting for the team to come back in._

_"Somebody is nervous" I looked up to see my sister "You've played in front of crowds before"_

_"Yeah, well that's not what I'm nervous about" I sighed sitting up._

_Cadie walked over and sat next to me "What is it then?"_

_"Don't tell anyone" I looked at her before pulling out the ring from my pocket._

_"You're" She squealed and hugged me tight "I'm happy for you twin"_

_"Thanks sis" I smiled a little as I heard the team walk back in._

_"Good Luck" She kissed my cheek before getting and walked out followed by wolf whistles._

_"Oi, that's my sister" I called out putting the ring back in the pocket and stood up._

_"You okay?" Scott looked at me._

_"Yeah" I smiled "Let's get out there"_

_~ X ~_

_I ran down the count bouncing the ball and threw it to Luke._

_I dodged the other team "Scotty" I caught the ball, looked at the clock to see 10 seconds then looked over at my family to see my sister wink at me smiling._

_I ran down dodging the other players and shot the ball just as the buzzer went off._

_"Dude!" Scott grinned running over and tackled me "You did it"_

_"First one" I looked at the basket in shock "I did it"_

_"Go and get her dude" He pushed me._

_I looked at him shocked "How did you ..."_

_"I saw you put a ring in your pocket" He grinned "Go"_

_I darted through the crowd as they ran onto the court to see my family._

_"There he is" Dad grinned "Well done son"_

_"Thanks Dad" I smiled walking over to my girlfriend and wrapped my arms around her "Hi"_

_"Hi" Sammy smiled "You were ..."_

_I cut her off "Marry me?"_

_She looked at me shocked "What?"_

_"We've been together for 3 years and we're having a baby soon" I rested my hand on her slight bump smiling "I want us to be a family, so will you ..."_

_She leant up and kissed me "Yes, I will marry you"_

_I grinned getting the ring out of my pocket and placed it on her finger then picked her up and spun around._

* * *

"Alright, you can stop laughing" Ant sighed as we laughed.

"I can't believe I was the first to know" Cadie giggled.

"If I told Dad, he would have told Mum then everyone would have known" He grinned at us.

"Thanks son" I glared at him then looked at the kids "What else do you want hear about?"

"How Aunt Maddie and Uncle Aidan met?" Blake smiled.

"Yeah, Jonny started it but we never heard the end of it" Alex chuckled.

"Mads can tell it" Aidan smiled.

"Fine" Maddie sighed "It was kinda Jonny's fault"

* * *

**_~Maddie's POV~_**

_I closed my locker and jumped when I saw my best friend "Jonny! Scare me next time"_

_"Good" He grinned._

_"Have you got my book?" I crossed my arms._

_"No" _

_"Jonathan" I glared at him "Where is it?"_

_"I ..." He got cut off by the bell "Gotta go" Then he ran off._

_I turned and darted towards my next class when I crashed into someone "I'm so sorry" I looked up to see a guy with hazel eyes "Hi"_

_"Hi" He smiled and put his hand out "Aidan"_

_"Maddie" I smiled and shaked his hand then got up when noticed his book "You're reading _Land of Stories _too?"_

_"Yeah, but it's my friends book which I was suppose to give it him back two weeks ago" He chuckled._

_"It's not Jonathan is it?"_

_He nodded "You know him?"_

_"That book is actually mine" I giggled "He took it off me about two weeks ago"_

_"Oh sorry" He handed me the book._

_"Keep it" I smiled "I'll just get him to buy me another copy"_

_"Alright, Thanks Maddie" He smiled and ran off._

* * *

"Aww, you met over a book" Lexi smiled.

"Nerds" Cadie grinned.

"At least it's better than when you and Alex met" Maddie smirked "You wrote a song about it"

I looked at my oldest "Why didn't I know about this?"

"Because you was in Paris and it wasn't about him" Cadie sighed.

"Believe in Me" Alex nodded "That was the first song I heard you sing"

"And it straight to number one" I smiled "Anymore?"

"Sorry we're late" Misha walked in with her four year daughter Holly.

"Papa!" Holly squealed running over and jumped on my knee "We went to see Daddy"

"It's fine" I smiled and looked at my youngest "You okay?"

Misha nodded sitting on the floor with the twins and smiled a little "I will be" ... She had Holly Ella Scott when she was 22 and her husband Brandon was in a bad car accident the day Holly was born and died during surgery.

"Where going through some stories we didn't know about" Ant smiled.

"Even the one about you proposing to Sammy" She grinned as we laughed.

"Yes" He groaned "Also how Aidan and Maddie met"

"Ah, the book story"

I looked at her "You knew?"

She nodded "Mads told me awhile ago and told me not to tell anyone"

"What about when the twins made it to pro?" Maddie grinned "I heard it was funny"

"It was" Gabi smiled "We couldn't get them to be quiet"

"Thanks Ma" The twins groaned.

"What happened?" Cadie asked.

"Well" I smirked.

* * *

**_~No POV~_**

_21 year old Jacob and James ran up to their childhood house._

_"Jake, move it!" James pushed him and went to open the door._

_"No way you saying it first" Jake pushed him back and opened the door then ran in "Hey!"_

_"Mum! Dad!" James shouted._

_"Kitchen" They heard their mum shout._

_"Race ya!" He grinned and ran ahead._

_"Hell no" Jake ran and tackled him to the floor "Ha!"_

_"Jake!" James groaned and flipped them over "Got'cha little bro"_

_"Woah, what's going on?" They looked up to see their dad._

_"Hey Dad" They smiled and jumped up "We've got some news"_

_"What is it?" Gabriella walked out of the kitchen._

_"Jake" James glared at his twin "Don't"_

_"You promised!" Jake glared at him._

_"You're not saying it"_

_"Boys" Troy looked at them "Spit it out"_

_"We got it!" They grinned "We're going pro"_

_"Seriously?" Gabi grinned and hugged them "I'm proud of you both"_

_"Where you heading?" Troy asked._

_"We're going to Vancouver!" The twins grinned._

_"Congratulations guys" Troy smiled._

* * *

**~Troy's POV~**

"Not that bad" James smiled.

"It was" Cadie giggled.

"It still scares me when he gets on that ice" James's wife of 4 years Jessica sighed.

"Do you two ever get confused with those two?" Lexi asked "I do"

"First few months we knew them, they dyed their hair black and wear the same outfits" Jake's wife of 4 years Jenna grinned.

"Just like you two" Jake chuckled "Both blonde and both of you were cheerleaders"

"I can't believe you both are twins" Aidan chuckled.

"What am I?" Misha groaned "The third wheel"

"Our little twin sister" The twins grinned hugging her.

"I'm older than you two" She grinned.

"2 minutes" James pointed at her.

"5 minutes" Jake grumbled making us laugh "Not funny"

I sat back in my chair and looked at my family smiling.

When I was 16, I started my live on my own in Los Angeles ... The Bolton family started with Cadie who was the one who got though everyday ... Then Maddie came into my life and I wouldn't change that for anything ... Ant was a shock but he was a great addition and he was just like me when I was his age ... When Gabriella came back into my life, it was a lot of twist and turns but I glad she was there through everything ... Then finally Misha, James and Jake were the little monsters of the family and still are.

"Dad" I looked up at my older "You okay?"

"Yeah" I smiled "Just thinking back to beginning"

"Me and You" Cadie smiled "Against the world"

"Me and You" I nodded smiling.

* * *

**There we go guys :(**

**My story is finished :(**

**Thank you for your support through the ups and downs**

**I hope you enjoyed this story and following the characters and their stories**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
